Lemon in the Same Household
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Growing up with a hot older sister you are questioned if you can hook guys and some girls up with her but that will change when your older sister wants only you, Lemon, Incest, pregnancy and Harem!
1. Chapter 1

Yo DealtShadow35 here back from the dead because i'm working at my job for so long! And I was able to get a day off or days off, it kindly depends when this new story comes out, Still working on getting that laptop though.

Which means the others are still on hold until I get that laptop, i just have the free that i get to work on this new story, but enough about that, as the story's name is, I hope you guys like it so let's begin should we?

Enjoy

I don't own Naruto and anything else that will be use in this as they belong as they rightful owners

 **Lemon In the Same Household**

Chapter 1

 _Flashback 17 years ago_

 _A woman with long red hair who just return from a mission because she's ninja and she's walking through the streets of a village that's being rebuild and passing everyone that walking by and she looks toward someone who's following behind her, "we're almost there" said the woman._

 _10 minutes later, At a house somewhere in the village_

 _Inside of this house, A cry of a baby is made as a 15 girl with purple hair taking care of him "damn it brat stop crying!" said the girl is trying to stop the baby from crying while rocking him gently but the purple hair girl doesn't know what to do, That until she hears the front door being unlock which means the baby's mother had returned from her mission and says "oh thank Kami above" said the purple hair girl._

" _Anko! I'm back from my mission! Did my little baby boy behave?" said the red haired woman who enters the house and starts removing her shoes while the purple hair or rather Anko come up to her and says "somewhat Kushina, But now all the brat is doing is crying and I have tried everything!" said Anko as the red hair woman or Kushina says "Alright hand him over to me" like that Anko hands over the baby who has little bit of blonde hair as he crying and Kushina says "There, There Mommy is here" and gives him a kiss on the head, And so The baby stopped crying and starts smiling because his mother is back._

" _And I have good news for you! You're going to have sister!" said Kushina with Anko confused and says "wait you going to have another baby! No! I can't handle another one!" said Anko with thoughts that she has to now babysit two babies now but then "oh! It's not like that Anko, In fact he's getting a big sister cause I adopted her after i found her during my mission" said Kushina._

 _Kushina looks behind while holding her baby boy, "you can come in!" said Kushina as a girl who's about 12 years old with short blonde hair and ice blue walks in and she has started to mature in the chest area with low b cup._

" _Hello, I'm Samui, Please to meet you and thank you for taking me in" said the girl named Samui and Kushina come up to her and says "you're very welcome Samui, And would you like to hold your new brother?" as she hands over the baby boy to Samui's arms and Samui takes him and holds him, "Hello little brother, I'm Samui and I hope we will get along" said Samui and Kushina says "Samui his name is".  
_

Flashback over 

"NARUTO! It's time to wake up!" yelled a voice from down stairs while a 17 year old teen left up from his bed and scratch his head while he lets out a yawn, He is Naruto Uzumaki and he has blonde spiky hair with 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks and he's not wearing any shirt.

After that, Naruto gets off the bed and put on a clear shirt and walks out of his room and walks down as he began thinking about his life for past 17 years.

Change Into Naruto's point of view

As I walk down the stairs while feeling a bit sleepy, I start thinking about how I live my life so far, I never knew my dad since he died moments after I was born during the Kyuubi attack because he was the 4th Hokage after all, So that would leave me and my mom by ourselves but that didn't last long because out on a mission, Mom found a girl who was 12 years old somewhere in the Land of Lighting and she was very lost and didn't have anyone so Mom decided to take her in as a daughter and my big sister.

While I stop thinking, I walk into the kitchen, I see mom still preparing breakfast and I take a good look at her, I have to say that Kaa-san is a gorgeous woman, With her H size breasts and hips to match and long legs, She's what most of my friends called Milf, And sometimes I wonder why Mom haven't dating anyone yet, I think will never found out her reason why.

"Morning kaa-san" I said to mom as I see her turn and say to me "Morning Naruto, It's about time you wake up! I have been calling you for 5 minutes!" said mom as she looks angry toward me while I laugh little while I say "s-sorry kaa-san" as I feel scared greatly.

Then Kaa-san stop being angry as she calms down and says while I feel less scared now, "anyway Breakfast is almost ready so go wash up!" said Mom and I nod to that and head toward the only restroom at this floor of the house, I walk over there without even thinking about who might in the restroom.

Change Out of Naruto's point of view

Upon grabbing the handle, Naruto opens the restroom door and walks in too quickly, Because he bumps into someone who turns out be his big sister who has the same hairstyle since she first come living with them and what's more she's has grown into a very mature woman with a body that would make anyone kill to look or have by guys and girls and has been hit on by guys and some girls that want her as their lover.

And what's more Naruto has his head right between his big sister's breasts which are Double J size breasts and she's is Samui Uzumaki and she's wearing only a tower that barely covers up her body as Naruto's head is between her breasts as she say "Morning Naruto-kun" as she not affected by having him between her breasts as Naruto pulls away quickly from her breasts with a bright red blush on him

"S-Sorry Samui! I didn't know you were in there!" said Naruto who still blushing up a storm on his face, and so Naruto head up to use up stairs restroom as Samui smiles as she say to herself "He hasn't done that for a long time" and heads inside of the restroom and put on her clothes for the day.

A bit later, Now everyone are the table eating they breakfast as the Uzumaki family eating and Kushina says "Oh right, Guys I won't be home for awhile" with Naruto saying "is it a mission?" and Kushina replys with a "yes and I won't be back until a month, So Samui you're in change while I'm away" says Kushina with Samui nodding to that.

Then so all 3 of them finished up eating their breakfast, Kushina went to her room to ready for her mission, Naruto and Samui headed outside as Naruto went to academy to start off his last year as Samui who's already a ninja but she wants to keeps doing easy missions.

The Day went by quickly before anyone realize that it's time to go home while at the Academy Naruto had walk out of the gates but however he get stopped by a few guys who either the same age as him or a few years younger.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" say a guy who is in Naruto's class as well a few others and Naruto looks at them and says "what's up?" said Naruto who has no idea of what they going to ask of him.

With one of them puts his arm onto Naruto and says "yes, There something that me and the guys are wondering if you could do something for us" said the guy as the others nodding to that.

"Oh? And what's that?" said Naruto who wondering of what they could asking him to do, "Well I was wondering if you could help us out to get together with that hot and sexy sister of yours" said the guy as the others say 'yeah please man!' and so on, which this make Naruto feel very uneasy about this "yeah I don't think cause one my sister isn't that kind of girl and two none of you guys are her type" said Naruto as he tries to walk away but the guy that has his arm on Naruto won't let him go.

"Let me go or else" said Naruto as he started to get angry about this as the guy say again "no I won't! Not until you agree to do what we tell you to do!" as other whose has brown hair and red fang like tattoos on his cheeks as he says "yeah! That sister of your's is too damn sexy and hot! I mean have you seen those breasts of her's!" and that's when Naruto had enough and grabs the guy's arm and throws him toward the brown hair boy as he says in a angry voice "will you shut up Kiba!" as he starts beating up the other guys as other students are seeing this.

But the beating didn't last long cause a woman who also has red fang tattoos on her cheeks as she long brown hair and she has it in a ponytail style and she says "Ok what happened and please tell me he did not do it again?"

Naruto looked up and a saw Hana Inuzuka a friend of his sister and him and kiba's big sister, "Unfortunately he did and you are looking lovely today Hana how is everything going at the vet?" said Naruto and Hana sighs "I see, I will make sure to tell my mom about this, I will see you later Naruto and tell Samui that I say hi and thank you for the compliment and the vet clinic is doing well." said Hana as she grabs her little brother Kiba and drags him away and with that Naruto walks away and leaves behind the guys all beat up as they moaning in pain.

Later at the Uzumaki House

Naruto enters and heads over to the living room and lays down on the couch while thinking that it's a been a short day, But he stops thinking about it as he wonders if Samui is home or not, He gets up and heads up stairs and walks towards Samui's room.

It didn't take Naruto long to be in front of Samui's door and and since it's close, Naruto isn't sure if his sister is in it or not, So he Knocks on it and says "Samui? Are you here? If so let me know like that I ca-" before Naruto finished, Samui opens up her door while rubbing her eyes because she was taking a nap for most likely a hour or two as Naruto says "oh You were sleeping sorry about that Samu-" and once again before he could finished.

Samui grabs Naruto and drags him in her room and closing the door, And before Naruto knows it, He's on Samui's bed with Samui herself next to him as she holding him and has his head between her Double J size breasts as she feeling very happy about this with Naruto blushing badly.

Naruto doesn't understand why Samui is doing this but to found out he has to ask her, "umm Samui why are you doing this?" said Naruto as he blushing more as Samui says "because I missing having you between my breasts as well snuggling with them but you stop doing that with me when you were 9. Why Naruto-kun?" said Samui as Naruto tries to move away from her breasts "because my friends told me that it was weird for siblings to do it." said Naruto as he failed to move away.

"And you shouldn't have listen to them Naruto-kun" said Samui and she keeps talking "because I want you to be the only man to do it" when she stops talking and finally something happens.

Samui Kisses Naruto deeply which surprised him greatly, Samui Stops kissing him but however Naruto kisses back while he has his right hand into her heart shaped ass and his left hand gropes Samui's left breasts.

And the kiss itself was very deep and possession while Samui is blushing badly as she looking at Naruto and both of they eyes are looking at each other.

Lemon Starts

Naruto stops the kiss as he grabs Samui's shirt and takes it off follow by her skirt leaving only Samui's black lingerie see through bra and panties with the Uzumaki swirl on them.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what a-are you going to do me?" said Samui as she blushing badly as Naruto doesn't know what he should do "I don't know! I mean we are brother and sister! We shouldn't do going this" said Naruto as Samui say to make it more easy for him "go ahead Naruto-kun cause I wanted my first to be with you because I love you so much" said Samui and just like that Naruto made his decision.

By grabbing Samui's bra and takes it off and Samui's breasts bounce lovely with her nibbles harden, Then Naruto starts sucking on Samui's right breasts while groping her left.

And Samui herself monaing loudly while blushing even more while she has her hand on Naruto's hair, Then Naruto starts sucking on Samui's left nipple as she is moaning louder than before.

After doing that for a bit, Samui is off of her bed and on her knees while Naruto is sitting on the bed and Samui is slowing removing Naruto's orange pants and she does and leaving only his boxers which are green then Samui notice a bulge that had form under the boxers.

Samui gets closer to it while slowly removing Naruto's boxer and Naruto sits there and watching and waiting as Samui fully removes Naruto's boxer with long and huge rod hits her on the face by surprised.

What Samui sees as she's in surprised in hell that the thing that hits her face is Naruto's 10 inch cock and how thick it is, And Samui can't help but think that Naruto her little brother has a big cock thats way bigger than the one that she saw in a book.

"N Naruto-kun, Y-your c-cock i-it's huge" said Samui as she blushing like crazy as Naruto say "you think so?" as his cock gets harder then it was before, And Samui snaps out of it and starts stroking it lightly and Naruto moans and groans lightly then Samui out of nowhere began licking Naruto's cock starting with the tip then makes her way to the bottom then giving it kisses.

With Samui doing that, Naruto moans louder as he is enjoying it greatly and Samui stops at the tip part of Naruto's cock as she gives it one more kiss before she takes it into her mouth.

And so Samui starts sucking Naruto's cock and was able to take less than half of it inside of her mouth and Naruto says "damn you're very good Samui-chan!" as he feels his cock inside of Samui's mouth as he founds it very nice and warm as Samui herself is bobbing her head at a fast rate as she thinking how amazing Naruto's cock tasted.

Then Samui stops sucking Naruto's a cock which that confused Naruto then he sees Samui lift up her breasts and wraps the rest of Naruto's cock as she resumes sucking Naruto's cock while starts her rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock as Naruto is getting overwhelmed by this combo.

Having his cock suck by Samui who is his sister as well as having her breasts rubbing onto his cock, and Both of them are loving this more by the sec as the whole room is getting full by the scent of sweat, love and lust as more and more of it are being made more by them.

After 13 minutes of enduring it, Naruto feels something coming from his cock after being suck and rub by Samui, That means he can't hold it any longer as he says "Samui-chan I can't hold it anymore! And your tits are so soft!" who about to cum into Samui's mouth and Samui knows what he means and so she starts sucking Naruto's cock even faster than she could.

With a full minute with Samui bobbing her head and when she has all of Naruto's cock into her mouth and down in her throat, Naruto on that very moment unleash his load of cum into Samui's mouth and down into her throat.

Upon feeling Naruto's load into her mouth, Samui lets go of her breasts and holds onto Naruto's upper legs as she tries drink Naruto's cum but she thinks that it's too much for her take.

GULPING!

GULPING! GULPING!

GULPING! GULPING! GULPIN- COUGHING

Samui starts coughing as she redraws her mouth from Naruto's cock because she get choke by Naruto's load of cum since there was too much of her to drink, With the rest of Naruto's cum fires out of his cock and starts covering Samui's face as she coughing a little and feeling the warmth of Naruto's cum on her.

Soon after that, Naruto is on his back on Samui's bed as Samui herself is getting atop of Naruto as they are in the 69 position and Samui sees that Naruto's cock is still hard as steel and so she facing Naruto's cock once again and this time Naruto will be pleasing her at the same time.

And Naruto sees just how wet Samui's pussy is as well how huge her ass is and a thought come to him that he will soon be pounding it with his cock.

That give Naruto a idea cause he rise both of his hands and have them aim at Samui's huge ass.

SMACK!

Samui moans in surprised when her ass got smack by Naruto who has his hands on her ass, However without any warning, Naruto smacks her ass again as it caused her to moan louder while blushing greatly.

With Samui's ass keeps being smacked by Naruto's hands, Samui's pussy is leaking out more and more of her juice upon each smack upon her ass, But then Naruto stops smacking Samui's ass as he grabs a good hold of it and spreads her ass cheeks widely, And Samui looks at Naruto with curious thought in mind but it didn't last as Naruto starts licking her pussy which makes her moan even more than before.

Samui decides to do a little pay back to Naruto by once again sucking onto his cock but this time taking all of it into her mouth, And so begins a trial of engras between the two blondes of brother and sister.

15 minutes later

With 15 minutes had passed, and the room is full of one sound at this moment and that is.

Panting!

Panting!

Panting!

Panting, with Naruto's face covered with Samui's juice after he makes her cum greatly and the same goes for Samui whose mouth is full of Naruto's cum and now both siblings are taking their break while covered in sweat.

"Samui-chan that was amazing but i don't think we are done yet right?" Naruto asked as Samui answers him "you're right Naruto-kun, We're not, not by a long shoot" said Samui as both are still trying to catch their breath.

After taking their 5 minute break, Naruto and Samui are ready to do it once again, Samui lays on her stomach as she facing the other side of her room while has her hands on the edge of her bed then she looks behind her and sees Naruto standing there with his cock aiming for which of her holes to enter and before they could go any further, Naruto wanted to say something "Samui-chan, I want to say thank you for being my first" said Naruto and Samui say back with a blush on her "a-and thank you for being mine as well".

Then Naruto starts smacking her ass once again with Samui moans loudly while blushing even more redder than before as Naruto gives her ass a few more smacks.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

And once He's done, Naruto places his hands onto her legs and spreads them and by doing so, He gets a good view of Samui's pussy as well ass and Samui is blushing even greater than before.

"Please Naruto-kun Be gentle" said Samui with a look of cute yet sexy on her as Naruto can't help feel his cock get even harder than as he makes a 'gulps' sound and says "o-okay Samui-chan".

Naruto adjusting his cock as the tip part of his cock is rubbing against Samui's entrance of her pussy with her moaning lightly with a darker blush on her cheeks.

And without anymore hesitation as Samui readies herself while Naruto now has his cock entering Samui's pussy as she feels the thickness of Naruto's cock as she thinking about this ' _I can't believed that I'm having sex with my little foster brother's cock inside of me! And how big his cock is! With it he could break me!'_ while trying hold back her screams but letting out only a bit of her screams with Naruto keep having his cock going deeper into her pussy as blood leaking out of it and Samui has bit of tears on her eyes.

Finally Naruto has his cock fully inside of his big sister's pussy with Samui herself is breathing hard while blushing badly with tears on her eyes while feeling Naruto's cock inside of her, "Naruto-kun, You're so huge~ Please move gentle~Then builded up okay?~" said Samui as she turn her head lightly that she could look at him and Naruto nods to it then starts moving his cock by thrusting his cock lightly with Samui making more light screams as she trying to get used to Naruto's cock size.

As time passes, Naruto is slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts as Samui slowly but surely getting used to Naruto's cock with her screams getting louder by the sec and her ass being hit against Naruto's waist with sound of skin hitting each other as it fills the room of it.

"NARUTO-KUN THRUST YOUR COCK MORE INTO ME! PLEASE DO ME MORE FASTER!" yelled Samui and after that saying that, Naruto grabs hold of her Double J size breasts then starts thrusting his hips to make his cock go deeper into her then it was before with Samui screaming all of it out because she feels Naruto's cock going deeper and deeper into her with Naruto groping her breasts more.

And just like that, The room of Samui gets fills of screams, sweat and smell of sex as both foster siblings keep at it for hours on end as well switching positions for when one of them had ranch they climax and more.

Time Skip:6 hours later

With 6 hours pasted of intense sex, Naruto and Samui are in they final Position which is with them standing on they feet on the bed with Samui bends over with her hands holding onto the wall with her little foster brother thrusting into her like madman from behind with his hands holding onto her ass as both of them completely covered in sweat with Samui screaming out "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN! I WANT TO HAVE MORE SEX WITH YOU FOR EVERY DAY WE CAN!" yelled Samui as she making a promise to have sex with him for whenever they can but then she yells out more "AND NEXT TIME I WILL LET YOU FUCK ME IN MY ASS BUT FOR NOW JUST FUCK MY PUSSY MORE!" yelled Samui with her screaming her lungs out and sweat fall off of her body and landing on her bed.

And Naruto yells back "AND I LOVE YOU TOO SAMUI-CHAN! AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO FUCK YOU AND MORE BUT FOR NOW! TAKE MY LAST LOAD!" yelled as he makes his last thrust which fires his final load into his big foster sister's pussy and filling her up with it and Samui herself screams loudest as she can while she too cum as well while feeling Naruto's cum inside of her.

Lemon Over

After that, both blondes are completely tired out and slowly fall onto their knees with Naruto drawing out his cock from his sister's filled pussy as his cock all numb out as they breathing very hard.

Feeling so tired, they decide to cuddle up to each other and Naruto grabs the blanket to cover himself and Samui up then says, "that was something Samui-chan" said Naruto who wraps his arms around Samui as Samui herself rest on Naruto's shoulders and say "yes it was and what's more you very well have ruined me for any other man but I don't care because I want only you" follow by kissing him and Naruto kissing back.

"And also next time call me nii-chan while we doing it, cuase thinking about it makes me *yawn* so horny" said Samui as she falling asleep, And the same goes for Naruto as he says before he goes to fully asleep, "I will but for now let's sleep" said Naruto as he passed out along with Samui as they are sleeping in each other's arms without knowing of what will be in store for them in the coming days.

And! End it here!

So there you go guys, I hope you like it as i slowly getting back into writing my stories and who knows when I could get the chance to update but for sure enjoy this story with its first chapter!

So what's going to next? Lets found out next! Please leave your reviews about your thoughts about this but no flames or else i will send my shadow beasts after you for dinner!

So that's about it, farewell for now and good night! I'm hitting the bed!


	2. Chapter 2

**—**

 **I'm DealtShadow35 and Welcome to Chapter two of Lemon In the Same Household! Do you have anything to say parther?**

 **P:Oh yeah you forgot to put pregnancy in the summary.**

 **me:FUCK!**

 **me:Well i will do that after this chapter is done with, and also at the end of the chapter, there will be a list of harem for naruto in this story, and before i do the recap, is there anything else i forget about partner?**

 **P:not that i can think of. If i think of anything i will let you know.**

 **Me:and please do anyway time for the recap! Naruto and his big foster sister Samui had sex then fall asleep on each other's arms, so what's going to happen next? Lets found out! *i look at my partner* you know what to do!**

 **P: Got it. We own NOTHING just the idea of the story so ENJOY!**

 **—**

 **Lemon In the Same Household**

 **Chapter 2**

A month has passed since that day when Naruto and Samui had sex for the first time! And Since then, They have been at it like Bunnies in Heat for whenever they could since Naruto has Academy and Samui has Missions to do.

But looks back about 2 days after they had sex.

Flashback 4 weeks ago

It's morning on that day at the Uzumaki house and here we found Naruto laying on his bed and why is he going that? Well he's replaying his memories of having sex with his big foster sister Samui, He's been doing that for 2 days now, Hack he plays the memory during his class at the Academy.

And what's more Samui has been busy for the past two days and hasn't said anything to Naruto at all and not only that, How can he explain to his Kaa-san Kushina when she returns from her mission about it?

"Sigh I guess I cross that bridge when the time comes but just what about Samui-chan? And what is she doing? And why hasn't she talked to me?" said Naruto who asking himself about questions with no answers since he doesn't know them.

But he ends up sigh heavily and gets off of his bed and heads downstairs to get something to eat or whatever to keep his mind off of it.

In a few Minutes, Naruto enters the kitchen and to his surprise, He sees Samui sitting there like she was waiting for him, Samui looks at Naruto and says "Naruto-kun would you sit? Cause I want to talk you about what we did", After hearing that Naruto sits across of Samui and listens of what she going to say.

"First off Naruto-kun, I do not regret what we did because there is a high chance that we might do it again" says Samui while looking at Naruto.

"But why me Samui-neechan? Why not go out with someone else so why pick me?" Naruto asked with a questioning look, "because somewhere deep down in me, I want you to be the only man to have me and make me yours alone" says Samui

"But why you could have anyone you want in the whole damn village and yet you choose me." Naruto said

"Cause you were my cuddle buddy when you were younger and I loved holding you close to my heart and you may have played with my breasts as a kid but you are the only one I want." Samui said smiling in memory of those times. "In truth I see many look at me like a prize but you see me as me and not just a busty blond with a plump ass. Plus I want them to stop pestering you on helping them get with me." Samui said and before Naruto could say anything about it.

Samui gets up from her sit and walks over to Naruto and kisses him as the kiss is full of love, And Samui can't help but blushing badly while kissing her little foster brother/cuddle buddy.

And Naruto kisses back with a blush on him then he sits up as both of them are kissing each other and start walking toward the living room and not bothering to look, They bump onto the Sofa, Making them break they kiss and fall onto it.

Both Naruto and Samui land onto the Sofa with Naruto atop of Samui as his head is between Samui's Double J size breasts which that alone makes Samui smile greatly. Then she wraps her arms around his head and keeps his head there. She looks down at him with a her eyes full of love and affection.

Naruto ask her a question "Samui-neechan, So what are we going doing to do now?" and Samui thinks about it then she smiles because she has the answer for Naruto's question, "how about we take a shower together Naruto-kun?" say Samui as she wonders if Naruto would go with her to the shower, without a second thought, Naruto says yes to that and so both blonde siblings head toward the shower room

Uzumaki household: Shower Room

Upon entering the shower room, with Naruto who entered first while Samui just barely start to removing her clothes starting with her top and then her pants which she is left in her black lingerie which is only covering her nipples and her thong is only covering her pussy then she removes them and is left in nothing showing her plump heart shaped ass and her double j cup breasts as they jiggle.

Then she walks up behind Naruto who's sitting and watering himself with a bucket of water without realizing Samui coming up behind him, Then "mind if I wash your back Naruto-kun?" said Samui who has the soap in hand and Naruto says "go ahead Samui-neechan" and what will happen next will catch Naruto off guard with Samui putting the soap onto her breasts and starts rubbing it as it becoming bubbles.

Until finally her breasts is completely covered in bubbles and place them onto Naruto's back which surprised him greatly as he feels Samui's soft double J size breasts on his back as Samui is using her breasts to rub Naruto's back with.

"S-Samui-neechan!" said Naruto as he looks at Samui while enjoying her breasts being rubbed onto him, "Naruto-kun let your Big sister do this because I used to do this when you were younger as well." said Samui as she keeps rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's back as more and more bubbles began to form then Samui stops which makes Naruto wonder why she stopped but that wonder didn't last long cause Samui gets in front of Naruto and says "Let me wash your front as well Naruto-kun" and gets onto Naruto as Samui rubbing herself onto Naruto's body which Naruto enjoys it very much.

And so they been at this for about 10 minutes and now both of them are taking a shower together with Naruto Holding Samui closely from the back and Samui herself is smiling happily, "this is so nice Naruto-kun" said Samui and Naruto say back "yes it is Samui-neechan".

Then Samui remembers something from two days ago, So she turns around and faces Naruto and asked him about it "Naruto-kun, Remember what I said before? You know from two days ago when we close from finishing having sex?" as a massive blush forms on her face.

Naruto replays that last part of his memory.

Semi Flashback

"AND NEXT TIME I WILL LET YOU FUCK ME IN MY ASS BUT FOR NOW JUST FUCK MY PUSSY MORE!" yelled Samui with her screaming her lungs out and sweat falls off of her body and landing on her bed.

Semi Flashback over

Naruto makes a loud gulp sound and says "y-yeah I do but a are you sure that you want to do it?" as he wants to know Samui's answer, Which he did when Samui say "yes cause it's a promise and beside look how hard your cock is" with her looking down at Naruto's hard as steel cock then kisses Naruto.

Lemon Starts

Naruto kisses back while he use his right hand to spank her ass and Samui moans loudly by it, And then they kisses each other again but this time more deeper as well as more intense.

After a full minute of kissing, They break it with Samui say "No foreplay this time Naruto-kun, I'm very sure I already did that when I was washing you" said Samui as she about to ready herself when Naruto fucks her in the ass and Naruto nods to that.

Soon Enough, Samui bends over to a nearby wall and places her hands on it while blushing fiercely with her plump heart shaped ass toward Naruto with the blonde male once again makes another gulping sound as he moves up to Samui and place his hands onto her ass as her ass feels very firm to the touch.

With the shower still running, Samui looks behind and says "please Naruto-kun b-be g-gentle w-with that beast of cock" with blushing even more fiercely and Naruto nods as a yes as he has his hands onto Samui's ass and spreads her ass cheeks to show her unused hole.

And so Naruto has his cock against Samui's ass while the female blonde feels Naruto's tip part of his cock and she's feels a bit scared yet nervous, "Alright Samui-neechan, Are you ready?" said Naruto who waiting for Samui giving him the ok to go for it.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, M-make me truly your woman" said Samui as she keeping saying "a-and d-don't hold back on me" with a blush and sexy look on her and with that along, Naruto thrust his cock rough yet slowly into Samui's ass as she screams as she in bit of pain while gritting onto her teeth while trying hold on to even though there nothing to hold on since it's just wall.

"Samui-Neechan you belong to me now and no other man may touch you." Naruto said with his cock half way into her ass and Samui replies to that "YES NARUTO-KUN! I BELONG TO YOU AND TO YOU ALONE! NOW PLEASE FUCK MY ASS!" yelled Samui while the shower keeps showering the blonde siblings with Naruto Grabs a hold of her double J size breasts as he began thrusting his cock into Samui's ass that he could fuck it into oblivion! WIth Samui screaming her heart out very well confirms it as Naruto's cock going deeper into Samui's ass as the walls starts tightening onto Naruto's cock and he's feels it too.

"Samui-neechan your ass is tightening itself onto my cock!" said Naruto as he making his thrusts go faster than before and Samui replies to that "YOUR COCK IS VERY BIG NARUTO-KUN!" as her ass cheeks jiggling upon each impact against Naruto's waist while Naruto is thrusting his cock into her ass even more while groping her breasts more.

Both of the siblings keep at it for good awhile with Naruto ranching his limit and the same goes for Samui who screaming her lungs out with Naruto saying as he thrusting his cock into Samui's ass "Samui-neechan! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside of your plump heart shaped ass!" yelled Naruto as he's very close from firing his first load while Samui yells out "PLEASE DO IT NARUTO-KUN! I WANT YOUR CUM TO FILL MY ASS! PLEASE I WANT IT SO BAD!" and like that Naruto goes to overdrive and thrust his cock into her ass like there's no tomorrow in order to fire his load into his big foster sister's ass and Samui herself is screaming louder and louder until.

"CUMMING!" yelled both Naruto and Samui as Naruto fires his first load of cum into Samui's ass while Samui feels Naruto's cum flowing inside of her.

Timeskip 3 hours later at Naruto's bed room

In Naruto's room, is where Naruto and Samui had continued in, Naruto is fucking Samui's pussy from the front and Samui is facing Naruto face to face with a look that begging him to kiss her which he did and it's deep one as they keep going at it more and more.

Flashback/lemon over

And since then they keep having sex at all times and taking breaks only when they need to catch their breath, or Naruto has to go his class at the Academy and Samui has to do her missions or to eat something when they get hungry in order to rebuild up their energy for more rounds of sex.

Speaking of witch, on that same day both of them keep having sex into the next day but at the living room with the windows all covered up of cause they don't want anyone watching them.

Semi flashback/semi lemon 1 starts

Naruto is sitting on the sofa with Samui riding his cock like a mad woman with Naruto enjoying the view since Samui's front is facing him with her breasts bouncing for him to enjoy "ARE YOU ENJOYING WATCHING ME RIDING YOUR COCK NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Samui as she making her hips go faster than ever before.

Semi flashback/smei lemon 1 over

And there times that they way longer they should during the weekend cause Naruto has no class on weekends and Samui has free time from doing missions and not only that, Samui puts on all kinds of outfits for her be fucked in.

Semi Flashback/semi lemon 2 starts

In Samui's bedroom Naruto is fucking Samui who's wearing a tankini suit "Samui-neechan! You should wear that bikini next!" yelled as he fires his load into Samui's pussy who screams loud as her tankini suit is getting soaked in her sweat as Samui yells while feeling Naruto's load inside of her "I WILL NARUTO-KUN!"

Semi Flashback/Semi Lemon 2 over

And sometimes Naruto has Samui wear maid outfits, The sexy kind which fits her body very well.

Semi Flashback/Semi Lemon 3 starts

Naruto is getting a titfuck by Samui in a maid outfit while she says to him while wrapping her beasts onto Naruto's cock "are you enjoying this Master~~" and before Naruto could say 'yes', He fires his load onto Samui's face.

Semi Flashback/Semi Lemon 3 over

And a week ago Naruto had sex with Samui in her new sexy bikini that she brought just for him to see her in.

Semi Flashback/Semi Lemon 4 Starts

Naruto and Samui are in the kitchen with Samui wearing her new sexy Bikini thats shows her body off very well as she being fuck in the ass "NARUTO-KUN DO YOU LIKE MY NEW BIKINI!" yelled Samui with Naruto saying "Very much! In fact anything you wear makes you sexy!" while thrusting his cock into her ass like crazy.

Semi Flashback/Semi Lemon 4 over

So for the whole month, They have been fucking nonstop and what's more on the last week of the month, Naruto has no classes for the whole week which means he can have sex with Samui all week long, In fact they already are doing it in his room at this very moment.

Naruto's bedroom/Mid Way Lemon starts

In Naruto's room, It's full the smell of love, sex and lust as well as screams, On the bed of Naruto's, Naruto is atop of Samui who he has her on her back while her legs are near her head as she using her arms and hand to hold them in place while getting thrusted into by Naruto's cock as it is going and out of her pussy and finally she is only wearing a collar around her neck for this and stockings on her arm and legs.

"I love you Samui-neechan! Even since I was young! And now I'm fucking you as my woman and I will make sure no one would touch you sexually but me!" said Naruto as he thrusting his cock into her far more, "YES! I AM YOUR WOMAN! AND NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY PUSSY! MY ASS! MY BEASTS! AND MY MOUTH AS THEY BELONG ONLY TO YOU! I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Samui, They keep at it more and more but however they have forget about something.

And that something is their Kaa-san Kushina! And at this moment she heading home after reporting the details of the missions and couldn't wait to get home.

Time Skip an hour later

Kushina opens the door and walks inside as she expected to see her two kids welcoming her home and yet there no one around, So a couple of thing come to mind like she's thinking that Naruto might be still in class and Samui is still doing some missions around the village or maybe something else.

That is until she hears something coming from upstairs, And that makes Kushina a bit cautious, So she makes her way up while trying not to make any noise as the sound that she's hearing turn out to be screaming and it's coming from Naruto's room and not only that Naruto's door is open slightly.

Kushina moves in closer and takes a peek to see of what is making the screams while thinking that it's a movie or something but however Kushina is wrong as she sees with her eye wide open.

Naruto is now fucking Samui from behind while Samui herself is on her knees while her arms are being hold by Naruto while her breasts are bouncing like crazy, So that he can thrust his cock her faster more then before as he about to cum and fires it inside of Samui's pussy, "Samui-neechan! I'm going to cum!" yelled Naruto while Samui yells back "PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME NARUTO-KUN!".

And it didn't take long for Naruto to cum and fires his load into Samui while Samui cums as well as they yell out at the same time, "CUMMING!"

Mid way Lemon over

Once it was over, Naruto lets go of Samui's arm and redraws his cock from her pussy with flow of his cum coming out of it, Both of them are breathing hard as well feeling very thirst, "Samui-neechan, do you want something to drink?" said Naruto as he caught his breath and gets off the bed and about to get out of his room.

Samui says "yes I would like some and then we can resu-" before she could finished while Naruto opens the door, And to their very surprised they see Kushina standing there with a angry look on her with her long red hair floating by the force of her anger.

And the only thing they could say at this is "K-Kaa-san!" said both blonde siblings as they wondering just how long was Kushina was there and Kushina yells out "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING! AND HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!" to show just how ang- no furious she is at them.

Both of them try say something to Kushina which it's only making her more angry than before until she can't take it anymore "BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT! Samui I want you go to your friends while I talk Naruto get my answers and when you come back we going to have a talk of our own" said the pissed off Kushina with Samui nods and runs out of the room and goes to her room, Leaving only Naruto with they Kaa-san to face alone.

It didn't take Samui long to put on her clothes and before she heads down, She looks at Naruto with worry look on her and then resumes heading down and heads outside.

And Naruto covers himself with his blanket while looking at Kushina who has her angry fade away as she saying to herself "how did this even happen?" and telling Naruto to sits down while she will try to collect her thoughts.

Somewhere in the village 10 minutes later

Samui had meet up with her friends and the first one is a woman with long black wavy hair with red eyes and she wearing a scroll paper like dress as it hugging her double E sized breasts, she is Kurenai.

Other is a older version of Anko who used to babysit Naruto when he was baby and now she's wearing a green coat and netshirt as it holding back her E size breasts and she's eating a dango with a smile on her.

Next one is a woman with long straight purple and she's wearing simple clothes cause it's day off but the top is hugging her E sized breasts nicely. Her name Is Yugao.

And Hana is among them and at times has her flank jacket zipped up but not this time as she letting her triple D sized breasts to some fresh air.

Next to Hana is a woman with dark tone skin with silver hair and green eyes and she's wearing a light green villager style clothing but it's hugging her E sized breasts tightly and what's more she's from village hidden in the clouds, Her name is Mabui.

And other one who has also has dark tone skin but with red hair and yellow eyes and unlike the others, she's the only has breasts size of C but she has a very nice and huge ass and her name is Karui and like Mabui, she too is from the cloud village.

And finally the one of Samui's friends is a woman with light blonde hair with long ponytail and her clothes hugs her body very lightly, Especially on her E sized breasts, her Name is Yugito and she's also from Cloud village.

And all of them say when they see Samui walking up to them, "Samui!" said all of them with Samui joins them and Anko says "where have you been? And Don't say that you were busy with missions!" then takes a bite of her dangos.

"Yes well the reason why is because I have hanging with my cuddling buddy aka my little brother" said Samui.

"He is finally cuddling with you again good to hear that Samui but why did he stop?" asked Hana

"Oh i have your little brother to thank for Naruto not being my cuddle buddy for a while." said Samui with a scowl at Kiba's name the little pervert and Hana "that brat of a brother can't do anything right" says as she thinking about her no good little brother.

Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki household

Naruto sitting on his bed as he watching his Kaa-san Kushina walk back and forth cause she's trying come up the right questions to ask, Then she stops and says with a angry face on her "HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FUCKING?!" yelled Kushina who she demanding answers from Naruto her son.

And Naruto looks away cause he's very afraid but still able to talk by saying "F-for a month, I-it h-happen after you l-left K-Kaa-san" and prepares himself to be yelled at by Kushina again.

Hearing that Makes Kushina even more angry, "WHY HER? WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE?!" yelled the mad Kushina, Naruto was starting to see red "BECAUSE I LOVE HER MORE THAN SIBLINGS SHOULD AND I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE COMING UP TO ME SO I CAN HOOK THEM UP WITH SAMUI-NEECHAN! NO SHE IS NOW MY WOMAN AND NO OTHER MAN MAY TOUCH HER!" yelled Naruto and Kushina is stunned by this and has no words to say.

"And the question is why is my own mother questioning who I have sex with!" said Naruto as he looking at Kushina with questions, "Ok yeah I have many girls gunning for me but why are you questioning this? And only this?" asked Naruto who keeps shootings Kushina more questions but getting no answers from her yet.

"When you have an answer for those questions then talk to me." Naruto said and get up and opens the door but however Kushina grabs his arm and finally says "it's because you and her are brother and sister!" and looking at Naruto.

"Don't you mean she is my adopted sister?" Asked Naruto and Kushina replys back about that "it doesn't matter! Yo-" before she could finished, Naruto throws her onto her bed.

And Naruto gets atop of Kushina and holds her down, Kushina tries to break free from Naruto's hold but can't while doing that her breasts jiggled for each movement she makes, "N-Naruto w what are you doing?!" said Kushina who is shock about what Naruto is doing and trying figure out why.

"Something that someone should have done a long time ago! But Looks like I have to be the one do it, I"m going to make you forget about other men even Tou-san" said Naruto with Kushina surprised beyond reason and lost by that, "W-what do you mean b-by th-" before she could finished talking, Naruto shows his cock toward and how hard it is.

"This what I mean Kaa-san, I will make you mine as well" said Naruto who has one his hands to hold onto both of Kushan's hands like that his other hand would able to reach to Kushina's top and remove it but however.

Samui opens the door and sees this but instead of helping she sashays over to naruto and hug him from behind pushing her breasts into his back. "Have fun mi amor and when you are done come to my room I have a surprise for you that we could fuck in." Samui said while kissing his cheek "And remember I am you First woman no one else." and Naruto nodded then Samui Sashays to her room while Naruto watched her ass bounce as she leaves.

"I will Samui-neechan and you better be ready after I'm done with Kaa-san" said Naruto as he grabs Kushina's top and rips it off of her.

Lemon starts

Kushina is in computed shock and it's turns out that she's not wearing any bra and so her Double H breasts bounce kind of lovely yet sexy with a massive blush on her, "Why are you doing this Naruto?" said Kushina as she tries found what reason could Naruto in her mind "I just don't understand!" said Kushina again.

"I will tell you why Kaa-chan! It's because you're so hung up with Tou-san that you won't move on in order to found someone new! But no! So I will take things on my hands or rather my cock!" say Naruto as he kisses Kushina his Kaa-san on the lips and Kushina herself is blushing badly while blushing with eyes wide open.

A few things come into Kushina's mind and being kissed by her son doesn't not help her and not only that she's slowly enjoying it, 'why am I giving in to this? B-but I can't! I have to be faithful to Minato b-but' Naruto's cock appears in her mind, "Naruto's cock is so much bigger' said the thoughts of Kushina who mind is having a war between reason and lust.

But in the end of the struggle between the two, Lust wins and kills off reason part of Kushina and so making her giving in and begins kisses Naruto.

They broke off the kiss and Kushina lightly yells out "Fuck me like the horny Window that longs to be fucked like slut!", After hearing that Naruto lets go of her hands and arms and kisses her but this time it's more intense while he gropes Kushina's Double H sized breasts and Kushina is happly kissed back her son.

Soon after they ended the kissed, Kushina quickly told Naruto to get off the bed and wait for a bit as she removed her pants along with her panties, Then throws them on the ground and finally she placed herself for her son so that he could fuck her.

"Come and get your Kaa-san Naruto~ she's so horny" Said Kushina and Naruto smiles then gets back on the bed and grabs Kushina's leg and holds them upward then places his 10-inch cock above her pussy that happens to be wet greatly.

"Be ready to become my slut for the rest of your life. Hell I may have you as my cum dump." said Naruto smiling, And Then he without warning slams his cock into Kushina's pussy, Her tight widow pussy thats way tighter than Samui's and Kushina screams with all her might and her Breasts bounce by the impact when Naruto slammed his cock inside her pussy "IT'S SO HUGE! NARUTO-KUN'S HUGE COCK IS HUGE!" yelled Kushina with Naruto say "Holy Kami! Your way tighter than Samui-neechan when we first did it!" as he feels Kushina's walls tightening up more onto His Cock.

But it doesn't matter as he starts thrusting into Kushina's pussy while she start screaming loudly that the whole house could hear her, Even in Samui's room.

Samui's room

While Samui was hearing the screams and thinking that Naruto fucking their Kaa-san and turning her into a slut she was getting ready. She just finished her shower and had put on panties with a slit in the middle showing her pussy.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto is fucking His Kaa-san in the doggystyle position while holding onto her hips with Kushina screaming louder as she on fours with her breasts bouncing upon each thrust that Naruto Makes with his cock while screaming yet begging Naruto to fuck her more while both of them begin to sweat and filling the air of it long.

Then Naruto can't help look at His Milf of a Kaa-san's ass, He's thinking that she has a huge yet pump ass that's just begging to be smacking has his right hand to let go and starts smacking it which makes Kushina screams even louder than before while blushing with her ass jiggling by Naruto's smacking it.

In Samui's room

Samui hears Naruto smacking Kushina's ass she puts on her bra that has slits where the nipples should be and stockings on her legs and on her arms wanting to look good for Naruto.

In Naruto's room

Naruto keeps smacking Kushina's ass more while thrusting into her pussy more and Kushina herself is been driven crazy by Naruto's actions while her ass cheeks is turning red by Naruto's smacking it nonstop, "YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY WITH YOU SPANKING MY ASS WHILE FUCKING MY PUSSY!" yelled Kushina then Naruto stops it then gropes his Kaa-san's ass with him saying to her "that's good to hear Kaa-san! Cause I will do this and more for days to come!".

He keeps thrusting into Kushina's pussy more and more with Kushina screaming louder and louder then Naruto grabs her arms which he could use them in order to thrust into her even more than ever before but he's reaching his limit and the same goes for Kushina.

"Damn Kaa-san I'm going cum! So I'm going to cum into your tight pussy!" yelled Naruto as he thrusting faster than he could in order to cum while Kushina yells back "ME TOO! PLEASE LET US CUM TOGETHER! NARUTO-KUN!" as she about to cum.

In Samui's room

Samui heard Her Kaa-chan yell out cum as she put on her see through nightie and she had on some highheels. She was putting on some make up wanting to look gorgeous for her man and get him to fuck her tonight. Then Samui got onto her bed in a sexy pose waiting for her man to come through her door so they could have some fun tonight. Oh she almost forgot to hid the rest of the outfits for sex with her Naruto-kun. She quickly did that then got back into position.

Naruto's room

Naruto is laying on his back onto the bed as he watching Kushina riding his cock like she's a woman being possession by lust which she is and she's screaming while moving her hips "NARUTO-KUN! DO YOU LIKE THIS DIRTY AND SLUTTY KAA-SAN RIDING YOUR COCK!" and Naruto says "yes I do Kaa-san, Move theirs hips of yours!" said Naruto as he feels Kushina's pussy on his cock with it going in and out of Kushina's as she moves her hips even faster than before and both of them getting more sweat on their bodies as they keeping going.

Time skip hours 2

After 2 hours of incense incest sex between Naruto and his Kaa-san and they did everything they could think of, And right now Naruto is holding Kushina by her legs as he standing near his bed while thrusting his cock into Kushina's pussy like there's no tomorrow.

"OH KAMI! OH KAMI! YOUR SO AMAZING NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THEN THAT MAN! AND MUCH BIGGER THAN HE EVER WAS!" yelled Kushina as she being held like this by Naruto and feeling his cock going in deeper than it had before, "Good Kaa-san! Cause I would have to fuck you harder!" say Naruto who thrusting his cock into Kushina's pussy more and more than before with Kushina screaming much louder.

Until, "Fuck! I'm going to cum Kaa-san! And I"m sorry but this will be our last round cause I have to fuck Samui-neechan next and I don't want to keep her waiting!" said Naruto who about to place Kushina on his bed and Kushina yells out "THEN YOU BETTER PROMISE TO FUCK ME MORE NEXT! FOR NOW JUST CUM INSIDE OF MY PUSSY! FILL IT WITH YOUR WONDER CUM!" and with that, Naruto slams into her like a jackhammer with no mercy while placing her on his bed with Kushina screamed even more with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while being slammed by her Naruto-kun, Within a few minutes, Naruto finallys cums and fires his load into Kushina who also cums along with Naruto "CUMMING!" yelled both Kaa-san and her son as they cum in union.

Lemon over

Samui's room

Candles had been lit for some mood lighting and Samui was on her bed waiting for Naruto to come so they can have their fun.

That until she hears footsteps that heading from outside of her room which means that Naruto had finished having sex with Kushina their Kaa-san and most like is sleeping right now.

So in a rush, Samui blow out the the flame of her matches and gets onto her bed into her sexy pose for Naruto to see, Then she sees the door being opened by Naruto whose very much naked with his cock all hard and covered in juice by Kushina's pussy with bit of mix of his cum.

"Mi amor you somewhat had me waiting" said Samui in a sexy voice while Naruto replys "Sorry about that but for now, Let's enjoy our time together cause You're in a for long night and I do hope you won't planning getting any sleep Samui-nee chan" said Naruto as he closes the door and walks toward Samui.

 **—**

 **Me & P:CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Me:sorry guys to end the chapter with a cliffhanger and i know everyone hates it, even me but thoughts like that have to done like that right partner?**

 **P:Oh yeah it sucks but it gets you coming back for more.**

 **Me:anyway did you guys enjoy it? Leave your thoughts in the reviews about it but no flames cause i will have my shadow beasts have you guys for dinner!**

 **Me:so that's it for now! Farewell for now! *look at my partner* you know what to do!**

 **P:*nods* get it *shuts down the lights on us***

 **—**


	3. Chapter 3

—

 **D:dealtshadow35 welcome you guys to chapter 3! Man we on a roll so far!**

 **P:Yeah we are and for those who don't know me, I am Phoenixlord42 at your service.**

 **D:yup! And I couldn't have gone this far without your help Phoenix! Or should i just call you Lord?**

 **P: Call me Blaze.**

 **D:alright Blaze and also do we have a list of bashing? Cause that's what we were talk about putting in, you know for minor and major.**

 **P: Yes Sakura will try to get on samui's nerves but it will backfire on her cause Sakura is jealous of samui's breasts. Sasuke will try to make samui his wife but he must deal with her brother NARUTO.**

 **D:and we have Kiba i think he's has minor role of bashing right? And also i think sakura is jealous not just samui's breasts, samui body as well since she pretty much as everyone looking at her.**

 **P: Yeah which she only wants Naruto looking at her.**

 **D:yup anyway let's get to the recap! Lets see what happen last time Blaze?**

 **P: Well Kushina has now joined and we left Naruto with samui in a new outfit to fuck in.**

 **D:oh right we end it off on a cliffhanger! So let's get do it! You know what to do!**

 **P:RELEASE THE DRAGONS!**

 **D:*i start running* not the dragons! Anyway we don't own nothing but the idea of the story! Enjoy while i run for my life!**

 **P:Sorry I meant RELEASE THE WOLVES OF WAR!**

 **D:oh god! *the wolves of war gone after me along with the dragons while i run***

—

 **Lemon In the Same Household**

 **Chapter 3**

Uzumaki household

Samui's room

Lemon starts

In Samui's bedroom, there noises of moaning around it because right now Naruto is behind Samui and groping her breasts while teasing her nipples after removing her bra and panites as Samui moaning loudly "N-Naruto-kun y-you're teasing m-my nipples too much!" said Samui with blush on her.

"I can't get enough of this tits of yours Samui-neechan." Said Naruto with his fingers twist Samui's right nipple lightly which makes her moans louder than before, And Naruto has his left hand let go of Samui's left breasts and moves on down toward Samui's pussy and began rubbing it lightly and Samui moans twice louder with her blush getting more redder, "N-Naruto-kun!" is the only thing that Samui could say with her pussy being rubbed and her right nipple keep being twisted lightly, Naruto decides to one more thing to Samui and that is Suck on Samui's left breast which will now driving her crazy.

When Samui's pussy wet enough, Naruto starts fingering her with one finger, and before Samui could even moans out, Naruto kisses her deeply with his tongue touching Samui's while he fingering her pussy and twisting her right nipple more then.

Naruto adds in another finger to Samui's pussy more with him still kissing Samui more so, Until he stops kissing her and lets Samui moan for all she wants with him Fingering her pussy more and deeper with his fingers getting wet by Samui's juice.

"Are you loving this Samui-neechan?" said Naruto with his fingering her pussy more and Samui moans out the words "Y-yes Naruto-kun!" then she felt Naruto adding another finger inside of pussy, So now three of Naruto's finger are fingering her pussy with more and more of her juices flowing down.

It didn't long for Naruto make Samui cum which she release a stream of her juice to cover his fingers as she moans out "cumming!" with her breasts bouncing.

After that Naruto gets Samui to have her half of her to edge of her bed with her hands on the ground with her other half on the bed with Naruto having his cock onto between her cheeks and that makes her blushing like crazy.

"going to reshape your pussy so it only remembers my cock and I will enjoy every minute of it my dear Samui-Neechan." Said Naruto and he grabs her ass and slams his cock and Samui screams by it "OH KAMI!" yelled Samui as she feels Naruto thrusting his cock into her.

And also the two Blonde slbings keep at it all night long with Naruto fucking Samui in every way they could and more from Naruto fucking Samui as they are to doggystyle to her Riding Naruto's cock in the reverse cowgirl position and so on.

Time skip:somewhere near 6 in the morning

And when it's nearly 6 in the morning, Naruto is fucking Samui's ass in the position when they first started with and what's more they completely covering in they sweats and each others, this time she hang down with Naruto atop her with his cock way deep inside with Samui gone beyond crazy with lust as well on the point of passing out.

"I LOVE HAVING YOUR COCK INSIDE OF MY PUSSY AND ASS NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Samui with her eyes rolling upward and tongue hanging out of her mouth and her stomach is bloated and looked 9 months pregnant with Naruto's cum after hours of him cumming inside of her in both of her holes.

"I bet you do!" yelled out as he thrusting his cock into her ass while her ass cheeks are jigging upon impact he makes and hears Samui screaming louder for each thrusts he makes until.

"Fack! I'm going to cum! And it's my last load!" yelled Naruto and Samui yells out "PLEASE LET ME BLOW YOU SO I COULD YOUR TASTY CUM!" and so they quickly watch positions with Naruto sitting with Samui laying on the side of her bed about to suck Naruto's cock in order to drink his last load for now.

WIthout a delay, Samui starts blowing Naruto's cock as he moans from it and Samui fingering her own pussy with 3 of her fingers, And so Samui is bobbing her head in order suck Naruto's cock while fingering herself at great and Naruto himself is enjoying it.

This goes on for a solid 15 minutes with Naruto finally releasing his last load into Samui's mouth and she could able to drink all of it and not only Samui makes herself cum as well.

With that two blonde siblings had tired themselves out and fall onto they back and fall asleep and will be sleeping for the whole day.

Lemon over/Time Skip two days later around the village

Naruto is walking around the village with Samui walking beside him while thinking about of all of the things that happen so far.

Then Samui says "Hey Naruto-kun do you want something to eat? I'm buying of course since I do have to make sure you are eating well" said Samui and Naruto about to say yes to Samui's offer but then.

"Well, Well if it's isn't it miss big fake tits" said a voice of girl coming from behind Naruto and Samui, they turn to see a girl who's the same age as Naruto and not only she's also Naruto's classmate, the girl has long pink hair with green eyes, she's wearing a red dress with no sleeves and what's more even though she's 17, She doesn't have much of a figure for anyone to look at.

Naruto sighs about and says "what do you want Sakura?" with annoyed tone in his voice, And the girl named Sakura says "oh nothing just want warn fake tits here to stay away from my Sasuke-kun!".

"Really why would i be interested by that little boy no chest i mean really he stares at my breasts and ass which only let my lover stare at them but he is a gentleman. Sasuke is nothing but a whiny child who thinks he is kami's gift to the world which he is not. So how about you leave us alone and i really don't understand how you can be a ninja with neon pink hair." Replied Samui while Naruto was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sasuke-kun is not a whiny child! And he is that great! And what lover?! Everyone knows that you don't have one!" said the angry Sakura as she keeps talking "and I'm very sure that Sasuke is looking at you cause he's making sure that your breasts are fake as well that ass of yours!" said Sakura as she giving Samui the death stare and Naruto is thinking ' _just how dumb are you?"._

"Does anyone have and ironing board If not I can always use Sakura because she no breasts what so ever not an ass either." When Samui said that everyone who could hear broke into laughter but Samui was not done. "And this little girl has the no right to insult others but no she does it so she can feel better about herself because she has no good qualities about her. Hell when I was 12 years old I was a high double b cup and when i was 17 I was a double e cup. And what is with the dieting bitch I don't diet and the food either goes to my breasts hips or ass and yet this bitch does not look healthy if she keeps Dieting nor does she train like a true kunoichi. What are you scared that you would break a nail. NEWSFLASH FOR YOU BITCH you can't be a good warrior without breaking some bones. My brother and I train till our bones break then when they heal then we get back to training." Samui finished with her rant and everyone else was laughing at Sakura and the passing Ninja's says what Samui said is so true.

Sakura starts to tear up and runs off with yells out "I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!" and so Naruto And Samui mood of getting something to eat got ruined by Sakura so they decide to head and to see if their Kaa-san Kushina made something.

A week later, outside of the Academy

Classes had ended and Naruto is walking toward the gates of the Academy as others are leaving as well but however a group of guys forming something around and Naruto doesn't know what going on until he hears of them say.

"I can't believe that Samui is here!" Kiba shouted and Naruto heard him and says "Samui-neechan is here?" so he breaks through the crowd of guys until he reaches the center and see Samui with Kiba in front of her while Samui is not giving any attention while Kiba says which he's hope to get Samui's attention.

"Hello there sexy, Are you here to see me? Man I'm flattered" said Kiba as he pull his hair back without noticing Naruto standing behind with an aura of killer intent, The next thing Kiba knows everything is going black.

"Come on Samui-Neechan I have plans for this honry dog." Naruto said with Samui nodding and both of them drags him with no one trying stop them.

The Next day

Women all over the elemental Nations are laughing the reason why is a picture of Kiba Inuzuka.

The picture was of Kiba hanging by his arms and he was naked but what was really funny was written on his chest it says "I have a 2 inch dick and small balls for you ladies" With an arrow pointing to his cock which was made hard to show the true length and then there was a tattoo on his ass that say "BITCH BOY".

And since then no girl or woman won't dare get near him without bursting into a full blown laugh, And guys lost all respect for him and stop talking him, So Kiba become the laughing stock of the whole Class as well the village and beyond. Even his clan laughed at him including his sister who will hold it over him for the rest of his life.

Later that day

Naruto is heading home with Samui beside him but however when he makes a turn, Samui went other way and Naruto says "Samui-neeclan? Where are you going?" as he hoping to have sex with her today and Samui answers his question, "yes sorry Naruto-kun, I have very important mission to do and I can't miss it, and I will be gone for a week" said Samui as she giving Naruto apologize look on her.

"I promise to make it up to you when I come back okay?" said Samui while hoping Naruto understands, "it's okay Samui-neechan" say Naruto who come up Samui and whispers something to her so that she alone to hear which makes her blush badly and says "Oh my, Now I can't wait to get back! Anyway I have to go bye Naruto" said Samui as she heads off.

And Naruto heads on home and see if Kushina his Kaa-san is home.

At the Uzumaki household

Upon entering his home after opening the door, Naruto says "I"m home!" with his eyes clones and when he opens them in a sec later, and to his very surprised, He sees Kushina cleaning the house wearing nothing by a apron, "welcome home, Naruto-sama" said Kushina who keeps cleaning house with her apron only with it hugging her breasts tightly and seeing this Naruto quickly close the door before anyone could see her like that.

Then Naruto cover the windows with their cover as fast as he can then slowly walking up behind Kushina try reach something to clean it .

Lemon starts

Naruto is behind her and grabs a hold her Double H size breasts and that makes Kushina moans on the spot while blushing badly, "N-Naruto-Sama" said Kushina turns to Naruto and feels his cock behind his pants as it slowly getting harder against her.

"Well you brought this upon yourself Kaa-san, Wearing nothing but your Apron and walking around like this" said Naruto who has his hands go under the apron and starts rubbing Kushina's breasts and Kushina herself starts moaning loudly while blushing badly.

Naruto gets Kushina onto the sofa and removes his clothes, Once they gone And Naruto stands in front of Naruto with his hard cock in Kushina's face and she knows what to do, And that began licking Naruto's cock as well giving it a few kisses.

With Kushina licking Naruto's cock, she pops her breasts from the sides of her apron before she could give it a blowjob but however, "before you blow me Kaa-san, I like to ask you something before I fuck your brains out" said Naruto and Kushina looks at Naruto while starts stocking his cock, "sure, what is it Naruto-kun?" said Kushina as she drops 'sama' part in Naruto's name.

"Could you teach me the shadow clone jutsu later?" said Naruto while feeling his cock being stocked by Kushina's hand, "good but for now lets some fun!" said Naruto with Kushina nodding to that and starts sucking Naruto's cock inside of her mouth.

Kushina bobbing her head at a fast rate while looking at Naruto to see if he's being pleased which he is, And Naruto is moaning while having his hand on Kushina's hand as she keeps sucking Naruto's cock more and more but then she stops in order to catch her breath then deep throats Naruto's cock deeper into her mouth.

Naruto is surprised by Kushina's actions and he moans louder than before and Kushina keeps sucking and deep throating Naruto's cock with her face hitting Naruto's hips while holding onto his thighs as she bobbing her head faster and harder.

This keep going for 10 minutes and then Naruto grabs Kushina's head and thrust his cock all the way in Kushina's mouth and way deep in her throat, and release his load into her and Kushina herself gets her eyes wide open while drinking all of Naruto's cum as it going in her stomach.

GLUP!

GLUP!

GLUP!

Is all Kushina could do Then Naruto draws out his cock from Kushina's mouth and lets the rest of his cum covers Kushina's face and letting her feel the warmth of it and she's loving it so much.

Naruto sighs out in relief, "damn that was amazing Kaa-san" said Naruto while Kushina is drinking the remaining of Naruto's cum that stayed in her mouth.

Afterwards, They carry on in other room which is the kitchen and Kushina has her back on the table and screaming loudly and her breasts bouncing unstop cause Naruto is fucking her pussy while holding her legs onto his shoulders.

"PLEASE FUCK ME MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK YOUR HORNY KAA-SAN MORE!"yelled Kushina, Naruto smiles to that and thrusting his cock more into her pussy as her inner walls getting tighter onto his cock, Kushina screams then before and starts shaking her head since it's too much yet she's loving it so much while feeling Naruto's cock going in deeper and nearly reaching her womb.

"NARUTO-KUN! YOUR COCK IS REACHING FOR MY WOMB!" yelled Kushina then feels Naruto's cock gotten 3 times harder than it was before and Naruto left her up to kisses her deeply and push his hips to the very limit to thrusting his cock into her pussy like never before and Kushina's Double H breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest.

Time Skip 3 hours later

Naruto and Kushina keep having sex for 3 hours straight and had made each other cum for nearly 70 times and what right now they doing they last round with Naruto about to Kushina from behind and has her bend over on the kitchen counter and Kushina's stomach bloated as making her look 6 months and Naruto is thinking about fucking her ass since he hasn't done anal sex with her.

And Kushina knows of what he's thinking so she says to him this "You want to fuck my ass? I could tell by looking at you Naruto-kun, but I'm still a virgin there though but I want you to destroy my ass Naruto-kun~~" said Kushina as she wiggles her ass toward Naruto and seeing it and well.

It's makes Naruto go all beast mode on her by slamming his cock into her which makes Kushina screams much louder while holding onto the edge of the counter while being fuck in the ass by her son "YOUR COCK IS TEARING MY ASS IN TWO! PLEASE KEEPING FUCKING MY ASS!"yelled Kushina who tightened her hold onto the edge of the counter.

Lemon over/Timeskip nearly 40 minutes later

Naruto lets out a big sigh and wipes off the sweat on his forehead then he looks at his Ka-san who has a faced stupid look on her face as she somewhat passed out yet she's not while a flow of Naruto's cum is coming out of her holes as she sayings how much she loved being fuck her beloved son and his wonder cock.

Naruto decides to take her to her room so that she could rest up for a bit, he picks her up and carries her over to her room.

About 10 minutes later after that as well putting on clothes which is just his jacket and pants, Naruto about to go for a walk around his neighbourhood.

But he couldn't when he hears, "Oh Naruto!" a voice coming from his left side, He turns to see one of Samui's friend Hana, "Oh Hana-san" said Naruto who then quickly remembers that her and Kiba are brother and sister so a part of him makes him think that she's here to get payback for doing what he did to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto I heard you were the one who did that to kiba and I have to say thank you for that i can now hold this over his head." Hana said with an evil smirk and Naruto feels relief about it.

"That's good to hear Hana-san" said Naruto as he no longers feels worried, "Hey what are you up to Naruto? And also is Samui home?" said Hana and Naruto tells her that she's on a important mission at this moment and will be gone for a week.

"I see, hmm" said Hana as she looks at Naruto than smiles "Say Naruto, there I want to reward you for making my rant of a brother look like a bitch" said Hana as she has something in mind for Naruto and Naruto doesn't even know.

"But first there something there's been bothering me, Your sister told us the other day that she has a lover now but won't say his name" said Hana and Naruto can't help but sweat about this and says "how about we talk about this in my house" said Naruto and Hana agrees to that and both of them head inside of the Uzumaki house.

Uzumaki household,

Naruto's room

Naruto and Hana are in his room as Hana is asking Naruto questions about Samui's lover and who could it be and so on even though she's in fact talking to him.

'What is Hana going to do to me when we get to my house?' Naruto asked himself as he stops her by saying "Hana-san I don't know who Samui-nee chan's lover is since she hasn't talked about it to me at all" lied Naruto and Hana is bit surprised, "huh? I thought she would at last told you since you two are cuddling buddies after all" said Hana.

Then Hana remembers about 'it' but she needs some alone time to talk so she asked Naruto to, "say Naruto could you bring me some water? I'm very thirsty" said Hana and Naruto said 'yes' to that.

And so he walks out of the room and head downstairs, And Hana began thinking about her plan as she starts talking to herself.

But it didn't take Naruto long to get a glass of water and he's heading back up and about to go in his room but however he hears Hana talking, "Okay I need to play my cards right and I will have sex with Naruto since he's so handsome and kind! And plus he likes to mess with that runt's life" said Hana who unknowing that Naruto had heard her.

So he enters his room and notice that Hana hasn't see him walk which means he will use his chance to his advantage since Hana as her back turn while being deep in thought.

Naruto come up behind Hana with his hands ready to grope Hana's Double E breasts, Before Hana knows it, she felt a pair of hands on her breasts which makes her moans in surprise and looks behind to see Naruto.

"I heard you were planning on having sex with me and i will let you in on a little secret." Naruto said while putting one of his hands down her pants to touch her pussy which she has no panties on and the other hand goes up her shirt and he feels no fabric just her naked breasts. "OH no panties or bra, very bold and the truth of Samui-neechan's lover is he is the one feeling you up right now." said Naruto squeezing her breast and making her moan more.

Lemon starts

"W-wait your S-Samui's L-Lover?!" said Hana as she feels Naruto keeps squeezing her breast more and Naruto says "yes but You have to keep it as a secret and if you don't, I won't have sex, So what do you say?" with him starts fingering her pussy with her juice wetting her pants where her pussy is greatly.

"Y-yes! I promise! Please do me!" said Hana with a blush on her and Naruto smiles to that as he quickly removes her clothes and place her on the bed then he starts taking off his clothes but it didn't take him long cause he's wearing a jacket and takes off his pants, allowing Hana to see his manhood, his 10-inch cock which she's think that Naruto's cock is huge for his age.

"Like what you see Hana-chan?" said Naruto with Hana keep staring at it "y yes I do so much" said Hana, Naruto smiles and says "good and let's start with you giving me a titjob with your breasts around my cock" said Naruto as Hana does of what he said and gets closer to him and began wrapping her breasts onto Naruto's cock which he found her breasts very soft.

And she starts rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock while blushing more and asked, "are you liking this Naruto?" said Hana and Naruto moans "yes I do and now start licking the tip of my cock before you start sucking it" said Naruto as he watch Hana starts licking the tip of his cock while rubbing her breasts on the rest even more.

Hana keeps licking on Tip part of Naruto's cock and when it's covered in enough, she starts sucking it which she has to drop her breasts in order suck the rest of Naruto's cock and Naruto is liking of Hana's mouth.

And so Hana suck Naruto's cock nonstop for 30 minutes long and only stop when she needs air to breath and goes right back sucking Naruto's cock, And Now Naruto is close from cumming, So he grabs her head and starts having his way with her mouth by thrusting his cock into her which it's going in deep into her throat and this surprised Hana and all she could do is taking it with Naruto thrusting his cock into her mouth fiercely.

"I"m going to cum inside of your mouth Hana-chan! I hope you can drink all of it!" said Naruto as he released his load of cum into Hana's mouth.

Gulp!

Gulp!

Gulp!

Gulp!

Gulp!

To her's and Naruto's surprised that Hana is able drink all of Naruto's cum as more of it keeps going, "wow! Look at you Hana-chan! It see you can drink all of my cum!" said Naruto as he really looking forward to do more things to Hana.

Once he's finished cumming, Naruto redraws his cock from Hana's mouth but it's still hard as steel and says "Hana-chan we not even close from finishing, Cause the fun is just getting started" while Hana can't help but blushing as she thinking of what Naruto has in store for her.

Within a few minutes, Naruto has Hana on the missionary position with his cock against her pussy and her legs are open wide with his hands holding them, and Hana is blushing very red and says "d don't hold back N Naruto-kun" and Naruto nods as he thrusts his cock into her pussy and finds out that she's very tight one! Not tight as his Kaa-san but still tight nothing less, "OH damn! Your tight Hana-chan!" said Naruto as he starts having his way with her.

And so Naruto's room is filled with Screams as well the bed making sound, and Hana yells out 'more!' or 'your a beast' and soon as she keeps being fucked by Naruto who's enjoying this and the same goes Hana with her breasts bouncing by each of Naruto's thrusts.

Then a hour later, Naruto is now fucking her in the doggystyle position which it's turn out to be her favored one, And She's screaming her heart out, "NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN YOUR SO AMAZING! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME AND MAKE ME YOURS TO FUCK FOR ANYTIME YOU WANT!" yelled Hana as she feels Naruto going in deeper into her pussy while Naruto gropes her breasts and says "I will and that's a promise!" said Naruto as he thrusts his cock more and more into her.

And so they keep fucking for 5 hours of nonstop fucking as they fuck like they are in heat, changing positions for when they cum and more.

And right now they at they last round which oddly enough, They in the Doggystyle again for 4th time, "OH KAMI ALL MIGHT! I'M IN LOVE OF YOUR COCK BUT I LOVE YOU MORE NARUTO-KUN!"yelled Hana as she covering in sweats and the same goes for Naruto as her stomach is very bloated that makes her look like 8 months.

What's more they about to reach their limits With Hana first to say "I'M GOING TO CUM NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hana and Naruto say to that "oh I'm planning to! Cause I'm going to cum as well!" said Naruto as he thrusting into her like there's no tomorrow and Hana screaming out of control with her breasts bouncing.

Then when Naruto makes his last thrust, both Naruto and Hana cum at the same time with Naruto filling her insides and Hana yells it out "YES! NARUTO-KUN IS FILLING ME UP!" then she fainted and Naruto felt completely tired as well.

Lemon over

So he takes out his from Hana's pussy and place her next to him as they went to sleep into the night.

—

 **P:As my partner is still running from what i released early we think it is time to end this chapter.*you and the dragons and wolves ran right in front of me and my eye twitches. Then i whistled loudly and the wolves dragons look at me* ALL RIGHT BACK TO YOUR PENS NOW!**

 ***the dragons and wolves head back to their pens***

 **D:*I stop running*oh thank you so much Blaze! I was running out of fuel! *just notice that the chapter had ended* damn! How long was i running?**

 **P:*i check my watch* "about 7 hours"**

 **D:7 hours! Damn oh well anyway what will happen next time?**

 **P: Oh wait i made a mistake you were running for 11 hours**

 **D:what! *I look at Blaze***

 **P:Yup 11 hours you have good stamina and endurance**

 **D:and why do I feel that i'm going to cras- *i passed out on the spot***

 **P:Oh he passed out damn oh well i will finish up here. Remember to favorite, follow and review. We will see you in the next chapter so long.**

—


	4. Chapter 4

—

D: Dealtshadow35 here! *i'm inside of a cage made out of hard glass*

P: Phoenixlord42 here! And Why?

D:why what?

P: Why are you in the cage?

D:oh! Well i don't want to run another 11 hours being chased by your dragons and wolves or whatever else you might have with you or summon from somewhere else.

P: Well you were giving the direwolves exercise.

D:what about the dragons? Why were they going after me from last time?

P: They need to stretch their wings.

D:i can't tell if you trying to kill me or not

P: Their targets were in front of you the whole time. So get out of the cage.

D:no! Anyway time for the recap! Last time Naruto had gotten a new girl into his harem, Hana.

P: *I break the cage* i have a special treat for you.

D:that was a rental

P: Oh well I can pay them hell I told them i would break it.

D:we will talk about this, But first, We don't own naruto as it belong to it's rightful owner

P: Have you ever had a puppy fix?

D:what!

P: Where you go to the pet store to pet the puppies.

D:ohhhh

P: RELEASE THE PUPPIES

D:puppies!

*A lot of direwolf puppies pounced on you and started licking your face*

D:enjoy! Oh come you cute little guy! *hugs one of the pups*

—

Lemon in the Same Household

Chapter 4

Around 6 in the morning at the Uzumaki household

Naruto's room

Naruto is sleeping after having sex with Hana last night, and would have been still sleeping more but however he feels a couple of things.

He wakes up followed by opening his eyes and the first thing he sees is Hana is rubbing her still naked breasts onto Naruto's chest, "Morning Naruto-kun" said Hana as she blushing badly, And before he can say anything at all, Naruto feels something warm on his cock then notices something under his blanket so he takes off it and to his surprise he sees.

Lemon Starts

Kushina is sucking his Cock then stops as she looks at Naruto and says with his cock in her mouth, "good morning Naruto-kun" muffled Kushina since she's still has Naruto's cock in her mouth, And after she said that, She resumes and Hana says "Wow you even have your own Kaa-san blow your cock" said Hana as she moves in closer to Naruto, "Thats so hot Naruto-kun! But I won't tell anyway and maybe I will help you to fuck my uptight Kaa-san as well" said Hana as she leans in for a kiss.

And Naruto kisses back and holds her closer with her breasts being pushed against Naruto's chest then an idea comes to his mind and starts smirking about it, "I have a idea for both of you, Kaa-san and Hana-chan" said Naruto with of them Looking at him while Kushina stops sucking Naruto's cock as she curious of what her son has in mind.

Semi Timeskip 3 minutes later

Naruto is sitting across of his room with his cock throbbing hard badly as he watching the Scene that's being played in front of him as a result of his idea and he is enjoying it greatly, Cause right now Kushina and Hana are in the 69 position as they licking each other's pussy like crazy with massive blushes on them.

All Naruto hears from them are, moans and the loud licks both of them makes with Hana atop of Kushina and licking the red haired Uzumaki Milf's pussy with thoughts that going on in her mind are 'I can't believed that I'm going have lesbian sex with Samui's and Naruto-kun's Kaa-san' with her licking Kushina's pussy more than before as well having her tongue go in deeper.

And what Kushina is thinking about this?, 'I can't believe I will have lesbian with one of my best friend Tsume's Daughter' while licking Hana's pussy more and starts fingering her pussy long with her tongue.

Hana moans louder by Kushina's action and she stops licking Kushina's pussy while feeling Kushina's tongue and finger doing things on her pussy then she resumes licking Kushina's licking but this time much deeper and giving the Uzumaki Milf's pussy kisses.

Naruto is enjoying this way more than before as he starts stroking his cock, with him watching them go at it more ever before while they keep going things to each other's pussy in order which one of them will make one other cum first.

This keep going for 15 minutes straight, As they keep licking each other's pussy with fingering each other until, "c-cumming!" yelled both of them as they cum at the same time and they juices covers each other's face, fingers and tongue.

Soon after that, Hana turns around and kisses Kushina so they could tease each other's cum juices with their breasts onto each other and looking each other's eyes with a blush on them.

And Naruto can't help but think that this is very hot while he's stroking his cock more then.

Then they broke off the kiss while they drop are link as they know what to do next which is, The Scissoring position, and to do this, They must place their pussies against each other as well locking onto each other.

Kushina and Hana are moaning the loudest as they can while their breasts are bouncing back and forward while rubbing their pussies each other with both of them going crazy by the secs with Naruto watching them.

In the heat of the moment of this, They kissed each other but however this kiss is far more intense and more lustful than the last one while holding each other with their breasts on each other with their nibbies rubbing onto each other, Getting Harder as they keep going.

Naruto says "there two are really into it, Maybe I should do this once awhile" who keeps stroking his cock more as well faster.

5 hours later, around 11 am

Kushina has a sex toy called a double ended red dildo as one end is in her pussy and she's ready to use it on Hana who's ready to be fuck by it while Kushina is thinking that Naruto and Samui must got it sometime ago.

Naruto notice how sweaty and tired they are, So this should be a last round for them for now, Kushina gets closer to Hana with the Dildo inside of her pussy and rubs it against Hana's pussy but before they go for it, "Kaa-san, Hana-chan, this should be the last round for you two since you need to rest" said Naruto as they look at him and nods in agreeing "O-okay Naruto-kun"said both of them.

With that, Kushina slams the Dildo into Hana's pussy which both of them scream and Kushina starts moving her hips as she gets atop of Hana with their breasts once again onto each other and hold onto each other they juices covering the dildo.

They both yell out the same thing which is "OH KAMI! OH KAMI! OH KAMI!" as Kushina keeps moving her hips faster than before as the dildo is going in and out of both of their pussies with it getting more covering of their juices that flowing out of their pussies and the breasts are bouncing against each other, Kushina and Hana kiss again with tongue this time.

Naruto could feel the intense lust that both of them are building as he enjoying their last round of lesbian sex, At least for now.

This went for at last 30 minutes and Kushina and Hana are close to cumming with Kushina thrusting the dildo into Hana's pussy while holding her leg like she's crazy in heat, "OH SWEET KAMI! GOTTA CUM! GOTTA CUM SO HARD WHILE I FUCKING TSUME'S DAUGHTER HANA!" yelled Kushina and Hana yells out while she's has her hands covering her face then onto her head "I'M CUMMING FROM BEING FUCK BY MY MATE'S KAA-SAN!", They keep going and going until finally.

"CUMMING!" both Kushina and Hana cum with them yelling at the same time with the dildo come out of their pussies because the overflow of their juices.

Naruto who seeing them doing it had make him cum for the last time for the time being as he yells out "oh fuck!".

Lemon over

Kushina let's go of Hana's legs and falls onto Hana while breathing hard with a blush on her and Hana is on the same boat while both of them are blushing badly and Kushina says "That was intensely hot and amazing" in a tired voice and Hana nods in agreeing, "Y-yes i-it was" said Hana who trying catch her breath.

Time skip 3 hours later, Some forest in the village around 3 pm

Naruto can't wait cause he can't wait learn a certain jutsu from Kushina who is now energized after having though a lesbian sex after all, "Alright Naruto as Promised, I will teach that Jutsu!" said Kushina who is wearing her training clothes on which hides her figure very well and Naruto gets so pumped up about and that Makes Kushina smile as she say.

"Besides I was going to teach it to you anyway since you do have a lot of chakra that happens to be low Jounin level and because of it, You can't do a few simple basic jutsus like let's say the basic clone Jutsus" said Kushina with a smile on her and Naruto laughs lightly about it.

"Enough of that, Now pay very close attention Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she makes a cross hand sigh and then 'POOF!" smoke appeared out of nowhere as it quickly fades away and shows about 10 copies of Kushina.

And Naruto's reaction is like that of a child with his eyes all sparked up as he says "that's is so cool Kaa-san!" said Naruto as he can't wait make solid clones and Kushina dispel her clones with a smile on her "yes, it is cool but shadows can do so much more than being used in battle, because they can so" said Kushina as she telling him what the clone could do besides in battle.

Then Naruto thought of something, "then can they be use in sex?" said Naruto as Kushina blush as an image appeared in her head which is of her being fuck by so many Naruto's as they all kinds of things to her, "y-yes even that Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she blushing badly while the image still in her head.

"I see oh boy I can do so much with Shadow Clones!" said Naruto as he quickly thought 'which means I can make Kiba's life more hellish than before! hahaha' , and so Kushina also tells of how much Chakra he needed to use before making the clones cause with just a little of Chaka, 10 clones can be made at once and so on.

And so Naruto about to summon his first bunch of shadow clones as he starts gathering up chakra within his body with Kushina watching him does it, Naruto thinks that he got enough chakra and said "Shadow clone no jutsu!" and then 'POOF!" a massive smoke appeared with Kushina surprised as hell as the smokes fades away as an army of Naruto's shadow clones all ready for whatever and Kushina says with a proud look on her "Oh that's my sochi!" as she very happy for Naruto and Naruto smiling proudly about it.

But then Kushina tells him that he's needs to keep practicing it until he could do it without a thought.

Skip time 4 hours later at 7 pm

After 4 hours of practice Naruto heads on home without Kushina who wanted to keep on training since she needs to stay in shape after all, Naruto walking home and he starts thinking about the surprised that he had for Samui when she comes back from her mission but he couldn't go any further into it because he hears someone laughing so hard.

And Sees Anko one of Samui's friend and his former babysiter is laughing her ass off cause she had heard something funny that she would have died laughing and that is Kiba who trying get some dirt on Naruto in order to blackmail him but it's seem like that's not going to happen.

Naruto laughs a little, That until he hears a high pitch scream, And that's because Anko had kicked Kiba's balls hard, And everyone around let out a 'ohhhh!' while every guy but Naruto had covered up they own balls for protection and that's when Naruto really lets out a big laugh.

Anko notices him and walks up to him, "Hey there Naru!" said Anko as she calls Naruto 'Naru' ever since she first began babysitting him when he was a baby, "hey Anko" Said Naruto as he looks at Kiba who is too much in pain after getting kicked in the balls Anko, Naruto gets Grabbed by Anko as she place her arm around her and get him closer to him and says "How have you been doing Naru?" said Anko with a smile on her as she has Naruto's head on her Double E breasts with Naruto being held by her.

And thus, they begin to talk about a few things and more as such Anko had to go through a long day at the I&G and getting informant from Rough Ninjas and Enemy ninja, Sure she loves her job there and so she's needs relaxing time, And a idea come to Anko as she remembers something, "Say Naru do you guys still that pool at the back your house?" said Anko and Naruto nods to that "yes we do, Why do you ask?" said Naruto as he still has his face on Anko's breasts which he doesn't mind at all as he thinks just how soft and firm they are.

"Cause we are going to use it! It's good thing that I decide to wear my Bikini then my underwear" said Anko as she smiles about it and Naruto can't decide if she's being serious or not.

Later at the backyard of the Uzumaki head House

Naruto sees the in ground pool and thinking about just how big it is which it's 50 miles long and 15 deep in the deep end with a 3 feet end, in sum it up, It's a big pool for a huge house that's big enough to have about a small village of 50 to live in.

"Good! And it's a perfect night for a swim!" said Anko as she starts removing her clothes starting with her coat, Then her short orange skirt which doing so shows her huge ass and her leg guards and finally to the net shirt that she has as it covers her chest to her bit of her lower half, And to show what kind of Bikini she's wearing, It's a snake print bikini as it only covering her nippies on the top and the bottom is only covering her pussy with very thin fabric, In all and all, The bikini screams out 'Anko' all over and that makes Naruto's cock very hard to the max!

Anko gets into water and feels it very soothing, "oh this feels so amazing, come on Naru join me or aren't you too scared to join a sexy woman like me~" said Anko who in the water and her breasts are flowing up.

Naruto replies to that "no I'm not Anko, I have done it before" with taking off his clothes and leaving only his black boxer with Uzumaki swirl on the corner and Anko says "you know I won't mind waiting for you to get your swimming trunks on" as she starts swimming around the pool.

Naruto decides not to and then jumps ins the water and makes a big splash and makes a small waves which catch Anko surprised, and she lets out 'eep!' with a very cute tone and Naruto looks at her as she blush and says "tell anyone that I make a cute eep sound, I will make your life hell" with a angry look along with her blush.

"Oh the only people I would tell are your friends and they won't care cause they love you just the way you are." Naruto said and Anko says "good answer Naru" as she resumes swimming around with Naruto following behind.

After swimming around for bit, Anko coming behind Naruto who's not realizing it until it was too late cause Anko Puts her arms around his neck and it shock him greatly and says "Anko!" while feeling her breasts being pushed onto his back and she leads in closer to Naruto's ear.

And whispers into his ear of a question, "say Naru, you live with Samui, maybe you know who her lover is, and maybe you can let me into the secret" whispered Anko, Naruto sighs in his mind and thinks of what should he say to Anko?

Then again he could turn the tables on her in this game, He goes underwater in order to get out of her hold and come up behind and place his hands on her breasts and grinding onto her ass which by doing this to her, she blushes like crazy.

"If you want to that info, you have to do two things for me" said Naruto as he holding Anko as she is with her thinking about, 'I never knew Naru has become so manly~ and I do hope it's sex' said the thoughts of Anko who hopes that Naruto is going to ask have sex.

"You and me are going to have sex and for you keep quiet of who Samui-neechan's lover is" said Naruto as Anko has her chibi self dancing in her head with yelling out 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' and Anko can't help but smile about it.

"Oh Naruto with that kind of deal, I can't say nothing but this, I accept~" said Anko and Naruto Kissed her deeply and she kisses back with a blush on her, and they kissed for full 5 minutes Then broke it and Naruto say "do you want to know before or after I fuck your brains out?" as he starts groping her breasts with her moans lovely.

Lemon Starts Now

"Hold yourself back a bit big boy, tell me before you fuck and once you do, You can fuck me in anyway you want~" said Anko, "alright then, Samui-neechan's lover is the same one that's holding you right now" said Naruto And Anko is shock about it and says "that's a shocker that's for sure but wit how she loved cuddle with you, I'm more surprised that you didn't do it much earlier" said Anko.

And after she said that, Naruto takes off her bikini and her breasts bounces as it making little waves, "Now you know Anko-chan, Let's do it in this pool" said Naruto as he kisses her again while his left hand moves down while moving through the water to ranch for her pussy but not before he removes the other piece of Anko's bikini.

Anko has a idea and tells it in Naruto's ear and he nods it and both of them take a very deep breath and dive down in the water with Anko removing his boxer since he doesn't need it right now.

And she sees Naruto's 10 inch cock as well how hard it is and she makes smile as she give it kisses while being in underwater as well as being careful of not letting out any of her air and Naruto is enjoying it.

And once she finished giving to Naruto's cock and left up her breasts and wraps around it with Naruto groans a bit with bit of bubbles come out of his mouth while feeling how crazy soft and firm Anko's breasts are with Anko rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock with a smile on her while giving him the look that says 'are you liking it big boy?' in her eyes.

And Naruto gives her a nod with Anko rubbing her breasts on his cock more and more until is about to cum but however Anko stops which confused Naruto of why she stops then he sees Anko moving around in the water and positions herself by placing her feet on the ground with her legs wide open in a upside down V and bends down to look at Naruto while opening her pussy toward him and Naruto gets it and he swims behind her.

Naruto lines his cock to place it against her pussy, Anko is thinking 'I never knew he has such huge cock~ I wonder how many times he has fucked Samui with it?' said Anko's thought as she getting ready to be fucked by Naruto.

Naruto thrusts his cock into Anko's puss and Anko herself tries to hold back her scream since they are underwater after all, 'OH SWEET KAMI! HE'S SO HUGE AND THICK!' said Anko in her mind while trying not to let out of her air and Naruto holding onto her and thrusting into her fast and hard and thrust he makes air bubbles as he thrusting his cock into Anko's tight pussy.

Naruto then grabs Anko's legs and her left up in order thrust his cock into her much but before that he bring her up above the water cause both of them had ranch they limit and need air now.

Once they at the surface, and getting air, Naruto kisses Anko while slowly her toward the edge of the pool, before that Naruto Turns her around to have her front to his while they kissing each other more.

On the moment they reach the edge of the pool, Naruto starts thrusting into her like a mad bull and Anko screams her lungs out with her breast bouncing with thrust makes while making waves of water, "YES! DO ME MORE BIG BOY! FUCK ME LIKE YOU DID WITH SAMUI!" yelled Anko as she holding on Naruto with her hands on his hair and Naruto say to that "Oh I will and when I'm done with you Anko, You will be thinking only my cock!" said Naruto as he thrusting his cock into her much faster than before as his cock is going in deeper into Anko's pussy as the walls are getting tightened up onto his Cock.

Soon enough, both of them get out of the pool and resume fucking on land with Anko on her side with her right thick leg is on Naruto's shoulder who thrusting his cock harder and holding Anko's leg than while both of them are still wet from the pool, "DO ME MORE! FUCK ME HARDER BIG BOY!"yelled Anko as she screaming louder and Naruto is smiling about this.

"I will cause Your my slut now, my cum dump for whenever I want to fuck with!" yelled Naruto who feels Anko's pussy getting more tighter onto his cock when he said that "THAT'S RIGHT BIG BOY! I'M YOUR SLUT! YOUR SNAKE MISTRESS SLUT!" yelled Anko as she close to cumming.

Then within a few minutes, Naruto makes Anko Cum hard as he cums as well and releasing his first load into Anko's pussy, Filling her up greatly and Anko is screaming into the night and luckily for them, there no one home in the nearby houses.

Anko is blushing badly while breathing hard and Naruto lets out a sigh then takes out his cock, "Anko-chan there is something I have in mind to do" said Naruto as he makes the cross handsign and less than 4 secs, a few clones of Naruto appeared and they too are naked with cock fully loaded with cum that are fill any more while Anko is in shock as well making a nervous face on her and finally says while looking at the many cocks near her "I'm n-not going to work tomorrow" said Anko.

Time skip 30 minutes/Lemon over

Naruto is breathing very hard while no longer being covered in water since that had dried out sometime ago but he is covered in sweat and his cock is all soft now along with being empty of cum, That's because he had fired all of them into Anko who right now is passed out as she has Naruto's cum covering her body and her holes are filled of it too as it flowing out of her mouth, pussy and ass with her stomach bloated greatly, looking her like 9 months and she won't be waking up anytime soon.

And Naruto is about to pick her up and carry her inside but however, "First you fuck Samui, then me, Hana and now your former babysitter Anko, You sure do have list of woman to have sex with Naruto-kun" said a voice coming behind Naruto.

Which he turns to see his Kaa-san standing at the door and leading on the side with a smile on her, Naruto laughs a bit about it "I can't help it if they like me that much" said Naruto and Kushina smiles as she says "which it will turn out great since we do need to rebuild the Uzumaki clan after all" then she helps out Naruto to take Anko inside and place her on Naruto's bed so that she could sleep there and regain her energy.

Naruto put on his clothes and boxers as he went on talking with Kushina about rebuilding the Uzumaki clan, Because he doesn't know that there not that many members of the Uzumaki or if there any still alive.

—

D:*i'm too busy playing with the puppies to say anything to end the chapter*

P: Ok delta is busy so i will take over. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Favor, follow, and Review. We will see you in the next chapter.

D:*talking in a baby voice toward the puppies*

P:Why did i release the puppies again?

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 **D:*looking at a box that Blaze brought in* so what's with the box? And where are the puppies?**

 **P: No puppies today.**

 **D:oh man! Oh well anyway, the box?**

 **P: *I throw the box on you and it is Lobsters LIVE LOBSTERS***

 **D:WHY LOBSTERS MAN! *the lobsters start pitching me nonstop so I start running around and I'm not even bothered to try to take them off of me***

 **P: Well since Delta is occupied it will let me say this We own nothing except the idea of this story.**

 **D:*i keep on running while the Lobsters pitching me more***

—

 **Lemon in the Same Household**

 **Chapter 5**

Morning around 8 or 9 am Uzumaki Household, Master bedroom

Semi Lemon starts now

In the morning time, of all of the rooms of the Uzumaki house has, The Master bedroom is by far the biggest as it could hold up to 30 people or more by using a special seal that hidden somewhere in room and what's more there about 7 people in this room and having sex on the bed, Who are they?

The first two are Naruto and Anko, Naruto is thrusting his cock into Anko who is on his as she screaming her lungs out while holding onto Naruto while has her breasts on his head as well leg locking on and Naruto has his hands on her huge plump ass, "OH NARU-KUN! You're A BEAST!" yelled Anko as she feeling Naruto's cock thrusting inside of her.

The next two are Hana and a clone of Naruto who is fucking Hana in the doggy style position as the Clone or Clone One is thrusting his cock into her pussy and Hana yells out "THAT'S IT MY ALPHA RIGHT THERE! MORE PLEASE MORE!" as she gone crazy with lust.

And finally the last 3 are Kushina who is being fuck by two more of Naruto's clones as they in the spit roast position, with her pussy being slammed by the clone behind her and another clone with his cock thrusting into her mouth ' _I love this feeling that I'm getting while being fucked by my sochi~'_ said the thoughts as she feels the cocks of the clones going in deeper into her mouth and pussy.

And what's more by the looking at them, they have been at it for while now, since they bodies are full of sweats.

Time Skip 3 hours later/Semi Lemon Over

Naruto along with his clones cum their loads into Kushina, Hana and Anko as all 3 of them are being filled Naruto's cums and screams atop of their lungs as they stomachs getting bloated with Naruto's and his clones cums more and more until they look about 7 months.

And when they finished, Naruto's clones poofed away and each of them say while feeling Naruto's cums inside of them, "I want Naruto's children~" said Hana, "I love being fucked by Naru-kun~ Since I'm his cum dump" said Anko and finally "Naruto-kun's cum feels so warm inside of me" said Kushina while all 3 of them are tired.

And Naruto gives each of them a kiss before heading out but not before taking a shower of course and leaves all 3 of them to rest up for now.

A bit later somewhere in the village

Naruto is wearing his normal clothes then the clothes that he normally wear as he walking down the road and thinking what should he do that is until he see's the spot that his big sister and her friends hand out at as it a Dango/Tea shop and he's two of Samui's group of friends there and notice one of them is very upset about something.

The Two Naruto sees are Kurenai and Mabui with Mabui is comforting Kurenai, Naruto came up with them and see if there anything that he could do, "You were too good for him anyway, He was an Idiot for cheating on you with that hussy." said Mabui who is trying cheer up Kurenai.

"I know Mabui, I just don't understand why he did it" said Kurenai as she very upset then she notice Naruto Samui's little foster brother comes up to them and says "what's the wrong Goddess of genjutsus?" and Kurenai forms a blush on her that's red as her eyes and Mabui says "Hello Naruto, Kurenai went through a bad break up with her ex after catching him sleeping with another woman" said Mabui and Naruto says "no" as he see them nodding to that with Kurenai telling him how it went this morning.

Flashback earlier this morning

Kurenai is heading toward her boyfriend's apartment after leaving her own and to see if he want to get breakfasts together before doing any missions, and when she reached the floor where her boyfriend who named is Asuma lives at.

When she walks over to Asuma's, she notice that there a woman wearing a kimono with B size breasts and has black hair and she just walks out of Asuma's doorway, The first thing come to mind is that she must have finished cleaning his apartment, And she sees a tall walk out as he wearing just a blue suit and has a beard on his chin, He's is Asuma and Kurenai is thinking that he's going to pay for work well done, That is until she see what happens next.

Asuma places his lips onto the woman into a kiss and the woman kisses back, And when that happen something within Kurenai just….broke, And Kurenai lost it "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Kurenai and Asuma along with the woman see her and Asuma says "wait for Kurenai it's not what it look like! Just let me explain!" before he could finish, Kurenai went on a little rant "Oh really I did not see you kissing another woman in front of your apartment? DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" said/yelled Kurenai and Asuma keep talking which it's the only thing it's doing is making his grave so much deeper.

"I- umm- I ah, s she's a ninja from another village who trick me into sleeping with her!" said Asuma who straight up lied as the woman looks at him funny, "Really I have seen her in the village everyday DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME!" Yelled Kurenai as Asuma finally gives in while knowing that he can't lie his way out, "Alright fine you want the truth? Well, here it is! It's because after being together for so long we haven't once had sex!" said Asuma who angry but not on Kurenai's level of angry as the woman decides to leave there two.

"So you went with someone who really isn't hot or sexy and the reason we did not have sex, oh let's see, oh yeah I'M NOT READY YOU BASTARD. I was going to save it for a special occasion but it seems we are through you bastard." said the pissed off Kurenai as she starts casting a genjutsu on her Ex and Asuma see this and he's about to grab to stop her on the spot.

In the genjutsu

Asuma is standing alone until he hears someone with pale skin and long black hair coming and it is Orochimaru. But something is wrong Asuma sees that he is a little kid again.

"Oh, a little boy I can play with how wonderful." And he starts advancing towards Asuma who is trying to get away.

End ofgenjutsu (P: takeNO WAY AM I GOING ANY FURTHER IN THAT NO WAY)

While Asuma is in the Genjutsu, Kurenai takes this chance to walk up to him and fiercely kick him in the balls which cast him out of the Genjutsu and falls onto the ground while holding his balls in pain which it won't go away anytime soon.

Flashback over

"That idiot was a blind fool who could not see that he lost the gorgeous goddess of genjutsu, what a blind food he is" said Naruto as he's letting out great anger, And Kurenai's blush gets an increase at Naruto's words and Mabui see this and agrees with Naruto "yes he was Naruto, and I was thinking having her do something to have her off of it but I have something else in mind" said Mabui with both Naruto and Kurenai wonder of what she meant by that.

Some time later at Uzumaki Household

Naruto along with Kurenai andMabui appeared at his house as he is thinking about of whatMabui is doing asMabui say "the reason why we here are because well to drink" saidMabui as Kurenai quickly say "Mabui can't drink that! He's too young!" as Naruto is a bit confused about it, "While that is true but he's coming a ninja real soon and therefore he will be allowed to drink," saidMabui as Kurenai sighs about as she knows that she had lost at this.

A bit later inside of Uzumaki house at the kitchen

Naruto is holding a small cup of alcohol that was made by his Kaa-san which turns out it's a Uzumaki special sake and he drinks some not that long ago and hasn't felt anything but as for Kurenai and Mabui?

"*hic* Kurenai, this stuff is the best!" said a very drunk Mabui who holding a empty small cup that was used to be full of the sake while Kurenai who's also drunk "Oh how I needed this! *hic*" said the drunk Kurenai.

And Naruto doesn't understand why he's the only one that's not affect by this sake then he hears Mabui say to Kurenai "Kurenai take your top off!" while Kurenai deny it "no Naruto is here" said the Drunk as she tries to be a bit responsible, "You guys do know that I have seen breasts before right? I used to take baths with Samui-neechan when I was a kid" said Naruto while Kurenai sees that reason enough and begins taking off her top.

And when she did, as it turns out she's not wear any bra at all mostly because they are in the wash and Kurenai say to Naruto "you know Naruto, you're a very handsome young man" as she moving in closer to him.

"Thank you Kurenai and you know as a kid Samui-neechan let me touch her breast." Naruto explained and Kurenai says "oh really? Then do you want to touch mine Naruto?" as she place her arms under her breasts rise them up a bit toward Naruto.

Naruto say "are you sure? I mean you did went through a bad break up with your ex after all" said Naruto and Kurenai say "that's sweet of you Naruto but I'm sure cause You said nothing but sweet things me so go ahead" Said Kurenai as she wants Naruto to touch her Double E size breasts, and before Naruto could do anything, Maubi joins in by removing her own top and place herself beside Naruto and showing her own Double E size breasts "want to touch mine as well Naruto?" said Mabui as Naruto knows that this is the work of that sake as they not really thinking yet not caring at the moment.

But he's not going to passed it up so they grabs their breasts with Naruto's right on Kurenai's and his left is for Mabui's, and both of them moans loudly with a blush on them.

Lemon Starts now

Then Naruto smiles as he has a idea, as he lets them and quickly makes a cross hand sign and makes just one clone which poofed behind Mabui and grabs her breasts which she moans in surprise.

"And touching breasts isn't the only thing I know," said Naruto as he grabs Kurenai's breasts as she moans and blushing badly, Then Naruto and his clone sits down and both of them sit onto their laps and resumes groping their breasts more.

Then Naruto and his clones have their right hands moves down and under they pants in order they hands on Kurenai's and Mabui's pussies, and both of them starts moaning when Naruto and his clone starts rubbing their pussies, "i it feels so good!" said both Kurenai and Mabui as they being fingered by their friend's little brother as they pussies getting wetter and wetter.

Then after that within 2 minutes both Kurenai and Mabui are fully naked with their pussies completely dripping of their juices after being fingered by Naruto and his shadow clone then their Go to their sexual partners and starts taking undoing they pants while blushing badly.

And both of them see Naruto's and His Clone's 10 inch cock as it fully hard as steel, and they think at the same thing, " _oh this going to be so much fun'_ with Kurenai start licking Naruto's cock while Maubi places her breasts and wraps The Clone's cock with them.

Naruto is enjoying of what Kurenai is doing while his Clone is loving Mabui's breasts as his cock is being rubbed on by her breasts and Mabui says "your cock is so huge and hard~" while she keeps rubbing her breasts onto The Shadow Clone's cock more.

Once Kurenai covered Naruto's cock with her Saliva and starts kissing it from the bottom to the tip as she says to Naruto "Your cock is delicious Naruto~ I can see why she blushing so bad when she looks at you so many times" said Kurenai and Naruto wonders of who she means by that but he lost that thought when Kurenai takes Naruto's cock into her mouth.

WIth Kurenai sucking Naruto's cock and Mabui keeps rubbing her breasts onto The clone's cock for about 10 minutes until finally Naruto and his clone fire they first load onto/into Kurenai and Mabui.

Kurenai tries to drink Naruto's cum while Mabui is being showering in the Shadow clone's cum, Kurenai takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth while the rest of his cum flies out as it lands on her face while some of it is dropping from her mouth.

"Your cum is so delicious Naruto-kun!" said Kurenai while Mabui licks some off of her cheeks, It didn't long for Naruto and his Clone to get them into a sexual positions, Like for Kurenai is in the missionary position on the table and Naruto has his cock rubbing against her Virgin pussy that she has been saving for so long while Shadow Clone is already fucking Mabui's pussy as the shadow clone is holding her forearms and bent over the counter as Mabui is screaming up in high heavens.

And Naruto looks at Kurenai while rubbing his cock against her pussy more, "Naruto please ruined me for everyone and show Asuma that I belong to someone! I belong to you forever more as well my first man to fuck me!" said Kurenai with her feeling Naruto's cock still rubbing against her pussy as it getting more and more wetter by each rub, "oh yes you are mine for the rest of our lives along with our children we will have in the future" said Naruto who slams his cock into Kurenai and she screams very loud while her breasts bounce and blood flowing out of her pussy to show that She's Naruto's now.

The Kitchen is now filled of screams of joy along with the smell of sex and sweat as Naruto and his clone keeps thrusting their cocks into their partner while Shadow Clone Naruto thrusting into Mabui nonstop and Mabui herself is screaming out "I'M BELONG TO YOU AND YOUR WONDERFUL COCK! FOR REST OF MY LIFE!" with her breasts bouncing like crazy.

Naruto and his clone fucked both of Kurenai and Mabui in their current positions for a good 40 minutes with Kurenai and Mabui yelling out "GOTTA CUM! GOTTA CUM HARD!" with them ranching they climax with them feeling Naruto's and the clone's cock going in and out of they pussies and the same goes for Naruto and his Clone, "fuck! I'm going to cum inside of your pussy!" said both Narutos as they thrusting into him faster and faster until finally both Narutos Cums and fired into Kurenai's and Mabui's pussies and filling them up while both women are screaming their hearts out as they cum while at it, "CUMMING!"

6 Hours later still in the kitchen

Naruto along with 3 more of his clones as they fucking Kurenai's and Mabui's pussies and ass as they being fucked in the doggystyle position on the floor with Kurenai and Mabui are facing each other into kissing each other with their stomachs are so full of cum and making it look 7 months pregnant and less than a minute, they did deeply while feeling the cocks of Narutos going in deeper into their holes and Naruto is thinking ' _i think they are at their limit but I'm still good to go!"_ said Naruto in his thoughts as he and his clones makes Kurenai and Mabui cum from both of their holes and that breaks they kiss off and yells out "CUMMING!" and they passed out from very tired with no energy left to have and so they have to rest.

And Naruto and his clones redrew their cocks from they pussies and looking at them but then they heard a few feet steps that's coming down from the stairs.

Lemon over 3 hours later

Kurenai is the first to wake up while she's very sore from her pussy and ass which it confused her greatly but she remembers and starts blushing badly and says to herself "I can't believe I have sex with Naruto Samui's little brother! While I was drunk!" said Kurenai as she remembers the things that Naruto did to her and she's loved it then Mabui wakes up and says "I never thought he would fuck us so good" as she feels the cum from Naruto and his clones within her pussy and ass.

And Kurenai notice that Naruto isn't with them and wonder where he went but however both of them heard screaming coming from the living room, they get on they feet but they legs feels a bit like jelly but was able to get over it and head over to the living room.

Uzumaki household, Living room Semi Lemon starts

When they get there, And with they eyes wide open in surprise as two of them to see.

Kushina Naruto's Kaa-san along with they friends Hana and Anko being fucked by Naruto and two of his clones as they doing it in the Doggystyle as they screaming their hearts and Naruto see Kurenai and Mabui had wake up so he says, "hey you two, sleep well?" said Naruto as he thrusting his cock into Kushina who screaming for more with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Kurenai and Mabui, they don't understand of what is going on and Naruto says while he thrusting Kushina even more then left her up to gropes her breasts, "Well they carry the secret about Samui's lover which is me but not only that I have a role to revive The Uzumaki clan so I hope you two lovely ladies join" said Naruto as he waits for they answer.

They look at each other and asked "could you make two more clones so that we could cuddling?" said Kurenai and Mabui at the same time and Naruto smiles then he makes two clones for them and the clones groups they breasts while the real Naruto keeps thrusting into his Kaa-san's pussy more and the sames goes for Anko and Hana as they being fuck more by Naruto's clones cocks and Naruto is thinking that today is a good day.

Semi lemon over

—

 **D:*cooking the** **lobsters* time to end the chapter!**

 **P: You stopped the lobsters but can you handle this *Throws a new box on you and it is a box of CRABS***

 **D:*being pinched by them*DAMN IT ALL! *tries to take them off of me* I WILL GET YOU BLAZE!**

 **P: I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! Well he is busy I will handle things. Please remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review please and we will see you later. Stay tuned for what will happen with us next. LATER!**

 **D:*i throw 4 of the crabs at Blaze as the crabs start pinching him as well***

 **P:*Lights myself on fire burning the crabs* NICE TRY!**

—


	6. Chapter 6

—

 **D:...**

 **P: What?**

 **D:why is there a panda here?**

 **P: OH oh yeah i have a plan for him but he has not eaten yet.**

 **D:but why is he looking at me? *looking back at the ***

 **P: Oh cause you are in a bamboo costume.**

 **D:*i'm wearing it* i see…..i'm going to run now and when i run you do the recap *i start running with mr cuddles going after me***

 **P:Ok just don't pick up anymore pandas. *I look at the readers* Well let us recap Naruto has gotten Kurenai and Mabui into his harem now. *I hear screaming and i look and the pandas along with caught you* Oh boy ok Disclaimer we don't Anything we only own the idea for this story.**

 **D:WHY IS THERE A LOT OF PANDAS! WHERES KUNG FU PANDA WHEN YOU NEED HIM!**

 **P: EATING HIS NOODLES!**

 **D:*i scream more while i being carried away by mr cuddles with a army of pandas following behind***

 **P:Oh boy now i have to go and save him. ENJOY THE STORY! *I run off to save DealtShadow***

—

 **Lemon At The Same Household**

 **Chapter 6**

A day has passed since Naruto had added in Kurenai and Mabui into his ever growing Harem in order to rebuild The Uzumaki clan and at this moment in the Uzumaki household.

Uzumaki House's Hot Springs

On the 3 floor of the house of Uzumaki, is Huge that take half of the floor with it's warm water that heals the skin and makes it very smooth to the touch and wash away the stress of any kind.

But right now at this moment in this Hot Spring.

Lemon Starts

"SO GOOD!" yelled 5 woman that are in the hot springs as their being fuck by Naruto and his 4 clones as the now dub Harem sisters are on Naruto's lap but being held at different ways while in the hot spring waters, like Kurenai and the Real Naruto, Kurenai is on Naruto with her legs are on Naruto's shoulder as she has her arms on Naruto's leg as support while Naruto is thrusting into her pussy.

For Kushina and Clone 1, Kushina is facing the other way as she laying down with her legs spreading and she's using her arm to hold herself in place with Clone 1's cock inside of her Milf pussy and she's doing all the work and the Clone 1 is enjoying while has his hands on Kushina's ass.

Anko is facing Clone 2 as she has her hands behind her and moving her hips like there's no tomorrow but only stops to make Clone 2's twist around inside of her pussy before bucking her hips again.

Hana along with Clone 3, Hana is facing the other way with her back against Clone 3's as he holding her by her legs as he thrusting into her like crazy with Hana is screaming her heart out while her breasts bouncing for each thrust Clone 3 makes.

Finally Mabui and Clone 4, Mabui is holding onto Clone 4 with her arms along with holding him in a leg lock with his head is between her breasts and his arms are around her waist in order moving her body up and down onto his cock with Mabui screaming all she could and more.

Naruto starts thinking about ' _I love my life'_ as he grabs Kurenai's breasts which makes her screams louder than before, ' _now then, Samui-neechan is coming home soon, Two days in fact, I need to get things I need as well getting ready for it but before that I think I will get the rest of Samui-neechan's friends into my harem'_ said Naruto in his mind who is next to join.

Naruto and his clones thrusting into all 5 of them as each of them screaming louder while blushing more and going crazy with lust.

Time Skip 3 hours later/Lemon over

Naruto lets out a heavy sigh while wipe off the sweat on his forehead then he looks at all 5 members of his harem, All of them are passed out with a face that says 'I just got fucked so well by a stud' with their tongues hanging out of they mouths and their eyes roll up and they bellies are bloated that made them look like 4 months.

"Damn! That was something, I can't wait for them to carry my children for real and the same goes for Samui-neechan" said Naruto as he gets up and keeps talking "I can't wait for those times, there will be more cuddle time with Samui-neechan while she's pregnant" said Naruto as he makes shadow clones and tells them to carry Kushina, Hana, Anko, Kurenai and Mabui to the Master bedroom so that their could rest up.

And The Shadow clones nodding to that and do what he say, And after that Naruto gets heads out of the Hotsprings and get dress up and do some training.

Training Grounds

After going through the village streets, Naruto appeared at the training ground and get some training done but however he's not alone as he sees, Karui who's doing her own training with her sword in hand and Naruto remembers about the place between his home village Konoha and Kumo which is where Samui is from and the same goes for Mabui, Yugito and Karui and they do missions for both villages.

And what's more Naruto remember when he was 8, Samui had her friends to come over and saw them cuddling up in Samui's room, But he stops thinking about memory line as he calls out to her.

Karui stops of what she's doing and turn to see Naruto, Her friend Samui's little brother, "Hey there Naruto what brings you here?" said Karui as she wondering why the younger blonde is here for.

"I was coming to train and look who I found Karui say how about we train together?" Naruto suggested and Karui agrees to it, "sure I do need a training partner after all but let's go to much wider area since this part is too much for two" said Karui as she leads the way.

While walking and Naruto is behind Karui who is leading the way and he can't help but look at Karui's ass which is very huge and he talks in his head ' _her must be so soft, I can't wait hold it with my hands_ ' and stops thinking about it because he notice that they appeared at a spot that's much bigger than the last one.

Karui turns and say "here we are Naruto, and before we can begin our training together" She walks over to a tree and stabs it with her sword and leaves it there, "Since you don't have sword with you, So we just be doing Taijutsu training and who knows Maybe I will teach you something you didn't know about that can't be teach in the Academy" said Karui who gets into her Taijutsu stances with her hands turn into fists.

And Naruto goes the same to show that he's ready, And in a blink of an eye, Naruto makes the first move by throwing a punch toward Karui but Karui is thinking that it's easy dodge or counter since Naruto is fighting in a basic fighting stance that is taught at the Academy.

And when Karui goes for the counter, Naruto smirks as he pull a fake and does a move that his Kaa-san Kushina had taught, The Uzumaki sweep kick which catch any foe off guard.

And Karui is falling to her side while being greatly surprised by what Naruto had pulled on her but however she was able to react quickly by getting on her hands to do a hand stands and kicks Naruto on the side then she uses her hands to pull her up in the air and lands on Naruto to pin on him.

While Karui was on top of Naruto she leaned her head face close and says "I won." Then out of nowhere Naruto comes up and kisses her on the lips.

And she blushing like a wildfire and Naruto used this chance to pin her down, And says once he's atop of her, "No, It's mine win" said Naruto and Karui says "that a dirty trick and you know it!" said Karui who's angry toward Naruto for that kiss trick to win.

"We are a ninja and someone who is training to be a ninja who says we have to play fair." Naruto explained And Karui "B-but that was my first kiss!" said Karui with a massive blush on her.

"S-so you better take r-responsibility." Karui stuttered. Naruto had a wicked grin "Oh I plan to." He leans down and kisses her again while groping her breasts.

Lemon starts

Karui is blushing even more as she being kissed and her breasts being groped by Samui's little brother and doesn't know what to do about this.

Does Naruto stop kissing her "Karui I will let you one a little secret, afterward," said Naruto as Karui what could he tell her about this Secret? "You see I know who Samui-neechan's lover is and he's right atop of you," said Naruto and Karui couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"Y-you mean you fucked Samui b-but why would you f-fuck your own sister?" Karui asked while being shocked and Naruto replied "well we love each that's why and because of it, we closer than ever before and besides she's not only one I had sex with," said Naruto and Karui said back "w-who else?".

"I will tell you later cause for now," Said Naruto as he takes off her clothes without ripping them off since she needs after they done, well her bra and panties, and Karui's Large C cup breasts bounce and Karui doesn't know what to think anymore while she's now naked.

And Naruto takes off his own clothes with his cock thats fully harden and it's in front of Karui's face while he's still atop of her.

Karui looks at Naruto's 10 inch cock that's in front of her and the smell of it is intoxic her greatly and making her mind a big hazly, ' _t this w will break m me, t this cock is way bigger then anyones I have seen in books a and the smell of it i is too intoxicating, I-I can't t think c-cause a-all I'm thinking about i-is l-licking it'_ said Karui in her mind.

Naruto gets off of her and move his cock away from her as he looks at her pussy and says "it's not wet yet, let's fix that" said Naruto as he starts using his fingers by rubbing Karui's pussy and she's starts moaning loudly even though she could stop this and get away but something is making her stay there.

Then Naruto starts fingering her pussy which makes her moans louder than before and he's keep at it for a good 10 minutes until her pussy is soaking wet of her juices that flowing out of her nonstop, And once Naruto sees that, He stops fingering her and place his cock in front of it as Karui notice of what going to happen next.

And next thing she said was "FUCK ME PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN JUST LIKE WHAT YOU DID WITH SAMUI!" yelled Karui and with that Naruto smiles as he says "oh dont worry I will" and before he has his way with her, Karui also yelled out "WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH MY PUSSY! F FUCK MY ASS AS WELL!" with her eyes now full of lust and desire.

And without any delay, Naruto thrusts his cock into Karui and Karui yells out a loud 'YES!' and luckily for them, they are miles away from the villages or else someone would have heard her screams.

Naruto grabs her arms and holds them in a cross as he use them as a pull so that he could thrust into her since her pussy is out of this world tight.

Naruto thrusting into Karui faster as harder than he could before while Karui is screaming out loudly as she losing her mind and she's loving it, "SO HUGE! YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE!" yelled Karui as she being thrusted upon by Naruto even more then he left her up and kisses her deeply.

2 hours later

Both Naruto and Karui have been at it for 2 hours and Naruto had cum inside of her a few things and her pussy is dropping out of his cum and right now Naruto is behind Karui who is holding on to a tree with her ass holding up high with a dark blush on her face.

Naruto gropes her huge ass and that makes her blush more and then Naruto starts spanking her and makes her lightly screams "m-my ass!" said Kurai and Naruto says "you have such a wonderful ass! It's huge and soft Kurai" said Naruto as he spanking her ass more and Kurai is more light screams while holding onto the tree.

Once Naruto stops, He has his cock against her ass and about to fuck but before he fucks her ass, he say "This ass will belong to me, And I will make sure that your ass remembers every detail of my cock for the rest of our lives"said Naruto as he gropes her ass and holds it tight and slams his cock and Karui felt Naruto's huge and hard cock going inside of her ass yet she didn't let out a scream because she's in fact screaming in silence and she's holding onto the Tree even more as she felt Naruto thrusting his cock into her more and her ass is jiggling for each impact that Naruto makes when he hits her ass with his waist.

An hour later

An hour passed since Naruto started anal with Kurai's ass and during the first few minutes, Naruto went berserk on her ass by thrusting into unstop with no mercy, not even for bit, making her cum like crazy and having her scream out his name while he's keeps fucking her ass until now with him Naruto about to cum and about to fire a massive load into her ass with Kurai yelling out "YOU HAVE INBETED THE MEMORY OF YOUR COCK INTO MY COCK AS IT FOREVER YOURS TO FUCK ANYTIME YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST CUM INSIDE OF MY ASS!" as she gone beyond crazy while she's sweating more and more as Naruto say "AS YOU WISH!" and he lets out a roar as he fires his massive load into her ass and Karui herself cums while yelling it out "CUMMING!" then she falls to her knees while slightly holding onto the tree but not before Naruto redraws his from her ass as his cums flows out of her ass.

Lemon Over

Naruto sees that she had passed yet her eyes are somewhat open and her tongue is hanging out of her mouth, So Naruto makes a clone with clothes on and tells it to take Karui home but put her clothes on her first as he the real Naruto put on his clothes and head back to the village.

Naruto is now planning get something to eat to regain his energy but the question is what? But before he could thought up of what to eat, He heard someone called out to him, "Well, Well if it's isn't the loser, Where's that big sister with the fake big tits of your's?" said Sakura who coming up to Naruto.

"Well well if it isn't the banshee who makes fun of others to make herself feel superior to others and FYI my sister's chest is as real as is you forehead and those pictures of Kiba. You have tried to pick on my sister because you don't have a figure like her's or like the other girls in our class!." Naruto shoot back And Sakura shoot back at Naruto "At Least i'm not the dead last! And you're not great as Sasuke-kun he's the greatest" but failed Naruto say back that "Okay one! I'm not the dead last! Since I had beaten Sasuke for the spot of Rookie of the year, And two you're only saying that because you hope to become his girl or something when in truth he doesn't like you or any girls in fact I'm thinking to that He's gay!" Naruto busted out, and others were laughing at sakura and some people were agreeing that SASUKE WAS GAY since all of them see Sasuke with a girl outside of the academy and Sakura is once again embarrassed once again and runs off with Everyone laughing at her.

And Naruto is glad that's over with it and going to finally eat but nope when he hears another voice from behind him and Naruto just sighs, "HEY LOSER where is your sexy sister. Now tell me where so I can show her what a real man is like." Kiba said with an Arrogant Voice And Naruto looks at him with annoyed face while saying "with what chances? Every woman knows that you had a very small dick" and everyone around trying hold back they laugh, "Plus Samui-neechan has already seen that small dick and balls. All she did was laugh and she will still laugh at you with that tiny dick and balls you will never be able to pleasure any woman." said Naruto.

Kiba gets angry about it "No way! That photo was a fake! Something ater it to look like that I had a small dick and balls!" said Kiba who's lying to save whatever he has left but in truth the damage is done and there's nothing he could do to fix it, Naruto just started to laugh.

"Really I talked to your mother and she says that it is real so that really is your dick and ball size. So you are just trying to save face in this embarrassment so i don't see you ever getting a girlfriend or wife." Naruto said laughing even more.

Kiba doesn't have anything to say about this and he just walks away in shame yet in anger while thinking a plan to get payback towards Naruto.

Few near minutes later

After that whole mess, Naruto gets his food which is Ramen of course and after eating about 4 bowl of ramen, Naruto is walking it off before heading somewhere else, Naruto looks up while walking and he notice at near by roof, He see's a woman sitting on a side of a building as she wiping off her eyes which means she was crying about something.

Naruto jumps up to the rooftops and see if there anything he could do to help, When Naruto gets close enough and see who the woman really is, the woman who was and still trying is Yugao and other one of Samui's group of friends, Who also is part of the Anbu black ops, And yet here she is crying, "Yugao-san? Why are you crying?" said Naruto as Yugao stops and looks behind to see Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, Sorry but you found me at a worse time for me" said Yugao as she trying wipe off her tears from her eyes, "worse time? What do you mean? What happen?" said Naruto as he sits next to her.

"Well my boyfriend or rather my ex-boyfriend Hayate decide to break up with me cause he believes that I'm better off than being with a dying man that could die at any day and he doesn't want that for me" said Yugao as she crying more "while I respect his wishes but that doesn't mean that it won't hurt so much" said Yugao and Naruto offers "if you want you can cry on my shoulder" said Naruto and Yugao does so while Naruto place his hand on her shoulder while Yugao cries more on his shoulder.

After a while of Crying, Yugao finally stops and says both her thanks and sorry to Naruto and he says "It's not a problem Yugao-san but I think it's best to take you plac-" Yugao stops him "I don't have one since I have or had a shared apartment with Hayate but since that's over between us even though we still friends that still good in someway" said Yugao and Naruto thinks about it and says "well why not come to my house? There a lot of rooms and no one are using them" said Naruto as he has something in mind to cheer her and forget about the break up.

"I would like that Naruto," said Yugao and both get on they feet and head toward the Uzumaki house.

Much Later at the Uzumaki House, Hot springs

Yugao just entered the Uzumaki house's Hot spring with a towel on her body which it's barely covering anything because of her E size breasts which she surprised about it while wondering how were they able to build it anyway? While getting in the water until she's fully in it and sighs in relaxing tone.

"This is nice" said Yugao while she's enjoying it then "Yes it is" said a voice from behind her and that surprised her, "w-what!" said Yugao who's turn around quickly and see's Naruto wearing a tower on his waist to hide his lower half.

Yugao is shock and tries to covers herself up with her own towel but it's not really helping though, "What? It's not my first time taking a bath or in a hot spring with a naked woman since I used to be with Samui-neechan when we younger" said Naruto as he joins in with her with his towel still on.

"O-okay then, That reminds me" she blushing badly while trying holding her towel in place "I heard that Samui has a lover now, Do you know who he is?" said Yugao and Naruto looks at the long purple haired woman and says "I do know who he is but the info comes with a price" while he sees of what she will do.

"W-what's the price?" said Yaugo as she has no idea what going to happen next, "Well the price is letting me grope your breasts Yaugo-san" said Naruto with Yugao covers her breasts with her arms while blushing madly, "W-what! M-my breasts? W-why my breasts Naruto?" said Yugao who greatly confused about this and wonders if Samui and Kushina knew of what Naruto is doing.

"It is the price and the others but Yugito know who Samui-neechan's lover is" said Naruto and Yugao is shock about it and she starts a mental debates in her mind for a bit until finally accepts it but there one thing she has to ask, "B-before I even say yes, w why are you doing this?" said Yugao who wants to know of Naruto's reason.

"Well two reason really one I have to rebuild my clan and two I have always had a crush on all of Samui-neechan's friends." Naruto said with a blush for the second reason and Yugao blushing hardcore at what Naruto said.

Like that Yugao nods as in agreeing to Naruto's price "o-okay I a-accept y-your price" said Yugao with a massive blush on her while removing her towel from her body and breasts and show Naruto that her Nipples are Inverted.

Naruto gets in front of her and gropes her breasts which makes her moan loudly with a much more redder blush on her, "Since the price is payed, I will tell you, Samui-neechan's lover is me" said Naruto as he starts fingering Yugao's pussy which caught her off guard while she's says with moaning "w what! T then t that would mean that you two h-ha-" Naruto said it for her, "sex yes because I never admit it before but I had crush on her" said Naruto who keeps fingering Yugao's pussy even more with her moaning louder.

"You fucked your own sister! And does she even know that you are fucking her friends as well?" said Yugao who moans louder while trying figure out why isn't she fighting it, "No cause that's one of the surprises for her to know as her friends are now her harem sisters, And my Kaa-san is in it too" said Naruto who kisses Yugao deeply before she could say anything about that and she once again why isn't she fighting it and the reason behind it is her lust.

Lemon Starts 10 minutes later

After 10 minutes, Naruto now has Yugao sucking his 10 inch cock who had give in to her lust cause she has been so sexual frustration for sometime since she's always away on her Anbu missions and many more reasons and she just couldn't hold back anymore.

And Naruto is enjoying it greatly while Yugao is sucking his cock even more as she trying to take all of it into her mouth as she sweating more by the minute then she takes Naruto's cock out of her mouth and gives it a light lick then placing her breasts on Naruto's cock.

And he's enjoying her Yugao's firm and soft breasts but mostly firm and Yugao is rubbing her breasts onto his cock more and more while looking at Naruto "are you enjoying this Naruto-kun?" said Yugao with a lustful blush on her face, "very much Yugao-chan" said Naruto as he lets a bits of groans from Yugao's breasts.

Then out of nowhere Naruto fires his load into Yugao's face while he says "sorry Yugao-chan is that your breasts are too good" said Naruto while Yugao is licking from the side of her face and says "so delicious" with a smile on her with Naruto's cum sliding down on her face.

Time Skip an hour later

Now the hot spring is fulled of screams of pure joy and lust long with the sound of skin hitting skin and all of them is being made by Naruto and Yugao with Naruto is fucking Yugao in the cowgirl position with his hand on her breast and Yugao is screaming with all she can muster and more, "OH KAMI! YOU'RE SO HUGE! YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN MY EX!" Yelled Yugao as she going more and more crazy with lust while Naruto is thrusting his cock into her more and more than before while groping her breasts and making her inner nippies into outer nippies which makes her screams even louder and making the walls of her pussy more tighter onto Naruto's cock.

And little did they know, They being watched right this moment, And they are Kushina, Anko and Karui and they are watching Naruto fuck Yugao, "wow he's fucking her real good" said Karui with a dark blush on her as she remembers of what happened earlier today and Anko said "I never thought Yugao would cheated on Hayate, I guess I never knew that she had it in her" said Anko who thinking that Yugao is cheating on Hayate but she doesn't know what Yugao and Hayate had a break up, and Kushina says "I don't think so yet I can't say for sure, let's wait then ask for now let's leave these two along and let's put some food in our bellies" said Kushina as she both Anko and Karui to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

And back with Naruto and Yugao, Naruto has her in a different position as she on the floor with one of her legs being held by Naruto and Naruto is thrusting his cock into her even more than ever before and Yugao yells out "YOU'RE A STUD WITH A BEAST COCK! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE WITH THAT BEAST COCK EVEN MORE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and Naruto smiles at her request and he will gladly do for her.

Time skip at Midnight

Naruto thrusted his cock into Yugao for one last time with her atop of him as he fires his last load of the night and Yugao is feeling it as her bloated stomach that makes her look like 9 months pregnant as she yells out "CUMMING!" while she cums then fainted as her body is covering in both sweat and Naruto's cum and her stomach is full of Naruto's cum after coming inside of her many times now.

And it's a good thing that it's Yugao's safe day or else she would be pregnant for sure and Yugao had fainted and falls onto Naruto and buried his face with her breasts.

Lemon over

Naruto smiles as he lifts her up and takes her to a room for her to rest in and he joins her in that room since he's tried as well.

In the new day with Naruto near the lake side

Naruto is at the lake by himself and enjoying the lake water but is he by himself? Well he decide to take little break from having sex all week long while Samui is away on her mission and besides He had left shadow clones that would last all day for his ladies of the harem, But what Naruto hasn't notice that Someone is heading where he is as he dive underwater then and that person is one Yugito and she's looks a bit odd today.

' _Nibi why does your in heat always affecting me me doing this time_ ' said Yugito as she feeling very dizzy by something that's in heat because there something sealed inside of her, ' **because we are linked little kitten but you always were able to fight it but why this so different for you** " said a voice talking inside of Yugito's head other than her own ' _I don't know but I need a found to cool off or else I might do some guy on the spot_ ' said Yugito in her thoughts.

' **I have to say this is interesting, this never happened before Kitten, I wonder why'** said the voice as it turns out Yugito is the holding a beast made out chakra and it's called The Nibi a cat like monster made out of blue flames as her body and she's currently sealed in Yugito and right now Nibi is going though in heat and There were times it doesn't bother Yugito at all until today.

Both of them keep talking about the inside of Yugito's mind until they appeared at the Lake and upon seeing this, Yugito takes off her clothes without any second thought as well her bra and panties and throws them on the ground and before she could go in, Naruto comes up from the water and removes some of the water from his face by shaking it off.

Naruto sees Yugito completely naked who was about to jump in the lake, He asked her "Yugito? Whats going on?" said Naruto who is confused about this.

Yugito didn't say anything as she tries to hide from Naruto's sight, which she was able to by hiding behind a bush while thinking with a blush on her ' _why is Samui's little brother here! And what's worse that he's a boy!_ ' said in fear in her mind while an image appeared of her jumping onto Naruto and let him have his way with her and more.

" **Come on kitten cause if he is Samui's little brother I think that she would be fine with you being with him. And think about it he might be big down there."** teased Nibi and Yugito yells in her mind toward Nibi " _and you're not helping! It's bad enough I had to go through all that build up lust from you! And now Naruto is here who is a male and therefor I might go crazy if I don't leave right now!_ " said Yugito in her mind while Nibi is thinking with her link with Yugito turn off, ' _ **little did kitten know, Naruto is holding someone I know, I wonder maybe that's why Yugito is like this**_ ' said Nibi as she now curious of what will happen, as they say Curious gets kitten fucked by their new mate.

While Yugito is busy having an arguement with Nibi inside of her mind, Naruto comes near her and reach out his hands and gropes her breasts which she moans loudly with a blush on her.

Lemon Starts

"W-wait! D-don't! I-i'm i-in heat!" said Yugito with a blush on her with Naruto's hands on her Double E breasts and Naruto says"well I thought you would be curious about Samui-neechan's lover since your friends had asked and found out who it is by doing well you don't have to guess on that" said Naruto as he notice a feeling inside but ignore it as he hears Yugito.

"W-WAit y-your S-Samui's l-lover, b-but w-why a-are y-you g-going f-for m-me?" Yugito asked in shock And says "well I have to rebuild my clan by having a harem to do and besides I have crushes on her and her friends" said Naruto as he getting that feel again and why his feeling keeps showing up.

Yugito can't hold back a blush and feels very flushed and before she could say anything about that, Naruto gets overtaken by that feeling and his eyes turn red and grab Yugito lets out "Eep!" as she takes by Naruto.

Less than minute

Naruto who's eye are red has Yugito on her hands and knees the ground and he is thrusting his cock Yugito's pussy while spanking her ass at the same time with his thrusting beyond normal speed and Yugito screaming her lungs out while blushing badly.

"PLEASE STOP THIS NARUTO! W-WHAT'S G GOING WITH Y YOU!" yelled Yugito as she feeling Naruto's 10 itch cock going deeper and deeper while being very rough with her which she's unknowing likes with her pussy leaking out of her juice like a waterfall and Naruto stops spanking her ass and changes position on her by lifting her up by using her arms and he's getting on his feet, Now He's standing up while holding Yugito by her arms and thrusting into her pussy even more than before and Yugito is slowly but surely going crazy.

3 hours later

Yugito had given in and she's atop of Naruto who has hands on her hips And Naruto is thrusting his cock with out of control speed as they doing it on the deck and Yugito yells out "NARUTO YOU'RE SO AMAZING!IT'S FEELS SO GOOD! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE WE WERE ANIMALS IN HEAT!" with her breasts bouncing at a fast rape and her hair is computed mess while the area around the two is getting in their smell of sex.

Then Naruto puts her on her back and holds her legs in the position while thrusting his even more as well making it go even more deeper and Yugito is screaming out of control while holding her face as she can't take it while not knowing that there still more to come.

Time Skip 6 hours later

With 6 hours past, Naruto has Yugito in the missionary position with her stomach so full of his cum after doing her 9 hours in total and Yugito's stomach looks about 8 months pregnant and right now Naruto is almost done having sex with her while within Yugito's mind.

Yugito's mind

Nibi had see everything they had did through Yugito's eyes and the only thing Nibi could say about this is " **damn that boy can last a long time! I need to make sure to record their memories! There too good to be forgotten!** " said Nibi as she can't wait to see of what they future will hold.

Out of Yugito's mind

Naruto thrusting into Yugito's pussy more and more as he trying reanch his final load and release it inside of Yugito and Yugito her self is screaming all she can while being close getting out cold, "PLEASE NARUTO-KUN! CUM INSIDE OF ME!" yelled/begged Yugito until finally she gets her wish when Naruto finally fires his last load into Yugito's pussy and Yugito screams twice as loud as she being filled with Naruto's cum

Lemon Over

—

 **D:well thats a chapter is over and done with! And also why am I atop of CURSED TREE! *i'm atop of a tree with the bamboo costume is somewhat torn***

 **P: Oh boy *I whistle very loud and the panda's along with leave.* You ready now *You fall out of the tree***

 **D:ow! *getting up* And what am i ready for?**

 **P: The closing of the reviews and other stuff.**

 **D:Oh okay then, what will happen next? let's found out next time, Leave a review, follow and favorite the story, until next chapter, farewell for now and also Blaze.**

 **P: *Looks at you* Yeah?**

 **D:*i hand over a cup* could you drink this?**

 **P: *Looks at it and sniffs it* No.**

 **D:good call, because it would have turn you into a mouse but it doesn't needed to be drank *I grab you and put it on you and you turned into a mouse***

 **P: *I change back and snapped my fingers and you turned into a snail* Nice try**

 **D:doesn't matter if it didn't last long, just long as it works it's good enough for me**

 **P: My power last a very long time and you are a snail now let's go.**

 **D:*i'm a snail now*okay let's go.**

—


	7. Chapter 7

—

 **D:so tell me again of why we oh I don't know, ARE AT A ROMAN COLISEUM!**

 **P: Oh cause you will given fights and you better win i bet a lot of money on you. SO WIN! *The guards push you into the arena***

 **D:*i look around me then sighs* damn it all, *looks at the readers* i will leave the recapping with Blaze cause I will be fighting for my fight and there people entertainment *i grab a weapon which is a shield***

 **P: Well while my friend fights i will be sitting in the vip section and now the recap is naruto has gotten karui, yugao and yugito into his harem. *a list of names for the harem is thrown at you* Ok who is in is Samui, Kushina, Mabui, Kurenai, anko, hana, karui, yugao and yugito Now my partner and i don't own anything just the idea so enjoy the chapter. RELEASE THE FIGHTERS!**

 **D:*looks at the fighters that I'm going to fight against* alright *I pop my joints* let's do this *jumps toward them***

 **P:I am so winning that bet AND YOU WILL GET HALF THE MONEY AS WELL MY FRIEND!**

—

 **Lemon in the Same Household**

 **Chapter 7**

Village streets of Konoha

Samui is heading home after a week long mission and just finished reporting in with the Hokage and starts walking home, Samui wonders if there anything she had missed while being gone for week.

During her walk back home, Samui is thinking about her little as well all the cuddling they will be doing after having many hours of sex and such things is making her blush greatly.

Uzumaki house

Samui appeared home and standing in front of the day, "it's cool to return home after returning a mission, I'm willing to guess that He's having sex with Kaa-san right now or doing his homework from the academy" said Samui as she opens up the door and heads inside.

Once she's inside and closed the door, to her Surprise, She sees Naruto waiting for her, "Welcome home Samui-neechan!" said Naruto who waves at her while sitting on the stairs, Naruto then got up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "Oh mon cheri I have missed you this week while on my mission." Said Samui "Every night i thought of you and being in your arms." While one of Naruto's hands was groping her breast and the other groping her ass.

"The same goes for me and while you were away," said Naruto as he takes her somewhere in the house as he telling her of what happened while she was away and starting with Hana, And Samui says "Hana? I would have never thought" with a surprised tone.

When He said about Anko, "I always knew she had a thing for you" said Samui, Then Naruto told her what happen between Kurenai and Asuma "I never liked him to began since I always got an uncool vibe from him" And Mabui "She always did find you cute.".

Naruto tells Samui about what he has done with Karui "I should start calling you 'first kiss stealer' Naruto-Kun" said Samui with a bit of a laugh.

Naruto had a bit of a hard time telling Samui about the break between Yugao and Hayate "Well I can understand where he is coming from if he has any kids they will never meet their father and I glad you were able to get over of her break up with him." Said Samui as she gives Naruto a kiss for that.

And finally about Yugito, Naruto told Samui that he doesn't remember what happened cause had black out and founds himself next to Yugito very late at night as she was so full of so much of his cum, That makes Samui a worried and should talk with Kushina aka Kaa-san about it.

"And also there something I should have told you from the start, I had a crush on you and your friends Samui-neechan" said Naruto and Samui hugs Naruto "Somehow I knew you did Naruto-Kun and also where are you taking me?" said Samui as she just now curious.

Naruto smiles and says "well I have two surprises and here's part one!" while both of them stop at a door and Samui hears screams behind the door and pretty much knows what going behind the door, "and here it is" said Naruto as he opens door, Samui smells that the air is full of lust and love and so on as she sees with a blush on her.

Semi Lemon starts

Hana is in doggystyle as she being fuck without any mercy by one of Naruto's clones while Anko and Kurenai are in the same position, The Spirtroast with clones slamming into their mouth and pussy at very fast rate.

While Yugito, Karui and Mabui are being held by clones that are fucking they asses and other clones are fucking they pussies as they screaming the loudest as they can.

Yugao who being fucking by 5 clones of Naruto as one is under her thrusting into her pussy nonstop and the same goes for the other one that's fucking her ass and she's sucking off one in front of her and jerking two by her sides.

And finally Kushina who by far has the most clones fucking her in a gang bang style as she covering in they cum as she being fuck by all of her holes as many cocks she could take and more.

Semi Lemon over

As Samui watching this, she can't help but get very wet by this as she could tell that they must likely been at this since the morning, "You have been busy Naruto-kun, And I'm guessing that you are the real one right?" said Samui and Naruto nods to that "you bet your sexy ass on that" said Naruto as he gropes her ass with his right hand and Samui blushes upon it.

"So whats part 2 of your surprises Naruto-Kun?" said Samui with the blush still on her face, And Naruto takes her toward the other room that's just for them to use.

A unused room of the Uzumaki house

Naruto takes Samui to a room that at the edge of the room on the 2nd floor, And upon entering it, Samui that it's full of all kinds of things like a bed that has heart pillows, clothes for her to wear for later, and the list goes on.

Naruto says "say Samui-neechan are you shoulders hurting?" as he knows very well that Samui's shoulders are in fact ever since she gotten there huge breasts of her's.

"Yes they do Naruto-Kun, You out of all people should know about that," said Samui as she smiles and sits on the bed "so go ahead Naruto-Kun," said Samui as she waits for Naruto to massage her shoulders.

"Lay on your on stomach Samui-neechan" said Naruto and Samui does so and while blushing lightly while waiting for Naruto to start, Naruto starts off by rubbing her shoulders and she light moans as she enjoying "that feels very nice NaruKun" said Samui with Naruto keeps rubbing her shoulders lightly before moving down onto her back.

Samui feels it and enjoying it even more "Ooohhhh right there Naruto-Kun, oh," said Samui with Naruto rubbing the mid part of her back for until moving on down until.

Samui moans louder cause Naruto has his hands on her ass, causing her to blush very red, And Naruto is massaging Samui's ass and Samui herself is moaning by it, "your ass is so soft and huge Samui-neechan" said Naruto while he keeps rubbing her ass.

"N-Naruto-kun~" said Samui who getting turn on with Naruto keeps rubbing her ass more and more while giving it a few squeezes, Than Naruto stops it then he moves up and sits her up up and takes off Samui's top and leans her back to his chest and gropes her breasts.

Samui asked "what do you have in store me Naruto-kun?" with a blush on her with Naruto holding her breasts, Oh that's easy Samui-neechan, I'm planning to have you to myself for 2 whole days in order to get you pregnant with my child" said Naruto and when he said that, Samui can very well see it in her mind and that along makes her blush like crazy.

"And I can't wait for you to able to produce milk from your beasts and from what I read, Your breasts will grow twice as bigger because of the milk" said Naruto as he kisses Samui and she kisses back.

Lemon starts

Naruto breaks off the kiss and starts sucking on her left breast nipples while rubbing her right and Samui herself starts moaning loudly while blushing badly, "So soon with my breasts Naruto-kun!" said Samui with her moaning more.

Naruto lets go of her nipple from his mouth and says "I can't help it Samui-neechan, I love to grab them and cuddling into them" then resumes sucking onto and Samui says "T-That's so sweet of you Naruto-ku-n" while moaning more louder "Oh How I love you cuddling with them as well, You were so cute as a kid cuddling into my breasts I think you might have staked your claim on me back then" said Samui as she feeling Naruto licking her nipple inside of him mouth while sucking it more and she's getting more and more wet from her pussy.

A bit later, Naruto is sitting on the edge of the bed and Samui is on her knees and both of them are fully naked and Samui notice that Naruto's cock had much harder than it was way before, "I love you so much Naruto-kun, So please make me the mother of your first child~" said Samui and starts giving Naruto's cock kisses starting from the tip and makes her way to bottom with Naruto enjoying her kisses on his cock.

Then Samui gives Naruto's cock a long lick from the bottom to the top then licks the tip lightly and then she starts taking it into her mouth, while she's thinking that this cock had fucked her, her foster mother, and all of her friends and this will also giving her a child real soon.

And so Samui start blowing Naruto's cock and Naruto moans from it as his big foster sister sucking his cock by bobbing her head while she's thinking ' _Naruto-kun's cock is so hard, so much harder than it was before, You have indeed been busy Naruto-kun and I can't wait to be your first born's mother'_ said Samui in her mind while sucking Naruto's cock more and more.

Samui keep sucking Naruto's cock for good 15 minutes and finally Naruto blows his first load into Samui's mouth as she trying to drink it but like many times before, There too much for her drink while Naruto is thinking, "your mouth always feel so warm when you suck my cock Samui-neechan and your very good at giving blowjobs as well" said Naruto as he sees Samui takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth with a big flow of his cum coming out of her mouth while Naruto's cock keeps firing it's cum while it hitting Samui's face, covering her in cum "your cum is warm as always, I love it" said Samui as she starts licking some of it off of her cheek and teasing it before sollows it.

Once Naruto's cock stops firing cum, Samui places her double J size breasts onto Naruto's cock and Naruto is loving the softness of Samui's breasts with Samui is rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock.

"Do you love having my huge soft breasts on your cock Naruto-kun?" said Samui as she keeps rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock even more.

30 minutes later

Naruto sees Samui getting atop of him as they doing the 69 position, And once Samui lays on him with her pussy and ass near Naruto's face while she's facing Naruto's cock, Naruto grabs Samui's ass cheeks and stretch them to see both of her holes with Samui blushing badly.

Naruto starts licking her pussy while having his hands rubbing her ass's cheeks and Samui starts moaning loudly and place her breasts on Naruto's cock then starts licking it at the tip of it.

Both siblings kept it up for 30 minutes and upon the 30-minute mark, Naruto, and Samui cum at the same time with Naruto filling Samui's mouth with his cum from his cock and Samui is covering Naruto's face with her juice.

Samui lifted herself up and turns around to face Naruto with him looking at her and Samui moves her lower half toward to have Naruto's cock against her pussy and then she smashed her breasts onto Naruto's chest, "now for the main event Mi amor~~" said Samui in a sexy voice and Naruto grabs her ass and use it to thrust his cock into Samui's pussy and screams loudly by this action, "Yes it is Samui-neechan" said Naruto with Samui blushing badly and then they kiss deeply.

3 hours later

And so Naruto and Samui had sex for good 3 hours, and in three hours, they did every position they could think of and more as well having Samui getting full and full of Naruto's cum for each round and yet they still far from being done cause right now Naruto is fucking Samui in doggystyle with his cock thrusting into her ass with her screaming of her lungs and her breasts bouncing with each thrust that Naruto makes.

But let's take a break from the two and see how the others are doing with Naruto's shadow clones?

In the Huge room of the Uzumaki house

Kurenai, Yugao, Mabui Yugito and Karui had passed out from having too much sex with Naruto's clone as they are bloated to the max as they stomachs are so full of cum as some of it are leaking out of they holes while their sleeping to regain their energy.

But for Hana who is being fucked many clones of Naruto, with clones inside of her pussy and mouth, sucking one in her mouth and somehow she giving 5 clones hand jobs and what's more her stomach is very bloated as it full of Naruto's cum and she's reaching her limit.

And Kushina is being fucked doggy style with her screaming beyond her limit with a clone fucking her in the ass and yet even though her stomach is bloated, she's can still go on, after all, she's a Uzumaki.

And Finally Anko is held by two clones as they fucking her both her pussy and ass with her screaming all she can before cumming and passing out with a stomach full of cum that makes her look like 9 months.

Back to Naruto and Samui in the room

Samui was standing in front of Naruto in a sexy bunny suit that was red and fishnet stockings with high heels shoes. "How do I look Naruto-kun~" said Samui as she posing for Naruto then makes her breasts bounce in front of them.

"You look unbelievably sexy in it Samui-neechan" said Naruto with his cock has gotten harder way more then it was before, "why thank you Naruto-kun~" said Samui as she sits on Naruto's lap with his cock against her ass and her breasts with the bunny suit on against Naruto's chest.

And then Naruto fucks Samui in the bunny suit for few rounds with a few positions like missionary or holding her with his hand by her legs while Naruto himself is standing on his feet and Samui gives a few tit jobs which ends getting the bunny suit covering in Naruto's cum.

So now Naruto is waiting and sees Samui removing the bunny suit as it covering in both sweat and Naruto's cum, And Samui steps out to show her next suit which is A sexy catsuit the ears and tail were blonde like Samui's hair. There was fur on her breasts but mainly covering her nipples and covering her pussy.

"Holy fuck!" said Naruto as he feels his cock went into overdrive "is that for meow?~" said Samui as she gets on fours and starts moving like a cat would do "are you ready to fuck this horny kitty cat Naruto-kun nya?" said Samui who in front of Naruto's cock and starts licking it.

For 3 hours Naruto fucks her nonstop hack he make even a clone to join him in fucking her hard by putting their cocks into the same hole which is her ass and Samui way beyond the heavens for there 3 hours.

After that Samui is deciding her next outfit to wear and fuck in, Then she gives and puts it in and what did she pick? Sexy Lingerie for her look like a stripper and she's going to give her little foster brother a lap dance that he won't forget.

And Samui shows herself to Naruto and Naruto has his jaw drop with Samui walking slowly toward Naruto while saying to him "are you ready for your lap dance Na-ru-to-kun?~~" said Samui in a most sexy voice that she has ever done and Naruto can only nod to that.

Lemon Over/Time skip a week later, In the restroom at the Uzumaki house

Samui is in the restroom because she's taking a test for something that's very important but what kind of test is it?

Easy, Samui is taking the pregnancy test to see if she's indeed pregnant or not, While she's doing, Outside of the restroom are Kushina and all of Samui's friends/Harem sisters are waiting for the results and the only one who isn't there is Naruto because he has classes go to and couldn't stay home.

"Do you think Samui is pregnant with Naruto-kun's first kid?" said Kurenai as she and the others are waiting for her, "I don't know but she is taking forever!" said Anko as she wants to know the answer already.

"I hope so, that way those who lust after her will finally leave her alone," said Mabui and Yugito says "if so then we will help her!" and Karui stands in and says "Yeah we are friends, we will stand by each other along with Samui and Naruto-kun".

"Yeah we are family but what's more I can't wait to have kids running around in thing big old house again!" said Kushina as she holding her in excited while thinking future Uzumaki children running around.

"Hell I bet the kid will look so cute then he or she is born!" said Yugito as she can't for that day to come, "I'm hoping that my brother and that brat Sasuke will finally get the hint that she doesn't any of them" said Hana as she hoping for that to happen.

Back inside in the restroom

Samui is looking at the result as it shows.

Positive.

The moment that she saw that, she takes a very deep breath and then.

Outside of the village.

"YES! IT'S POSITIVE! YES! YES!" a scream was heard by everyone as all of them are wondering was that was about as birds are flying away cause they were scared by the scream.

Back at the Uzumaki house

Samui gets out of the restroom and quickly hugs Kushina then shows her the outcome and that makes all of them around Samui scream in joy about it as they hugging Samui as well congrats on her becoming a soon to be a mother.

A few hours later

Naruto comes back home after a long day at the academy while he enters the house and sits down on the sofa in the living room, "Damn today was tough then again I have to become a ninja after all" said Naruto then he notice Samui walks in and sits next to him.

"How was your day Mi Amor?" Asked Samui who pulled Naruto into a hug. "It was long Samui-neechan." Naruto said

"Well I have some good news for you Mon Cherie," Samui excitedly with Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the news my love?" Naruto asked Samui then showed him the pregnancy test. A POSITIVE pregnancy test "I'm pregnant with your child Mi Amor." Said Samui.

The Next thing she knows is Naruto Gains a huge smile then sits on her lap and cuddles up to her and kisses her on the lips and she kisses back.

"Samui-neechan! That's the greatest news I ever heard!" said Naruto as he keeps hugging her but then a thought come to him "but wait I can't help! I have the academy to go! And the-" Samui stops him before he could go on, "Don't worry so much you forget, We have Kaa-san to help out as well all of my friends and someday soon they too get pregnant with your children as well so we're all in this together Naruto-kun" said Samui with a smile on her.

"Your Right Samui-neechan I don't know why I was getting worry for" said Naruto with him smiling up and says "I guess for now we should rest for the day" said Naruto as he cuddles up to her with his head in between her breasts and Samui does the same with him.

—

 **D:*i cuts a warrior's head off with the shield in hand*TIME TO END THE CHAPTER BLAZE! *I block off other warrior's sword***

 **P: Well since my friend is still fighting and they are about to bring in the lions I will take over for now. NOW WE FINALLY GET OUR FIRST PREGNANCY and it is the top girl who will Be Naruto's first wife.*The lions were sent out* COME ON MAN I PUT A LOT OF MONEY ON YOU SO YOU BETTER WIN I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

 **D:*I see the lions coming at me and I come at them, bash on each of their skulls with the shield in hand* WHO SAID THAT YOU CAN'T KILL WITH A FUCKING SHIELD!**

 **P: Well My friend is kicking ass and HE IS THE LAST WARRIOR STANDING. *The people i bet with hand over my winnings of 10 trillion dollars* A pleasure doing business with you gentlemen.**

 **D:*I walk out of the arena* puffing damn I thought i was going to die there at first moment.**

 **P:*I hand you half of my winnings* As promised half of the winnings.**

 **D:good now i can buy a much better shield cause this one is all fucked up *lift up the shield and how badly beaten it gotten* anyway.**

 **P: I say hang it up as a trophy to show you won in the arena as a spoil of war.**

 **D:you know what? I will but it's time for the send off *I went to make the shield as a trophy to hang up***

 **P: You do it i need a break from doing them.**

 **D:alright, what will next time? Lets found out in the next chapter, please review, favorite, follow and DON'T FLAME! OR ELSE I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW BEASTS OR BASH YOU WITH A SHIELD! *aham* sorry about that anyway thats it, farewell for now, Lets go Blaze *we walk away*.**

—


	8. Chapter 8

—

 **D:why do i feel like it's a trap by you?**

 **P:Hey i did not do anything this time we relax without anything happening.**

 **D:well i must be feeling uneasy then *I look around us and see that we were at a pool to relax*.**

 **P:yeah you deserve it oh don't forget the sunscreen.**

 **D:*i hand it to you then i go in the pool to swim* while we are relaxing, I will handle the recap *i'm floating in the water*.**

 **P:*putting on the sunscreen* Thanks i need a break from that.**

 **D:Your welcome Blaze, Last time Samui came back and found out of what Naruto has been during the week that she was and at the end of the chapter, Samui get pregnant, which means she's the first of many that will get pregnant! But the question is who's next? *i swim more around the pool***

 **P:We're not telling do the disclaimer.**

 **D:alright, We don't own anything of Naruto but the idea of this story and chapter, So enjoy the chapter! *i notice a few crabs at the bottom of the pool***

 **P: *I snap my fingers and the crabs vanish***

—

 **Lemon in The Same Household**

 **Chapter 8**

The Village, At the Academy, Naruto's classroom

Naruto is sitting at his spot and looking at a note from the Village's hospital then at his teacher a man who wearing a dark blue suit with green flak jacket and a forehead protector on well his forehead, and he has brown hair with upward ponytail and a scar that's on the bridge of his nose, He is Iruka and he's the Sensei of this class of students that he has been teaching.

"Alright everyone the note each of you have are a doctor's notice to meet at the hospital tomorrow which means there will no class for the day" said Iruka as he looking at his students "now then let's start off today's lesson then resume it on the following day" said Iruka as he starts writing on the board with Naruto signing out about it.

Then he place his head on the desk with two girls that sit beside him, one on his left and the other on the right, The one on the left is a girl with long hair and she keeps it in a long ponytail and a bangs covering her right eye and speaking of eyes, her's are light blue and she's wearing all purple clothes with a skirt under shorts under it and a top with no sleeves and what's more her top is hugging her Double F breasts, her name is Ino Yamanaka and she's a classmate of Naruto's as well a friend.

"Something the matter Naruto-kun?" said Ino while she's wonders of what's with him and Naruto replied "it's nothing really, I'm just bit tired I guess, or that we going to to the hospital and I'm not good with Hospitals" said Naruto.

On his right is a woman who has long ink blue hair with white eyes and she's wearing a heavy jacket that hides her figure and she is Hinata Hyuga, and she's says "Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei is looking at you" and she's also Naruto's friend which they met though they mothers at a young age.

And when she said that, Iruka who threw a book at Naruto and it hits him right on the head, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING NARUTO!" yelled who has a vein popping out on his forehead and Naruto laughs about it "sorry Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as they resumes the lesson which after this is a Taijutsu Practice within a hour.

An hour later

Everyone are at the back the academy as they ready for Taijutsu Practice with a different sensei who goes the name of Mizuki and he's setting up each of them will have a mock fight with which he already named all but two which the last are "Naruto Uzumaki you will go up again Sasuke Uchiha" said Mizuki.

And a guy with black hair wearing a dark blue shirt with a fan on the back and he is Sasuke Uchiha and he walks to Naruto and says "I heard that your big sister gotten pregnant 3 months ago, She would have been better off with my child instead of the loser she choose to be with but soon after she give birth, I'm going to personally make her mine" said Sasuke and Naruto is getting pissed off about it but he keeps under control and let it out when their turn to fight.

"And also Prepare to lose loser" said Sasuke as he walks away from Naruto and growling at Sasuke in rage "that no good!" someone stops him before he go any further of what he was going to say, "don't let that asshole get to you that much Naruto" said Ino as she remembers how she used to be one of Sasuke's fangirls couple years ago but she stops liking him after seeing truly Sasuke is like, "He just angry that your big sis is off the market when she get pregnant and so did some of the guys of our class" said Ino and Hinata who's behind Ino nodding in agreed with Ino "yes and yet there still some believe that they had a shoot with her" said Hinata and Naruto says "you're right and also good luck facing Sakura, Ino" said Naruto and Ino say "oh she will be a walk at the park" said Ino.

Like that the mock fights went on for while until it is Naruto's and Sasuke's, Both walk up into the fighting arena, and before they fight, "Sasuke don't you ever think about touching my sister or else you won't like like the results" said Naruto as he giving a warning to Sasuke but Sasuke "oh really? Well I do plan to make her mine and when she's pregnant with mine child, Maybe I will go for your Kaa-san and her friends" said Sasuke who has a smile that so full of arrogant like he could get away with anything.

Mizuki take this chance to start off the mock fight "Begin!" and many would have thought that Naruto would make the first move, But he doesn't because he's standing there, And Sasuke humphs as he thinks that Naruto had just given up and so he makes the first attack.

By dashing toward Naruto with a fist ready to punch, However what Sasuke doesn't know that it's all part of Naruto's counter plan which is, When Sasuke gets close enough with his fist and Sasuke had fallen for.

All for Naruto could do this to Sasuke, Grabs his fist, lift him up and toss him down onto the ground hard with the Uchiha jerk laying flat on his back and he's passed with everyone watching and the only one who called out Naruto as 'cheater' is Sakura aka Sasuke's number one/only fangirl is calling out Naruto as a cheater, "Cheater! You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" said the pissed off fangirl of Sasuke and everyone sigh at that with Mizuki say "Sakura Naruto didn't cheat he just use Sasuke's strength against and throwing him onto the ground" said Mizuki without noticing that he put venom onto Naruto's name when he said it.

And so Naruto wins once again with Sasuke who will pissed off when he wakes up.

Skip time After classes are over

Naruto is heading home while looking at the doctor's note that he and his classmates had to go for a checkup and he sighs heavily about it since he really doesn't like hospitals after all.

Upon arriving home and entering, Naruto sees Samui with her stomach gotten bigger since she's now 3 months pregnant and she's sitting down on the sofa relaxing, "hey Samui-neechan!" said Naruto as he walks up to her and sits next to her, And Cuddles up to her side with his head on her shoulder.

Samui 'hmm?' then asked Naruto "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" said Samui with her cuddling up with Naruto "Well I have a checkup tomorrow at the Hospital along with my classmates but you know very well I don't like hospitals much" said Naruto and Samui reply to that.

"Well Mi Amor I have to get a check up with the doctor tomorrow for the baby so i will be going with you tomorrow. So you won't be there alone ok." Said Samui while stroking her stomach and Naruto does the same to her stomach "that's good to hear Samui-neechan, oh guess what happen at the Academy today." said Naruto with Samui looks at him with bit of concern, "what happened Naruto-kun?" said Samui with Naruto telling her about what Sasuke did during Taijutsu Practice.

"And then he said that he's going to get you pregnant with his child next along with Kaa-san and the others" said Naruto and Samui gets a very angry look that would make any Uzumaki proud

Samui looks at Naruto and asks "Do you have any way to humiliate him so bad that no girl will ever want him or go near him ever again same with straight guys?" Naruto smiles evilly and nods.

He then lowers his face to her stomach and moves the shirt up so he can get a good view and then starts to place kisses on her stomach that has his child growing in.

And Kushina walks in and sees them "oh hey guys!" said Kushina with a smile on her face with Naruto and Samui saying "hi Kaa-san!" and Kushina notice the note that Naruto with him.

"Oh! You're going for your check up tomorrow? I guess that's why Lady Hokage said that she won't be at her office tomorrow" said Kushina and Naruto looks at her "Wait your saying our Hokage is doing the check ups tomorrow for me and my classmates?" said Naruto who is surprised about it.

"Right on the Mark Naruto! And plus I think it's your first time meeting her since forever" said Kushina as she heads over to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

While Kushina is doing that, Naruto says "oh right I forget Tsunade is the Hokage and I think the last time I saw her I was when I was about maybe 6 or 7 years" said Naruto as he thinking that Being Hokage take up alot of one's freetime.

"That's right Naruto-kun! So it should make your time at the hospital be more comfortable for you since you don't like hospitals at all" said Kushina as she cooking dinner.

Time Skip, Late at night

It's night time at the village of Konoha and everyone expect a few are sleeping in for the night but however there someone moving into the shadows of night.

But who is this person? And what's this person planning to do? The answer is that it's Naruto and what's he's doing? Well he's heading over to a part of the village that Sasuke lives in.

Late at Night, Uchiha's house

Naruto jumps down at the side of the house and trying not make any sound that would wake up anyone, while trying found Sasuke's window which he did and he breaks in and found Sasuke sleeping on his bed. Naruto then uses a silencing seal that will not wake Sasuke up at all. Naruto then takes him to the same place as he took Kiba and undressed him before hanging him up by his arms.

Naruto then got Sasuke turned on and measured his cock and found out it was 2 inches like Kiba's was then wrote on Sasuke's chest "I like guys and i have like having sex toys in my ass. Sorry ladies I am too small for you." Then Naruto turned him around and stuck a dildo in Sasuke's Ass and wrote on Sasuke's back "Packages in rear shipment must be huge!". Then he took pictures and was having them sent to the women and gay men all over the nations.

When Naruto was finished he took sasuke down and redressed him leaving the dildo in his ass and took him back home. Then he went to send the pictures then he went home where his pregnant Samui-neechan was waiting in his room for both pictures of the front and back of Sasuke.

When Naruto got home he went to his room and saw his pregnant lover waiting. "So was it a success Mi amor?" Samui asked and she wearing a black lingerie bra that has the Uzumaki symbol where the nipples are and black Lingerie panties that has the Uzumaki symbol where her pussy is and to top it all off she has a see through nightie on and it is red.

Naruto nods his head and shows her the pictures. Samui said "Excellent now that little bastard will not be able to show his face for a long time." Naruto nodded his head and kneeled down so he is the same height as Samui's pregnant stomach and give it a kiss.

"Now Samui-neechan let's get to bed we have an important day tomorrow." Naruto said standing up and kisses her on the lips.

"Yes we do Mi amor both of our check ups." Samui said with a smile As Naruto got changed into his pajama bottoms they got into Naruto's bed and cuddle up and went to sleep.

Tomorrow at the morning on the way to the hospital

In the morning, Naruto is walking toward the Hospital with Samui walking besides and the two female friends of his, Ino and Hinata because they want to feel Samui's stomach while they being all gogo about, "oh I can't believed that you're going to be a mother soon Samui-san!" said Ino as she talking with Samui along with Hinata "and You must be so happy right now" said Hinata with Samui saying back "thank you both and I can't wait for when this little one come to the world" said Samui as she rubbing her stomach while behind them are all the guys who all are pissed about Samui being pregnant by some dude.

"So Samui-san, I have been wondering, who is the father anyway?" said Ino with Hinata wondering the samething and Samui says "sorry but I'm not telling you who it is" with both Ino and Hinata say a said 'aww' but completely understands since they other male classmates might go and try kill Samui's lover.

' _And besides If I had tell them it was Naruto-kun who knocked me up, I'm very sure that they will be shocked to the core_ ' said Samui in her while giggles in her mind about it, then Samui asked both Ino and Hinata about something while Naruto is walking ahead of them.

"So tell me something you two, is there a boy among your class that you like?" said Samui as she curious about them, And Ino and Hinata starts blushing "n-no! There is n-no one r-right now!" as they secretly looking at Naruto but Samui is the only who catch them doing that and she knows who they like.

Later at the Hospital

Everyone are in the waiting room as they sitting but however something happens with a person running in while laughing his ass off "oh kami! Oh I'm dying I can't stop laughing at this!" said the person with everyone but Naruto and Samui are wondering of what he's on about and notice that he's holding two photos of something.

And so one of the male classmates takes them from the person and he starts laughing loudly then he passed them around and everyone starts laughing while holding the guts cause it might blow up from laughing too much.

And the only one who hasn't seen them is Sasuke and he takes them and see what they are, And he's shocked of what he's sees, which are photos of Naruto had did something to him from last night even though Sasuke doesn't know it as well explains why he had found a diido in his ass this morning, and then he rips the photos into pieces and grabs the person who brought them in while very angry.

"WHERE DO YOU GET THEM!" said the pissed off Sasuke as the person say back "oh that's easy small dick, outside with 100s on 100s of there photo raining down around the village and who knows maybe the whole nation!" said the person as he resumes laughing his ass off once again.

At this moment everyone in the village along with the whole nations are getting photos of Sasuke and his 2 inch dick which every woman are very disappointed since they had thought that he would be packing there but that hope had died along with Sasuke's reputation.

And so he runs off with everyone laughing at him badly, and throughout the whole village.

An hour later

An hour had passed and only 2 or 3 students of soon to be ninjas had went in and while waiting, Naruto had talked with Samui, Ino and Hinata about a few things like what are they looking forward to when they become ninjas and so on.

3 hours later

With 4 hours in total gone by and it's only Naruto and Samui but that didn't long when a woman with jet black hair and black eyes and she's wearing long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings come up and say "Miss Uzumaki we ready to see you!" said the woman with Samui "alright I'm coming Shizune" say as she come up to the woman named Shizune while waving bye to Naruto while saying "good luck Naruto-kun" before leaving with Shizune and Naruto sighs out since he's all by himself now but however "Samui-neechan you head home without, since I don't know how long I will be in there" said Naruto and Samui nods to that.

A bit later

Naruto is about to fall asleep after waiting for a while but that is until, "So you're the last one huh Naruto?" said a voice of a woman that come up to Naruto, and Naruto snaps out of it and looks up and see.

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes and she's grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants and what's more that her kimono is holding her massive Double J Breasts in place and her hips to match, Naruto had a nosebleed inside of his head.

And Naruto quickly gets up "that's right!" said Naruto with Tsunade giggles bit and say "yeah hey calm down bit Naruto I know you don't like hospital so let's get this over with and you will be on your way, so follow me" said Tsunade as she leads the way and Naruto follows her.

Both of them walking the hallway and Naruto can't held himself by looking at Tsunade's ass and he has to himself that, ' _damn! Her ass is bigger than Samui-neechan's!_ ' said Naruto in his mind as he feels his cock gotten very hard.

And before long, they appeared at the check up room with Tsunade allowing Naruto to walk in then she's walks in.

"Alright then Naruto, sit there and we will begin" said Tsunade with Naruto doing so and Tsunade starts with checking his heart beats which they at a normal rate, Tsunade writes it down then she checks on Naruto's breathing which she tells him to breath in and out with her hand having green chakra and it's on Naruto's chest.

And before they go to the next part, They start having a small talk like, "So how is Samui been doing? You know with her being pregnant and all" said Tsunade as she writing down onto her notes and Naruto says "she's doing great so far Lady Tsunade" said Naruto and Tsunade said "oh just call me Tsunade-chan" said Tsunade with Naruto nods to that and then she says "Anyway that's good news since she has the father of her child helping her out" said Tsunade.

Naruto say to that "yeah he's been great help around the hous-" before he could finished "Naruto don't talk about yourself in 3rd person with me since I know that you're the one who get her pregnant" said Tsunade with Naruto surprised about it "w wait! You know!? How? Who!" said Naruto as he about to panic about it, "oh don't be silly it was your mother who told since after all I'm Quarter Uzumaki on my grandmother side" said Tsunade.

"Okay fair point But yeah she's has my first kid and please don't tell anyone else!" Said Naruto and Tsunade looks at him "oh You don't have to worry since I do know the Uzumaki clan needs to be rebuild" said Tsunade then says "now then let's resume with the check up Naruto, But I need you to remove your clothes Naruto" said Tsunade.

After hearing that Naruto freaks out "w-what!" said Naruto and Tsunade "oh relax will you? I had seen countless naked man and what they have down there so you won't be any different" said Tsunade who little did she know that she might be wrong this time.

"So Take them off Naruto even your underwear or boxer or whatever you wear and do it right now with no complains from you" said Tsunade with Naruto feeling that he has no choice and starts removing his clothes.

Meanwhile with Samui in her checkup room

Samui is laying down with Shizune using her hands with green chakra around it, "well good news Miss Uzumaki, It seen that your baby is healthy as any can be and more" said Shizune as she is smiling and Samui smiles as well "that's good to hear Shizune and Tell me How surprised will Naruto be when he founds out that you and Lady Tsunade know about of what is going on?" asked Samui and Shizune says with bit of giggles "I'm sure he will be in shock, Speaking of which, Tell me Samui, how big is he down there?" said Shizune with curious look on her and Samui smile on her "oh I could tell you but I think you should out for yourself when you make your move on him Shizune" said Samui with Shizune says "oh your not fun Samui" as both of them start giggling.

Back at the other checkup room

Naruto is fully naked but Tsunade hasn't look at him yet, When Tsunade turned back around and opened her eyes and lost all thought at see Naruto's manhood, ' _t-that cock is huge! No wonder Kushina looks so happy!_ ' said Tsunade in her minds as she tries to shakes it off with a blush forming in her cheeks.

She walks up to him and tells him to sit on that table as she could check his lower half for any wrong or maybe get a closer look at his cock which is hard at the moment.

And so Tsunade checking on Naruto's legs yet trying not to look at Naruto's cock while Naruto doesn't know what to think, While she's doing this, her mind keeps telling her to have him do her since she need a fuck and a new man in her life as well thinking ' _that cock is why Samui is pregnant i wonder if he is planning to get anymore girls'_ said Tsunade in her thoughts.

Lemon starts

She gives in and grabs Naruto's cock which that surprised and says to this with a smirk on his face "oh? So not even the great Tsunade the Hokage can't even resist my cock" said Naruto as he dirty talking her.

And Tsunade starts licking his cock "that's right Naruto-kun~ it's because is so huge and hard that I want to lick it so badly" said Tsunade she keeps licking Naruto's cock.

"So that means the Hokage will become my Hoekage" said Naruto as he sees Tsunade keep licking his cock more and more and thinking that his is his kind of checkup, Tsunade stops because she's going to remove her clothes for Naruto feast his eyes upon, with her removing her stop and undo it and turns out she's not wearing any bra at all while letting her Double J breasts bounce sexy like, then she takes off her pants to show that she's wearing pure white panites.

Tsunade gets on the table and said "what are you waiting for Naruto-kun~ come and take this Hoekage as your's to fuck with all day long~~" said Tsunade with Naruto come up to her and grabs her panites and pulls it upward as it rubbing onto Tsunade's pussy.

"Oh I plan to make you my Hoekage! And no one other than the other girls in my harems can have fun with you but you will be my woman and no other man can touch you!" said Naruto as he pulls Tsunade's panites more with the female Hokage moans loudly with her pussy getting soaking wet of her juice leaking out nonstop.

Then Naruto takes Tsunade's panites off of her and he starts licking her pussy while holding her legs and Tsunade moans much louder than before.

"Oh you're so good with your tongue! B-but please f-fuck me with your cock Naruto-kun!" said Tsunade as she wanted to be fucked right now, And Naruto looks at and said "as you wish!" and stops licking her then place her into a position that has her holding her legs in place as they near her head and her pussy and ass is in full display for only Naruto to see, Tsunade says "please do me hard with that monster cock of yours! And reach spots within my pussy that not even my old love never could!" as she getting crazy with lust and Naruto gets atop of her and slams his cock into her pussy and she screams loudly.

"YES! DESTROY MY PUSSY WITH THAT MONSTER COCK OF YOURS!"yelled Tsunade as she feeling Naruto's cock being spots that her old lover had never reach before, Naruto is thrusting his cock his into Tsunade's pussy hard and fast and he gropes her breasts and starts rubbing them while thrusting his cock into her even more than before.

And Tsunade is screaming louder and louder, with her mind going blank for each passing sec with Naruto thrusting his cock into her even more than before.

Time Skip 5 hours later

Naruto is fucking Tsunade doggystyle while using her pigtails as handle bars and Tsunade's stomach is bloated that makes her look about 7 months and Tsunade is screaming with all she could with both of them covering in sweat and the whole room smelled like sex.

Naruto says "who do you belong to now Tsunade-chan!" while he thrusting into her like crazy then before and Tsunade yells out "I BELONG TO YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY MAN THAT COULD AND CAN SATISFACT ME! BECAUSE YOU HAD RUINED ME FOR OTHER MAN!" yelled Tsunade as she being thrusted into by Naruto's cock.

2 hours later/Lemon over

Naruto sighs out while wiping off the sweat on his forehead,then he looks at Tsunade who is a huge mess with her tongue hanging out, her belly so bloated with cum that it's dripping out of her ass, pussy and mouth and she's not really in her, Naruto knows that he needs to do something that until someone opening the door and that makes Naruto freaking out cause he will be known as the guy who fucked the Hokage!

With the door opens up and behind it is Tsunade's assistant Shizune and she'd say to Naruto like it's nothing "are you two done having sex yet?" and Naruto doesn't know what to say about this with Shizune saying "well by the looking at the state of how Lady Tsunade is in, I say you guys are done, so leave it to me to take care of this" said Shizune as she closes the door and walks toward them.

"You can head home now, and also keep this in mind, When I have you in my bed, I want you fuck me like we bunnies in heat" said Shizune with Naruto is more in shock about this.

And with that Naruto put on his clothes and just heads straight home with what Shizune said to him in mind.

3 days later at Uzumaki house

Naruto looks at Hana who holding up a pregnancy test in her hand and it's showing Positive on it and that means Naruto is going to be a father of two now, so he gives Hana a big yet soft hug to show just how happy he is, "that's great Hana-chan!" said Naruto who keeps on hugging Hana who is hugging back with a smile on her.

"It is Naruto-kun but there something else you should know and it's about my K-"before Hana could finished of what she's going to say, Someone walks in the house with the door wide open and the person who open it is a woman with with short brown spiky hair and red fang like tattoos on her cheeks and she's wearing a dark blue suit with a dark green flak jacket unzipped as the top part of the dark blue suit is hugging her Double H breasts and she is Tsume Inuzuka, Kaa-san of her wonderful daughter Hana and her failure of a son Kiba.

Tsume slams the door close and yells "WHERE IS THAT UZUMAKI THAT GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" in anger and anyone could see the fire on her eyes "w-well f-for one you won't be getting any grandpups from Kiba since no girl won't dare get near him" said Naruto and Tsume sees him and says "well you have a point there but still! You should have come and ask me for my blessing before you make puppies with Hana!" said Tsume who's still angry about it "well you can be the first to brag about getting grandkids besides my mother." said Naruto and Tsume grabs Naruto by his head and that's when Kushina walks in and see this going on.

"Tsuma calm down, I thought that like me that you wanted have grandkids to spoil rotten and Naruto had a crush on Hana along with her friends for while now and knowing my son he was thinking a way of talking to you just without Kiba involved since we all how he is" Said Kushina when it hits her that she said 'friends' which means she just add in more wood to Tsume's flames of anger, "wait you are telling me that he had also other woman beside Hana? THAT COCKY BASTARD! I'm goin-" before she could finish as she just remembers something.

And Tsume says "There's not a lot of Uzumakis to begin with" with now calming voice and Naruto says "well I'm doing it to rebuild my clan and I'm not doing it for sex, I do love each of them or do you really think that I was going to Leave Hana behind?" said Naruto and Tsume quickly says to that "I WOULD RATHER KISS YOU BEFORE I EVEN THINK OF THAT!" yelled Tsume.

Naruto gets an idea after hearing that from Tsume, "well why don't you do it?" said Naruto who in fact is trying challenged Tsume to kiss him on the spot, "w-what! I-I can't! Y-you're my daughter's mate!" said Tsume who blushing like crazy.

Naruto says to that "Really? You acted like a tough bitch when you found out that I impregnated your Daughter, WHERE THE HELL HAS THAT FIRE GONE TO?!" yelled Naruto as he looks at Tsume with Kushina whispering to Hana about something "how did your Kaa-san found out anyway?" whispered Kushina and Hana Whispered back and have her eyes off of of them and the same goes for Kushina.

"she found out by using her noses and smelled both Naruto and sex on me which she did last week" and Kushina said 'oohh' while thinking that she might have forgotten about that.

And just when both Kushina and Hana look back and found out that Naruto and Tsume are gone and Samui who just come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and she sees Kushina and Hana standing there looking at nothing and ask "did I missed something?" said the confused Samui.

In Naruto's bedroom

Lemon Starts

Both Naruto and Tsume are in a fierce duel of dominates by kissing one and another yet none of them showing any signs of being overpowered yet, But then Naruto reached behind Tsume and grabbed her ass.

And Tsume moans by it while kissing back while trying dominated Naruto but she founding Naruto to be in the same level as her which she never thought she would found like like, And Tsume decides to do something like Naruto did by placing her hand onto Naruto's cock but she doesn't know just how big Naruto's cock is.

As she has her hand go over Naruto's pants and to her surprise she feel how big his cock is and Naruto smiles then breaks off the kiss, "feeling how big my cock is Tsume?" said Naruto as he gets his hand off her ass and gets under her pants and place it on her pussy and to his surprise that Tsume's is hardcore wet.

"Oh? Your pussy is wet beyond normal, Just how long has it been since you last had sex?" said Naruto as he starts fingering Tsume's pussy and making it more wet then it was before and Tsume is moaning as she slowly beginning submit to Naruto.

Tsume answers Naruto while moaning "s-since t-that f-failure o-of son of mine w-was b-born!" said Tsume as she moaning louder with her juice is weting though her panites and pants with Naruto says "then how about I give you much better son and or daughter that will be equal to Hana?" said Naruto who keeps on fingering Tsume's pussy and when he said that, Tsume completely submitted to Naruto which she stops Naruto which confused but understands when he sees Tsume grabs her shirt as she yells out.

"MAKE ME YOUR BITCH JUST LIKE YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Tsume as she rips off her shirts with her massive Double H breasts bounce and she throws it on the floor while quickly removes her pants then jumps onto Naruto as they fall onto Naruto's bed.

"I'm a naughty Window bitch that needs to be fucked so hard~" said Tsume and Naruto just smiles and say "then get ready to fucked real good then".

An hour later

Screams and sweats of lust and sex are filling the Naruto's room as Naruto who's on laying on his back and has his hand under his head with Tsume who's riding Naruto's 10 inch cock and the Inuzuka Milf/Window screaming atop of her louds with her breasts bouncing like crazy, "NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Tsume who keeps riding Naruto's more while her juice is completely covered Naruto's cock and Naruto himself is enjoying this.

Naruto smiles and rise up one of his hands from under his head and use it to spanks Tsume's plump and big ass, with Tsume's ass jiggles, Tsume screams even louder than before while making her hips go faster than ever and Naruto's spanking her ass more and Tsume keeps going.

3 hours later

Naruto is now fucking Tsume's ass in doggystyle while her pussy is dripping out Naruto's cum as it flowing on her legs but with Tsume resting her head on the pillow and biting it as she taking and screaming through her teeth and both of them are covering in sweat, "Sweet kami! Your ass is why too tight on my cock Tsume-chan!" said Naruto as he thrusting his cock into Tsume's even more with Tsume screams out after she letting go of the pillow "YOUR FAT AND HUGE COCK IS TOO MUCH FOR MY ASS!" yelled Tsume as she feels Naruto's cock slowly going in deeper and deeper by each thrust that Naruto makes while her ass is jiggles by the impacts when it being hit against Naruto's hips.

5 hours later

Naruto makes one last thrust into Tsume's pussy with her cumming badly and screaming loudly and Naruto who has cum and filling up Tsume's inside with his cum as well filling up her womb.

Lemon over/Outside of Naruto's room

Just outside of Naruto's room, Hana, Kushina and Samui are watching them go at it and they have been watching for them for awhile now as one of them say "I never thought that I would see Tsume getting dominated" said Kushina with a blush on her while looking at Naruto and Tsume keep going at it.

"Yeah, Finally Kaa-san gets some relief and maybe a new son that she would be proud of" said Hana who also watching both of them go at it as well seeing them change position, And finally Samui says "now we get a new member of the harem sisters who will let us torture Kiba when and how ever we want" said Samui.

—

 **D:and end it right there! Well that take forever and also there seems a lot of crabs around us**

 **P:*snaps my fingers and they go into boiling pots of water***

 **D:but there still more coming *points at them* and also how did this even happen?**

 **P:no clue.**

 **D:well while we trying get out of this mess, What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter, so leave a review of your thoughts of the chapter, Follow and favorited. *a few crabs gets on my face***

 **P*got the crabs off your face and we left***

 **D:thanks *we left while the whole place gets covered in crabs but I stop* wait hold there something that every ones too see when Sasuke left the hospital.**

—

 **Lemon in the same Household**

 **Omake on the day of the checkup**

On the day when everyone around are laughing their asses off or busted a gut from laughing, One Sasuke Uchiha is heading home because of how humiliated he is and he's pretty angry about it since now he's the laughing stock of the village and there is no going back from it.

However for what Sasuke doesn't know that he had made a wrong turn and heads up somewhere he shouldn't be at but however by some twisted fate by some other Kami that he ended up outside of a bar.

But not just any old bar, This bar is for man who like man and they too happen to have photos of Sasuke and Sasuke himself feels some feeling of dread going down his back when one them said "well if isn't it Sasuke Uchiha, don't worry honey I will make sure to be gentle once I get my hands on you" said the man as other 'no he's mine' and so on and Sasuke tries to get away but the guys notice that Sasuke is running away and they decide to go after him.

The chase lasted for who knows how long but they never did stop going after Sasuke and the only times they don't go after Sasuke is when he's inside of his house where it's safe for 3 weeks.

That is until one day, Sasuke's Kaa-san named Mikoto Uchiha mistake them as Sasuke's friends and she allows go in by saying them without knowing "Make yourselves at home and Sasuke's room is down the hall on your first right" said Mikoto who unknowingly place hollow onto Sasuke.

Sasuke screams in terror on that time and everyone in the village heard it.

—

 **Omake over**


	9. Chapter 9

—

 **D:let me get this straight, we agreed or rather you agreed and i somehow come along to look for a cat.**

 **P:Pretty much**

 **D:but here's the much bigger question that needs an answer…...WHY IS IT A DEMON CAT AND A GIANT ONE AT THAT! *you and me are on a very tall tree with the demon cat trying get us***

 **P:Oh those are the cats that we have to find *I patted your back hard***

 **D:*i fall out of the tree*CURSED HELL!**

 **P:*looks down* Oops. Well While we deal with this i hope you enjoy the new chapter. But a recap Tsunade and Tsume have now joined the harem. Who is next? What will happen in this chapter? Find out for yourselves. Also i would like to point out we own nothing just the story idea.**

 **D:*the demon cat is trying to kill me as blaze's specks*DOWN KITTY! I SAID DOWN!**

—

 **Lemon in the same Household**

 **Chapter 9**

Naruto is sitting on the sofa and looking at the calendar and see that he has until 7 months until he become a ninja before that is his first child's birth, "man a lot of things have happened since that day" said Naruto who's talking to himself but that doesn't last long until Samui along with Hana, Samui is in her 4th month of pregnancy and Hana is in her first month Pregnancy.

And what's more Naruto can't help but notice that there is something different about Samui and that is her breasts have gone up two cup sizes from double j to double k and she is now lactating.

"Naruto-kun, starting tomorrow I will be on a maternity leave since I'm now 4 months into my pregnancy but thankfully that Lady Tsunade will give me money so there's no worries" said Samui as she sits and starts rubbing her shoulders and she's being that hurt much more often these days, "Samui are your shoulders hurting again?" said Hana who's little worry for Samui.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that I'm still trying getting to used the new size of mine" said Samui as she looking at her now bigger breasts now, "well you are producing milk for your baby after all" said Hana as she knows that it's going to happen to her soon.

"While that is true but now I can't found bras that fit into them so I had to order customized for both the new bras and my fishnet shirt that goes under my regular clothes" said Samui as she looks uncomfort with the shirt she's wearing "in fact" said Samui who taking off her shirt along with her now smaller bra and Naruto smiles seeing Samui's much bigger breasts as it's being held back by her now smaller bra.

Then Samui removes the bra to let her much bigger breasts free with bit of milk slowly dripping out of her nipples, "How about I give your shoulders a massages Samui-neechan?" said Naruto as he came up behind and starts giving her one which she smiles at and nods then releases a moan.

"Oh right, did that stupid perverted brother of yours ever found out who knocked you up?" said Naruto who is asking Hana and Hana replies with "Kiba? Please he won't figure it out until it's too late" said Hana and Samui says "well I have a feeling that he might do something and the same goes for that Pink haired banshee" said Samui

Hana says to that "like what?" and Samui says "well if we not careful, he might take me somewhere and rape me on the spot" and with that in mind both Naruto and Hana gets angry about it.

"Over my dead body!" said Naruto and Hana says "I will kill if he plans something like that!" said the pissed off Hana who would kill her brother of hers.

"Or that banshee might do something to my baby inside of me" said Samui who rubbing her stomach lovingly, And Naruto has one of his hand onto Samui's stomach, "for one I will kill her before she could do that" said Naruto who smiles at her.

Then Samui says "how about the three of us think of something of what we should to do with those two headaches?" and Naruto and Hana started thinking about it, while they think Naruto makes a shadow clone and tells Hana to sit down so that his shadow clone could massages her feet while he does the same for Samui.

Time Skip Later into the afternoon

Naruto along with Samui went weapon shopping cause Samui has plans for Naruto and part of it is getting him a sword, as they were walking there were injuries. When guys saw Samui's new bust they were running into things and injuring themselves. They also saw yes she was pregnant which broke many hearts. Many guys were wondering Which lucky ass man got her pregnant with their kid.

And Naruto is smiling in his head since he's the one who get Samui his big foster sister pregnant, both of them kept walking until finally they appeared at Samui's favored weapons and clothing store, The Green Dragon Weapons store, Samui enters followed by Naruto.

Upon entering, Naruto sees a lot of weapons that are displayed along with clothes for ninjas among other things, and behind the counter is a girl that's slightly older than Naruto by one year, she's wearing white shirt with long sleeves with brown edges on it and she has two buns hairstyle and she is "Hello Tenten, How are you doing?" said Samui who knows her.

"Oh just a little bored how are you doing with the baby on the way?" Asked Tenten and Samui replies "soon just 5 more months and the baby will be here" with a smile on her and Tenten ask another question, "so do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?" said Tenten who's asking Samui that Question.

And then it hits Samui, She hasn't come up with a name for the baby and there is only 5 months left until that day comes, While that was going on, Naruto went looking around and to see what they have.

Samui looks at Naruto then back at Tenten, "besides that, do you have the item that I had ordered some time ago?" said Samui as she wonders if the item had appeared, And Tenten nods "yes we do! It just arrived today" said Tenten then she says "Just let me get it from the back" said Tenten as she moved toward the back.

While Samui waits for Tenten to back come, Naruto notices a jacket, The jacket is mostly black with dark orange line with a hood and what's more there a red spiral on the back and Naruto likes it very much and though it's about time to get a new one anyway.

Naruto picks it up and luckily for him he has enough money for it so he takes it to the counter and just in time too cause Tenten come back with a weapon wrapped in a coath as she says "one custom ordered sword for one Samui Uzumaki!" said Tenten as she place it and starts unwrapping it for Samui with Naruto coming up as both of them see.

A Katana made chakra metal with a black hilt, the scabbard has a design of a roaring dragon and on the inside is a sharpener for sword to sharpen the blade when it is resheathed, And Naruto was in awe by it, "wow Samui-neechan that's some sword you ordered but why do you get yourself a new one since the one you have is in amazing condition" said Naruto who is confused by this since the sword Samui has always ever had since their Kaa-san Kushina had given to Samui as her birthday present.

Samui looks at Naruto and smiles at him, "that's easy to say Naruto-kun, For one it's not for me, it's for you" said Samui with Naruto is surprised by it "w-what!" said Naruto.

"Well The reason I got it for you is because I want you to know more then just jutsus and taijutsu it will help out the field and if your opponent has a sword and you don't plus this will help if you channel your wind chakra into the blade to make it sharper" said Samui as she knows that Naruto learned it from his late tou-san's students or rather Kushina made him by force and threats to teach it to Naruto at the age of 9 which a year before he entered the Academy.

And she remembers on that day too.

Flashback 8 years ago

a 21 year old Samui and a 9 year old Naruto are standing there as they watching they Kaa-san who's not only pissed off, she's also shaking a guy who's in the same age range as Samui at inhuman rate of speed with her hair flowing up in the air as it forming tails as she yells out to the boy who has silver hair and has a mask to cover half of his face and a forehead protector that's covering his left eye and his name is.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WON'T TEACH NARUTO-CHAN ABOUT ELEMENTAL CHAKRA! KAKASHI!" yelled the furyous Kushina with her shaking the boy named Kakashi who looks like he is about to passed out, "but he's not old enough yet Kushina-san" said Kakashi who keeps being shaken to death by Kushina and she yells out "DO NOT GIVE ME THAT LAME EXCUSE!" .

Naruto looks at Samui and asks "Neechan, Why is Kaa-chan is doing that to One eye-nii-san?" said Naruto who doesn't understand of what going on at the moment, "well she just talking some sense into him about teaching you some new techniques" said Samui who's sweat drops at this sight that her and Naruto are seeing with Naruto who's still confused yet scared, "I hope I never make Kaa-chan that mad" said Naruto with Samui "me too" as they see Kushina about to Punch Kakashi's face with her chakra empowered fist.

Flashback over

After remembering that day, Samui pays for the sword and hands it over to Naruto who also pays for the jacket, before they go Samui ask Tenten something, "Say Tenten, when you are done with work how about you come on over." said Samui with Tenten thinking about it and looks at the time and she guess she go on a early leave today, "sure why not, since not a lot of people are coming in today so let me close up shop" said Tenten, With a nod Naruto and Samui left the shop.

Thirty minutes of walking they ran into the boys from Naruto's academy from his class and they are giving Naruto the evil eye. "Naruto you were suppose to hook us up with your sister for a date." Said one of them and the others are nodding.

And from hearing that Naruto can't take it anymore, with him telling Samui to go on ahead which they did and that he will catch up as he walks up to them and said "You know what guys? I am really sick and tired of you keep on asking me to to hook one of you with my big sister even though she's with someone now and I know why you wanted me to stop cuddling with my sister, because you saw me as an obstacle to get my sister's heart, so do me favor and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND STOP ASKING FOR HELP FOR HOOKING UP WITH SAMUI-NEECHAN!" yelled an angry Naruto as he heads home as he is leaving the boys there speechless.

At the Uzumaki household sometime later

Naruto arrived home as he enters and closes the door as he sighs about it while going into the living room, And before he knows it, Samui hugs him and places him between her breasts, "are you alright Naruto-kun?" said Samui who hugging/cuddling him and Naruto says "yeah kind of, I was just doing something that i should have done long time ago" said Naruto, "I understand after all they have been harassing you non stop for a long time to get a date with me until now" said Samui as she removes Naruto from her breasts as she removes her shirt and letting her breasts bounce and say "do you want to have sex right now Naruto-kun?" said Samui as she places her arms under her breasts as she is waiting for Naruto's answer.

Semi Lemon starts

Naruto grabs both of Samui's breasts which makes her moans loudly since her breasts are now much more sensitive with bit of milk dripping out of her nipples, Naruto starts rubbing her breasts with Samui moaning louder than before while blushing badly, "N-Naruto-kun m-my breasts a-are more s-sensitive n-now" said Samui who's moaning louder along with more milking dripping out of the nipples and Naruto is about to drink Samui's milk.

Samui sees what Naruto is going to do, So she readies herself when she feels Naruto's mouth sucking on her nipple on her right breast and she moans even louder than she could before.

And Naruto who is sucking onto Samui's nipple while drinking the milk from it with his tongue licking Samui's nipple which is driving her crazy while his other hand is on Samui's left breast and lightly twisting Samui's nipple on her left breast with a great deal of milk coming out from her nipple.

Naruto removes Samui's right nipple from his mouth as the breast itself bounce when Naruto let it go but however that didn't last long because Naruto grabs both of them and sucks on both of Samui's nipples which makes Samui moans on overdrive while she getting weak in the knees with Naruto drinking her milk from both of her nipples.

Naruto keeps drinking Samui's milk more with Samui has her hand on Naruto's hair while moaning and blushing badly as she says "N-Naruto-kun" as they deep doing this and they would have gone on farther but however.

Semi Lemon Over

There's a knock at the door and the one who is behind it is Tenten who just closed up the shop for the day, Naruto lets go of Samui's nipples and quickly cleans his mouth as he goes for the door to answer Tenten and with Samui thinking ' _we are going to do that again aren't we?'_ said Samui.

Tenten waits for the door to be answered while thinking ' _I have to say this place is huge! More than the Hyuga clan's, I wonder why their mother hasn't gotten a smaller place to live?'_ said Tenten in her thoughts as she wonder why they still stay live here seeing that it's very huge.

Then Finally Naruto opens the door and with Tenten "I"m here! And why are you out of breath Naruto?" said Tenten as she wondering why Naruto is panting as he says "w-well I umm was training but Samui-neechan asked me to get her food cause you know cravings" said Naruto who laughing lightly about it with Tenten rising her eyebrow on him as she says "I see anyway thank you for having me over!" said Tenten as she walks in.

It didn't long before Tenten to arrive in the living room and found Samui shirtless and braless which shocks Tenten as she says "S-Samui-san! Why aren't you wearing any shirts or bras! And what's more Naruto is here! Aka a boy!" said Tenten and Naruto replied to that "I'm used to seeing them since we did used to take baths or hot springs together back when I was little" said Naruto with Tenten saying "O-oh r-right I sometimes forget that you two are brother and sister after all" said Tenten.

"But still why isn't she wearing either of them?" questioned Tenten and Samui answers that question, "well they were being too tight onto my breasts seeing that they have gotten bigger after all" said Samui.

"Wait bigger? What cup size where they before?" Tenten Asked and Samui says "they were Double J's before turning into Double K's" as she said it like it was no big deal.

And Tenten can't help but feel a bit of envy since she has only Double D's breasts after all, "t-that so?" said Tenten.

Now then, for a while both Tenten And Samui talked and with Naruto getting something for them like tea and sweets but however Naruto overhears Tenten saying something to Samui.

"Say Samui-san, Who is your lover anyway? I mean shouldn't he be here helping you out?" said Tenten, What tenten didn't know is that Naruto was coming up behind her.

"Oh he is here in fact." Samui took a pause and in that pause Naruto grabbed tenten's breasts from behind "he is the one groping you right now.' Samui said with a smirk while Tenten moaned as Naruto played with her breasts.

Lemon starts

"You have a nice pair breasts Tenten" said Naruto with Samui undoing Tenten's clothes with Tenten who's blushing like crazy "w-wait! Please wait t-this too much for me! T-this is crazy!" said the blushing madly Tenten with her shirt now good as Tenten can't believe this is happening.

And before anything, Naruto kisses Tenten and Tenten herself is in shock about it since it's her first kiss, And Samui smiles as she starts taking off Tenten's pants.

It didn't take long for Tenten to be fully naked, and Naruto sees that tenten has a very huge ass that just begging to be groped which he did with Tenten moans loudly from it, "w-wait d-don't" said Tenten with a blush on her face.

Naruto kisses her again while groping her ass more while his other hand is on her pussy and starts rubbing it lightly with Tenten blushing even more than and she's getting light headed.

And then she is caught off guard, Samui grabs Tenten's breasts and whispers into her ear and say "you know, Naruto is the one who got me pregnant but not just me there are others and many more to come all in order to rebuild the Uzumaki clan and would you like to help Tenten? The joy to know that you are carrying your lovers baby and your breasts will get bigger" whispered Samui with Tenten looking at her while being kissed by Naruto.

30 minutes later

It half of hour for Tenten to decide on what they said to her and what was the result of it?

Tenten is riding Naruto's cock inside of her pussy while Samui has her pussy on Naruto's face with him licking it with no mercy while holding onto her hips and both Tenten and Samui making out like there's no tomorrow with a lot tongue action.

After about 10 minutes, They switch Position with Tenten being fucked in doggystyle with Naruto holding onto her ass with his thrusting his into her pussy while Tenten herself is madly licking Samui's pussy and Samui herself is drinking her own milk from her nipple while rubbing her other breast with a blush on her face.

And then Naruto and Tenten are sucking onto Samui's nipples from both sides as they fingering Samui's pussy as she overflowing of her juice while having her milk being drink by both of them with Samui moaning like crazy because it's too much for her.

Time skip 4 hours later

With 4 hours of three way sex, Naruto cums inside of Tenten for the 10th time as she screams out "CUMMMING!" since she too cums while feeling Naruto's cum going in her as well filling up her womb while her stomach getting bloated greatly, Since Naruto finished releasing his 10th load into Tenten, Tenten fainted since she's doesn't have the stamina to go on any further but in time she will.

"I think I might have over did it with her" said Naruto while he takes out his cock from Tenten with his cum flowing out of her pussy and Samui says "Well that was fun and interesting Naruto-kun" as she leans over to Naruto for a kiss

Lemon over, two days later

Naruto standing at his window as he sees something so sad and pathetic that it's so hard to watch, and just is Naruto seeing? Answer, He's seeing Sakura who's trying to sneak around the Uzumaki house but seeing that it failed since Naruto is looking at her but the only thing that he doesn't know is Sakura's reasons.

"What are you looking at Naruto-kun?" Said Kushina who came up to Naruto with a basket of clean clothes then she see him pointed out of the window and she too see Sakura, "Oh for Kami's sake, it's that pink hair pain in the neck again, just what is she after this time?" said Kushina as she remembers the times when she sees her sneaking around the house time to time again ever since The first year when Naruto enters the academy.

"Yes Kaa-san" said Naruto with Kushina sighs "let me get Samui since that girl is most likely is trying get something from Samui's again" said Kushina as she places the basket down as she saying to herself "really now, Just when Samui was about shop for baby clothes" said Kushina as she leaves the house to get Samui.

A bit later

Sakura somehow get in without anyone knowing, at what she's thinking as she makes her way toward a certain someone's room, which is Samui's, to get some 'proof' of something and what is that proof? Let's found out her thoughts.

' _Good no one's here, this in now the perfect chance for me to expose that Samui bitch about having fake huge breasts!_ ' said Sakura in her mind as she can see her self showing everyone more importantly her Sasuke-kun that Samui in fact has fake huge breasts by showing her true bra size to everyone and Samui herself cries in shame.

Out of nowhere Sakura was caught in a trap that works against intruders. A Paralyzation seal.

Sakura can't move at all then 3 people come up to her and they look royal pissed with Kushina saying to her "well then young lady, I'm going to get your mother and tell her about this" said Kushina but before she goes, "But before I do that" said Kushina as she give Sakura a punch to her nose and caused Sakura to bleed from her nose.

And when Kushina left to get Sakura' mother, Naruto had tied Sakura up and place her in the living room with Samui watching her with her arms crossed while she is on the couch.

"So you were trying to prove that my breasts are fake again. When I have told you time and time again they are real and a pain in my shoulders." Samui said rubbing one of her shoulders. Naruto came up behind her and started to rub her shoulders. Samui then turned her head and smiled at Naruto with the eyes and smile filled with some much love for her baby daddy.

She then turns back to Sakura with a scowl on her face showing she is very angry at Sakura. She then turns to Naruto and asks him to stop for a moment and he did. Then Samui did something that shocked Sakura to the core and that is Samui was removing her shirt in front of Naruto.

"W-WHAT A-ARE YOU D-DOING YOU S-STUPID S-SLUT?!" Sakura yelled as that happened Samui finished taking off her shirt and her breasts bounced hypnotically. After Samui took off her shirt Naruto got back to massaging her shoulders.

"So you stupid little brat you really think that the twins on my chest are fake Oh no they are not. While you are a low A cup and now my shirts are too tight around my Double K breasts and i have no worries about my little brother Naruto seeing them it is nothing new to him cause he has seen them when he was younger when we were in the bath or the hot springs." Samui said

Sakura was in shock but she still saying in her head they are fake and that they can't be real they are fake. Samui saw that she still didn't believe her so she grabbed one of Naruto's hands and put it on one of her breasts. "Naruto-kun are they real?" Samui asked Naruto and he nodded his head and Sakura says "that doesn't mean anything! You are using a genjutsu! To fool his senses" said Sakura with Naruto and Samui are thinking that Sakura must be going crazy now.

"Uh Sakura Samui-neechan does not use Genjutsus." Naruto said to sakura with his hand still on her breast. Then they heard Kushina and a woman named Mebuki were walking into the living and they saw Samui sitting on the couch without her shirt Naruto with his hand on her breast and Sakura was tied up on the floor with a bloody nose.

And Mebuki rubs her head as she said "I'm so sorry for my Daughter's behavior Kushina, I will make sure that she gets punished for what she has done" said Mebuki with Kushina nodded in understand then then "SAKURA YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she went over to the tied up Sakura then picks her up and carried her home while yelling out "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! NOT TO DO THAT TOWARD THE UZUMAKIS!" yelled Mebuki who closed the door before Sakura could yell out her reasons but now all 3 members of the Uzumaki just hear mumbling from behind the door as it is getting more quite.

The Next day, at the village

Ramen stand called Ichiraku

Naruto along with Kushina are eating they beloved ramen at their favorite stand Ichiraku but however the order and head chef isn't there today cause he's out of town but he let it to the hands of his only daughter Ayame who's wearing her chef clothes as it all white even the apron but it's hugging her figure nicely even she's a villager, She has Full G breasts with short brown hair and she's smiling happy at her's and Tou-san's two favorited customers, Naruto and Kushina.

"I hope you guy are enjoying it since I make it how Tou-san's makes it" said Ayame as she's little worry that if she's not good as her's Tou-san's, Then Naruto And Kushina say "no Ayame-chan, Your's is way better then your Tou-san and here I thought there was no one that could beat your old man's ramen but boy was I wrong!" said Kushina as she eating the ramen more and that goes for Naruto.

"R-really? Why thank you Kushina-san! Oh that reminds me I heard you're becoming a Obaa-chan soon! Since Samui-san is going to be a mother herself soon" said Ayame as she still surprised about it.

"Thats right! Ayame-chan! And speaking of which, when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend?" said Kushina with Ayame blushing about it "n-no! I-I can't- I-I mean umm" was all Ayame saying as she's blushing up a storm.

Kushina giggles and says "oh relax I was just pulling your leg and besides I don't think there's no guy would work up the nerve to ask you out without your tou-san throwing hot water or kitchen knives at them" said Kushina and Ayame can see it in her mind, but then other thing appeared in Ayame and she asked about it, "I just notice Where is Samui-san?" said Ayame as she wonders where Samui is.

"Samui-neechan went to buy baby clothes for her bundle of joy that is on the way in a few months." Naruto explained and Ayame "oh! Really? But does she know of what to buy?" said Ayame with Kushina say "well she did say that she's going to buy two of everything, you know boy's and girl's since we don't know if the baby is going to boy or a girl" said Kushina as she finished up her ramen along with Naruto.

Then Kushina thought of something, "well since you're all by yourself Ayame, why don't you come over once business hours over?" said Kushina with Ayame thinking about it.

"Might as well since I don't want to stay over my house since I'm by myself after all" said Ayame with a smile and Naruto is wonder what is Kushina planning to do.

Time skip couple hours later at the Uzumaki Household

Around Night time, Naruto and Kushina are waiting for Ayame to arrived but Samui hasn't return home yet since she's still shopping for baby clothes and other stuff, "say Kaa-san, what are you planning?" said Naruto as he knows that Kushina is planning something while he looks at Kushina who sitting on a chair in the dining room.

"Oh what ever do you mean Naruto-kun?" said Kushina who's voice in a playful tone, "I mean I somewhat know what your planning but I don't the reason" said Naruto with Kushina smiles at him "oh alright I will tell you since I love you so much, I want you have Ayame join in our ever growing family and plus She will never the right person for her" said Kushina with Naruto replying.

"I see, kindly make senses since I never seen no guy asked her out mostly because her tou-san does hold out there big knives at them whenever guys try they moves on her well expect for me though" said Naruto who remember back then when he was younger and would eat the Ichiraku's and see's the owner has his knives out at boys that were near Ayame and scared them off but he never does once done that to Naruto when he's sit next Ayame.

And Kushina nods "that's right! And plus even though she's a villager, she has one heck of body, why not take the chance Naruto-kun!" said Kushina with Naruto is wondering if she was planning this for long time or something.

Them sometime later, Both Naruto and Kushina heard a knock on the door and Kushina gets up from her sit and goes answers the door, Upon opening it, Kushina sees that it's Ayame who had closed the ramen stand for the night and head on to Uzumaki's, "welcome Ayame! Make yourself at home" said Kushina as she let Ayame in.

They start talking for awhile for about thing yet Ayame can't help but notice something off about Kushina that Ayame founds a bit odd, Ayame thinks ' _how odd, why does Kushina have this glow on her?'_ as she knows that to get that kind of glow and it's going through sex but she knows that Kushina is a window since her late husband had died 17 years ago and she's very sure that Kushina isn't seeing anyone, so how?

She won't know unless she asked, in watch she did, "say Kushina-san can I ask you something?" said Ayame who wants to knows the answer of Kushina's glow, And Kushina said back "yes? What is it Ayame?" And then, "I can't help but notice this glow on you" said Ayame and Kushina feel a little surprised about it then say "oh that, well I have been using this 'cream' for a while now" said Kushina as she really means Naruto's cum.

"Really? Cause the kind of glow you have is something of aftermath of a woman having sex" said Ayame and Kushina sweats about with a shadow covers her eyes with her right eyebrow twitch as she thinking ' _busted! How does she know that!_ ' said the thoughts of Kushina with Naruto sweating like rain drops.

"W-well it's an all natural cream hahah" said Kushina who's very nervous while thinking that her plan is not going to work at all and Ayame just says "ohh okay then, Guess I was mistaken the-" before she could finished.

Other Naruto appeared Behind Ayame and grabs her breasts which surprised her to her core while the Naruto that was near them 'poofed' away, "N-Naruto w-what a-are y-you doing?" Asked Ayame And Naruto says while groping her breasts "Because I really like you Ayame and like you to join" with Ayame is bit confused of what he means of 'join'.

"W-what d-do you mean b-by join?" said Ayame in a confused tone voice but before she could get a answer.

Lemon starts now

Naruto takes off her chief's outfit by undoing the top part and letting her G Breasts bounce while he answers Ayame, "my harem of course" while he groping her breasts and Ayame says while moaning "j-join y-your h-harem?" with a blush forming on her face.

"Yes and I'm doing it to revive The Uzumaki in fact both my mother and sister are part of it" said Naruto with Ayame more surprised that is why he is doing this to revive his clan. "B-But w-why me?" Asked Ayame in shock "well it's because I liked you since I was little" said Naruto.

And Ayame is blushing badly when she heard that and she's doesn't know what to however, "Naruto-kun how about you play with your Kaa-san for a bit until Ayame makes out her mind" said Kushina who is completely naked with Naruto and Ayame looking at her and is thinking ' _K-Kushina-san?!'_ with Naruto letting go of her breasts and come up to Kushina and starts making out with her follow by him placing his hand onto Kushina's pussy.

Ayame is watching this actiong between both motehr and son in shock, Naruto is now has Kushina on her knees with her undoing his pants, ' _I can't believed this a-and he said that Samui-san, his older sister is part of it a-and d-does that mean t-that he's the father of Samui-san's child?'_ then she gets out of her thoughts with a massive blush appeared.

And that's because she sees Naruto's cock pop out of his pant with it very hard and it's on Kushina's head with Kushina smiling with a blush on her while saying "It smells so nice" and starts licking it started at the bottom then makes her way to the top.

And Naruto is enjoying it as he feels Kushina's tongue licking his cock more with her getting more and more hot with her pussy getting wetter by the seconds, And Ayame is slowly getting turned on by this while keep watching.

Within 10 minutes of Ayame watching them with Kushina keep throating Naruto's cock while she's looking at him with her breasts lightly bounce and Naruto is enjoying it greatly with groans and moans of his own.

Naruto decides to grabs Kushina's head and starts having his way with her by thrusting his cock into her mouth as it going in deeper and Kushina is loving it very much, and Ayame is blushing like crazy with her pussy leaking like a waterfall.

And before they could go any further, Ayame gets up from her sit and yells out "OK IF YOU WANT ME! THEN YOU GOT ME AND I WILL JOIN!" yelled Ayame who gives into her lust and rips off the rest of her outfit.

Naruto and Kushina with her still has Naruto's cock in her mouth and Naruto smiles about he has things in planning for her.

5 minutes later

Screams fill a small part of the house as the screams are made by both Kushina and Ayame who on top of each other with Ayame on atop and Kushina on the bottom as they are being fucked on the sofa by Naruto who is behind them and he's thrusting his cock between their pussies as they holding onto each other.

"FUCK US MORE! PLEASE FILLED US UP WITH YOUR CUM NARUTO-KUN!"yelled both Kushina and Ayame while both of them holding onto each other more with their breasts bouncing against each other.

While thrusted by Naruto with his cock, Kushina kisses Ayame deeply which catch Ayame off guard with a blush on her then she kisses back with Naruto smile upon this while he's making his thrust faster and harder than ever before.

With a hour later, and changing into the next position with Naruto has Ayame on all fours as they on the floor with Kushina kneeling beside him with Naruto has his cock against her ass and Ayame says while looking at Naruto with a dark blush on her.

"F-first y-you t-take m-my v-virginity a-and y-you w-want m-my anal virginity N-Naruto-kun" said Ayame as she hoping to take Naruto's cock into her ass and Naruto says "what can I say? I have no limits" said Naruto who rubbing the tip of his cock against Ayame's anal and it's making her go crazy.

And Kushina says "what about me Naruto-kun? Don't leave out your Kaa-san out of it" and Naruto grabs her by the wrist to pull her in for a kiss than says "I'm not, because I have something special for you" said Naruto as he look toward the right side of the living where the front door and the stair are.

Then comes out a Shadow Clone not just any old Shadow Clone, It's a shadow clone of female version of Naruto named Naruko with her long twins along with her Double H breasts and she's naked like them and what's more Kushina notice something where her pussy is.

"Oh my" is all Kushina could say cause she's sees a hard cock that's just want to fuck something and the same goes for Ayame as both of them blush badly, "such an interesting idea Naruto-kun, This could be so much fun" Kushina said after founding her words then she goes up to the female shadow clone version of Naruto and takes her hand while wondering of this Naruko has in store for her as both of them make their way toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen with Naruko and Kushina

Naruko place her mother Kushina onto the counter by sitting on it with Kushina says "I must say Narut-" Naruko buts in "call me Naruko while I'm like this Kaa-san" said Naruko and Kushina resumes "okay Naruko-chan, you have indeed no limits" finished as both of them began to make out.

Then Naruko grabs Kushina and holds her close with her cock against Kushina's pussy "this is my pussy, Say it Kaa-san!" said Naruko and Kushina says it "it's your pussy Naruko-kun!" said Kushina who can't wait to be fucked by her 'daughter'.

"Good! And I will make sure to impregnate you with a baby or maybe even twins if possible!" Naruko who thrusts her cock into Kushina's pussy with Kushina herself screams loudly while holding onto Naruko with her breasts bounce and the same goes for Naruko's own breasts.

Back with Naruto and Ayame

Naruto heard Kushina's screams and he knows that Kushina is going to enjoying it greatly than he looks at Ayame who screaming like she's in heat with her ass being fucked by Naruto's cock and Naruto's is thrusting his cock fast and hard.

' _I hope her tou-san is fine with me and Ayame being together, I'm living the good life!'_ said the thoughts of Naruto while he keeps on thrusting into Ayame's ass while she's going even more crazy with with her breasts bouncing non stop for each thrust that Naruto makes.

Returning to the kitchen

Kushina is screaming louder than ever before while she's on her back with her hands holding onto the edge of the counter and her breasts bouncing at a fast rate with her legs being hold by Naruko upward with Naruko thrusting her cock into Kushina's pussy with her juice flowing out like crazy and Kushina yells out "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! KEEP FUCKING YOUR KAA-SAN'S PUSSY MORE NARUKO-CHAN!" and Naruko thrusting into Kushina's pussy even more while holding her legs while her own Breasts bouncing.

Then Next thing that Kushina knew, both of them are on the kitchen floor with her atop of Naruko and riding her cock like there's no tomorrow with the tip of the cock is hitting against her womb and she's screaming fills the kitchen room even more.

"I love this pussy so much! And I will keep fucking this pussy of yours Kaa-san!"yelled Naruko who just place her hands onto Kushina's ass and starts thrusting into Kushina in overdrive and Kushina is screaming 5 times louder now.

In the living room

Naruto is now fucking Ayame in the missionary position while she's holding onto the leg of a small table and Naruto is thrusting into her pussy as his cock is now hitting against her womb with Ayame yells out "YOUR COCK IS AMAZING NARUTO-KUN! IT'S HITTING MY WOMB!" with Naruto smiles as he leans in toward Ayame and kisses her deeply to stop her from screaming.

Naruto keeps thrusting his cock into Ayame more and more with her breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest while she's losing her mind to the lust that's forming in the living while they keep on kissing and they would too but however, Naruto breaks off the kiss than says "fuck! I'm going to cum!" said Naruto as he reanching his limit but he's not the only one, "M ME TOO NARUT0-KUN!" yelled Ayame who shaking her head like crazy because it's too much for her.

In the kitchen

Naruko who thrusting into her into Kushina's pussy while they still in the cowgirl position, "Kaa-san I'm going to cum inside of your pussy soon!"yelled Naruko while she's too reaching her limit with Kushina has her hands on her head and yells out "ME TOO! PLEASE LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" with her losing her mind badly.

On both side

Naruto/Naruko yelled out "Cumming!" and upon saying that He/She unleashed they load into Ayame's/Kushina's pussy while Ayame/Kushina yelled while feeling the cum overflowing her's/her's Pussy and yells out "CUMMMING!" with the whole house is filled of screams of pure lust and joy.

Lemon Over/Time skip around 11:30 at night

Uzumaki household, Master bedroom

"CUMMING!"yelled both Ayame and Kushina whose bellies are so full of cum that they look about 10 months as Ayame has her pussy filled by Naruko's cock and Kushina's is by Naruto's than Ayame and Kushina passing out since they has no energy left to go on with both blondes redraw they cocks from they pussies.

Naruto lets out a heavy sigh and the sames goes for Naruko, Naruto looks at Naruko then he holds up his hand which has a seal mark on his palm while saying to Naruko "rest up for now Naruko, You need to recover and I will bring you out once you changed up" said Naruto with Naruko nodding as she turns into charka and flows toward the seal mark on Naruto's palm.

With that done, Naruto just puts on his boxers and heads downstairs to get something either eat or drink.

In the kitchen

After walking down the stairs and enters the kitchen, Naruto get something to eat and it's an apple and a big one at that, While he's eating it, he smells sex in it and says to himself "wow Naruko and Kaa-san really got into it" said Naruto then he hears the door opening up and the one opens it was Samui who looks really tired, after all shopping for things for one's soon to be born can be tiresome after all.

"All that shopping was uncool" said Samui who is glad to be home and rest up for the night and Naruto says "how was shopping Samui-neechan?" who wondering if it already or not.

"It was good yet so uncool Naruto-kun but I get everything I need for the baby" said Samui who then starts smelling the air and smiles "I see you have been busy Naruto-kun, I guess since Kaa-san did had you all to herself today after all" said Samui as she somewhat knows of what happen but she's mostly guessing it was just Naruto and Kushina.

"Well you were half right but I will tell you what happened" said Naruto as he takes Samui to the living as he tells her what happen while she's was away shopping baby stuff as they sit onto the sofa and starts cuddling up onto each other.

—

 **D:*i somehow tamed the demon cat* how did this even happen?**

 **P:*I am standing their with the cat being tamed as hell and i look at you* What?**

 **D:that I somehow tamed this beast of hell! Sigh you end it off while i try found this out.**

 **P: While my friends figures something out I will deal with the ending. Remember to review favor and follow and no flamers at all. LATER!**

 **D:damn it how did i do it?**

—


	10. Chapter 10

—

 **P: YO EVERYONE**

 **D:*I'm being hung upside* Hey everyone welcomes to chapter 10 and I know what you readers are wondering, why am I upside down? Well, ask Blaze here.**

 **P: I have no idea what you are talking about. *I said with an innocent smile but it was to Innocent***

 **D:YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU HUNG ME CAUSE I ATE YOUR FAVORITE SNACK!**

 **P: OH Yeah *I pull a string and you go flying and you land in a pit filled with lions, tigers and bears***

 **D:*you heard me from the pit*Oh lions tigers and bears? WELL BRING IT ON! *and you start it off the chapter***

 **P: Did i forget to put dragons as well? *I asked as i looked down in the pit***

 **D:*you see dragons coming out of the sides as I fight them even though I'm tied up***

 **P: That is better. Now a recap Naruto has gotten a new sword and Samui's fanboys to stop nagging him. He also added Tenten and Ayame to the harem and fucked his mother in Naruko form.**

 **Disclaimer We OWN NOTHING from Naruto but the idea of the story.**

 **D:*You heard one of the dragon roared in pain as it because I'm biting it on the neck with my teeth even though it hurts like hell and another dragon bit me* is that the best you dragons got!**

—

 **Lemon in the Same Household**

 **Chapter 10**

3 days has passed since Naruto had Tenten and Ayame join his ever-glowing Harem as well had turned out his special Shadow Clone who he had named Naruko.

But what's he's doing right now? Well, he's at the training ground to learn to use his new sword from his big sister Samui who also is teaching him right now by doing some basic things like.

Swing!

"You need to put more power into your swinging Naruto, watching," said Samui watches her beloved Little Brother swinging his new sword while enjoying the view of a shirtless Naruto who had taken it off about an hour ago.

Swing!

Swing!

Swing!

Naruto keeps on swinging his sword downward while he's covering in sweat and Samui says "good, now do 300 swings in the same way you just did" with Naruto thinking that Samui is taking this teaching very serious then she should be.

Than a few hours later, Naruto is resting against a tree while breathing hard while still being covered in more sweat, "man that was rough" said Naruto then his face gets hit by a small towel, "You did good today Naruto-kun, You take the rest of the day easy, Cause I have to head home and help out Kaa-san with baby's room" said Samui who waves bye to Naruto with him doing the same.

Once Naruto sees Samui vanished from his sight, He decides to head into the village and see what should he do to relax for the day.

But before he could go to the village, Naruto comes across another person at the training grounds and it's woman who's nearly the same age as Samui's and she has short brown hair and has purple marks on her cheeks and she's wearing the combat medic ninjas outfits but it's hugging her body very well as it hugging her Double F breasts and her lower half as well and she's laying down relaxing.

She is, "wait is that one of Tou-san's student ummm Rin?" said Naruto who remembers meeting her before and so he come up to her without her even knowing though.

When Naruto walks over and stands near rin's head with his face above hers. "Hey Rin-san" said Naruto and the alone Surprised Rin who screams and quickly jumps away from him by a couple feet steps "w-wait your Sensei's sochi Naruto-san right?" said Rin who didn't realized him at first, and Naruto smiles and says "Yeah and sorry for scaring you like that" with Rin says back "j-just make sure that you don't do that again okay?" said Rin who in fact has her eyes looking away from Naruto for some reason.

And Naruto notice it right away, "umm Rin-san why are you looking away from me?" said Naruto as he wondering why and Rin tell him the reason with a dark blush on her "b-because y-you h-have n-no shirt on" said Rin who still looking away and it hit Naruto that he's still shirtless and hasn't put his shirt back on "oh shoot!" said Naruto as he starts putting it on while Rin is thinking ' _he has become very handsome, more handsome than Kakashi, I-I wonder how big h- no! I mustn't think like that! He's your late sensei's sochi Rin! B-but he's so handsome and look at those muscles'_ she takes a peek at Naruto while he's putting on his shirt.

Then she smells Naruto's odor and that's because she's standing very close to him, Upon smelling it, She just lost it and leapt toward Naruto, Naruto himself is surprised by Rin's actions and says "Rin? What are you doing?" while wondering why she's doing this even though he doesn't but he still want to know why while Rin is about to remove her clothes on the spot.

"Just fuck me please, I can't resist it" she grabs her top and rips it off like it was nothing and letting her Double F breasts with a crimson bra "FUCK ME AND MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN TO FUCK EVERYDAY!" yelled Rin and Naruto just smiles who then grabs Rin's breasts.

Lemon Starts

Then he rise up and kisses Rin deeply and she kisses back then place her arms around Naruto's neck while he's groping her breasts more, They keep kissing for a good 3 minutes and Naruto has one of his hands onto Rin's ass which makes her blush even more than before.

Naruto had Rin on the ground and he removed the rest of her clothes but leaves her panties which are also crimson, And he sees a wet spot where her pussy is, "Wow you must be really Horny Rin-chan" said Naruto who has his hand onto her pussy and starts fingering her with Rin moaning loudly.

Then Naruto sucks onto Rin's right nipple and she's moaning twice as loud then before while going crazy by Naruto sucking on her nipple long with him fingering her pussy with more and more of her juice and it's greatly wetting her panties until it's completely soaking wet by her juice.

Soon after that Naruto is standing with Rin laying on her knees while looking at Naruto's lower half while it still has his pants on, Rin begins undoing them with Naruto sees this and smirks about it.

And when Rin unzipped it, Naruto's cock pop out of it's cage and hits against Rin's forehead with her sock of the size of it and she's thinks while blushing badly ' _it's huge! How will it fit in me a and it's way bigger than the ones I had seen before'_ as she grabs Naruto's cock and starts stroking it lightly before she starts licking it.

Naruto moans in joy while feeling Rin's tongue licking his cock while Rin herself is wondering if she could take such huge cock into her pussy as she starts sucking it and was able to take only less than half of Naruto's cock in her mouth, Rin sucks on Naruto's cock of what seen to be hours even though it's only been a few minutes of her sucking Naruto's cock while little by little she's getting more of Naruto's cock as it going deeper into.

But however that change when Naruto grabs her by her head and thrusting his whole cock into Rin's mouth which makes her cum on the spot by this and with Naruto's cock deep within her mouth and throat.

From there, Naruto has his way with Rin's mouth while Rin is holding onto Naruto's sides as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting into her throat with bit of tears falling down and she's never thought that she would like it rough.

A good 10 minutes of Naruto thrusting his cock into Rin's mouth with Rin completely loving it until Naruto with one last thrust fires his first load into Rin's mouth with her cumming as well "here's my first load you horny slut!" said Naruto as waves of his cum flows into Rin's mouth and she's trying to drink all of it but it's too much for her as her stomach is forming a small bugle.

But then she removes herself from Naruto's cock because it was too much for her with Naruto's cock still firing cum and its lands on Rin's face and bit parts of her body and her mouth is so full of Naruto's cum and she's tasting it before shallows it with a dark blush on her.

Within a few moments later, Naruto has Rin in the The Plough Position with her blushing like mad, "N-Naruto-kun p-please t-this is e-embarrassing" said Rin who's blushing madly and Naruto smirks "You will make a fine addition to my growing harem Rin-chan" said Naruto and before Rin could replied to that.

Naruto already slams his cock against Rin's pussy which as it turns out that she's a virgin with blood dripping out of her pussy with her screams out "WHAT HAREM!" was all she could say because Naruto is thrusting his cock into her like a jackhammer.

Like that the whole area around the two are filled with screams of Rin as well the sound of skin hitting against skin, Then Naruto quickly lifts up Rin which he lets go of her legs and catch her arms which in order to use them as a pull like that he could thrust into her much more than before with Rin screams even louder while feeling Naruto's cock going in more deeper than it was before with her ass cheek clapping against Naruto who is thrusting into her like there's no tomorrow while holding onto her arms.

Naruto thrusting into Rin in that position for good awhile until he unleashes his 2nd load of cum into her pussy and filling up her womb with it while she's screams out "THERE SO MUCH OF YOUR CUM NARUTO-KUN!" while she's cums as well.

Little after that, Naruto has Rin against a tree on her back with her legs being hold by Naruto while he thrusting into her pussy with no mercy with Rin screaming the loudest as she can and more while she's holding onto Naruto, "FUCK ME MORE NARUTO-KUN! MAKE ME INTO THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD!"yelled Rin as she's wanted to be a mother of Naruto's child and that couldn't make him be anymore happier.

"Oh yes you will Rin-chan, a great mother in fact to our child and many more but for now just take my cock like the horny slut you are!" said Naruto as he thrusts into her far more intense with Rin screaming even louder with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with bit of drool, And Naruto catch her touch and starts kissing with her while thrusting his cock into Rin's pussy even more than before while they looking at each other.

4 hours later/Lemon Over

Naruto who is fully clothed and he's heading home while he's carrying Rin who is passed out after he had his fun with her for about 30 minutes.

And it didn't take long for him to arrived home and he heads on inside, after opening the door, Naruto sees Kushina is sitting on the sofa relaxing because she just finished setting up the room for the baby, "Holy damn I'm beat, But it's worth with since this house will be filled voices of children soon" said Kushina then "I think so too Kaa-san" said Naruto who stands behind Kushina with Kushina looking at Naruto and says "welcome bac-" notice Rin who waking out up from her rest.

"OH you got another girl for the growing family and it is rin-chan." Kushina was so excited to see Rin, "h huh? Kushina-san?" said Rin who is fully wake with Naruto putting her on the sofa with Kushina, "well I already guess you had heard Naruto-kun saying 'you join the harem' or something like it before you two had sex, well I will explain it to you of why" said Kushina as she starts telling Rin that Naruto is building a ever growing Harem that he needs to rebuild the Uzumaki clan since she doesn't know for sure if there any left or even alive, it falls onto Naruto for being the last Uzumaki male of the clan.

And she also tells her that Naruto has already gotten Samui his older foster sister pregnant with his first child then Hana with his 2nd.

And Rin is taking all of this and she'd understand it, "I see well then I'm happy to be in it Kushina-san" said Rin while Kushina smiles "I'm happy to hear that Rin-chan" said Kushina.

Then Naruto asked "Say Kaa-san, Where's Samui-neechan?" said Naruto who wondering where Samui is and Kushina says to answer him "oh Samui? Well she's trying found out of what clothes to put in the closest of the baby and that reminds me, Anko come and said something about you helping out with your special shadow clone" said Kushina.

And Naruto says "yes I did since I need to haveNaruko fully tested out and see if there anything wrong withher,reach" said Naruto with Rin confused about it.

"Special shadow clone? Naruko? What are you two talking about?" said Rin who is lost and Naruto begins telling him that, Sometime ago he had a ideal of an artificial person or rather a female copy of myself though using my shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto with Rin and he's keeps talking "but I don't know if there's any problems with her as well some other things" said Naruto with Rin wonders what he means by that.

Meanwhile in one of the unused rooms of the household

Semi Lemon starts

Anko is screaming atop of her lungs with the room is fillewith smells of sex, lust and sweat with Anko is in the Reverse Cowgirl position with Naruko thrusting her cock into her with Anko yelling out "OH KAMI! OH KAMI! YOU'RE JUST AS GOOD AS NARU-KUN! AND YOUR COCK IS HITTING MY WOMB SO HARD! I MIGHT GET PREGNANT AFTER THIS! IF IT WASN'T MY SAFE DAY!" while she's getting so much crazy with lust with Naruko keeps on thrusting her cock into Anko's pussy while holding onto her pump ass as it jiggles in Naruko's hands.

Semi Lemon over

In the living room

Naruto says "well anything I will help out Samu-" before he could finished, "about that Naruto-kun, I have something that needs to be delivered right away and besides Samui can handle it by herself for bit since she's about halfway done anyway" said Kushina with Naruto saying okay about it.

A bit later on the streets of the village

Naruto is walking down the streets of the village while holding a smell box that Kushina just hand it to him and he's really curious about it really holds even though Kushina had told him that it's full of cookies but yet he feels that it's not and he needs to take it toward house that was never used at all at the Uchiha district and which again he doesn't know why.

And there's another thing that's also on his beside the mysterious that Kushina had given to him, ' _I wonder how Anko-chan is doing with my female counterpart? Well I will the results after she's done having testing sex with Naruko"_ said the thoughts of Naruto as he keeps walking on the road that leads to the Uchiha District.

Back in the Uzumaki house, out of the unused room that Anko and Naruko are in

Kushina has her ear on the door in order of what's going on in there, "wow, by the sound of it Naruko-chan is giving it to her real good" said Kushina who is hearing the screams of joy by Anko, Then someone from behind Kushina said "what are you doing Kaa-san?" said Samui who just finished setting up the closet for the baby's room.

"Oh Samui! You're done and I don't know if it's Anko's safe day or not since she keep there things to herself after all" said Kushina who still has her ear on the door and Samui joins her by placing her ear on the door.

"Anko told me that today is her safe day." replied Samui with Kushina saying "rats oh well another time then, " said Kushina with them hearing them in the room.

In the unused room/Semi lemon starts again

Anko is on her feet on feet and is bends over on the bed while she' screaming out of lust with Naruko thrusting into Anko's pussy from behind and she's holding onto Anko's hips tightly while both of them are covering in sweats from many hours of sex with Naruko saying to Anko "your pussy feels so good Anko-chan!" and making her thrusts go faster and harder than before.

"YES! KEEP FUCKING ME MORE! DON'T STOP UNTIL WE BOTH ARE COMPLETELY TIRED OUT!"yelled Anko who screaming louder and she's holding onto the blanket tightly with more and more sweat is forming on her body while her breasts are push against onto the bed and she's feeling Naruko's cock going in even deeper with the tip hitting against her womb like it's trying to enter her womb in order impregnated her but it's not going to happen since it's Anko's safe day after all.

20 minutes

Naruko lying on opposite side of Anko with of them resting on the bed as they do the next position with Naruko adjust her cock to aim at Anko's pussy so they can begin their next round of sex testing, than Naruko slams her cock into Anko's pussy with Anko herself starts screaming loudly as they now doing the scissoring position.

"WE ARE SO DOING THIS AGAIN!" yelled both of them with them moving against in sync with their breasts bouncing wildly and using their arms as supported with Naruko's cock thrusting into Anko's pussy with Anko's pussy is overflowing with it's juices like a waterfall, both of them also making even more sweats.

Semi Lemon over/outside of the room

Kushina and Samui are thinking the same thing and that is ' _I don't think Naruko-chan has any problems at all'_ as well thinking some other things while hearing the screams of Anko from inside of the room.

With Naruto couple hours later

Naruto is standing in front of a house with the box in hand while thinking about this ' _if I remember right, Kaa-san's friend Mikoto-san use this house that never gotten used as a hang for her friends and followed married woman'_ said the thoughts of Naruto who then come up to the door and knocks on it.

The door opens up to show a woman with long black hair with onyx eyes with a perfect hourglass figure and she's wearing a blue shirt with a mark of the Uchiha on the back with a skirt reaches to her knees and the blue shirt is hugging her huge Double H breasts and she is "hey Mikoto-san" said Naruto while waving hi to her with Mikoto saying to him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun it is so good to see you again! And I have to ask, did you really have to go that far toward my son?" said Mikoto who in fact knows what Naruto did to Sasuke and Naruto knows that he can't do anything about it.

"Sigh yes it was me but it was because he was saying things toward Samui-chan about how he will-" before he could finish Mikoto "I know Sasuke is an asshole and I should know, I give birth to him then again it was his asshole of a father made him that way anyway enough about my son! How about you come in!" said Mikoto.

Naruto following Mikoto in the house's hallway as they head over to the kitchen, And that's when Naruto found out Kushina was supposed to meet her and another for tea but however it see that Kushina couldn't make it and had Naruto send with the box.

Back at the Uzumaki house

In the Kitchen

Kushina is making dinner with Rin and Samui are setting the table with Samui remembering something "wait Kaa-san don't you go over that hang out house for married woman to meet up with Mikoto-san?" said Samui who is bit confused about this and Rin wonders the same thing, "I know but today I'm couldn't cause I have something in mind and all involved with that box has with Naruto-kun" said Kushina with Samui and Rin thinking about.

' _Just what do you just put in motion?'_ with Kushina giggling happily about it with her thinking that Naruto-kun is going to get her friends to join in their growing family soon while cooking dinner.

Back with Naruto and the others

Naruto is sitting between Mikoto and other of Kushina's friends, a woman who is the wife of the Hyuga clan's head clan leader and she's also the mother of his classmate Hinata, she's wearing a Kimono which normally Kimonos are supposed to hide a woman's figure but however this one is hugging her figure greatly like it's her second skin while it's holding her massive Double H breasts tightly and she is Hitomi Hyuga and she's sitting on Naruto's left with Mikoto on his right side.

"I have to say Naruto-kun, You look very handsome like your late tou-san" said Hitomi who smiling and about to drink her tea with Mikoto say "indeed and I have to say Kushina got really lucky to have you as her son since you are both kind and handsome unlike my son" said Mikoto who also drinks her tea.

"Thank you Hitomi-san, Mikoto-san" said Naruto who also still has the box in his hands and then Hitomi says "you're very welcome Naruto-kun, That reminds did Kushina send you to delivered that box that you are holding?" said Hitomi who is wondering about the box.

And Naruto looks at it and remembers what Kushina told him that it's box full of cookies for her friends to enjoy but some reason he feels like that it's not, "well Kushina said that it's full of cookies" said Naruto with him placing it on the table and about to open it.

Back with Uzumaki house

"You're telling us that box that you had Naruto to give it to your friends, Is, in fact, is not full of cookies but rather it's full of a powder made from a special plant that could make anyone go crazy with lust?" said Samui who eating the dinner that Kushina just finished preparing it.

"ARE YOU MAD KAA-CHAN YOU ARE TRYING TO GET HIM TO FUCK EVERY GIRL IN THE WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE WITH THAT PLANT, We don't even know what will happen to Kyuubi inside of Naruto-kun! we don't know the effects it will have." Samui explained to Kushina and Kushina says back "oh don't you worry so much Samui! I had Tsunade tested it to see if it's safe on Naruto to use on him and which luckily it won't affect it just long as I didn't more than 1 pound of it" said Kushina while Rin who is in shock about Kushina's plan while having the chopsticks in her mouth.

"Kaa-san how much did you put in the box?" Samui asked and Kushina replies "Just one pound of it like Tsunade said or else we might have to worry about Naruto fucking every woman in sight and they get very much pregnant on the spot, "said Kushina to hopefully have Samui less worried.

But that didn't make Samuel be less worried in fact she's more worried than before while Rin helps Samui to relax since getting worried too much is bad for the baby after all.

Back at the Hangout House

Just when Naruto was going to open it, Mikoto stops him by saying "oh! I think you should get some tea since you do need something to drink down there cookies after all" said Mikoto as she heads on over to the kitchen to get a cup for Naruto while Hitomi sighs for something and Naruto notice it and says.

"Hey, Hitomi-san are you alright?" Naruto asked with Hitomi say with a smile on her "I guess it is noticeable isn't it?" said Hitomi with Naruto nodding to that, "Well I could tell you Naruto-kun" said Hitomi with Mikoto returns with the tea cup for Naruto to use.

"Hitomi are you sure?" said Mikoto who is wondering if it's already to tell Naruto about it, and Hitomi says "it's alright, Naruto-kun you see it's about my Husband Hiashi, the father of my daughters is a no good asshole who cares about running the clan then his own wife and daughters" said Hitomi and Mikoto says "the same goes for me, I wonder why I end up with him to begin with is beyond me" said Mikoto as she starts pouring in tea in Naruto's cup with Hitomi reaching for the box while Naruto is thinking that they should get new mans in they lives and forget about their assholes of husbands.

And before could any of them think of anything else, Hitomi opens the box and to her's and everyone's a burst of powder comes out of it and fills the air of it as well covering up Naruto, Mikoto and Hitomi of it and each of them are coughing while wondering what it just happen while they fanning off the powder with they hands with Hitomi first to ask "I think Kushina handed you the wrong box Naruto-kun" said Hitomi with Naruto thinking the same thing "she must have since after all Your kaa-san is busy helping out your sister setting up a room for the baby after all" said Mikoto as they keep coughing because of the powder.

Then Hitomi starts feeling hot, very hot with a blush forms on her cheeks while her breathing increases and she's slowly reaching for her breasts along with her nipples getting harden out of than nowhere and Mikoto is first to notice, "Hitomi are you al-" she stops because she and Naruto sees Hitomi starts groping her own breasts while saying "it's hot, it's feels so hot!" with her blush getting more redder then she gets up from her sit and not longer after that Mikoto starts feeling it too.

Mikoto starts rubbing her pussy with small moans and Naruto is wondering is what is going on than he thought about the powder and that he really needs to talk to Kushina about her plans.

But however he too started to feel it and his thoughts fading away leaving one thing in mind and Before Naruto lost himself he hears Hitomi bursts out while ripping off her kimono allowing her double H breasts bounce freely then starts rubbing them and Naruto gets up and come up behind her and gropes her breasts with Hitomi say in shock "N-Naruto-kun!" with Naruto starts rubbing her breasts with Mikoto noticing this.

Lemon starts now

With Naruto groping Hitomi's breasts more while light twisting her nipples and she saying to her with whatever sense of reason she has left before she lost it completely "p-please, w-wait N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm a married w-woman w-we can't d do this" said Hitomi who's is moaning loudly when Naruto twisted her nipples even more, Then he kisses Hitomi with her blushing even more and what's more she's kissing back.

Out of nowhere Mikoto who had just removed her place and is completely naked as she places her breasts onto Naruto's arm while saying to him and feeling very hot, " what about me Naruto-kun~?" said Mikoto who has completely lost her mind while she's feeling very hot.

And Naruto smirks as he has a idea for them both.

4 minutes later, in the bedroom of the house

In this sole bedroom is getting full of sounds of moaning as it because right now, Hitomi and Mikoto who are completely naked along with Naruto are in it with them on the bed and both Milfs are being fingered by Naruto and his shadow clone in their pussies.

Hitomi and Mikoto moaning loudly with blushing bright red with Naruto and his shadow clone fingering both Milfs's pussies more, Hitomi and Mikoto cum at the same time from being fingered while lightly yell it out "c-cumming!" with their juices fingering up Naruto's and his clone's fingers.

Naruto and his shadow clone place the Uchiha milf and the Hyuga milf into positions with Mikoto is on all fours with her plump heart shaped ass hanging up in the air while Hitomi herself is the same one as Mikoto but each facing each other while being very close to kissing reach to one another's lips, Naruto gets behind of Hitomi without any thought, Naruto slams his cock into Hitomi's pussy with her screaming loudly with her eyes closed with bit of tears in her eyes with her yelling out "SO HUGE!".

And the Shadow Clone has his cock slammed into Mikoto's ass with her yell out "MY ASS!" with tears in her eyes as well, Just like that the whole roo- no the whole house is fill of screams with Naruto and his clone having their ways with both milfs while their screaming their hearts out as their holes are slowly remembering the shape of Naruto's cock greatly as the cocks are thrusting in and out of them.

4 hours later

Naruto and his clone along with both Milf are completely covered in sweat while they still in the same position since they began and what's more Hitomi and Mikoto bellies are bloated with of naruto's and his clone's cum, Hitomi and Mikoto are screaming even louder while feeling the cocks of them into their holes more until.

Naruto along with his clone unleash another load of cum into them with Hitomi's pussy getting a fill of Naruto's while Mikoto's ass feeling the clone's load in it.

After getting they holes filled with cum, Hitomi and Mikoto standing above of Naruto and his clone while laying down with their cocks still harden and ready to do more, Hitomi turns around to face other away and lowers herself onto Naruto's cock with her hands on her head with Naruto's cock entering her pussy and Hitomi starts screaming loudly then she starts moving her hips at a fast rate.

Mikoto is in the same position as Hitomi but she has her hands on the clone's legs, now both milfs are screaming the loudest as they can while moving they hips to the max as they doing all the work and more.

But then, Naruto and his clone grabs they asses and squeezes them while the milfs feel it and makes them go even faster than before while the lust is building up around them.

Lemon ends/time skip the next day in the morning

Samui with Kushina following behind her while saying "Samui I know that you are worried and most likely angry with me but I'm sure Naruto-kun is sleeping right now along with Mikoto and Hitomi" said Kushina who is really nervous right now while Samui says "Kaa-san please be quiet until we get there" with anger tone in her voice with Kushina while she's started to think that she might have gone too far as they nearly at the Hangout House of Mikoto's .

Upon arriving there, Samui and Kushina are in front of the house door and Samui opens it, And the first thing they felt was lust followed by smell of sweat and cum in the air and Samui saying toward kushina "I TOLD YOU SO KAA-SAN! NOW LET'S GO IN AND STOP THIS MADNESS!" said Samui who has a angry look on her face with Kushina and Kushina went in as well "I guess I did go too far" said Kushina as her and Samui went inside of the house.

In the hangout house

Kushina and Samui are looking around but only found so far are the smell of cum that fills in everywhere while hearing sounds that's coming from one room, Samui and Kushina walk closer to it until they reach it and Kushina is the one opens it but slowly.

While opening it, they fully hear the screams until finally when the door is open wide, both of them see.

Mikoto and Hitomi are being fucked by a huge gang of Naruto's shadow clones as the clones are fucking them greatly with each milf has cocks in they mouths, hands and a few cocks in they asses and pussy and what's more their stomachs look so bloated that they look like they are pregnant with triplets.

Samui is so shocked at what her kaa-san did to Naruto and her friends that her hand is over her mouth in shock and horror.

Kushina is as still as a statue with her eyes big in shock and horror. This was not her plan at all. They had to stop this now.

But what they don't know that two more clones are behind them and they grab them and place them in the room along with Mikoto and Hitomi and they will be in it for awhile.

Time Skip many hours later

After countless hours of nonstop sex as it finally ended, Naruto who is passed out on the bed, leaving only Samui, Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi awake and they are so full of Naruto's cum and lucky for Samui she had used a Jutsu that would protect her baby from the overflow of cum and right now she's looking at Kushina while they still naked and Kushina is on her knees in shame.

"I hope you learn from this Kaa-san!" said Samui who is both glowing in relief yet still anger toward Kushina with Kushina saying "Yes I did Samui, I would never do it again" said Kushina as Mikoto and Hitomi saying "I can't believed that I cheated on my husband….I love it" said Hitomi who is so happy about it but "but I kindly don't approve of Kushina using that powder stuff toward us and Naruto-kun" said Mikoto.

And Hitomi nods to that "but then again we don't do it if she didn't" said Hitomi then Samui said "but she had made you three go on countless hours of out of control sex!" said Samui and she keeps talking "and for that Kaa-san needs to be punished."

With that Samui gathered Naruto in her arms cradling his head in her breasts and then turned to Kushina. "Your punishment will be you can't have sex with Naruto-kun or anyone else for two months. Am I understood?" Samui said and Kushina tries to say something about it but lowers her head in the defect and says "okay I understand" in a sad tone as she accepts it.

Meanwhile in the Uzumaki house

Naruko who opens up the door and walks out of it cause she's heading out in order to take a bath, Inside the room, Anko who is on the bed and she's out cold with pounds and pounds of cum flowing out of her pussy and ass with her stomach so full of it and she won't be up anytime soon.

As Naruko heads toward the bathroom but however she bumps into Rin by surprised and when that happen Rin said "oh sor-" but not before Naruko 'poofs' away because she no longer has any chakra left and Rin is lost for words about this and wonders of what she should say to Naruto about this.

Then Kushina, Samui, and Naruto had returned from with Rin saying "IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR!" yelled with Kushina and Samui confused about it and says to her "um what are you talking about?" said Kushina with Rin telling her at a fast rate that no one could understand what she saying while Samui takes the passed out Naruto toward her room to sleep in cause she doesn't trust Kushina with Naruto who will be lone in his room.

Once she get in her room, She place Naruto on her bed and joins him while holding on to him as he sleeps.

—

 **D:*I climb out of the pit while covered in battle scars and claw marks* I LIVE! *then i start laughing like I'm insane***

 **P: Oh goody for you. *I am sitting there eating***

 **D:you! *I fix myself up* whats up? What did i missed?**

 **P: Nothing much really except I was enjoying the show.**

 **D:oh? Which one? the chapter or me fighting to live?**

 **P: Both.**

 **D:Alright, I will do the send-off, so that's it for chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed it and also I have great news! I finally got that laptop so which means the other stories no longer be on hold! How do you feel about that Blaze?**

 **P: Eh as long as the chapter is done I am cool with it. Plus I hope chapter 11 comes soon.**

 **D:Yeah about that, we will be working on chapter 7 of my first story that's long overdue…..maybe I can't say for sure?**

 **P: I might have to convince him to do chapter 11. *Smiles evilly***

 **D:well anyone, time to go, please leave a review, favorited it and we will see you guys next time *I pull Blaze in the pit even though I know he will fly out of it***

 **P:*I appear next to you and put you in chains then i put you back in the pit* Well we will see you later i have a show to watch now.**

 **D:*i once again fight against the beasts in the plie***

—


	11. Chapter 11

—

 **D:so somehow we end up doing chapter 11, how did that happen?**

 **P: You said we were on a roll with chapters so there you go. There is your answer. *I said with an evil smile***

 **D:fair enough *i haven't noticed your evil smile***

 **P: Ok Now the recap last time we left them Kushina was being punished for using a lust powder on Naruto, Mikoto and Hitomi. Rin also joined the harem But Kushina is cut off from pleasure for two months. OH THIS WILL BE FUN.**

 **D:indeed so let's see what happens in this chapter shall we? We don't own nothing of Naruto but the idea of this story!**

—

 **Lemon In Same Household**

 **Chapter 11**

Uzumaki household

Bathroom

Naruto has returned from day's training while he's thinking about of how 3 months went by faster but he also knows that it was slowly for Kushina because of her punishment and it was torture for her cause she has to go though two months of hearing screams of sex throughout the house and she couldn't join at all until 2 months had passed.

And when Kushina's punishment was over about a month ago and Naruto remembers of what happen next.

Flashback

Naruto just get back from the academy and was about to put away his things and head out for a bit but however.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled a voice from behind Naruto and when Naruto turns to see, he get jumped on and gets push in his room with the door closing on its own.

Naruto now sees that it's Kushina and she's atop of him so he asked her "um Kaa-san? Why do you jump on me?" while not knowing that Kushina's punishment is over.

"LESS TALKING AND MORE FUCKING!" yelled Kushina who didn't give Naruto any answer as she kisses him wildly since after all she has needs to be fulfilled.

Lemon Starts

Kushina stops kissing Naruto and starts taking off her clothes starting with her top and when she take it off, it turns out that she's not wearing any bras and Naruto see this and finally gets it "I get it now, your punishment is over Kaa-san, alright then" said Naruto while he grabs Kushina's double H breasts and she starts moaning loudly with a blush on her.

Soon enough, Naruto starts fucking Kushina by doing the cowgirl position with Kushina has her hands on Naruto's chest with her breasts bouncing while yelling out "I MISS THIS SO MUCH! HAVING YOUR HUGE AND WONDERFUL COCK INSIDE OF ME!" with Naruto thrusting his cock into Kushina's pussy with her juices covering it and Naruto says "wow you must have really backed up Kaa-san" said Naruto as he feels how tight Kushina's pussy had become from not able to be fucked for 2 months.

"YES IT IS BECAUSE OF SAMUI'S PUNISHMENT FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU, MIKOTO AND HITOMI!" yelled Kushina who is feeling Naruto's cock going deeper into her pussy and that makes her screams even louder than before.

After a hour doing the cowgirl as well unleashing a few loads of cum into Kushina's pussy and womb, so now they doing the reverse cowgirl but with Kushina moving her hips with her breasts bouncing them with her yelling out "YOUR SO AMAZING NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE KEEP SCREWING YOUR HORNY KAA-SAN'S PUSSY MORE!" while she moving her hips faster and faster while Naruto himself is enjoying of Kushina's jiggling for each impact it makes when it hits against him.

They keep it for nearly 3 hours until finally Naruto has Kushina on his bed and has her on all fours with his cock is between her ass while deciding which hole should he fuck? Kushina's plump ass or her cum filled pussy? But then Kushina looks at him by saying with a blush on her "Please Naruto-kun, fuck my ass~ it's begging to be fucked" said Kushina with a tone that's full of lust while giving Naruto a look that makes her both cute and sexy.

Naruto grabs Kushina's ass tightly with Kushina moans from it and without any warming for Kushina, Naruto slams his cock as it goes all in at once with Kushina screams out "YES! FUCK MY ASS NARUTO-KUN! MAKE IT REMEMBER YOUR COCK AND YOUR COCK ONLY!" yelled Kushina who's feeling Naruto's cock thrusting in and out of her ass like Naruto is going full beast and his mission in goal is to destroy it completely with Naruto saying "I'm planing to! Because think as this as payback for what you did Kaa-san!" said Naruto who making his thrusts go beyond than normal limits with Kushina screaming in the whole room as well the whole house that everyone in it could hear it.

Which it's only Samui while she's in the kitchen and she's saying to herself "so that's how badly Kaa-san needed Naruto-kun" while hearing more of Kushina's screams from above from her.

4 hours later

Naruto is now fucking Kushina in the missionary position she's holding her legs in place with Naruto thrusting his cock into her pussy with inhuman rate of speed while Kushina's belly looks so bloated that she's looks like 9 months pregnant and her giving the look of 'I got fucked silly' on her face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while yelling out "MORE PLEASE! FUCK YOUR NASTY, HORNY KAA-SAN MORE!" with her breasts bouncing more and more.

After hearing that, Naruto increase the speed of his thrusts while the tip of his cock is hitting against Kushina's womb with the red haired Uzumaki Milf screams far louder than she could before with the blonde last Uzumaki male keeps on thrusting into her more and more until finally

"FUCK! I'm going to cum! You better take it all Kaa-san!" said Naruto while he makes the lasted thrust and right there, he fires his load into Kushina and filling up her womb greatly with it and Kushina screaming louder with her cumming as well "CUMMING!" as she feels Naruto's cum going inside of her.

It lasted for a good 5 minutes in total until Naruto's cock cool down from firing it's from into Kushina's pussy and Naruto wipes off the sweat from his forehead, "i-it h-has b-been s-so l-long~~~" said Kushina while feeling Naruto's cum inside her womb while it's flowing out of it while thinking that they had finished for now but however.

"I'm glad that you do Kaa-san cause we not even close from finishing" said Naruto with his cock still hard as a cock with Kushina thinking ' _oh kami yes~'_ and from right there they keep at it for the whole day.

Lemon over/flashback over

With Naruto getting out that memory while thinking ' _I put Kaa-san into a semi coma when I was done with her'_ and entering the bath. Naruto saw Samui getting into the bath

Samui sunk lower into her bath, bubbles filling the tub until they were just under her chin. There was a serene look on her features, her hands resting on her swollen belly that's in 7 months now while it's beneath the waterline ripe with her and Naruto's first child. "You know…" a deep voice murmured. "You look really sexy in the bath like that." She turned, blue eyes looking Naruto up and down appreciatively. "Why don't you join me?" she purred. "We can look sexy together." Naruto smirked. "Don't mind if I do," he said, pulling his clothes off in record time. Soon, he had sunk into the bath opposite her their legs intertwined with each other.

Then Naruto said to Samui "I can't believe the baby is almost here Samui-neechan" said Naruto with Samui smiling lovely "indeed and all this started with us having sex on that day" Naruto put his hand on her stomach and he felt two kicks and to Naruto it was odd, isn't it supposed to be one kick? But no matter for now Naruto gets Samui to turn around and place his arms around her with her back on his front and stayed like that for a bit.

((D:a shout to one BigE2955 for letting us use this passage!, thanks a ton man))

But it didn't last long cause Samui gets Naruto to let go of her then gets to out of the bath, Leaving Naruto confused as he takes a look at her stomach which it's bit more bigger like it's holding more than one child then Samui says "when you're done with your bath Naruto-kun, I have a surprise for you in my room" then walks away with Naruto wondering of what could it be? Samui walked away with some extra sway in her hips and Naruto watched until she was out of the bathroom.

After ten minutes Naruto got out and dried off and headed for Samui's room. When he reached the door he knocked and he heard come in. Naruto opened the door and was shocked of how he saw his Samui-neechan.

Samui is wearing a collar, black stockings and black elbow length stockings that is looped around the middle finger and that Naruto's cock hardened beyond normal limits and he found his word "damn! You look stunning Samui-neechan" said Naruto with love in his voice. Samui says "thank you Naruto-kun, Come here and give your soon to be mother of your child some love" said Samui in a sexy tone, but however "wait are you sure Samui-neechan?" said Naruto who is a bit worried while Samui "oh don't you worry my handsome little brother, I had use that jutsu to protect the baby from anything" said Samui with Naruto walking up to her and kisses her deeply.

Lemon starts

Naruto gropes her Double K breasts and right away milk came out of her nipples and Naruto started to suck on her nipple and Samui is moaning loudly while blushing badly while Naruto is drinking her milk.

Once Naruto finished had enough but had leave some in his mouth and kisses Samui again and this time have her taste her own milk which makes her very hot and horny by it while making out with Naruto.

After that was finished, Naruto has Samui lay down on her back with her blushing badly, then Naruto had removed his boxers and shows his harden beyond normal cock to Samui.

"Ready Samui-neechan?" said Naruto who is standing in front of Samui with his cock against her pussy while Samui says "y-yes I'm ready N-Naruto-kun, P-please s-start off gently"said Samui while blushing even more.

Like so Naruto gently push his cock into Samui's pussy with her slowly curling up her toes while feeling Naruto's thick cock in her, "s-so thick!" Samui lightly yelled.

"Holy Kami! Samui-neechan with the pregnancy your why more tighter than before!" said Naruto while he sees Samui shaking her head like she couldn't take it "and more sensitive as well" said Naruto with his cock deep inside of Samui with Samui saying "JUST FUCK ME PLEASE!" and with that Naruto takes it as sign to move his cock.

With Samui screaming loudly but Naruto won't let her by tongue kissing her and she does the same thing while feeling Naruto's cock thrusting into her pussy, The kiss between the two was so passionate it caused her toes to curl even more.

Then They break off with Samui screaming louder then while Naruto thrusting into her more and more than before while groping her breasts.

Two hours later

Naruto is fucking Samui in the reverse cowgirl and she's screaming her lungs out but it doesn't long because they have been doing it while for now with Naruto unleashing his load into Samui's pussy and thanks to the justus that she used to protect her baby from anything while Naruto is filling up Samui, Samui feels kicks in her stomach and she rubs it while saying "yes that is your father"

Then Naruto puts a hand on her stomach as well smiling, then he gives up and kisses her deeply and she does the same.

Lemon over

Time Skip 2 months later, On the day of the birth!

Naruto is running though the people at the streets of the village but why though? Simple really, Today is the day when the baby is born! But how does he know? Really then.

While he was in class at the Academy and would have gone through the rest day there but The door focely open up with everyone seeing Kushina aka Naruto's Kaa-san there and she's sweating like she had run here or something while she's trying catch her breath, Then Kushina or rather a clone of her said for everyone to hear, "Naruto! It's time! The baby is coming!" then 'poofs' away and before Iruka could say that he could go, Naruto just bolted out of there without getting his things.

So now Naruto is running while hoping that he could make it and luckily for him that it's at his house one of the rooms to use as birthing room.

At the Uzumaki House, At the birthing room

Samui is in by far the worst pain that she has ever gone in her whole life, and that is giving birth to a new life as she groaning and moaning in pain while sweating but she's not alone as Kushina her Kaa-san with her while holding her hand as support while saying "I'm here Samui, Don't worry I have sent a clone to tell Naruto" said Kushina while on the other side is Shizune who is whipping off the sweat off of Samui's face and in front of her is Tsunade who will be delivering the baby.

"Oh kami! He did this Kaa-san! When this is over I will beat him with lightning chakra powered fist!" said Samui who only saying that because of many things while kushina says "I know you will but for now I want you to keep breathing in and out alright?" said Kushina while everyone aka the Harem sisters are waiting outside of the room, "this is nerve wracking I'm telling you!" said Anko who is waiting along with everyone else with Hana who is nervous while thinking "that's going to be me soon" said Hana who rubbing her stomach as she's now 4 months into her pregnancy as she both scared and excited.

Tsume says "I know Hana but for now it's Samui's time and more importantly, where is Naruto-ku-" before Tsume finished, Naruto come up to him after running up the stairs and trying to catch his breath while trying to talk.

"Am...am I…..in time?" said Naruto who trying catch his breath since he had run from the academy to here after all while Kurenai says "no your in time Naruto-kun, go on they waiting for you inside!" said Kurenai with Naruto nods and heads inside the room.

In the Birthing room

Samui is screaming in agonizing pain while breathing in and out in order to stay calm, "where is he!" yelled Samui with tears falling off her eyes with Tsunade saying "Samui you're doing great just keep breathing" while she's in front of Samui ready to deliver the baby while checking if the baby is coming.

And Kushina is holding Samui's hand with Samui breathing more and more than Naruto enters and come up to him, "i'm here!" said Naruto who come up to Samui and grabs Samui's other hand.

Then Samui yells out at him "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NO MORE CUDDLING FOR YOU EVER!" while in being in pain with Naruto saying "I know, I know Samui-neechan! Just keep breathing" then Tsunade says "I see the head! Now Samui I need you to push, Can you do that?" said the Blonde Hokage and Samui starts screaming louder with her face turning red as she trying push the baby out of her with Tsunade keep telling her to 'push' over and over again.

And they have doing so for 10 minutes straight with everyone waiting outside of the room while feeling uneasy since it's too long now while in the room, Samui is screaming and pushing with all she got with Tsunade "Samui I need you push one more time!" said and like that Samui does so by screaming with everything she got until finally.

A cry is heard, A cry of newborn baby that just come into the world which brings tears of joy for Samui when she heard it as she says "my baby" with Shizune checking the of birth but however something come up as Tsunade says.

"Wait I see other head?!" said Tsunade in surprise with everyone in shock about as they thinking the samething 'another baby!' and like that it begins again with Samui once again starts pushing while Shunze holds the first baby while cleaning off the blood around it.

With 5 minutes passed as other sound of a baby crying and Samui herself is tired beyond anything but with a big smile on her with Naruto saying "I can't believe it, Twins!" with tears falling down on his cheeks because today, is the day that he becomes a father of two.

Then Tsunade came up to them with two babies with different color towels, A blue towel one and a pink on the other, "congratulations, you two have a boy and a girl" said Tsunade as she hands them to Samui who had reached out for them then hold them in her arms lovely like a mother would as Tsunade ask "so what will their names be?" Samui looked at the girl and said "Akemi." Then Samui looked at the younger brother and said "Minato."

Kushina is surprised of Samui for choosing that name, "Samui why that one?" said Kushina who is wondering why, "well me and Naruto talk about it and decide to use it as a good tribute to the father that he never knew" said Samui with Kushina smiling.

Then everyone look at Akemi and Minato as they resting in Samui's arms with Samui smiling even more with Naruto removing the towels that's covering the babies heads and they see.

Akemi having bit of blonde hair on her head just like her mother and father but her twin brother however has red hair with Kushina saying "he has red hair! He's just like me!" said Kushina who is about it.

Tsunade meanwhile letting in everyone else in the room to see the babies and welcoming them to the world.

Time Skip a Month later

At the Uzumaki house, In the living room

Naruto who is in front of Sakura who is tied up once again as he says to her "really Sakura? Again? And on the week before we finally become ninjas" with in a annoyed tone of voice.

"I have to found proof that her breasts ain't real!" said Sakura who is once again doing this, and Naruto just face palmed about this and says "Oh kami give the strength of not to kill her right now" said Naruto who is whispering to himself but then.

Something in shadows gets thrown toward Sakura and she's gets hit by it, It was one of Samui's old Bras and Sakura's mouth was just open.

Naruto looks behind him and sees Samui who has the twins with her while the twins are sleeping with Samui saying "there now you will finally shut up about it and leave, cause if you stay any longer you will wake up the babies from their naps you gender confused child" said Samui.

Just like that Naruto grabs Sakura and throws her out of the house and gently closes the door.

Naruto goes over to Samui and his kids and gives the kids a kiss on the forehead and Samui one on the lips to show the love he has for her is real.

A week later

Today is the big day! Why? Because the students of the Academy had finally reach the day to become ninja that they had trained and studied for years has finally payed off and everyone had passed but a few with flying colors and right now they in they classroom with their new headbands on them with they sensei Iruka telling them that they did wonderful and they have a bring future as ninjas.

And like that Iruka told everyone to head home and come back within a week for team placements as well finding out who they senseis are as well who they will be teaming up with.

At Uzumaki house

Naruto had returned home with his new headband on his forehead and he sees all members of his harem to say "CONGRATULATIONS!" and each of them hugged Naruto and placing his head right between their breasts.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun!" said Kushina who is hugging Naruto the longest with Naruto smiles about it yet he could also tell that Kushina is acting extra happy today.

Kushina finally lets go of Naruto but only to get hugged by Anko, Ayame and Rin and he could tell that they also feeling extra happy, So he will ask them once they stop hugging him, "thank you ladies but I can't help but feel like that you four are have something to tell me" said Naruto with Kushina, Anko, Ayame and Rin look each other and nod to each other with Kushina come up to Naruto and says.

"Naruto-kun, I-well we have something to tell you and that is" said Kushina who take out something from her pocket and the same goes for the other 3 and say "we are pregnant!" along with other 3 as all 4 of them show a positive pregnancy tests to Naruto.

Then during that someone knocked on the door and Tsunade answered the door and it was an Anbu Bear and he whispers in her ear. Tsunade has a frown on her face and turns to the group.

"Mizuki has stolen the forbidden scroll Naruto your first mission is to find him and bring him and the scroll back. When you do we will Question Mizuki then have him executed." stated Tsunade and Naruto bows to her and heads off to found Mizuki and the scroll but he didn't notice the worried look on Kushina and she's goes to talk to Tsunade.

"Tsunade I'm worried, what if Mizuki tells Naruto about 'it'?" said Kushina and Tsunade just realizes that "fuck your rig-" before she could finished, Samui goes after Naruto as back follow by Anko and Kurenai.

Somewhere outskirts of the village

Mizuki appeared a part of the forest that no one goes to carrying a huge scroll on his back as well carrying two Fuma shurikens and he's trying to leave the village but he stop to make sure that no one had followed him.

"So far so good, no one had found me yet, Which means I'm in the clear for a clean getaway" said Mizuki then he looks at the scroll and says with a evil smile on him "once I give him this, he will give me true power!" said Mizuki and he would have laugh evilly too but however, He gets a punched to the face by a fist.

And he gets thrown onto the ground with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth and nose then he sees Naruto who drawing out his sword from his side.

"Well I will be damn they decide to send you, Good, I thought I was going to leave without getting my revenge on you!" said Mizuki who wipes off the blood and getting off the ground and Mizuki "oh I'm going to enjoy this! And once I killed you! I'm going to rape that sister of yours and make her scream out my name then that lover of her's!" said Mizuki with Naruto getting very angry.

Then Mizuki smirked as he going to tell him something that Naruto shouldn't know about at all, "you know what? How about I will let you on in lit-" before he could finished, Something from behind hits him right on his balls and he drops onto his need while holding his balls in pain and behind him is Samui with her sword still in its sheath then Mizuki gets his head hit by Naruto who punch him for what he said and he's passed out by it.

"Samui-neechan? What are you doing here?" said Naruto and Samui says "well I was so worried about you Naruto-kun" said Samui with Anko and Kurenai arriving late and Anko says "damn it I lost out the fun! Oh well I guess getting info out will have to do" said Anko.

—

 **D:there goes chapter 11! Right Blaze?**

 **P: Yeah it is a good chapter. Samui has given birth to Naruto and her twins.**

 **D:yup and also why do you have that bucket?**

 **P: What bucket? *I have an innocent smile***

 **D:i'm keeping an eye on you, anyway i guess this chapter marks the end of arc 1 of the story and next chapter 12 will be new arc i think what do you think Blaze?**

 **P: Yeah a new arc but I know that Naruto will keep his women happy. And Samui has given birth to a clan heiress.**

 **D:indee- *you throw something out of your bucket at me***

 **P: I hope you like being stuck in concrete.**

 **D:*I become a state by the concrete dried on me***

 **P: Well Readers please review favor and like and we will see you later.**

 ***a few birds land on me***

—


	12. Chapter 12

—

 **D:*I have Blaze hanging around a tube of water***

 **P:Really do you really think this will work? *I asked with a deadpan look***

 **D:no but you agreed to it after you turn into a statue!**

 **P:*The next thing you know I am right next to you* Hi**

 **D:hi anyway the recap! *I went to grab something***

 **P: Fine Samui had given birth to twins Now Kushina, Anko, Ayame, and Rin are all pregnant. But Hana will give birth first. So what are you getting?**

 **D:*I throw a lance that lands in front of you* that**

 **P:What is it for?**

 **D:you will see *i went to grab more things* oh and we don't own anything of Naruto but the ideas and soon to be OCs.**

 **P: Ok so what are you getting?**

 **D:*throw A shield that nearly hit you as it lands next to your head***

 **P:Really jousting?**

 **D:something like that *I went somewhere to get something for us to ride on***

 **P:Ugh.**

—

 **Lemon In the Same Household**

 **Chapter 12**

Two days went by and right now Naruto who is following Yugao with the two walking toward a house that's no one ever knows about and Naruto finally asked after following Yugao for awhile.

"Yugao-chan, just who lives here anyway?" said Naruto who is curious about this and why should someone live here, "well this house in fact belongs to a friend of mine and Samui's and she's happened to be Mizuki's girlfriend" said Yugao and Naruto now feels nervous about this now.

"T-then it's not a good idea for me to be here then" said Naruto since he did had part of putting Mizuki in prison after all and he's putting though execution soon.

"Don't you worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure she won't do anything bad to you" said Yugao with Naruto still feeling worry about this as they arrived the house.

A bit later inside of the house

Naruto is looking at a woman who is bowing to him as thanks for what he did to bring in Mizuki the man that she had once loved but not anymore.

The woman raised up from bowing and she has dark eyes and long black hair which she wears braided down her back and she's wearing all blue shirt and pant, and Naruto notice that her shirt is fitting tightly on her because of her Double E breasts and her wrist are very that they looked very grabbable and she is "I'm Tsubaki, and thank you again for bring in Mizuki" said Tsubaki with Naruto saying to her "you're welcome just doing my part of the job" with Yugao giving the 'see?' look toward then says "Tsubaki It's been so long, me and the others are sorry for not dropping by often" said Yugao.

And Tsubaki shakes her head no "it's already, after all, you guys did tell me that you didn't like him at all since he always gives this feeling around him" said Tsubaki while both of them start talking.

Tsubaki say to Naruto "if you want to you could use the bathroom since you and Yugao did come all the way and it must been hot outside" and Naruto nods that since he does nee a bath after all.

While Naruto taking a bath, Yugao use this time to tell Tsubaki of what is been going on, which is everything and by the end of it, Tsubaki is lost for words while blushing badly "r-really? All that happened?" was all she could say with Yugao nodding to that "yes and it been so wonderful" said Yugao as she's very happy.

And "and who is the father of the twins then?" said Tsubaki and Yugao sees Naruto who just come out of the bathroom and he's very much naked and she says "well if you must know who's the father of the twins? Ask Naruto-kun" said Yugao and on that moment Naruto is already behind Tsubaki and gropes her breasts as it makes her moan loudly.

Lemon starts

"Is there something you want to ask me Tsubaki?" said Naruto who rubbing Tsubaki's breasts and that is turning her on greatly with a blush on her and moaning loudly, Tsubaki tries to ask while moaning "w-who i-is the father o-of Samui's t-twins?!" asked Tsubaki.

Naruto smiled and said "Samui is my woman and she was carrying my kids for nine months. I was the one who get her pregnant." and when he said that, Tsubaki is shocked to hear that but not because of the act rather that Samui has become a mother first among they circle of friends.

Out of nowhere, Naruto kisses her deeply and Yugao helps out by start removing Tsubaki's clothes, with Tsubaki watching this while still being kissed by Naruto with Yugao saying "tell me Tsubaki did you ever had sex with Mizuki?" asked Yugao who wants to know.

Naruto breaks off the kiss and letting Tsubaki "n-no I never have!" said Tsubaki with a massive blush on her while feels Naruto's hand on her pussy with Yugao say "good cause Naruto-kun will rock your virgin world hard like when I had sex with him in our first time together" said Yugao with Naruto starts fingering Tsubaki's pussy.

Bit later at the bedroom

In the bedroom of Tsubaki's, is filled of screams, that's because right now Naruto is fucking Tsubaki in the cowgirl position with his cock thrusting into her pussy and there fade line of blood which means Tsubaki had lost it to Naruto and she's screaming high heaven "PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN! MAKE ME LOOK ONLY AT YOU WITH LOVE AND NO OTHER MAN!" with her breasts bouncing and Yugao is with them and she's also naked and she's fingering herself as she watching them go at it.

Yugao sees Naruto fires his load into Tsubaki's pussy with her screaming loudly while she's feeling her womb getting filled up with Naruto's cum with wave and wave of Naruto's cum as it too much that some of it squirts out of her pussy since it's too much for her to take.

3 hours later

Naruto is now thrusting into both Yugao's and Tsubaki's pussies as both of are covering Naruto's cum and sweat with them yelling out "PLEASE FUCK US MORE NARUTO-KUN!" with their breasts rubbing against each other with each thrust Naruto makes.

The blonde Uzumaki slams them more and more until he fires his next load onto them, covering them more of it while their catch some of it in they mouths and feeling the warm cum on their skin.

Naruto redraws his cock from their while they breathing hard then start licking each off of Naruto's cum on they skin and seeing such a sight Naruto felt his cock gotten 3 times harder than it was before while thinking ' _oh you two are asking for it_ ' and makes the cross handsign.

'Poof!' soon enough, the whole bedroom is fill of Naruto's because the real Naruto made about 9 more of himself with each of them said the same thing and that is "get ready for a long night girls" with their cocks that wanted fuck any holes while Yugao and Tsubaki get into position with a look that just says 'come and get it big boys~'.

Lemon over, time skip 5 days later

On the road to the Academy

Naruto is heading toward the Academy for one last time with Ino and Hinata companying him as they talking what happen next week on the day of they graduation, "I heard from my daddy that you had yourself mission before anyone else" said Ino with Hinata look little worried, "did you get hurt Naruto-kun?" said Hinata who is worried for him and Naruto who has his hands on his head as he says to her to set her worries to rest "no since Samui-neechan help me out and it was good that she started training to get in shape after carrying the twins for months" said Naruto.

"Really? I thought women who are ninjas retired after giving birth they kids since they want to rise them" said Ino with Hinata "well I don't think Samui-san isn't most women after all" said Hinata and Ino say "yeah you're right, she isn't and speaking swich, so tell us Naruto-kun, who was it take the scroll?" said Ino who is curious who the thief was and Hinata is a bit curious about it as well.

"Well I not supposed to but It was Mizuki who take it and tried to leave the village with but for what reason? I don't know" said Naruto while they appeared at the Academy for one last time.

In the classroom

Iruka walks in the room and see all of his former student on they sits for one last time and he says "welcome everyone, before I start the assignment, I would like to s-" Iruka's words fades away because Naruto isn't paying any attention because he's thinking who will be his teammates as well sensei and that could lead into a lot of thinking after all but not only that.

' _I wonder where Samui-neechan went? She did leave in a hurry after she finished eating her breakfast'_ said the thoughts of Naruto who is wondering why the mother of his twins left in a hurry this morning and without saying anything at all.

And before he could go any further into his thoughts, he see that Iruka is finished of whatever he was going to say and about to start with the team assignment.

Fast Forward from team 1 to 6, "Team 7 are Sasuke Uchiha ,Sakura Haruno an- " only one girl screamed in joy and that is Sakura but it didn't last long seeing that everyone are looking at her and she quickly sits down while feeling embarrassed of what she said with Iruka finished up by saying the last name of the team "Kiba Inuzuka, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" and Kiba has his head on the table in sorrow as he wonders why this is happening to him.

"Why in Kami's name am I with there two! The asshole and the asshole's flat chested fangirl!" said Kiba without noticing the anger glare of Sakura cause she heard him.

"Alright Team are Hinata Hyuga" Hinata looks ready to heard of who are her teammates going to be "Shino Aburame, and Sai and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka with members of team 8 ready to go even Hinata had hoping that Naruto will be on her team.

Iruka said that he would skip 9 since they still in action team and goes for the next team, "Team 9 are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi! And your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi!" said Iruka and when Asuma was heard, Naruto laughs a little when he remembers about what Kurenai had told him about her run in with Asuma on another day.

Flashback/Kurenai's story of her run in

Kurenai is walking fast because she's trying lose that's been following for awhile now and that is, "I said stop following me Asuma! It's over between us!" said Kurenai who is angry with him and Asuma say "please Kurenai just give me another chance! I promise that I won't mess it up!" said Asuma who is trying get her back but Kurenai won't hear it "well too bad Asuma! I already found someone else who is better you! And he loves me with all his heart!" said Kurenai as she about to walks away from him.

But Asuma won't have it as he grabs her by the arm and say "no I'm not letting you go with another ma-" before he could finished, Kurenai kicks Asuma right into his balls hard and he starts seeing cigarettes with wings flying around his head as he falls down hard and like that Kurenai walks away from him with everyone looking at him who is holding his balls in pain.

Kurenai appeared the Uzumaki house with Naruto greeting her then she told him what happen then after that, they had sex in the hot springs part of the house.

Flashback/Kurenai's story of her run in

Naruto get out of memory lane with Ino saying "I was hoping to team up with you or Hinata but I guess I was fated to be with them just like our fathers before us" who is a bit sad about it.

Then it hits her and Hinata, "wait what about you Naruto-kun!" said both girls as they wondering why Naruto hasn't place in a team at all and that's just when Iruka said "do some odd numbering of students or lack of, Naruto will be placed in a two man team with just him and his sensei" said Iruka.

Sasuke doesn't like this and said "why the dope is the one get to have no teammates when it should be me! Since I'm a Uchiha! And I don't need any teammates!" said Sasuke but that is "Sasuke, first all, Naruto isn't the Dope or dead last as you believe him to be since it's Kiba who is deadlast and 2nd I just said there isn't enough students for Naruto team up with so there now then the name of your sensei is non other than your own sister Samui Uzumaki" said Iruka and when he announced it.

All hell broke loose for Samui's fan boys were pissed that Naruto has his own sister as his sensei. "WHY THE HELL DOES HE GET TO BE WITH HIS SISTER IT SHOULD BE ONE OF US NOT THAT LOSER!" Shouted Kiba

Naruto looked at kiba and said "I believe that she did not choose you because you might try and force yourself on Samui-neechan. Plus loser really I am the top student so you are the loser kiba and if you have a problem with the placement take it up with the Hokage." said Naruto while he wonder if Tsunade had anything to do with this placement of having Samui as his sensei while the boys in the class are still in outrage and that is until.

The door opens up and someone walks and turns out it's Samui who came to pick up her new student, "Please Samui-chan take one of us as your student instead of your brother please!" Screamed the fanboys and the fangirls screamed "SAMUI-SAN BECOME MY LOVER I WOULD NEVER LET ANOTHER MAN TOUCH YOU EVER AGAIN EVEN YOUR BROTHER!" while they take a good look at Samui's new improved clothes as well her figure.

Which are based on Kumo outfits but with dark blue for the shirt and dark green for her skirt and she has a Konoha's mark on her right sleeve while the Kumo's is on her left with a fishnet undershirt under her normal shirt and what's more it's holding her Double K breasts nicely and showing off her figure which is great after giving birth to her twins which all boys are thinking ' _what a MILF! Just look at those breasts!'_ with Samui paying no attention to both the boys and the girls as she has her eyes on Naruto, "come along Naruto-kun, we have some training to do!" said Samui.

While her fans boys and girls are saying "PLEASE TAKE US INSTEAD!" with Naruto is next to Samui and waving bye to Ino and Hinata then they leave while hearing a loud "NOOOOO!"

Sometime later at Training Grounds 11

Upon appeared there, Naruto has been dying ask her something, "Samui-nee- I mean Samui-sensei I have to ask you something" said Naruto then Samui "First Naruto-kun you can still call me neechan when we alone and sensei when we around people or on missions" said Samui and Naruto say "already I'm okay with that and also did Tsunade-chan have something to do this placement?" said Naruto with Samui smile as she say "she kinda had a hand in it, now then let's talk about a few things like for one, How clones do you left with Tsume, Mikoto and Hitomi?" said Samui.

Naruto easy say "3 for each of them why do you ask?" said Naruto while Samui "Just wondering since I saw them going to the House's Hot Springs this morning and from what Kaa-san's shadow clone told me, they haven't come out yet and it's the afternoon" said Samui and Naruto remembered that he made these clones to last all day.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki House, The Hot Springs

Semi Lemon starts

In the Hot Spring of the Household of Uzumaki, and right now it's filled with screams of joy and lust, it's because right 3 clones of Naruto are fucking 3 Milfs of Uchiha, Hyuuga and Inuzuka with each of them in they own positions like for Tsume and her clone of Naruto are doing it doggystyle with her belly so full of Naruto's cum and being fucked with him all morning, she looks around 7 months pregnant along with Mikoto and Hitomi and Tsume yells out while covering sweat by the heat of the hot spring and sex, "MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME MORE UNTIL I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" as her mind completely lost to both love and lust with Clone one of Naruto says to her "glad to hear it! So have more of my cum you horny bitch in heat!" he makes one thrust and he fires his next load of cum into Tsume's pussy as the Inuzuka Milf screams louder.

For Mikoto and clone two of Naruto, they doing the cowgirl position and she's in the same state as Tsume, "tell me my Uchiha bitch in heat! Do you want a child that is better than Sasu-gay yet could surpass your oldest son!" said clone as he thrusting into Mikoto faster and harder than ever before and Mikoto yells out her answer with her breasts bouncing "YES! PLEASE GIVE ME A CHILD THAT COULD BEAT BOTH OF THEM!" as she is loving it greatly and just like Tsume, she too has lost her mind to both love and lust and clone two fires other load of his cum into Mikoto's pussy and she's screams louder while holding her hair slightly because it's too much for her.

While for Hitomi and clone three of Naruto, Clone three has Hitomi facing the wall while he's using her arms to thrust deeper into her pussy and Hitomi is also in the same state as Mikoto and Tsume, "now then my Hyuuga Cow! How would you like it if I started to breed you, your daughters, that maid and your sister in law! When I get the chance to add more Hyuuga cows into my Harem!" said clone three who is thrusting his cock into Hitomi like there no tomorrow.

And Hitomi replies by yelling out "YES PLEASE BREED ME AND MY TWO OUT OF THREE DAUGHTERS! NATSU OUR MAID AND MY SISTER IN LAW! PLEASE LET US CARRY YOUR CHILDREN NARUTO-KUN!" with her face pushing against the wall as well her breasts and feeling clone three's cock thrusting deep inside of her pussy.

And what they don't know being watch by not one but two and they are Hana and Kushina as they saying to each other, "they have been at it since this morning now" said Kushina and Hana says "I still can't believe that my Kaa-san is this horny" and Kushina "well without having any sex for 17 years does that even Tsume can't help it" said Kushina.

"I see and also who is looking after the twins?" said Hana and Kushina says "oh Karui, Mabui and Yugito are since they had have some free time today" said Kushina while both of them keep watching the 3 clones of Naruto fucking the 3 Milfs even more while screaming their hearts out.

Semi Lemon over

Back to Naruto and Samui

Naruto just heard about the true graduation test and what happens if a few teams didn't do things right with their Sensei's test, but he doesn't happen to worry about it since Samui already had him passed, so right now they are training because they have some missions to do first thing tomorrow.

And they just doing some taijutsu with no swords and they just taking it easy but so far Naruto couldn't lead a hit on Samui since she's not letting since they make a bet and that if Naruto could land a hit on her, just one, she would go on a full make out with him even though they do that everyday.

"Come on Naruto-kun~ I'm guessing you don't want to make out with me" said Samui as she shows a bit of her Double K breasts toward Naruto and Naruto gets an idea and it starts with him making one clone.

And both of them starts attacking by trying land hits on her but since she's a Jounin it won't be easy for Naruto, but however what she doesn't know that the two Narutos that she up against are clones cause in truth Naruto had made two and that one take his clone like that he could come up behind her when she least expected while he's hiding in a bush that's near yet far from Samui.

Which is now when she jumps away from her and lands very close to the bush that the real Naruto is in and he pops out of it and grabs Samui's breasts by surprised and he says "I win Samui-neechan" said Naruto but Samui says "but you didn't la-" before she could finished, he use his nose to boop onto her own nose.

Samui smiles silly about that with Naruto laughs a little and say "oh you" and starts kisses Naruto and so they begin they making out while the two clones poofs away with just the two of them making out, then Naruto stops and say "how about we head home and go even further?" said Naruto with Samui "Naruto-kun having sex with your sensei on the first day?! I thought you never ask" said Samui who is being playful with him as they head toward home but before they go, Naruto grabs her breasts again "who does these breasts, pussy, ass and you belong to?" asked Naruto and Samui says "all of me belongs to you my beloved brother, student, lover and maybe future husband~" said Samui with Naruto quickly says ' good and kisses her deeply.

And when they got there, they had very intense sex as well Samui has Naruto calling her 'sensei' throughout all of it.

Time Skip A week later

Mission Control

Naruto and Samui have so far doing a lot of Mission that rank as D which anyone could do them but yet there one they haven't done which Samui won't do it since she doesn't that mission very much and that mission .

"OH my Tora-chan has return!" said the Owner who headed toward team 7 which 3 of them are covered in a few scratch except for their sensei who just reading a orange book that Naruto kinda knows and Samui knows full knows well enough, and the one Tora is a orange fur cat with a red ribbon on it's ear and the Owner is crushing the poor thing with her hugs of death.

And Naruto says to Samui "I don't see the big deal with that cat Samui-sensei I mean it's just a cat that happen belongs to the Fire lord's wife" said Naruto who doesn't seem to understand yet as Tora broke free from the Owner hugs of death and jumped toward Team 7 starts scratching the living hell out of them upon each of them with them screaming in pain with their Sensei Kakashi just standing there while reading his book.

After what it seem like forever, Tora jumps away from them and runs away with Tora's Owner saying "Tora-chan come back!", The results of what Tora had done to team seven had their sensei kakashi, Tsunade, Samui and naruto laughing at the misfortune of them. Their faces were scratched to hell and they were BALD. Tora had shredded all of their hair off their heads. Then they see a flash and saw Naruto with a camera.

"Oh this will be in the papers tomorrow hell maybe it will make the front page." said Naruto as he puts away the photo with all 3 of them just wondering of why everyone are laughing about until their Sensei Kakashi say "Tora cut off off your hair" who is trying his very best to hold back his laughter but he couldn't as he lets it out "oh man I never thought that cat from hell would make my day" said Kakashi who laughing so hard that he falls onto his back.

And Finally Sakura who take out her small mirror and see of what Tora had done to them and she froze in horror while Sasuke and Kiba finally see themselves and well "I'M GOING TO SKIN THAT CAT!" and runs off to found Tora with everyone still laughing.

10 Minutes later after having a good laugh

Tsunade clears her throat and says "alright then, Team 11, there is only one mission available but only one of you could go since it only says that they need one person to help out at the Yamanaka Flower shop" said Tsunade then Samui says while placing her hand on her hip "you go Naruto-kun since I need to head home and feed my babies since it's noon now" said Samui and Naruto nods to that "alright and I will report back once I done then" said Naruto with Tsunade nodding to that and hands over the mission scroll to Naruto and off they go.

Later at the Konoha's Yamanaka flower shop

Naruto is standing in front of the shop while wondering why they need help for? So he walks in and sees.

A woman with light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them and she's wearing a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar which somehow it's showing off her body breasts which I cup size and she is Lily Yamanaka and Ino's mother.

' _Damn! She's hot! I guess it's where Ino get her looks from her own Kaa-san'_ said Naruto in his thought as Lily see him and before she could say anything, Ino who carrying a dozen of flowers from the left side and she says "Kaa-can I got there flowers o-" notice Naruto and she's quickly give them to her Kaa-san and gets up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! It's been so long!" said Ino with hearts popping out of her head and hugged Naruto closely, and Lily Ino's Kaa-san said a loud 'ahem' and both of them at her, "so you must be here cause the mission request that I had send" said Lily and Naruto nods to that and Ino says "Tou-san is a baka leaving us without cleaning up the back room."

And Lily "and he didn't say anything about going away on a mission, I swear I don't know why I stay with him" said as she looks them and say "Oh don't mind me! Anyway we need your help with clearing up the back room" said Lily as she shows Naruto the way.

At the door of the back room

They arrived outside of the back room with Lily say "here we are and It's fair to warn you, You won't have much room move around with" said Lily as she grabs the handle yet she's having a hard time opening it.

When the door was fully opened Naruto saw the room looked like a tornado went through it. There were items on the floor you can barely move into the room.

And Naruto say "how did this even happen!" said Naruto as he knows that he will be in here for a while and Lily "well my husband always says that he would clean it but keeps holds it off until it comes to this point" with her letting out a frustration sigh and Naruto knows what to do and makes the cross handsign, "Shadow Clone no jutsu!" said Naruto with 20 clones of himself appeared.

Like that Naruto along with his clones start cleaning out the room with Lily "I will leave it to you and your clones then" and heads back to the front.

For 2 Hours of Cleaning Later

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief as he sees that he's nearly done with just a corner left to clean and he looks at his clones and thinks that only 5 of himself should be done so he dispelled 15 and leaving the remaining 5 to finished then he goes tell Lily that it's nearly done.

At the front desk

Naruto appeared at the front and see that it's sundown now and what's more the shop is closed for the day, Then he hears something that's coming from upstairs, seeing that he has no chose to go since he does need to tell Lily and found out where that sound is coming from.

In the 2nd floor

Naruto is now hearing the sound again but this time it's a bit louder than before and therefore making it more clear for him to hear and he's hearing his name in a form of moaning by someone.

And the source of it is coming from a door with sign that says 'Ino's room', Naruto walks up to Ino's door and opens it slightly just enough to see inside and what he see next is.

Ino on her bed with little of clothes on with her legs spread wide open as she fingering herself while saying with moans "please fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck me so hard!" said Ino who is fantasizing Naruto fucking her deeply.

' _I know Ino had a crush on me but I didn't know she would fantasizing about me fucking her maybe I should make i-'_ he stops hi thoughts because he heard other moaning and it's not coming Ino this time as it coming from other door a few steps step down from Ino's room which means it's coming from Lily's room.

Naruto walks up to the door while trying to be careful as he walks there and when he's at the door, and just like with Ino's door, Naruto opens it slightly enough for him to see and heard from inside.

Like Ino, Lily is fingering herself but unlike Ino, Lily has take off all of her clothes while she saying while moaning loudly "oh Ino was right about that Naruto boy, he's so much bitter looking than my own husband and thanks to my no good husband for always leaving on missions or interrogations, he has not given me any pleasure of sex long since after Ino was born" said Lily who having thoughts of creating on her Husband as she fingering her pussy even more.

After hearing both of them, Naruto thinking about of what he should do about this, ' _well is this something, there two want to fuck so badly, but for different reasons, For Ino's, she want to be with me so I will add her to the harem but her mother on the other is very much frustrated because her husband who always on whatever and I bet she's on the point of willing to cheat on him'_ said Naruto in his thoughts.

And with that Naruto makes a clone for Lily while he will go to Ino with a plan in mind, Naruto walks up toward Ino's door, and he opens the door which it surprised Ino and stops herself from fingering her pussy while saying "w-who's there!" without knowing that it's was Naruto while being angry about it.

And that quickly changes when Naruto walks in and says "do you want to the real thing Ino-chan?" with Ino starts blushing badly.

Lemon Starts

"Come over here Naruto-kun so I could see your cock" said Ino while getting her legs more spares even more, with Naruto coming up to her while removing his clothes, And the moment that Naruto drops his pants and underwear, Ino sees Naruto hard 10 inch and just the sight of it, her pussy starts dripping greatly while saying in her mind ' _t-this c-cock is going to break m-me i-in half'_.

Naruto gets on Ino's bed with Ino herself is looking at Naruto's cock while thinking of all could of things they could do, that until Naruto says "how about we start off with you give me a blowjob Ino-chan?" said Naruto with Ino shyly nods to that and looks at Naruto's cock as it throbbing.

And so Ino had get off of her bed and sits on her knees with Naruto's cock near her face and Naruto is thinking about what his clone and Lily are doing right now while Ino starts licking Naruto's cock lightly with a dark red blush on her face.

With Naruto's Shadow Clone and Lily

In this bedroom is fill sounds of skin being hit against skin and screams of one Lily as she yelling out "YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO-KUN!" as she being fucked by the clone in the missionary position while has her legs wraps around his wrist and the Clone is groping her breasts and lightly twisting her nipples, thrusting his cock in her pussy deeply.

Then out of nowhere, the clone turns her around then lief her up while he's gets up along while carrying her by holding onto her legs and he starts walking while his cock is thrusting in and out of her pussy with her screaming loud for each step the clones while leaving a drop of her juice on the floor while she realizes that the clone is carrying her toward Ino's room.

Then the clone has one of his hand let go of her arm and opens up the door and she sees is.

Inside of Ino's room

Ino is atop of Naruto in reverse cowgirl position while she's doing all work by bucking her hips on overdrive with dried up line of blood that lead up to her pussy and Ino is yelling out "THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN I COULD EVER IMAGE!" who is bucking her hips more and more than before with her eyes all rolled upward.

And before anything else could happen, The door opens up and Ino see her mother fucked by other Naruto while Ino herself still bucking her hips with both of them said at the same time with look of surprised, "K-KAA-SAN! Y-YOUR C-CHEATING O-ON T-TOU-C-CHAN W-WITH N-NARUTO-KUN T-THE BOY I L-LOVE!" Ino while Lily herself "Y-YOUR F-FUCKING A-AS WELL!" yelled and two Naruto fired their load into their pussies as they scream together with their pussies and womb getting filled of Naruto's and his clone's cum and they cum as well by it.

3 minutes later

Naruto and his clone have Lily and Ino facing each other while thrusting their cocks into their pussies while both are thinking the same while screaming loudly with their breasts bouncing at the same rate, _'Naruto-kun is able to keep us both happy while fucking us, I wonder if he has more lovers~'._

Then Naruto and his clone makes Ino and Lily move toward each other's face and right there, they kissed with their eyes wide open.

3 hours later

For 3 hours, Naruto and his clone had their way with both Yamanaka's in every position that he could think of from doggy style, to far more advanced positions to right now Naruto is is laying down on the bed with Ino and Lily licking his cock with they so full of his cum that they look about 8 months pregnant with wave after wave of cum flowing out of they holes with Naruto saying "Welcome to the harem ladies, I'm sure Samui-neechan will be happy to know that has more sisters in the ever growing family of us" said Naruto while both Ino and Lily keep on licking Naruto's cock and listening to him with Lily is thinking that it's time to left her oh so busy husband and Ino stops herself from licking Naruto's cock leaving only Lily to start sucking it.

"Does that mean that you're the one that get Samui-san pregnant with the twins" said Ino and Naruto nods with her moves up to Naruto and they start kissing each other with Naruto thinking ' _life is good'._

Lemon over/Time Skip later into the night

At the Uzumaki House

Naruto arrived home after having sex with Ino and Lily as well leaving them fill with tons of his load, Naruto walks inside then he see his two babies playing with they toys with Samui, And Samui says "you're home late, did something happen Naruto-kun?" said while reading a box about sex positions which she had found some that she really wants to try out with Naruto.

"Yes and I will tell you why soon after I" knees down and fake eating his babies with the babies start giggling happily then he talking a baby voice with that he's going to eat them since they so cute with the babies keep on giggling as their Tou-san faking eating them.

But he stops for sec to make a clone for Samui cause he had noticed that she need a massage on her shoulders then he returns playing with his two babies with Samui smiling while getting a massage by the clone.

—

 **D:time to end the chapter! And also Blaze meet our rides! *I come back with berserker dragons***

 **P: Interesting.**

 **D:now then time to play! And if you lose, you can't use any of your powers for an hour!**

 ***I knock you off your dragon twenty times***

 **P:Really I am a bloody fucking warrior.**

 **D:Yeah, you have a point there so how about this, if I lose you decide what we work on next?**

 ***I knock you down again***

 **P: I have raised dragons dude. So you really think that you can win.**

 **D:But there are berserker dragons so lets race!**

 ***One race later***

 **D:Well, I will be damned, you won….**

 **P: I told you I have raised dragons that also means I have**

 **ridden dragons so I can easily win duh.**

 **D:Well since you win and I lose, you pick which one we work on.**

 **P: we will do chapter 13 of lemons in the same household.**

 **D:alright then! So with that done with, so what will chapter 13? Found out happens! So leave a review, favorite, I guess that's it.**

 **P: LATER**

—


	13. Chapter 13

**—**  
 **D:*I look at Blaze cause he has a box with him* what's with the box?**

 **P: What do you mean *I look at the box***

 **D:cause I want to know what it's inside that's all**

 **P:*shrugs and hands you the box***

 **D:*I grab it and open it up***

 ***And paint shot out it was a paint bomb***

 **D:*it hits me and get something it on my eyes and it burns*MY EYES! *I starts running around***

 **P:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *I am rolling around***

 **D:*I hit a wall hard then I get to knock out cold***

 **P: *I stop laughing* Oh Damn Ok I have to deal with this shit. Ok, Naruto has added Ino and her mother Lily, and Mizuki's ex-girlfriend Tsubaki. WHO IS NEXT TO JOIN FIND OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW. Oh, we don't own anything just the idea for the story. *I kicked my friends side hard enough to wake someone but not strong enough to send him flying***

 **D:*still out cold***

 **P: UGH *I pick you up and hangs you in a tree***

 **D:*still out cold***

 **—**

Lemon In the Same Household

Chapter 13

Morning at Konoha

It's been a week since Naruto had sex with Tsubaki, Ino, and her Mother Lily and of he had added them in the Harem.

And what's he doing right now? Well, he's being getting news this morning.

Uzumaki House, Kitchen

Naruto is sitting at the table with his breakfast along with Ino who had come over to tell him, "So it turns out when you fuck us, last week, Mother had gotten Pregnant and you are pretty much going to be Tou-san to more even soon to be children but yet I haven't" said Ino who is a bit upset that she didn't get Pregnant by Naruto.

"That's wonderful news and we will hold off on any more houses" said Naruto then he thought about something "wait what about your Tou-san?" said Naruto who is wondering about that, and Ino says "well that simple really, She's going to leave Tou-chan" said Ino like it was nothing.

Naruto is surprised about it and says "really? Why?" said Naruto with questions and Ino answered that for him "well that's because Tou-chan has for longest time always busy with his missions or getting info at the Interrogation place and from what Kaa-san said, Tou-chan stop having sex with her soon after I was born" explained Ino.

"In fact, she's going that right now as we speak Naruto-Kun," Ino said with Naruto never thought that Lily would go that far while being very surprised about this.

Yamanaka House/Flower Shop

"Lily, I don't understand how did this even happen!" said a man with blonde with a long pony tail and he's wearing the Jounin outfit without a jacket though and he is Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father and Lily's husband or rather ex-husband cause right now he's looking at papers as it says about her leaving him.

And when he was about to say anything else, Lily cuts in "You are not home a lot I rarely see you and I have not had any fun time with you after Ino was born, I HAVE NEEDS TOO! NEEDS THAT YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT! THAT'S WHY I'M LEAVING YOU INOICHI! For whatever we had in the past, It's gone and it's not coming back, and not only that Ino is coming with me and we will be staying at Kushina's until further notice" said Lily.

And like that Inochi just sit there and realize that Lily is right, all of it cause he let himself be so busy that he was neglecting her when she needs him on her lonely nights but now it's over as he says "Alright I will sign it but Ino is still heiress" and signs with Lily nods and goes over to her room to gather up her things to leave.

Back at the Uzumaki house

Naruto and Ino had part ways since they had to head on over to their meeting spots but not before they kissed, a deeply, loving kiss.

At Training grounds 11

Naruto sees Samui waiting for him as she says to him "your bit late Naruto-Kun, please don't tell me that you're picking up Kakashi's habits?" said Samui who's worry about that with Naruto saying "no way! I was talking with Ino and get this" said Naruto who tells her of what's going on in Yamanaka house.

After hearing that of what Naruto told her, Samui can't help by saying "I never thought you would become a home wrecker Naruto-Kun."

"Hey he was neglecting her not cool." said Naruto with a look of displeasure of that and Samui hugs him "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, I didn't mean to make you upset, now about we cuddle as making up for it?" said Samui who has her breasts on Naruto's arm, and Naruto is thinking about it.

"Sure after all it's been some time since we have done it Samui-neechan," said Naruto with Samui saying "well we have been so busy lately" while they go sit under a tree and began cuddling with each other a good bit.

Later Into the afternoon

Hokage tower, Mission Room  
"Alright, team 11 I'm sending you on an A Rank assassination mission to the wave. Tazuna has already told us the problem when he was commissioning the mission and team 7 already knows but it seems they need some help so I am sending you," said Tsunade who giving Samui a scroll with further details then Tsunade gives them a warning about something.

"I must tell the both of you something, info receive from Kakashi's little friend that it seems that this Gato had hired one rough with name Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, but He's not an alone as he has someone working with him and there is no info on his accomplice" said Tsunade as she informing them of what Kakashi had told her in the scroll that he had sent with his summoning.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" said both Samui and Naruto then Tsunade says "good, now you have one day to get things ready for you both head out tomorrow and would arrive the Wave Village within 3 days and 2 nights," said Tsunade with both of them nod to that.

With that Team 11 heads out and head home to get things ready as well other things and to do that they need to go buy them.

Later at the Uzumaki House nearly night time

Naruto and Samui just arrived home while holding bags of items of that they need for the mission, Samui tells Naruto that she's going to look after the twins and with that Naruto heads over to his room to get his things ready tomorrow.

But to his surprise, Naruto found Kurenai laying on his bed with a see through nightwear while being in a sexy pose for him, "hello Naruto-kun~ do you like what you see~~" said Kurenai with a blush that matches the color of her eyes and Naruto says "you mean the goddess that laying down sexily on my bed, what is not to love" with a predatory grin on him, Naruto comes up to her and when he's near enough, he is groping her breasts and starts kissing her deeply and she kisses back.

Lemon starts

A bit after that, Naruto are Kurenai are in the 69 position with Kurenai herself is on Naruto while she's undoing his pants to unwrap her prize, and soon enough, Naruto's cock pop out of his boxers and is on Kurenai's cheek while saying "oh it's so hard, and it's so full of cum that just wants to come up" as she has Naruto's cock rubbing against her cheek.

And Naruto has his hands on Kurenai's ass and starts fingering both of her holes and Kurenai starts moaning loudly while blushing badly and Kurenai starts licking Naruto's cock and lightly stroking it with her hand.

After giving Naruto's cock a few more licks before she starts sucking it with her mouth, while Naruto starts licking her pussy and keep fingering her ass with Kurenai moaning on Naruto's cock as she looking at him as she sucks his cock faster.

They keep doing this position for a good 40 minutes, and Naruto fires his first load into Kurenai's mouth and it's big one too with Kurenai tries to drink all of it while Naruto keeps licking her pussy and fingering her asshole until he makes her cum as well.

Kurenai gets her eyes wide open while she's cumming and drinking his cum at the same time, after 20 minutes of  
unloading his cum into her mouth while he's licking her pussy and fingering her ass and Kurenai herself keeps on drinking it without catching her breath or a moment for her to take a break, what's more Kurenai's stomach looks about a month pregnant and finally Kurenai couldn't take it anymore and takes out Naruto's cock from her while a great deal flow of cum come out both Kurenai's mouth and Naruto's cock and some of it from Kurenai's mouth get on Naruto and the cum from his cock starts covering Kurenai's face, showering her greatly and she's both enjoying the warm of it on her face and swallowing the leftovers in her mouth.

Once that was done, Kurenai is off of Naruto then gets off of the bed and knees in front of him and his cock while wraps her breasts around Naruto's cock, "that was delicious Naruto-kun~ I hope you have more for me~~" said Kurenai who starts rubbing his cock with her breasts and Naruto is loving the softness of her breasts.

"Oh don't you worry Kurenai-chan after all you're all mine all night," said Naruto who has plans for her Kurenai and Kurenai asked him one thing "are you planning to get me pregnant as well?" said Kurenai.

"Who's to say, since It's not up to me but for now, Let's enjoy this even more," said Naruto who feels Kurenai rubbing his cock more with her breasts.

Kurenai keeps doing this while blushing badly and she feels her juice dripping down from her pussy and her nipples getting harder than it was before.

And Kurenai keeps at it for good 20 minutes of her rubbing Naruto's Cock with her breasts until finally "cumming!" said Naruto who fires his next load and hits Kurenai's face of it and Kurenai feeling the warm cum on her face with a blush on her while thinking 'I love having Naruto's warm cum on me~~'.

After that, both Naruto and Kurenai are on their feet and off the bed and Naruto makes a few clones and all of them have their cocks really hard and throbbing badly and Kurenai has the look of excitement on her with a blush on her cheeks.

Then Kurenai gropes her breasts and makes them bounce in front Naruto and his clones while putting herself into a pose in order to tease them, "come and give me Big boys after all I'm all yours tonight~~" said Kurenai who blushing even more.

"In that case Kurenai-chan, you are not going to be getting much sleep" said Naruto while one of his clones gropes her breasts from behind her and two grabs her legs and left her up with the clone behind has his cock aim toward her ass while the real Naruto gets in front of her with his cock aiming at her pussy.

Skip time one long night of sex later

Screams of pure lust is filled in Naruto's room and at this moment, Kurenai is being double penetration by two of Naruto's clones with one of them is holding her by her legs and her stomach is so bloated that she looks about 12 months pregnant with her eyes rolled upward and her tongue is sticking out as she thinking about how she doesn't have any team meetings today or else she would be great but for now she just Naruto and his clones to fuck her more until she completely passed out.

The Real Naruto is grinning while thinking about how much Kurenai is enjoying this then sees that both of his clones just fired another one of their loads into Kurenai's pussy and ass with her yelling out "OH KAMI! THERE SO MUCH OF YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME!" while cumming herself badly.

Then the blonde Uzumaki noticed the time and he needs to get going or else he will be late for the mission but before he goes, He makes an army of clones for not just Kurenai but all woman of his harem and he come up to Kurenai and tells her "sorry Kurenai-chan I have to get going but I will leave my clones for you and the others and they will last until a day or two before I get back" said Naruto as he gives Kurenai a deep kiss then he heads out and leaves Kurenai at the mercy of his clones while the others head out of the room and wait for the other harem sisters to arrived.

"Oh this might be fun as well~~" said Kurenai and the clones have their cocks already to go.

Lemon Over

Later at the gates of the Konoha

Naruto and Samui just appeared at the gates of Konoha with Samui asking her little brother/lover something "So tell me Naruto-Kun, how was Kurenai last night?" said Samui as she heard Kurenai's screams all night but luckily that there were seals that block off sounds and the twins would able to sleep peacefully.

"She was wonderful, she's a great woman to have in our growing family and in fact I can't but wonder what our child will look like" said Naruto with Samui thinking about it too and also wonders if the child will get Naruto's blue eyes or Kurenai's red eyes as they head off by running toward the Wave Village, "indeed and also before we left I saw couple of your clones having their way with our newest sisters in the harem" said Samui who remembers seeing the clones fucking both Ino and Lily after they arrived at the house with they beg.

"Oh? Really?" said Naruto who is wondering who is his clones are fucking right now.

But he thinks about that because he has a mission to focus on after all.

3 days and 2 nights later

Somewhere in a forest near the Wave village near sundown

As Naruto and Samui were jumping through the trees they saw someone collecting herbs. They stopped and Naruto looked at Samui asking if they should capture this person and Samui nodded.

And like that They move closer yet quietly toward the person who hasn't noticed them yet and Naruto notice that it's a girl with a long hair reaching to her shoulders with a pink kimono with no sleeves and the kimono is hiding her figure very well and she's very beautiful.

Within a minute, a stick snaps in half and The girl looks behind her and sees Naruto who said to her "time for your bedtime babe" and the girl felt a chop hits her on the neck and knocks her out and Samui catch her before the passed out girl hits the ground.

Samui notice the herbs that the girl was collecting and realizes what they're herbs could be used for, "Naruto-Kun we taking this girl without and we mustn't lose sight of her at all times" said Samui as she left up the girl and Naruto nods, Like that both of them head out in order to get out of the forest and hopefully found out if there any nearby houses.

15 minutes of heading a way out of the Forest later

A House that's near a river

Naruto and Samui along with the passed out girl found themselves in front of a house with lights and so Naruto Knocks on it and they wait to see who will answer.

Then a woman long blue-coloured hair. She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color and it's hugging her Double F breasts, She also wears a long blue skirt as her name is Tsunami.

Both blondes are thinking the same thing and that is 'she might make a nice addition to the family' while Tsunami "yes? Can I help you?" said Tsunami who is being a bit conscious with them and Samui says.

"Yes you see we are the backup team for team 7 requested Kakashi Hataka," said Samui who shows Tsunami the scroll toward her and Tsunami said a quick 'oh!' and opens up following up by saying "I see then right this way everyone is inside."

And like that, both of them head inside while carrying the girl with them, and Tsunami lead them into the living is where team 7 is at and what happens next? One could say, It's a headache.

"Hello GORGEOUS how about you and I leave everyone here and go out and get some dinner my treat." Kiba flirted or tried to then Sasuke pushed him out of the way and said "How about when you get settled in we can and will have some fun tonight." Like Kiba, he tried to flirt but it came out more as a demand.

"Alright first at all, what are you two are planning ain't going to work since one I don't like you two because I don't like weak looking men, Especially those who act they strong but in truth they are not and 2 I have seen the photos of your dicks and they are way too small, and don't bother come up with a lie about that it's genjutsu" said Samui who giving the both of the coldest stare that beyond human limits.

After that, the family of 3 along with Kakashi who is on the sofa for resting and Naruto are laughing with Naruto say "burn!" while laughing his guts out.

Both Kiba and Sasuke are pissed off and are about say something but Samui beats them to the punch "and what's more I'm a Jounin a ninja with a much higher ranking than you two, if you try to order or flirt with me again, I will make sure you two no longer have the right to be a man, Do I make myself clear genins?" said Samui.

After that, Kakashi starts a meeting in order to inform Samui and Naruto what has happen as well other things like he and his team face off Zabuza even though he knows that Tsunade had informed them of that from his message but what he didn't say in the message that Zabuza was dead or at least what his team had thought when that Masked Hunter Nin had the final blow on him by using senbon needles.

"I didn't tell them this but Zabuza is alive and right now he's most likely recovering cause no one dies when senbon needles hit a critical point let's say the neck, cause they will put in a death like state until someone pulls them out" said Kakashi while his teams are in shock about this.

And Kakashi sees that Samui is carrying a girl on her shoulders and so he asked her, "Say Samui, who is that girl?" Kakashi asked and the members of team 7 are now wondering the same thing then Samui "we brought her along for questioning which I can't tell you because certain reasons" said Samui with Naruto explaining to Team 7 and the family that they here to assassinate Gato but they need info on where he is and be done with it.

But both Samui and Naruto told them that they going to head to bed early which there only one room so they have to share and they have no problem and that is until Kakashi told the family that they not just sensei and student, they also sister and brother.

Into the next day

Now it's morning since Samui and Naruto along with the passed out girl arrived at the house of family of Tazuna who is also a master builder and right now he's had left with his grandson named Inari and Samui along with a Shadow Clone of Naruto cause the real one will be staying at the house as guard while Team 7 went training with Kakashi teaching even though he hasn't taught them anything since they first formed.

So that just leaves with Naruto the real one, the girl who is tied up by a special rope that has a seal that drains Chakra and Tsunami who is in the kitchen, preparing lunch.  
"There all done, now to put them away and wait until the others return, So I should take a bath before then," said Tsunami who head toward the bathroom but what she doesn't know that there someone already using it.

In the bathroom 10 minutes later

Tsunami get there and began removing her clothes starting with her shirt and her Double F breasts bounce as it turns out that she has no bra on as she saying to herself, "sigh I can't believe there aren't anymore bra with my size, all because that monster we barely could get anything now these days" said Tsunami who is talking to herself while she's removing the rest of her clothes.

Once she's fully naked, and place a towel on her chest/breasts which is barely and heads inside but however what happens next is something that she wasn't expected at all.

That because Naruto is in it and he was washing his hair when Tsunami come in as both of them are thinking while in shock.

'Oh my god Naruto is so hung' Thought Tsunami with a dark blush on her cheeks

'My god Tsunami is a very hot milf' thought Naruto who is checking her out.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean-" before Tsunami could finish, "it's alright how about you join me? Since I do need help washing my back after all" said Naruto who then grabs Tsunami's free hand since her right is holding the towel and pulls her in with her letting out a cute 'eep'.

Just like that Naruto is sitting with Tsunami behind him and washing his back with a dark blush on her cheek, while she's thinking 'is he planning what I think he is planning to? And I hope he is single cause he seems like such nice young man unlike those two' said Tsunami as she keeps washing Naruto's back that is until Naruto decided to make his move since he wants her after all.

Naruto turned around and captured her lips in a kiss making her eye widen in shock.

Lemon starts

Naruto gropes her breasts and saying to her as she moans lovely "don't think I haven't seen the look you made when you walked on me and by the look of it, I'm guessing you didn't have sex for some time now? And I'm betting it was before your late husband passed away right?" said Naruto who is groping Tsunami's breasts more.

"Y-yes it's true! Even then no man would touch me! P-please make me feel like a woman again and just fuck me!" said Tsunami who right away kisses Naruto with him holding onto her while they are making out and Naruto has his hand gropes her ass which makes her blushing even more while they make out even more.

Naruto has Tsunami bending over on the side of the tube that's in the bathroom while he's thinking about which hole should he fuck first? Her very wet pussy or maybe her most likely still virgin ass? After all, Tsunami has a very 'begging to fucked' ass since it's so huge and firm after all.

'You know what? I'm so going to claim this ass cause it's begging me to be fucked and it's the biggest I have seen and I think Tsunami here will give Tenten a run for her money' said Naruto he has his hardened cock against Tsunami's ass with her shocking while a much darker red shade of blush appeared on her face as she says to him.

"N-no! P-Please doesn't! Not there! I n-never h-had a-anal b-before!" said Tsunami while she making a begging face which is something is giving Naruto an urge to fuck her ass with all he has and more, not only that Naruto's cock gets 3 times harder than it before.

The shadow of his hair covers his eyes while he places his hands on her hips and fiercely grab and that makes Tsunami real nervous about this while she's feeling the thickness of Naruto's cock in between her ass cheeks and she knows that it had gotten harder than it was before.

"Then I promise to be gentle then and don't worry you will get used to it," said Naruto who moved his cock and place it against Tsunami's still virgin ass with her pleading, "no wait! Your cock is too big-" it was too late to say anything cause with a small part of Naruto's cock enters her ass her yelling out.

"IT'S TOO BIG! IT'S TOO BIG FOR MY ASS!" yelled Tsunami while her unknowing shaking her ass which it's jigging the cheeks and Naruto couldn't get his eyes off of it.

So he grabbed Tsunami's ass while he's pushing his cock to go deeper into it with Tsunami is screaming like crazy and losing her mind while she's at it.

Until finally, all of his cock fully inside of Tsunami's ass with her breathing hard while blushing badly then Naruto redraw his cock from her ass but not the all the way cause he starts thrusting into her and she yells out "IT'S TOO BIG! B-BUT PLEASE FUCK MY ASS MORE!" and with that Naruto will thrust his cock into overdrive with Tsunami's scream filled the bathroom.

With Naruto thrusting his cock into her ass rough and hard while holding onto her ass cheek and Tsunami is holding onto the side of the tube with both of them started to sweat.

Then Naruto says "Tsunami-chan your ass is too tight for my cock! I might cum in any sec now!" said Naruto who making his thrusting go even faster with Tsunami screaming more louder while yelling out "YES! PLEASE FILLED MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM!" with Naruto making one more thrust and he unleashes his first load of cum into her ass and she's screaming with all she has.

An hour later

In one of the guest rooms

The prisoner was able to shake herself free of the rope even though it left some rope burns, she looks around her and thinks 'I need to go back to Zabuza-sama" said the thoughts of the prisoner whose name is Haku and she's walks out of the room but not fully because she takes a peek through the door and to see if there anyone walking by.

But seeing that it's clear to go so she opens up the door and walks slowly like that she won't make a sound or anything as she reaches the stairs and walks down carefully.

Once she at the end of the stairs and once again it seems that there's no one around so she could get away and warm her master about the backup team up, Haku walks up to the door and was about to reach the handler and leave.

But however she hears something even though it's barely hearable but she can hear it all the same, so she decided to follow by the sound it.

It had led her toward the bathroom and she's thinking 'oh there is someone here' and she opens it slightly and sees.

Her eyes widen in shock at seeing two people having sex.

And She hears Tsunami yelling out "YES! RUIN MY PUSSY FOR OTHER MEN NARUTO-KUN!" while she's atop of Naruto with Naruto thrusting into her pussy like a raging bull with Naruto saying "oh I plan to! But for now, just take it you horny MILF!" and thrusting into her even more.

And with Tsunami screaming louder, Haku is watching them as she unknowingly started to finger her pussy with juice flowing out of her with a dark red blush on her cheeks.

While she sees Naruto lift Tsunami up by holding her sides and keep thrusting into her pussy more than before and he France kisses her and she kisses back in the same way with a blush on her while she yells out "FUCK! YOU'RE SO GOOD NARUTO-KUN! I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD LIVE WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR COCK!" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes slowly rolling out while she feeling Naruto's cock going deeper inside of her and getting closer to her womb.  
Naruto is thrusting his cock into her more and says "shit! I'm already close from firing my 2nd load! I guess it's time to fill you up with it now!" said Naruto who right there makes the last thrust and fires his cum into Tsunami's insides and she screaming "IT'S SO HOT!" yelled while Haku who fingering like crazy as she imagines herself in Tsunami's place and sees that Tsunami's stomach is getting bloated because Naruto's cum is overflowing inside of her.

And which Naruto is unleashing tons of cum that Tsunami's stomach is getting more and more bloated until she looks about 5 months pregnant and Naruto says "we some time to ourselves for a bit longer so let's keep going until then" then kisses her again while both of them still don't know that Haku is watching them go at it as well deciding to stay because she wants a piece of Naruto.

Time Skip 3 hours later/Lemon over

Naruto wipes his forehead and letting out a sigh of relief then he looks at Tsunami while his cock is still inside of her and Tsunami is in computed mess with her hair all messed up, her stomach is so bloated that she looks about 9 months pregnant and she's sweating to the max and she's out cold even though her eyes are opened and her tongue is still hanging out of her mouth with saliva dripping out of it and the only sound that she could make are moaning.

And Naruto is thinking that he might have over did it with her, so he picks her up and take her to her room to rest up but what he doesn't know that Haku had returned to the room that Naruto and Samui staying in.

Time Skip into the night

Samui is Looking at Haku who tied up and says to her "I will ask again, are you working with Zabuza?" said Samui who staying cool for now, Samui lightly sighs and says "could I at last get a name from you?" since she doesn't know her name is after all.

Naruto is laying on the bed while waiting for Samui to get info from Haku and Haku says "Haku and that's all you'll get from me" who looks away while being tied while thinking a way for her get some action from Naruto.

After hearing that, Samui feel like that she has no close but to use plan B and what is plan b? Well she walks over to Naruto who looks confused and wondering why is Samui coming up to him.

"Something the matter Samui-sensei?" said Naruto and Samui slightly looks at Haku who still looking then she looks at Naruto and lays down and whispers something to his ears, "Plan B time and it includes you fucking her into submission." whispered Samui with Naruto yelled whispering "w-wait what!"

"We will talk about it later but for now I will leave you to do it and don't hold back on her Naruto-Kun" whispered Samui who then leaves the room then she place a tag that was given to her by Kushina with Kaji of silence on the door and stays guard like that no one would get in.

And Haku is now wondering what is going on, and Naruto gets up and walks toward Haku with her saying "w what are you doing!" said the confused yet scared Haku who doesn't know what is going to happen next.

Outside of the guest room

Samui is sitting outside of the room while reading a book about new mothers and Kakashi walk up and notice her "huh? Samui-san? Why are you sitting out here than in the room?" said Kakashi who isn't reading his book, "well I'm letting Naruto question someone that we brought with us as we speak" said Samui who still reading her room and Kakashi say "I see well for sure you are much better Sensei than me" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi I'm sure you are a great sensei," said Samui and Kakashi "Samui have you forgotten what I have to deal with? I have an Uchiha with a God complex who also believes that he shouldn't have teammates, a girl with pink hair which I believe is a very confused boy since no girl can be that flat and Kiba who is just an asshole and what's more they don't like each other as well Sakura loves Sasuke but hates Kiba, Sasuke just hates both of them and Kiba same thing" said Kakashi

"I see your point and the reason why it is easier for to train my little brother is that we get along hell you remember what his first word was?" Samui asked Kakashi nodded "Yeah it was 'nee-chan' hell you were the first person he walked to when he started walking Naruto loved his nee-chan."

"That is how I am able to train Naruto very well is because of our bond and I can be strict when I need to be. Maybe you should be more strict with your team. A gentle touch but a firm hand when it is needed." Explained Samui.

Kakashi thinks about it "I will think on these words Samui and also do make sure that Naruto doesn't take it too far" said Kakashi who then walks away with Samui resume reading her book while thinking about what Naruto is already doing to Haku?

Inside of the guest room

Lemon Start

Both Naruto and Haku are on the bed and they have no clothes on and with Naruto on top of Haku and he's making Haku suck on his cock with his hands on her head and she's sucking and moaning with a dark blush on her.

Haku is looking at him while she's being forced to suck on his cock and thinking 'this going to break me the moment he thrust that beast of a cock into my virgin holes' said Haku in her thoughts while she sucking onto Naruto's cock even more and her pussy is leaking out its juice nonstop.

20 minutes later

Naruto unleashed his load into Haku's mouth and it's doing down her throat with her eyes wide open while being forced to drink it all, "are you ready to talk? If not then I will fuck you and break you into submission" said Naruto while he redraws his cock from her mouth and she starts coughing with bits of cum out of her mouth she says to him "I w-will n-never a-answer!" said Haku and Naruto sighs as he knows that he will have to break her completely now.

So he gets off of her and quickly tied her arms together and holding her legs in a tight grip with her saying "w what are you doing?!" and Naruto says "I'm going to fuck you and I won't stop until you give in and tell us what we need to know" said Naruto who has his cock against her pussy with her saying "y you won't dare!" said Haku even though in her mind is like 'fuck me hard you beast!' and Naruto say back "yes I do dare!" with him slamming his cock into her pussy roughly and she yells out "OH KAMI YOU ARE HUGE!" with blood flowing out of her pussy and Naruto starts thrusting his cock into her with no mercy and she starts screaming as it filling the room and her breasts bounces.

3 hours later

Naruto had been fucking Haku for 3 hours nonstop in the same position and Haku herself is screaming louder and louder with Naruto cumming into her with her yell out with her insides getting filled up with Naruto's cum "NOO!" but in truth in her mind is yelling out 'YESS!'.

With her stomach getting boated lightly and once he finished and redraws his cock from her pussy with waves of his cum flows out of her pussy then he place her in other position, She's now on her chest while her arms are still tied up and her lower half is hanging in the air with her big ass jiggling light and Naruto says.

"Now then, are you going to give us what we want or no?" said Naruto who waiting for Haku's answer with her breathing hard, "n-no I won't tell y-you a-anything!" said Haku who was able to catch her breath and Naruto sighs and says "Then I will make you my slut and have you tell me everything I want to know" said Naruto who then slams his cock into Haku's ass with her yelling out.

"OH KAMI! M-MY ASS! N-NOT MY ASS PLEASE!" yelled Haku who also just cum from it with Naruto Slamming into her ass rough with Haku is slowly losing her mind while thinking 'I think I'm in love~~~' while saying to herself to tell Naruto everything she knows once they were done.  
6 hours later

Haku is screaming her lungs out as she being fuck in both her pussy and ass with 2 Naruto that slamming their cocks into Haku's holes with her arms no longer tied up cause they being used as handles by the clone that thrusting into her ass while her pussy is real one's who thrusting into her like a jackhammer and what's more her stomach is so bloated that she looks about 9 months pregnant.

And they keep thrusting into her more and more until both of them fired their latest load into both of her pussy and ass with her yelled out as a sign for Naruto to know that she had given in "I GIVE! I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" yelled Haku who also cum while being filled by them.

Lemon Over

10 minutes later

Naruto walks out of the room with just his pants and sees Samui who was waiting, "did you get her into talking now?" questioned Samui and Naruto answered her by saying, "Yeah I did she will talk although it took a lot to get her to talk." Said Naruto and Samui smile "you must have really rocked her world to have her tell you everything," said Samui who walks in to talk Haku for anything and Naruto heads toward the shower to take off the smell of sex, and he would if he didn't walk on Tsunami that is.

2 days later

Wave Village's Market

Naruto and Samui are at the market trying to get something here but with Gato drying this village out, it turns out to be very hard with Naruto saying "that monster really needs to die so that the village and the people could get back on their feet" said Naruto who is looking at the poor villagers that hungry to death.

"I agree and he needs to stop taking women for his and his people's pleasure." Said Samui who is angry since she heard from Haku about what Gato does.

"So we need to head to his base and end-" before he could finish, the villagers yelled out "everyone hide! It's Gato and his guards!" said a village with everyone but Naruto and Samui head inside or hide somewhere while a man wearing a business shut and has shades on and what's more he's very short, behind them are his two guards who are armed with weapons like swords and so on.

"Look at the chest of that slut I would love to make her my personal slut. Bring her to me." said Gato who snaps his fingers while he saying "after all, with a body like that, I will take my time breaking her and having her scream out my named after I'm done with her" said Gato and when he said their words.

Naruto felt something in him just break with red chakra leaking out of his body and his eyes turning red with his pupils turning into snaked like and the whiskers gets darker and fangs slowing growing and says in a deep dark voice "oh this little man is so dead!" and Samui is seeing this with a worried look on her "N-Naruto-Kun? Whats happening t-" Naruto lets out a road that caused shock waves anything around him with Samui covering her eyes with everything being pushed by it alone.

And before anyone could reaction about this, Naruto vanished from their very sight then out of.

GUSHING!

GUSHING!

Two gushing sound is heard with Samui turn to see both of Gato's guards are losing their heads as blood squirting out of the hole that is they necks and they fall over to the ground with Naruto standing in front of Gato and his hands are covering in blood.

And Gato is on his back while trying crawl away from Naruto while he's trying begging for mercy, "no! Please wait! I will give you anything you want! Money! Power! Woman! J-just d-don't kill me!" begged Gato who is about to die.

"how many people begged for you to spare them, to not to rape them, not to take them from their families and how many did you listen to? Well too bad cause I don't give mercy to the likes of you" said Naruto and Gato heard this and tries to run away but however.

Naruto grabbed him by the head and Gato's last words were "Damn you." and right there without any remorse, Naruto crushes his head and skull like a grape and blood squirts out everywhere and once Naruto drops the lifeless and headless body of Gato, the red chakra fades away and Naruto fainted.

Samui ran over to Naruto and picked him up and put him on her back and heads toward the house.

3 hours later at Tazuna's house guest bedroom

Naruto wakes up and notices that he's on a bed while wondering how he got there and what happens, and the next thing he knows that he gets hugged by Samui with his head between her massive Double K breasts as she says "don't you ever do that again! You heard me! you had me worried sick!" said Samui who then starts giving Naruto a lot of kisses before Naruto could answer her.

"Samui-neechan what the hell happened?" said Naruto who being kissed all over by Samui and once she's done doing that, she explains what happened.

Meanwhile downstairs

Kakashi and Team 7 return with Kakashi saying "well I didn't expect that to happen" Said Kakashi with Kiba saying "that wasn't so tough! Demon of the mist my ass!"

"Because you were not the one fighting him I was and when he found out Naruto killed Gato I am surprised that he left his sword for him." Kakashi said who bring out a scroll from his pouch and Sasuke says "I should be the one to have it not that dobe" said Sasuke who was about reaching for it but Kakashi pulls it away from him.

"I gave him my word that I do give it to him along with his message toward Naruto," said Kakashi who then heads to heads upstairs with Sasuke getting very angry about it while his number 1 and only fangirl tries to cheer him up by saying 'oh don't you need it! You so amazing without that rusty metal board'.

Back up the upstairs

Kakashi and he's also at the door that Naruto and Samui are staying in and he knocks then he hears Naruto saying 'come in' and he opens up, and when he walks in he sees Naruto in his orange with black flames swimming shorts and Samui wearing a dark green jacket which is to cover whatever she's wearing under it and Kakashi says "where are you two going? And are you okay enough to go anywhere Naruto?"

"Well we going the beach side that's nearby and yes I'm okay go Kakashi" said Naruto and Kakashi "I see alright, you two have fun and when you come back, I have something to give you" said Kakashi who then leaves the room with Naruto saying "alright let's go!" said Naruto with him and Samui heading to the beach side.

15 minutes later

Both of them arrived at the beach side and Naruto is stretching his whole body as he smelling the air, "this is nice! Do you think so Samui-neechan?" said Naruto

Samui takes off her jacket showing her bikini only covers her nipples and pussy and the color is a lovely red dawn "Yes it feels wonderful and the barrier is up so no one can disturb us." said Samui.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from staring at her while saying "Samui-neechan you're too sexy for your own good" and Samui saying "why, thank you Naruto-Kun and do remember that you're the only one who gets to see me wearing something like this~" said Samui who gives him a kiss then says "I'm going check out the water for a bit" said Samui who walk toward the water.

And Naruto sees her doing a sexy walk that would make him very horny and so he quickly set up everything while feeling that there was something off about him but he shakes it off and went back to setting up things.

Once Naruto setting up which a huge umbrella to cost a huge shadow from the sun and a huge blanket for them to lay on and bags full of items for anything and now Naruto laying down on it and watching Samui swimming around for a bit.

With him thinking not that much and goes in the water to surprised Samui, and she hasn't noticed yet while swimming more until.

She felt Naruto's hands on her breasts and she eep lightly and she turns to look at Naruto "Naruto-Kun you surprised me" said Samui who smiling happily and when she turns around to face and kiss him while he has his hands on Samui's ass but however she felt something that's much bigger where Naruto's crotch is and that leads to Samui being confused.

"Naruto-Kun swims back to land right now!" said Samui with Naruto who has no idea of what is going on and he does what she said with her following him.

Both blonde lovers at the blankets with Naruto still has no idea why Samui is like this while she's about to take off his swimming shorts when the trunks came off Samui was in shock Naruto got bigger where it counts now she thinks that he is about 12 and a half inches long.

And Naruto says "wait a minute! Wasn't my cock 10? But now it's 12!" with a confused while he wondering how this even happen while Samui herself is dropping with her thinking 'if he fucks me right with that much bigger beast of a cock, I might get pregnant again if it wasn't my safe day today' while she wanted to lick Naruto's cock so badly.

In fact, she will by giving Naruto's new longer and thicker cock the longest lick ever.

Lemon starts

Naruto starts moaning from having his cock licked by Samui who then starts licking all over of it with Naruto saying "wow I guess just by seeing it makes you very horny huh Samui-neechan?" with a smile on him with Samui replying after giving Naruto's 12 and half inch cock a kiss on the side and leaving a lip mark from her light tap lipstick "yes it did Naruto-Kun and we have each other all day~~" said Samui who giving Naruto's cock more of her kisses and covering it with more of her light tap lipstick marks.

Once Samui finished giving Naruto's cock her kisses, she places her double K breasts and wraps Naruto's cock with it with Naruto feeling the softness of her breasts, but however, a few inches of Naruto cock didn't get covered up by her breasts which are 5 inches left.

So Samui sucks the last of it into her mouth and her made into a combo of blow and tit job and Naruto is being overwhelmed by it, "oh Samui-neechan! I have always loved how warm your mouth is!" said Naruto with Samui sucking on Naruto's cock while rubbing her breasts onto it and her breasts started leaking out milk.

With Samui keeps doing the combo more with her sucking and rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock for what it seems to be hours "Oh I love your crazy soft breasts too Samui-neechan! In fact I'm going to cum too!" said Naruto with Samui decides to kick it into overdrive and sucking onto Naruto's cock and letting go her breasts and when there were ped, more of her milk was coming out of her nipples with Samui taking all of it into her mouth and to her's and Naruto's surprised that she was able to take all of it into her mouth and down her throat.

Within 3 minutes, Naruto fires his load into Samui's mouth and deeply into her throat while her pussy is leaking a lot of her juice and getting her bikini panty wet because she just cum herself while her eyes are widely open.

And she tries drinking all of it but with Naruto's new inches, it how to become too much her to take and the amount of it is twice more than before and her stomach is already being made looking a month pregnant, so she takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth and letting the remaining of it to cover her up from her face to her Double K breasts.

"You have way better than before Samui-neechan" said Naruto with his cock has stopped unleashing cum on her and Samui and lick some of the cum from her face then rubs the cum of Naruto on all over her body and use some of to pull her hair back and making it shine a bit lighter and says "I have been practicing Naruto-kun~" said Samui with her hair now held pull back and shining.

"That's a good look for you Samui-neechan" said Naruto with his cock getting more harder than before with Samui blushing more with a smile "Oh why thank you Naruto-Kun" Said Samui, and Naruto says "oh I hope you are ready Samui-neechan, cause I'm going to have made your pussy to remember the new size of my cock" said Naruto with his 12 and half inches cock is crazy hard now with Samui looking at with a blush and says "do it, Mi Amor, please make my pussy to re-remember the size of your cock now has" said Samui while she's getting into position and Naruto says with a smirk "gladly".

And without washing a sec, Naruto gets near by and alright slams his cock into Samui's pussy and right away only 4 of it went inside with her yelling out with milk squirting out of her breasts "FOR ALL THAT IS CHAKRA! YOU'RE FAR TOO BIG NARUTO-KUN!" while feeling her pussy getting more stitching than they had sex for the first time together.

"Fuck! You had become too tight Samui-neechan!" said Naruto who wanted to thrust in more of his cock into her, and Samui's breasts are bouncing with milk coming out of her nipples even more and seeing this, Naruto grabs both of her breasts and sucks on both Samui's nipples while thrusting into her even more with more of his cock going deeper into her and Samui is screaming all crazy like and grabbing Naruto's hair with her left hand and With Naruto sucking on her breasts milk was coming out and he was drinking it.

And it's a good thing that they just by themselves or else everyone would have heard Samui scream like never before with Naruto thrusting into more and sucking her nipples while drinking her milk.

While both blonde lovers keep at it for hours on end and them will keep it until nightfall with Naruto thrusting into her like crazy until finally he fires his next load into Samui while she lets go of her breasts and a huge load of milk squirts out of her nipples while she's screaming loudly with her insides being fucked with Naruto's cum and it's overflowing that her stomach is getting very bloated, Making her look 9 months pregnant.

Lemon Over/Time Skip the next day

A little boy with a spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. As a child, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under and his name is Inari and he's looking Team 11 along with Haku and Tsunami his mother who is leaving because, "Kaa-chan, I'm going to miss you a lot but I will try to be tough!" said Inari and Tsunami with begs on her side and says "I know you will and I'm sorry for not taking you with me or stay here but I just can't I already lost two husbands and staying here would just bring up more memories and I will leave you under your Oji-chants care and I'm sure he will make you tough as he is but don't pick up his drinking habits though" said Tsunami with her father saying "hey!" and then gives her son a hug then she says "and when you're old enough, let's say 4 years from now, I will come back to get you" said Tsunami and Inari nods in agreeing to that.

While this is happening, Team 7 are angry that they not heading back to the village yet cause they want to make sure if there any Gato's man around to try and take over or something and Naruto has a massive sword on his back that once belonged to Zabuza Momochi.

And a message from Zabuza that was given to him by Kakashi which is 'take good care of Haku' and then disappeared into the mist from what Kakashi had told when they last faced him.  
And what's more no one but Naruto, Haku and Tsunami seem to notice about Samui's glow on her who is remembering what Naruto had done to her yesterday on the beach, 'oh Naruto-kun~ you were such a beast with me when we were having sex~~ I can't wait for tonight when we make champ' said Samui in her thoughts while replaying the memories in her mind and what's more she's using a genjutsu to hide her appearance because well she still has a belly full of Naruto's cum.

After that Team 11 with Haku and Tsunami leaving while waving bye as they walking toward Konoha.

Sometime later around Sunset

After a long day of walking, and when it was sunset, they make champ but however, they have one tent but not a smell no, it's a huge one that 4 people could fit in it and what are they doing right now?

Simple really, all 3, Samui, Tsunami and Haku are giving Naruto's cock a three-way titfuck with them saying "are you enjoying this Naruto-Kun?" as they rubbing their breasts on his cock and Naruto says "very much" while thinking about how great this mission had gone with all 3 ladies keep doing the titfuck on Naruto's cock more.

 **—**

 **D:I can't tell if the chapter ended or not! Because you blinded me, Blaze!**

 **P: It ended.**  
 **D:good and also where are we? *I don't know that we at a volcano somehow***

 **P:*I Hose your face down***

 **D:what was that for!**

 **P: To get the paint off your face.**

 **D:oh alright then let's do the send! Please leave a review, favorited and until then far- *I just notice we are at a volcano* how?!**

 **P: I was following you.**

 **D:I see and how do we get back?**

 **—**


	14. Chapter 14

—

 **D:so tell me again why do this happen? *we are on side of the volcano with lava flowing around us***

 **P:You were looking for me so you can try and kill me*As i was saying this I was about to walk into the lava***

 **D:i see and also I can't walk on lava since i'm a shadow after all.**

 **P: you were blinded*As i said while I am walking on Lava and you are standing on my hands and while I am walking on it I have my tails Unleashing a shit ton of water to cool the lava.***

 **D:well since i was blinded from last time, i will leave the recap to you Blaze**

 **P:Ok Well Naruto was able to add Haku and Tsunami to the harem. Before the Mission he had fun with kurenai then left clones for her. Then Gato Being the stupid fool he is he tried making Naruto's Alpha women of his harem into his slut for himself but Naruto over heard and killed him. Samui went with Naruto to the beach and was the first to try out his new size and Zabuza left his blade to Naruto while asking him to take care of Haku. We might See Zabuza again and I still wonder if the picture of the bald team 7 ever made it into the paper. Your up.**

 **D:wow and with that said, in this chapter is a start for where characters from other animes will appear! Who will they be? Well let's found out! The disclaimer Blaze?**

 **P:Really I am carrying you and did the recap you can do it.**

 **D:good point, We don't own anything besides the story idea, and OCs, now let's get started!**

—

 **Lemon In the Same Household**

 **Chapter 14**

Naruto and the others had arrived at Konoha last night after a few days Cause Tsunami is a villager after all so she couldn't run like Naruto, Samui and Haku.

So right now Naruto is sleeping on his bed even though it's morning now and two people walks in his room while they make they way toward Naruto who is still sleeping.

"So you're saying during the mission Naruto-kun used Kyuubi's power and it made his length increase?" Kushina asked Samui who nodded "Yes and I was the first to try it." Samui said and Kushina says with a small angry look "lucky you but now it's my turn!" then goes under Naruto's blanket.

And Samui herself goes over to Naruto's side with Kushina undoing Naruto's boxer before she does that, She see that Naruto has a major case of morning wood with his boxers barely holding it in and Kushina is thinking ' _Samui wasn't kidding about she said that he's way huger than before'_ said Kushina in her thoughts who also starts pulling down his boxer.

On the moment the boxers were pull down and freeing Naruto's cock from it's prison, Naruto's 12 and half inch cock pop out and slams on Kushina's face and she was in shock about it ' _oh kami i-it's so thick now! A-and the smell i-is stronger than before'_ said Kushina again her mind, She started to give Naruto's cock a long lick.

Semi Lemon Starts

Naruto felt and he wakes up and says "what going on-" but he gets a face full of breasts because Samui places her naked breasts in Naruto with her blushing badly while Kushina is licking Naruto's cock more then starts sucking it but was able to take only 3rd of it in her mouth.

Now realizing of what going on, Naruto starts sucking on Samui's nipples with milk already coming out and she's moaning loudly with Kushina sucking Naruto's cock even more than before while thinking ' _Naruto-kun's cock is so much bigger and thicker than before! I don't know if I could take all of it in my mouth'_ while bobbing her head faster and trying to take more of Naruto's cock into her mouth slowly.

30 minutes later

With 30 minutes, Kushina is now deep throating Naruto's cock like crazy while Naruto is sucking on both of Samui's breasts while she's on Naruto and moaning like and what's more Naruto had cum inside of Kushina's mouth a few already so her belly has a smell bloat look it and he's about to cum again which he did while unleashing his load into Kushina's mouth and The Uzumaki Milf could and will drink all of it and Samui herself has cum as well and a huge stream of milk burst and it was too much milk that Naruto lets go of her nipple and allowing the milk stream out of her niplles while the breasts are bouncing wildly with her moaning very loud.

Semi Lemon over

Once it had cool down, Kushina redraws her mouth from Naruto's cock that it makes a pop sound with a lot cum flows out of her mouth but she catch it with her hands the licks it off from her hands and Samui falls on Naruto while breathing and blushing badly and Kushina said after she lick all of it from her hand "t-that was something Naruto-kun~ but I'm afraid we can't go any further since I have things to do which Sucks I know" while trying fix herself and Samui say "the same goes for me since I need to look after the twins" who also fixing herself while thinking that she wants to have sex with her beloved little brother but she couldn't.

"Sigh I guess that's how life works, well you two enjoy your day, as for me? I have other Milf in mind to fuck with today" said Naruto who is thinking who to see with today.

While both Kushina and Samui leave the room but not before they blow kisses at Naruto with a wink "later lover boy~" and leaves with Naruto getting ready for the day since one he was asked by Samui from last night when they arrived back, to drop off the report scroll of the mission and take the rest of the day to relax.

Time Skip one dropping off the report to the Hokage later

Naruto walks out of the Hokage tower after giving his report scroll and was told that Tsunade wants to see him this weekend for a special night which he knows what that means and he starts walking and head toward somewhere that he had in mind to go but he quickly stops and he makes a Shadow clone and tells that to meet with Samui and play with the twins.

And the Clone nods to that and heads toward the House of the Uzumaki while the real Naruto goes back where he was going to.

A bit later at Naruto's Destination

Naruto arrived at the place that he had planned to be at and that is The Hyuga clan's Mansion! Which means he is here to have some fun with Hitomi while hoping that she by herself today.

Naruto walk to the front gates and knocks on it to see if there anyone home, and to his luck, Hitomi comes and opens up the gates for Naruto and says "oh hello Naruto-kun! Come to see me? I wonder why?" said Hitomi and Naruto says "that's right! And we haven't talk much since I went my first A rank mission" with Hitomi look a little worried "yes I had heard but I'm glad that you are okay Naruto-kun and how about you come inside?" asked Hitomi and before Naruto say anything.

"And before you ask, all but a few of the clan members are away for something boring so that's just leave me, two of my daughters, my sister in law and Maid but they went shopping for the whole day, so you know what that means don't you Naruto-kun~~" said Hitomi who lightly undo the top part of her kimono to show a bit of her breasts toward Naruto.

Naruto smirks and grabs her breasts and says "oh we are going to have a lot of fun" as both of them head inside and toward a room.

3 hours later

A group of 4 people walking toward the Hyuga Mansion and they are, Hinata who is holding a few bags of new clothes that she needed, on her left is her sister by 3 years and she look very familiar to Hitomi's look but younger but only she's not wearing a Kimono cause she's wearing a pure purple jacket open and she's wearing a fishnet shirt as it hugging her Full I size breasts and and tight anbu style pants and she has a handband hanging on her hip and she is Akarui Hyuga, big sister to Hinata Hyuga and eldest daughter.

And on Hinata's right is a woman with brown hair and she has it in a side ponytail along with a headband and she too has white eyes and she wearing a kimono like Hitomi does but white and unlike Hitomi's, it really shows off her figure as it hugging her Double H breasts and she is Momo Hyuga, Aunt to Akarui, Hinata and they little sister named Hanabi, sister in law to their father and mother and mother to her only son and finally window cause her husband years ago.

And finally the 4th one of the group is a woman with short, dark green hair and like the rest of her clan, she has large white eyes. Attire-wise, she wears a full-length kimono with a white apron on top along while it hiding her figure very well and she is Natsu Hyuga and she's a member of the Branch side of the clan.

"Hinata you better tell Naruto your feelings or i will take him as my man." Akarui says to Hinata, "n-no! You won't s-since I have known him longer then you have Akarui-nee!" said Hinata who is blushing badly, "well better hurry then, cause my patients is running thin before I decide take him as my own since after all he's handsome guy after all, I wonder how big he is down there?" said Akarui with Momo and Natsu don't know what to say about this, "y-you won't touch him Akarui-nee! I saw him first!" said Hinata as both sisters stare at each other with sparks flying while Momo and Natsu are talking about, "why must they always be like this when it comes to that boy?" said Natsu who doesn't get it.

"Well he did save Hinata and became her friend I mean really If Samui, Kushina and Naruto weren't there when they were we could have had a problem with kumo because of it." Explained Momo and Natsu says to "Hinata-sama I could understand but why does Akarui-sama?" asked Natsu.

"Well Naruto did visit and gave her some company when he was younger when he could which i think was very nice of him I mean really Hiashi is really ignoring his wife like my husband is doing." Momo said with a sign

Natsu gets confused about this "what do you mean?" said Natsu who doesn't know that both Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi are alike when comes to leaving their wives alone for many nights. "My Husband and brother-in-law are always off doing something and leaving me and my sister-in-law alone and we have needs too but they don't care." Explained Momo with an annoyed voice.

"I-I see" was all Natsu could say and then she change it to, "oh what are your thoughts on about Samui's twins? I heard they are very cute babies" said Natsu, Momo just squeals a little "I have seen them they are so adorable I hope that they can come out of the Uzumaki house more I want to hold one." Said Momo with her putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Well thinking about it does make me want to have children of my own but I just haven't anytime to look for someone" said Natsu then says "what about you Momo-sama? Thinking about having another child?" said Natsu with a question toward Momo, "Maybe someone better then the son I have now." Said Momo with a frown and Natsu "right I forget Neji-san is a pain isn't he?" said Natsu who want to say a word that she wasn't sure if she could say it.

"Yes my son Neji is a pain talking about fate this and fate that. Ugh it is driving me nuts." Said Momo with them arriving at the mansion.

Then they entered the mansion and once they inside, Momo said "Hitomi we're back!" and waited for Hitomi to say something like 'welcome back' yet no responses.

And that alone make them feel a bit worried with Akarui saying "maybe Kaa-san is at Kushina-san's place?" but Momo "she didn't say that she was going to visit her or anyone" and Natsu heard a faint noise somewhere in the mansion.

"Follow me, I hear something" said Natsu who is following the noise with the others following her led.

It take them awhile to reach it and when they did, they end up in front of, "wait this is Kaa-san's room" Said both Hinata and Akarui who are confused with Natsu has her ear on the door and hears , "FUCK ME MORE YOU BEAST OF MAN! THEN MY SISTER IN LAW AND MY TWO DAUGHTERS!" was what Natsu heard from it so she opens it and what all 4 Hyuga woman saw?

Lemon starts

They were shocked to see Naruto is fucking Hitomi Hyuga like there was no tomorrow, As they in the doggystyle position with Hitomi herself has a very bloated belly that make her look like 4 months pregnant and all 4 of them are thinking that Hitomi, The wife of the Head Clan Leader Hiashi is cheating on him behind his back and not only.

"KAA-SAN IS FUCKING MY MAN!"yelled both Hinata and Akarui while they heard Hitomi yelling out since both of them haven't noticed them yet.

"NARUTO-KUN! TAKE BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS, SISTER IN LAW AND NATSU-SAN AS YOURS! IN ORDER TO REBUILD YOUR CLAN EVEN MORE!" yelled Hitomi who looking at Naruto with look of lust on her with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and all of them are thinking.

' _S-she is just handing us over to him to fuck with for when ever he wants and to help rebuild his clan'_ said all full of them with half of are in happily about it and the other are wondering why but what they don't know that 4 of Naruto's shadow clones coming up behind them then grabs all four of them by they breasts and they moans while they hear.

"So It seems my other hyugas have come to join in on the fun and I can't wait to make you like her." Says clone 1 with Hinata moaning loudly and blushing badly

"Looks like Akurai is lactating oh we have a good hyuga cow to breed with the rest of you." Said the second clone with Akurai blushing with her clothes getting wet by the milk thats coming out of her breasts "and here I thought you have to be pregnant to leak out milk" said the Second clone.

The three clone says "I can't wait make this Hyuga cow maid begging for more" while he feels how big her breasts are under her kimono and they are H size breasts with Natsu is blushing and moaning crazy while trying to fight it but just couldn't.

And finally "you will be a fine addition to my harem and don't worry, I will make sure to give you a child that's much better and kinder than your own son Neji" said the Fourth clone while already taking off her white Kimono.

Then the clones take them into their own rooms and starts with the Hyuga maid Natsu.

Clone 3 and Natsu's room

The 3rd clone of Naruto had rips off Natsu's clothes and have her fall on the bed with her H breasts bounce lovely with her saying "w-why me?" said Natsu who is blushing badly, "well for one you need some release from all that stress and I will help with you" said 3rd clone of Naruto who gets atop of her and kisses her on the spot with her eyes wide open while blushing badly as she is being kissed.

But then clone three turned the kiss into french kissing with their tongues touching each others, still kissing, Natsu can't help but think ' _m-my first k-kiss, t-this y-young man i-is dominating me a-and I like it~'_ with her pussy leaking out a big among of juice then next thing she knows.

She's now atop of 3rd clone and riding his 12 and half inch cock in reverse cowgirl with bit of dried up bloodline from her pussy and she's screaming atop of her lungs while yelling out "OH KAMI ABOVE! YOU'RE TOO HUGE! YOU'RE TOO HUGE FOR MY PUSSY! IT'S GOING TO BREAK ME IN HALF!" and she's loving it so much without realizing it yet.

Meanwhile with Momo and the 4th clone room

The fourth clone of Naruto has Momo Hyuga her face against the wall along with her breasts with the 4th clone using her arms as handlebars as he thrusting into her like a raging beast with her yelling out "YES YOU ARE BETTER THEN MY HUSBAND PLEASE GIVE ME A BETTER CHILD THEN NEJI!" who is begging the 4th clone of Naruto fuck her even more than before while he say to her with a smirk, "oh glady! And when I'm done with you you will be ruined for your husband and only I will able to relieve you of your sexual needs!" with him thrusting into her pussy even more and his cock is already hitting at the entrance of her womb like it's trying get in.

"YES RUIN ME! MAKE ME YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!" yelled Momo who is has a slut like smile on her and she already losing her mind by lust while feeling clone 4's cock hitting her womb.

"Oh yeah you are really good Hyuga cow! And I can't wait see our child and how he or she will look like!" said the 4th clone while he stops for a sec with Momo already shaking her low half on his cock but then he left her up by grabbing her legs and using them as a handlebars and making his cock go even deeper than before with her yelling out "YES! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE ANYMORE AND HAD A SMILE THAT EQUAL THAT OF A FUCK SILLY SLUT!"

In the room of Clone two and Akarui

"PLEASE MAKE YOUR WOMAN AS WELL! I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN! EVER SINCE I LAID MY EYES ON YOU!" yelled Akarui who is facing Naruto while she's on his lap with her legs wrapping on clone two's side while he thrusting into her like crazy and drinking milk from both of her nipples and Akarui herself is already lost her mind to love and lust with a smile of both happiness and lust then clone two lets go of her nippies and.

"Not bad but Samui-neechan's milk is better." After he said that the clone kisses Akarui and Akarui doesn't mind while kissing himself full of love and lust while he thrusting into her pussy more and holding her close.

Then they fall down onto the bed with clone two of Naruto is atop of Akarui with him thrusting his cock deeper into the walls of Akarui's pussy with her screaming even louder but however she was silenced by getting her mouth full of her right breast with her nipple in her mouth and milk leaking out into her mouth and she starts drinking it.

Now with Hinata and clone one room

"NARUTO-KUN I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME EVEN SINCE WE FIRST MET WHEN WE WERE KIDS! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER THEN YOU HAD DID WITH MY KAN-SAN!"yelled Hinata who on her legs and bending over and holding on the edge of the bed with clone 1 is thrusting into her once virgin pussy and with one hand holding on her huge yet pump ass that has a heart shape and the other is holding on her double G breasts which he is thinking that Hinata by far has the biggest breasts in their class with Ino with 2nd biggest breasts.

"I know but I was waiting for you to make the first move but it seem that it take me fucking your mother which I hope you don't mind Hinata-chan!" said clone one of Naruto while he thrusting into her even more with her yelled out "J-JUST A-AS L-LONG Y-YOU P-PROMISE T-TO BE FAIR WITH ALL OF US!" with her left herself up then turns her head in order to kiss the clone and he kisses back and grabs both of her breasts and breaks off the kiss.

"Now I understand why you wear such heavily jackets for long time Hinata-chan, you don't want anyone but me to see them right?" said Naruto while rubbing her breasts and lightly twist her nipples and thrusting into her even more faster and harder.

"Y-YES! B-BECAUSE I WANT N-NO O-OTHER B-BOY T-TO L-LOOK AT M-MY B-BREASTS! B-BECAUSE T-THEY A-AND REST O-OF M-MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU AND TO YOU ALONE!" yelled Hinata who is going more and more crazy of lust and love with clone 1 thrusting into her more and more until he unleashes his load into her pussy and she yells out "Y-YOU'RE CUMMING INSIDE OF ME!" with her stomach slowly getting a bit bloated.

Finally with Hitomi and the real Naruto

With Hitomi and the real Naruto, right now both are on the bed with Hitomi has her back on Naruto's back and being on his lap with Naruto groping her breasts and what's more her stomach is now so bloated that she looks about 9 months pregnant and Naruto hears the screams from the other rooms and he smiles and say "well looks like my harem had grow even bigger than before don't you think so Hitomi-chan?" while he thrusting into her hardcore sore pussy as it really red, "Y-YES I-IT DID!NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hitomi who is completely lost her mind from fucked by Naruto for so long and she couldn't be any happier.

And Naruto kissed her deeply while he fires his next into her pussy and making her stomach get even bigger and filling it more of his cum.

Lemon over/Time skip night time

Naruto is laying down on the bed as his cock being licked by all 5 of Hyuga woman that are now part of his harem with their stomach so bloated that they about 9 months pregnant then Hinata and Akarui stopped when they heard Naruto saying about him being the father of the twins, "y-you're sister w-was your first? A-and you get her pregnant?" said both of them who then resume licking Naruto's cock and he says "that's right I'm, and don't worry at some point you five and other will get pregnant with my child no matter how long it will time" and feels them licking his cock even more.

So life is good with him

Into the morning

Naruto is walking home after leaving the Hyuga Mansion but not before he had a quickie with Hinata and her aunt Momo who wanted it badly.

As he arrived at his home but he notice that Samui is in front of the door waiting for him, "so where do you stay at last night Naruto-kun?" said Samui.

"I stayed at the Hyuga compound and added four more Hyuga cows to the harem." Naruto told Samui and she says "I see then that means Hinata told you of her feelings toward you then?" while placing her arms under her breasts and Naruto say "well I already knew but I was waiting for her to make the first move."

"I see, well anyway we are going to see Lady Hokage about a little we are facing" said Samui and Naruto is confused about it "Problem? What Problem?" was all he said with Samui not answering him as she walks past him and he follows her toward there.

A bit later at The Hokage Tower, Hokage's office

"I take it you're here to solve with your problem?" said Tsunade while she looking at Samui who only one nodded yes and Naruto himself still doesn't know of what going on "Ok meet your new teammates Erza scarlet and Mirajane stratuss." said Tsunade as two girls who are a bit older than Naruto walk in.

The first one is a girl with long well scarlet hair and she is quite beautiful yet she has a serious aura around her and her face says it too and what's more she's wearing what it seems to be Armor on her chest and arms and a bit on her knee and she has a blue skirt, her name is Erza Scarlet and as now she's part of Team 11 and Naruto's teammate.

And next to Erza and she too is a beaut, her is long and waverly white hair with a little and she's wearing a dress with no sleeves and what's mores it's showing off her huge Double G breasts and unlike Erza, she's giving out a sweet and kind aura and she's showing it though her smile and she is Mirajane Stratuss.

"Hello, like Lady Tsunade said, I'm Mirajane or Mira as most do and this is Erza and we will be joining in team 11 as in today" said Mirajane with Erza nodding "indeed we are right Sensei?" said Erza.

And before anyone could talk more, "alright just what is going on! I don't understand anything or the problem we facing!" said Naruto who is lost.

"Naruto-kun I want you to compete in the chunin exams but it must be a team of three so Mira and Erza are you new teammates." Samui explained and Naruto understands now and now cool down "oh! I see, it make sense! So" he walkes up to them "welcome to team 11 and let's try our best in the exams! But umm when is it?" said Naruto.

"I will answer that, the chunin exams starts within a month from and by this point, many other genins from other villages will be arriving soon" said Tsunade who explains it.

A bit later

After getting to know a bit to his teammates which he founds them to be hot yet kind girls, Naruto is walking around the village and he's started to think of what kind of girls he will meet during the upcoming Chunin Exam, ' _oh it might be fun to get girls or older woman from other villages_ ' said Naruto in his thoughts.

Naruto hears two voices that he knows very well and they were trying to get into the pants of two kunoichis from different villages.

So he looks ahead and sees Sasuke and Kiba bothering two girls from two different villages, one is a girl who is couple years older with sandy blonde with four pony tails with teal eyes and she's a black battle kimono which it's really hugging her figure like her triple F breasts and a huge bubble ass but what's more than her looks? Her Huge Impressive Fan thats holding onto her back and finally she has a headband with an hourglass on it and she wears it on her forehead, she is Temari and she's from Suna village.

The other one who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath but it couldn't hold her double D breasts , long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it which shows off her pump ass, her name is Fu and she's from Takigakure village.

And right now both of them are so angry that they on the point of killing both of them right now with "Come on let me show you how an Alpha handles a woman." Said Guess who kiba the first small dick loser.

"I can give you powerful children from the Uchiha clan so come on." Said small ick loser number 2 Sasuke Uchiha being his arrogant self demanding that they sleep with him.

And both Temari and Fu are so going to kill them righ- "there you are my two dear fiance's I have been looking all over for you. I wanted to show you around when you told me you were coming to Konoha but then you disappeared, I should punish the both of you for making me worry" Naruto said coming up to them with a glint telling the girls to play along so they can leave the two idiots.

Temari and Fu get it and with Temari say "oh I'm so sorry dear, I just saw something I liked and kinda dragged her along with me and lost sight of you" said Temari in a fake sweet tone voice.

"Yeah thanks to her, we had deal there two losers" said Fu with the same fake sweet tone as she and Temari hugs Naruto's arms "but thank you for coming to rescue us darling" they give Naruto a kiss on both sides of his cheeks.

"What the hell! You three are engaged! So that means that Hinata is mine now!" said Kiba and he was about to head to Hyuga mansion but he gets a hit by something metal onto his balls and he falls down in pain while holding his balls with the others see Temari holding her fan in a way that allows her to hit Kiba's balls.

While Sasuke come up to Fu and says "how about you forget that loser and be with me? After all I'm a Uchiha and our child will b-" he couldn't cause one, Fu hits him on the head thus making them face planted into the ground then she walks behind and kicks him right to his balls hard.

After that, they left with Naruto who is telling them about pictures of there two's very smell dicks.

And they couldn't hold it and starts laughing loudly which lasted about a few good minutes then finally they cool down from laughing with Temari clearing her voice and talk in her normal voice tone "anyway thank you for helping out with those losers and the names Temari as you can tell from my headband, I'm from Suna village" said Temari who has her hand on her hip which shows off her curves.

"Yes thank you for your help. My name is Fuu and I am from the Takigakure village." said Fuu and Naruto says "it was no problem and let me know if there guys do bother you two again, I have to head home, I will see you beautiful ladies around and also my name is Naruto" who then walks away with both thinking ' _he's nice and handsome_ '

Later at the Uzumaki house

Upon arriving and Naruto opens the door but however there something that he didn't expect or rather someone jump on him and his head between two very soft orbs of flesh "NARUTO-KUN IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HAVE MISSED YOU!" Said the person.

And Naruto couldn't see this person cause his head still between the soft and massive orbs which is blocking his view while he says "do I know you?" as the only thing he could say and the person "oh you can't see me Naruto-kun" said with the person lets go of him and allowing him to see.

A girl who is 2 years older with green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes which are also green, and she has blue cross shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns and she's wearing a yellow coat with a line of purple fur and only with black with yellow bikini which it's holding back her Triple H Breasts.

And when he sees her hair, A memory plays in his mind and he remembers playing with a girl with green hair and her name is "Brandish?" was all Naruto said with Brandish nodding and hugs him again which placing his head between her breasts again.

And not so far from them is Samui and the twins who are watching them and she says "isn't this a wonderful reunion" with a smile while the twins are looking at Brandish with wonder and curious.

A few minutes later, at the living room

All of them in the living room with Naruto and Samui on the sofa with Brandish playing with the twins while making their fluffy animal dolls bigger with the twins are giggling with happiness and excitement and put on them the bigger animal dolls.

"So tell me Naruto-kun, are you the father of these two cuties?" said Brandish who said it like it was nothing at all with Naruto surprised about it along with Samui "h-how did you know?" said Naruto and Brandish picks up little Minato from the huge doll of a Lion "well he looks kinda like you after all but I think he has his mother's cold like eyes" said Brandish who looks at Samui while placing little Minato back on the lion doll.

And Samui thinks about it "well she's not wrong about it but then again no one has tried to use their common sense after all" said Samui with Brandish gets on a much bigger fluffy animal doll and Naruto says "I see and I'm glad to see that you still have that love of fluffy things Brandish-chan" said Naruto.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY, FLUFFY WUFFY!" was all she yells while rubbing her head on it, Naruto and Samui laughs in a friendly way and then they hear but Brandish and the twins the door and See Kushina with a few bags of food.

"I'm bac-" Kushina finished as she notice huge animal dolls with the twins and Brandish on them and she says "huge animal dolls, a girl with green is rubbing her head on one of them…If I didn't any better I would say Brandish is back" said Kushina with a smile.

Naruto and Samui said 'yep' then Naruto asked Kushina "oh Kaa-san do you buy Mango Gelato?" and Kushina said "no since we always hav-"before she finished, Brandish runs pasted her and heads toward the kitchen and looks through the freezer for mango Gelato.

Then Brandish comes back with a hand full of Mango Gelato cause she brought some for others to enjoy, So everyone enjoyed spending time together and the Gelato then when it was done Kushina went to the kitchen to get dinner started while Brandish and Samui put their heads on Naruto's shoulders and he put his arms around their shoulders.

"It's been so long since I did this with you Naruto-kun, and do you remember our promise?" said Brandish who was eating more of her precious Mango Gelato until it's all gone and Naruto thinks back on it.

Time skip into the weekend

Naruto is heading toward Tsunade's house which is near the Hokage tower, and he wonders of what the female Hokage has in mind for him, While he's walking, he remembers what happened 3 nights ago with Brandish staying with them during the time of the exam.

Flashback 3 nights ago

Naruto is heading to bed while walking up the stairs while he yawn because he was playing with his son and daughter all day because everyone else were so busy that he had to look after them which he doesn't mind all until Kushina finished of what she was doing.

When Naruto reached the door to his room and opens and what he doesn't know that there someone in there, And what he see is a naked Brandish who was waiting for him, "hello Naruto-kun, do you like what you see?" said Brandish who raised up her breasts toward Naruto for him look upon.

Naruto felt his cock getting hard core hard and says "B-Brandish-chan?" who is surprised about this and he should be since from what the others had done but he just didn't expect Brandish did this very bold move.

"Thats right" said Brandish who walks up to him and kisses him on the spot, "could you fuck me like a beast just like you did with the others in your harem Naruto-kun?" said Brandish who wants Naruto to fuck her right now.

"I see then in that case!" said Naruto who places his hands on Brandish's breasts and she starts moaning loudly with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

And Naruto place her on his bed and he starts removing his clothes until all of them are gone from his body not even his boxer with Brandish looking at his cock that's hard as stone and throbbing badly, she's looking at Naruto's cock and says "I-it's s-so h-huge N-Naruto-kun, I-I d-don't think i-it will f-fit" while she's nervous to the core.

"How about we just start with you blowing me?" said Naruto in front of Brandish and gets her on her knees with her facing his cock which in her view she's a massive rod that's wanting to penetration any hole right now, ' _i-it's way bigger than the one I saw i-in books, a-and Naruto-kun want me t-to b-blow it'_ says the thoughts of Brandish who started to lick Naruto's cock lightly.

Brandish licks Naruto's cock from bottom to the top as she licking the tip of Naruto's cock while stilling of how big it is as well thick it is then she gives the tip a kiss while Naruto is enjoying of what Brandish is doing.

Brandish takes Naruto's cock into her mouth but it's too big for her mouth, then Brandish covers the rest of his cock with her breasts since her mouth couldn't take all of it and starts doing a blowjob and a titjob at the same time which it was something she learned from a book.

Brandish keep at this for good 30 minutes until Naruto decide to grabs her head and thrust the rest of his cock into her mouth and deep into her throat with her eyes become the size of plates as she surprised by Naruto for doing that and it make gets her pussy so wet and she's loving the taste of Naruto's cock in her cause now she has all of it in her mouth ' _his cock tasted so good~~'_ with hearts replacing her eyes.

And Naruto couldn't believe just how tight her throat is while he has his cock in place, "fuck! Your mouth pussy is tight Brandish-chan! You're almost ready for me make you into my woman as well a sister in the harem!" said Naruto who starts thrusting his cock into her mouth with her taking it and feeling it in her throat.

And Brandish herself is giving Naruto a sexy look in her eyes as she taking more of Naruto's thrusts into her mouth, which it make him thrusting into her mouth/throat faster and faster until finally he fires his first load of cum down into her throat which is a tons of it"holy kami! You better take drink it all Brandish!" said Naruto with her shock about of how much Naruto cums and she feeling Naruto's huge waves of cum going down in her throat and she tries her very best to drink all of it even though it's too much her.

After 15 minutes of her drinking Naruto's cum, Naruto redraws his cock from her mouth which makes a loud pop and a bit of his cum dripping down from her mouth but she quickly licks it before it falls off of her.

Naruto has her lay on her chest with his cock aiming for her pussy but however she stops him "w-wait Naruto-kun" as she turn to look at him with a blush on her and Naruto is wondering why.

Brandish said "C-Could you i-instead of m-my pussy h-how a-about m-my" but whispers the last part it very low and Naruto couldn't hear it and asked "what was that? Can you say it again?" while his hard cock is now between her plump ass cheeks and Brandish says again while blushing hardcore red, "m-my a-ass N-Naruto-kun, I-I a-always p-play w-with it s-so c-could y-you fuck m-me t-there?" said Brandish who stuttered and Naruto gets it that she must one of those girls who want anal sex as their first times, upon agreeing it Naruto has his cock aim for her anal hole but before he could thrust into her ass while his are hands on her pump ass, Brandish use her power to make her ass get why more bigger than it was before and not only that her ass cheek had become why more softer and firmer that and Naruto's hands gets absorbed into it while her hips gets more wider as her upper legs.

"Well now this is a beauty on a goddess like you it is perfect but when we are done you will return to your normal size right Brandish-chan?" Said Naruto and Brandish says with a blush on her "y-yes I can b-but f-fo-" she couldn't finish of what she was going to say because Naruto had just thrust his cock into Brandish's temporary massive ass and her screams with all her might while her breast bounce while her ass cheeks jiggies when Naruto made the first impact while his cock is barely inside of it with only less than half.

"For every kamis there is! Not only you make your ass massive! You also make it way too tight for my cock!" said Naruto who is also grabbing her massive ass with a tighter grip with Brandish yells out "JUST FOR YOU AND YOU ALONE!" with her eyes rolling into her head and lightly biting her bottom lip and holding on to the blanket with her feeling Naruto's cock inside of her ass.

Then Naruto gets his grip on her ass even more tighter and pulls out a bit of his cock from her then without any warning he lets a small roar and slams his cock to make it go deeper into her ass with her screaming her lungs out while knowing that her won't be sitting anytime soon.

4 hours later

With Naruto fucking Brandish's ass unstop for 4 hours and he had cum inside of her ass a few times or so they think since both lost track of how many times they had cum while Brandish's stomach is so bloated that she's 4 month pregnant and Brandish is screaming louder and louder with her feeling Naruto's cock in the deepest part of her ass with his thrusting into it like a wild beast in heat.

Naruto thrusting into Brandish's ass more and more while holding her massive ass while it jiggling wildly for each impact that Naruto makes until, "heres the next load Brandish!" said Naruto who thrusting into her with Brandish screaming wildly "OH KAMI!" yelled Brandish with Naruto cums into her ass once again and making her stomach a bit more bloated than before and Brandish is screaming loudly and she too has cums with a squirt of her juice flies out of her pussy "CUMMING!".

But Naruto didn't keep his coke inside of her ass long as he pulls out while he holds his cock as it sprays the rest of it's cum onto Brandish's back with a few of it gets on her hair and a bit on the side of her face while she's feeling Naruto's cum on her and loving of how warm it feels on her skin.

Naruto stops spraying his cum and starts breathing hard with Brandish breathing a lot harder than him as they taking a break but it didn't last long because Naruto grabs her by her hips and has his cock aiming at her pussy.

Then he thrusted in his cock inside of her pussy"SO SOON!" yelled Brandish who feels Naruto's cock inside of her now former virgin pussy with blood dripping out of her pussy while her ass returned to it's normal pump size and Naruto says "fuck to think that your pussy is somehow more tighter than your ass!" said Naruto who has his cock inside of her pussy with her going very crazy, Naruto reached for her breasts and grabs them which makes her yell out "PLEASE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME UNTIL MY STOMACH IS FULL OF YOUR CUM!" and Naruto smirks "oh I'm planning and who's to say maybe you will get pregnant or not but" said Naruto starts thrusting his cock into her making Brandish screaming up in the heavens.

Meanwhile in Milf 1's room

Tsunami is in her room and her's happen to be be the nearest to Naruto's and she was sleeping but she heard Brandish's screaming as she wearing a nighties with bra and pantles that are see thought and so she wake up a bit and says to herself "oh I hope he fucks me like that soon~" said Tsunami who went to sleeping.

Milf 2's room

This one belong Kushina aka The Uzumaki Milf woke up by the screams of Brandish as she's wearing red skimpy bra and panties and says "oh the sounds of two childhood friends making love" while thinking that it's lovely then went back to sleep.

Milf 3's room

This is Lily's room and Lily wakes up from her and she's has nothing on while she wearing Brandish's scream, "oh Naruto-kun must be giving it to her real good" said Lily who went back to room and starts dreaming about Naruto fucking her hard.

And finally outside of Naruto's room

Behind Naruto's door, there two are watching them doing it and they are Samui and Yugito, as Samui is wearing a nightie with only panties and the nightie only covers the bottom have of her breasts it also goes over her ass and Yugito is wearing only Bra and Panties with cat paw prints.

"Look at them go Yugito, soon we will have him fuck us like that" said Samui who wanted to join in but she has to stay out cause this is Brandish's time and Yugito says "Yeah it has been a while since Naruto-KUN and I had some fun." while she's shaking her lower half.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto thrusting into Brandish's pussy like a madman while Brandish herself is loving it greatly and she's yelling out "MORE NARUTO-KUN! KEEP FUCKING ME!" with her breasts bouncing like crazy while feeling her inside being spilled in half by Naruto's cock.

4 hours later

Naruto fucking Brandish in cowgirl position with her stomach so bloated with his cum that she looks about 10 months pregnant with her yelling out the same words which are "I LOVE YOU" over and over again with her mind now completely gone by lust and love alone as she moving her hips like there no tomorrow onto Naruto's cock.

"Oh you are now my woman and no man will ever touch you ever again not while I live which will be a long time" said Naruto who is laying on his back with his hands the back of his head as he watching Brandish moving her hips like a madwoman and he's about to cum again so he grabs her sides and starts thrusting into her like crazy with her yelling out her lungs and feeling Naruto's thrusts until he fills her up with his cum.

Flashback/Lemon Over

Once Naruto finished up remembering what he did with Brandish as well having a very hard cock, he now stands in front of Tsunade's house which is a lovely home even though she could have stayed at her old home aka The Senji Mansion but seeing that she's the only member left of the clan, she decide to buy and stayed at this house.

So he enters while thinking what the leader of Konoha has in store for him while he entering the house, and the first thing he sees is Tsunade lay on a special sofa and she's wearing nothing but a robe that is just showing her legs and barely holding back her Double J breasts "Glad you could make it tonight Naruto-kun~~" said Tsunade.

"Damn Tsunade-chan you look very sexy in that rope ever though it's barely holding back your massive breasts after all" said Naruto who had closed and locked the door, then he walks up to him and grabs her breasts with her moaning loudly "t-thank you N-Naruto-kun b-but i-it's not just me" said Tsunade while she's moaning more.

Then he feels other pair breasts with the sizes of triple F so he turns to see Shizune wearing a dark green bra that barely holding back her breasts and panties that very think as she says "looks like it's finally my turn and now it will be a fun night wit the three of us~~~" said Shizune with Naruto smirks and kisses her while groping Tsunade's breasts more with her moaning louder.

Lemon starts

Naruto has both Tsunade and Shizune on all fours as he has no clothes on and he's fingering both of their pussies and saying "now tell me my slutty Lady Hokage and Horny assistant of Hokage, how badly do you two want it?" while he fingering their puessies more as well making his fingers go deeper into them.

"BADLY PLEASE FUCK US!" they both said while feeling Naruto stop and smacks their asses with them screams out lightly then grops it "what was it? Can you two say it again but louder?" said Naruto, and they "BADLY PLEASE FUCK US NARUTO-KUN!" yelled both of them as Naruto smack they asses again "good! Now I want Tsunade-chan called herself the cow that's begging to be fucked by her mating bull and Shizune-chan I want you to called your a slut that needs to be fuck" said Naruto.

"THIS COW OF A HOKAGE WANTS TO BE FUCK HER BREEDING BULL BADLY! PLEASE FUCK THIS COW MY HANDSOME OF BREEDING BULL!" yelled Tsunade and Shizune "PLEASE FUCK THIS HORNY SLUT! MY SLUTTLY PUSSY WANTS TO FUCK SO BAD!" yelled Shizune.

"Good, and I think will start with you Shizune-chan after all I have been waiting for you since after I first fuck Tsunade-chan" said Naruto who grabs her by her hips and pull her closer to him with Shizune blushing while Tsunade feeling a little left out but then "oh don't worry Tsunade, I didn't forget you since you're going to have a group of my shadow clones all to yourself" said as a group of 6 clones come out of hiding and make their way to Tsunade and surrounding her with her saying while getting of her foot and legs "so many breeding bulls" with the clones readying have their way with the busty Hokage.

As for Naruto and Shizune? "OH SWEET KAMI YES! PLEASE ME FUCK HARDER NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Shizune while her pussy being thrusted by Naruto's cock while being carried by her legs with her breasts bouncing at fast rate.

"Holy fuck! You're already like this just bit after I thrust my cock into your pussy!" said Naruto who is holding Shizune by her legs as she facing him while thrusting his cock into her pussy like their in heat.

Now with Tsunade and Naruto's gang of shadow clones, Tsunade is getting her pussy and ass being fucked by two clones's cocks and sucking one in her mouth and giving handjobs two clones and her mind is already gone.

' _I'm loving this so much~~ so many cocks and all of them for me to drain out'_ said the thoughts of the Tsunade while one the clones say "she will indeed be a great Senju and Uzumaki breeder when we are done with her" said the clone while the other are agreeing as they keep having they way with her.

The real Naruto has Shizune against the wall while he's holding her onto her ass while he's sucking both of her breasts and thrusting into her pussy like there no tomorrow with her pussy is overflowing out of her pussy as she yelling out "YES! DESTROY MY PUSSY NARUTO-KUN! RUIN ME FOR OTHER MEN!" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her saliva dripping down from her mouth and her eyes are rolling up completely.

He lets go of her breasts "Yes, you belong to me and any man who tries to touch, you kick them where the sun don't shine" Said Naruto with him thrusting into her ever faster and harder than resumes sucking onto her breasts and Shizune is screaming louder than she ever was.

Lemon over/time skip 6 hours later

Naruto lets out a sigh and wipes off sweat from his forehead as he looks at Shizune and Tsunade as their stomachs so bloated that they look around nine or ten months pregnant with the look of fuck silly on them and they semi out cock since they muttering out 'more' over and over again as he says "damn that was something but however I'm not even close from finished" with his cock still hard as hell and the night still young for them and it will be long.

—

 **D:*i'm cooking a chicken above the flow of lava and the heat along is cooking the chicken and I notice that the chapter is finished* oh right sorry, time to end it.**

 **P: Yeah so when is the chicken ready?**

 **D:mmm *i check it* about 5 minutes**

 **P: Good cause I am the one walking here.**

 **D:yup and also it seem that this chapter naruto was really busy this time since he what how many members of his harem?**

 **P: Good question you count and give the list of who's in and who is pregnant.**

 **D:lets see? Hana, Kushina, rin, anko and who is? I will check on that later and i lost count for the amount of members of Naruto's harem, and also there won't next chapter since we need to work on the other stories so we are taking a little break from this story Blaze!**

 **P: maybe but I like working on this story you know why.**

 **D:i know you do but there still other stories to work on so Lemon in the same household will take some time off.**

 **P: If I was not your partner I would strangle you.**

 **D:and I bet my life that you would…..i'm going to lock my house tonight.**

 **P: *grabs hold of your neck and strangles you***

 **D:*being choked* n never mind! T too late!**

 **P: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE. Well while I do this we are going to work on another story while trying to convince him to come back to this story. Well please review favor and follow and we will see you all later.**

 **D:*i somehow vanished from your hold***

 **P: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD *I appear where you are and could start strangling you again***

 **D:*Blaze don't know that i'm still running right now* YOUR NEVER GET ME ALIVE!**

 **P: *You run into me and I start strangling you again* YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!**

—


	15. Chapter 15

—

 **D:...**

 **P:What I don't have any bombs*I snorted in laughter at the drawings on your face***

 **D:I dont believe you since your laugh says it all**

 **P:Oh someone drew on your face.**

 **D:i know but i'm not laughing *i'm pissed off***

 **P:I DIDN'T DO IT.**

 **D:sure you didn't, anyway welcome to chapter 15 of lemon in the same household, and this chapter is the starting point of a 5 or 6 parter of the exam.**

 **P: yeah the reason I wanted to do this is because it will be longer and we can come back to the other two stories.**

 **D:you mean 4 but yeah, and also other girls from other animes will make they appeared in this and so on but who are they? Lets found out, we dont own naruto and any other animes but the idea of the story.**

—

 **Lemon in the Same Household**

 **Chapter 15 Chunin part 1**

Naruto is walking back home after a long weekend of sex with Tsunade and Shizune and how much he had filled them up with his cum.

In Tsunade's house, in the bedroom

Both Tsunade and Shizune are laying down on the bed as they moaning out something with they eyes upward and they stomachs are so bloated that they look about a full year of pregnant as they holes are leaking out Naruto's cum like a waterfall and they won't be leaving the room for the whole day.

Back with Naruto

Naruto just appeared and opens up the door and walks than heads toward his room without knowing that he's in for other surprised but however Kushina stop him "oh Naruto-kun! Hold up!" said Kushina.

Naruto comes up to her, "sure what is it Kaa-san?" said Naruto as Kushina says "how was your weekend at Tsunade's? with a smile full of curious and Naruto say "oh I had a lot of fun which is because I had fucked Tsunade-chan and Shizune-chan into oblivion" said Naruto and Kushina says "that's my Naruto-kun, I will let you go now Cause well you will see why soon enough" said Kushina as she waves bye.

Naruto now wants to go his quickly as he can which he did and opens his door and sees, Samui and Yugito laying on his bed sexy like as Samui is wearing an orange nightie with only panties and the nightie only covers the bottom have of her breasts it also goes over her ass and Yugito's bra only and panties with cat paw prints on the.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun" said both of them as they get off the and walk up with a sway in their hips to Naruto and they put their bodies against Naruto's as they say "do you want to have sex with us?~~" while kissing Naruto's cheeks and he says "oh don't you know it but I feel like you two are not the only ones" and grabs they breasts which makes them moan loudly and starts rubbing them.

"T-that i-is r-right Mi Amor w-we are not t-the only o-ones."Said Samui as Naruto is playing with hers and yugito's breasts and they love it very much. Samui loves it cause it brings back memories and it shows that Naruto is the only man allowed to touch her and the others.

"I see, I better not make them wait long then!" said Naruto while he lets go of their breasts and starts making a great amount of shadow clones and all of them are naked as he tells them "we're going to have more fun today guys! So go pick out the rooms and see who which ones you guys get" said Naruto who then resumes playing Samui's and Yugito's breasts and both of them resume moaning loudly with a blush on they faces and the clones heads out of the room.

Lemon Starts

As soon as all the clones are gone from the room, the real Naruto is on the bed with his clones gone and he's being blowjob by Yugito who is sucking his cock like a madwoman with a blush on her while Naruto is sucking on Samui's massive breasts and she's moaning out of control while she's blushing badly while he is drinking her milk.

Meanwhile with the first group of Clones

A group of 5 clones of Naruto are in front of a room and see a sign on it as it says 'come and get us big boy~~' with a heart on the end of it, The clones go in they see a seven month pregnant Hana, a four month pregnant Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Tsubaki all naked waiting for the clones so they can have some fun as all of them say "oh no some brutes oh please help us~~~" as the clones smiles and goes up to them

With group two of clones

As other group of Naruto's clones are in the room as they see a four month pregnant Rin, a four month pregnant Kushina, Mikoto, a four month pregnant Lily and Tsume as each of them in the doggystyle position "please punish us~~~~ we've been so bad cause we're so horny~~~~~" said all of them and the clones say "glady" with one of them closing the door.

With Group 3 of clones

In this room, the 3rd group of clones have they cocks harden up at the maximum level cause right now they looking at, "here are some breeding bulls for us to mate with us moo~~~" said Hitomi as she and other Hyuga woman are wearing cow theme bra and underwears with bells around their necks and fake cow ears and horns as Momo says "oh I hope I'm first to be pregnant moo~~".

"Milk me when ever you want moo~~~" said Akurai who rubbing her breasts lightly with a blush on her blush.

"Oh I hope I get fuck by all of their extremely hard cocks moo~~~~" said Hinata who wants to fuck by all of them at each while shaking her both her breasts and her lower half as she wants it badly.

"I simply can't wait for us to give birth to more moo~~~~" said Natsu who went up to one of the clones as she couldn't wait anymore.

Now the final group

As the final group of clones see Tsunami, Haku, Brandish, Ino, Karui, Mabui and finally Ayame in their bikini suits which makes them unbelievably sexy as each of bikinis only cover their nipples and pussy.

"says oh girls looks like our man is giving us some clones to have our way with them" said Mabui as she wearing her green bikini as she licking her lips.

"Oh this will be fun for all of us~" said Karui who shaking her breasts toward them while blush appeared on her cheeks as she wearing red bikini as it matching with her hair.

"My babies will met their daddy" said Ayame with a massive blush on her cheeks while rubbing her four month pregnant stomach while wearing her white bikini.

Ino says "I can't wait any longer~~" as she wearing dark purple bikini and she's ready to jump on one of the clones at any moment.

Brandish says while rubbing herself all over her body "I can't wait to have more cum to sloshing in me~~~" as she wearing green with bit of gold bikini.

Haku says while wearing light blue bikini "Naruto-kun can use me whenever he wants" with a blush on her.

"I can't wait to have another child" said Tsunami as she is wearing wearing dark blue bikini with the cones coming up to them.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto is laying on his back while his cock is being licked by Samui and Yugito as they are fully naked, "damn you two must have really wanted it badly" said Naruto with Yugito stops licking Naruto's cock, "yes we do Naruto-kun~~ cause we saw you fucking Brandish all night long" said Yugito as she went back to licking Naruto's cock.

Then Naruto tells them to have they lower halves toward his face which both blonde woman did by turning around as well facing Naruto's cock while licking his cock but it didn't last long cause they placed their breasts onto Naruto's cock. While that was going on they hear a SMACK. It seems that Naruto is spanking their asse. "This is punishment for watching me and Brandish my naughty blonde women." Said Naruto with Samui and Yugito blushing as they rubbing their breasts onto Naruto's cock as their ass getting more spank by Naruto.

"Please punishes us more Naruto-kun~~ we're your horny naughty women~~~~" said both of them as they keep at it more.

A bit later, Naruto has Samui and Yugito in 69 position while they blushing badly, "now I want you two eat each other's pussies and you can't stop until I say so" said Naruto as he continues talking "because it's part of your punishment" finished Naruto as both Samui and Yugito nodding in understanding and starts licking each other's pussies which makes them blush very blushing while letting out moans as their pussies being licked upon.

With Naruto watching them going it with Yugito atop of Samui with tongues licking each other's pussies then Yugito decides to use her finger and starts fingering and licking Samui's pussy with her stops and moaning loudly with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto himself starts fapping at the sight of this by stocking his cock as he watching them go at it more, Then they watch position and that is the scissoring position with their pussies rubbing against each other while staring into each other's eyes and their breasts bouncing slightly for each movement they make.

Then the two blondes kisses each other with a bit of tongue action and that really makes Naruto's cock harder then it was before.

With Group one

Hana Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Tsubaki are fucking on all fours and facing each other and Hana and Anko are having they anal hole fucked by the Clone's cock thrusting into it as Anko yells out "YES! FUCK YOUR SNAKE SLUT'S ASS MORE NARUTO-KUN!" as she going beyond insane of lust.

And Kurenai, Yugao and Tsubaki are in a three way kiss while their pussies being thrusted by the clones of Naruto, and the 3 three clones slames their cocks into Kurenai's, Yugao's and Tsubaki's pussies as they unleashing they load into their wombs as all 3 of them screams out in the heavens.

With Group Three

In this room, the group of clones are fucking the Hyuga cows into a whole new level as Hinata is atop of one of them and other above her as her pussy and ass is thrust like there no tomorrow with her yelling out "YES FUCK THIS COW MORE GIVE ME MORE COWS TO BREED!"

As her mother Hitomi is in doggy style with the clone behind slamming into her pussy as it slowly getting sore and hitting against her ass while her breasts are bouncing out of control with her yelling out while her eyes are rolling up and her tongue hanging out of her mouth "YES FUCK HIS SLUTTY COW MILF BREED ME AS WELL!"

While Akurai, Momo and Natsu are on they back with their legs on shoulders of the clones as their being fucked into oblivion as the clones are slamming their cocks into their hardcore overflowing pussies as each of them yell out while they breasts are being sucked on by them "GIVE US MORE COWS FOR YOU TO BREED WHEN EVER YOU WANT AND MAKE OUR UDDERS BIGGER WITH MILK JUST FOR YOU!" as their have fucked silly faces as they minds are far gone.

Now group two

Right now a clone has his cock thrusting between pussies between Tsume and Lily with Lily on top of Tsume as they holding they hands tightly and screaming all their hearts out, "how are my horny bitches enjoying themselves?" said the clone as he thrusting his cock very fast as his cock is sliding between Tsume's and Lily's pussies as they yelling out "SO MUCH! PLEASE US YOUR HONRY MILFS MORE PLEASE!" with the clone thrusting his cock even more between their pussies.

Kushina has her back against the wall while she's being carried by the clone who has his cock in her pussy with her screaming atop of her lungs and yelling out "YES! YES! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME MORE NARUTO-KUN!" as the clone is sucking onto her breasts which are I cup size with milk coming out of her nippels.

And other clone is Fucking Rin's ass as she yelling out "YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE!KEEP FUCKING MY ASS MORE PLEASE NARUTO-KUN!" as she now crazy by lust while the clone kisses her deeply, while Mikoto is thrusted by a gang of clones from her pussy, ass and giving handjobs two and she yelling out "YES GIVE ME BETTER CHILDREN THAN THE TWO I HAVE RIGHT NOW!" as she being thrusted into more and more as she is feeling the cocks going deeper parts of her holes.

And the final group

Tsunami, Haku, Brandish, Ino, Karui, Mabui and Ayame are laying down on their backs while their lower halves are upward with the clones slamming into their pussies and asses while they yelling out the same thing "FUCK US PLEASE KEEP FUCKING US SO WE CAN GIVE YOU MORE CHILDREN IN THE FUTURE!" as all of the clones smirks.

Back in Naruto's room

The room is full of screams and on Naruto's bed is Naruto himself laying on his bed with Samui having her pussy on his face while he's licking her pussy intensely as she moaning crazy while Naruto is thrusting into Yugito's pussy who is sucking on Samui's breasts and drinking her milk while she's at it with Samui moaning out "yes! Lick my pussy more Naruto-kun! Yugito drink more of my milk!" while she's shaking her head because she's enjoying it way too much that she couldn't stand it.

Naruto unleashes his latest load of cum into Yugito's pussy with her letting go of Samui's breasts while her mouth is full of her milk while cumming as well and Samui herself cums and she moans it out loudly "CUMMMING!" yelled both of them while Yugito's womb is being filled greatly.

Time skip/Lemon over

Morning

Naruto is sleeping while he's holding both Yugito and Samui by his sides as both of their stomachs look about ten months while they cuddling up to him and the same goes for everyone else as they sleeping as well and stomachs so full of Naruto's cum as well.

And by the look of them, they won't be getting up for the whole day.

A day later

Naruto is walking down the streets of Konoha as he is heading toward the place that he and his new teammates agreed to meet up at.

And before Naruto knows it, someone runs into him and causing both of them to fall down on the ground and the person who run into Naruto is atop of him and what's more this person is a girl who is the same age as him and she has mid way long blonde and she keeps it in twintails and she's wearing a green shirt with no bra on as it hugging her huge G Breasts and really short shorts as it showing off her legs and what's more her breasts are on Naruto's face as she saying to himself without knowing "I need to look where I was going" said the girl.

"Mmmmph" Said Naruto which meant 'Yeah you do' and the girl looks down and sees that her breasts are buried onto Naruto's face and she blinks for a few secs then finally she lets out 'eeep!' in surprised with her eyes turning white and become big as planes as she quickly gets off of Naruto.

And she starts apologizing toward Naruto very fast that Naruto couldn't understand her words as she bowing him unstopped which making her triple G breasts bounce, ' _Damn she is hot is hell, I can't wait to make her mine._ ' said Naruto in his mind as he gets up and stops the girl.

"Yeah now it's already it's was just a accident" said Naruto as the girls "a-are you sure? I mean I just bumped into you and w-well" says while she blushing badly, "Lucy!" said a voice that's coming up to Naruto and the girl who is Lucy.

Naruto turns to see a girl with long brown hair and she's wearing only a bikini bra as it holding her double G cup breasts and brown pants with a deck box that's holding cards and she's holding a bottom of well alcohol and next to her is a girl with short blue hair and wearing(1) as it hugging her Double F breasts, "Cana! Juvia!" said Lucy as she said their names. When Juvia spotted Naruto her eyes gained hearts in them.

"S-so handsome!" said Juvia as she went up to him very fast and hugs his arm with Naruto feeling her breasts and how soft they are as he thinking ' _wow I didn't say anything or do anything and she's already falling for me'_ and finally says "well you're very beautiful" said Naruto.

Upon hearing that Juvia just melts into a water which Naruto found it very amazing as Cana says with a smirk "I can't believe it, there was something that was able to make Juvia melt, I like you!" said Cana who place her arm around Naruto and gets him very close toward her Double G breasts, when she pulls him closer he surprises her by grabbing her ass with one of his hands.

And Cana blush badly as she feels than smiles "oh~ and you do paybacks huh?" said Cana as she lets him go, and Naruto notices their headbands and all 3 of them are from Mist village or rather Kirigakure, Cana wanted payback for the groping she tries to grope his ass.

But however Naruto replaces himself with Lucy as a end result Cana grabs Lucy's very plump ass and Lucy is blushing up a storm while Naruto says "better luck next!" as he heads off to meet up his teammates.

Cana yells "I WILL GET PAY BACK! JUST YOU WAIT!" with her looking at him as she wanted payback while Lucy is blushing badly and Juvia is still a puddle of water.

Later at the Exam Building

Naruto walking up the stairs up with his teammates walking behind as they see a group of other teams of genin trying get a room as it being guard of pair of Chunins as one of them saying that they're not any of them pass while Mira whispered to Naruto "this isn't the right floor, we need to go up so let's go before they realized that they are being fool by a genjutsu" and all 3 of them nod and head up and just when they were about to go up.

"How about you drop that genjutsu" said Sasuke as Team 7 walks up to them as one of the chunin makes a 'tsk' sound in anger and the other dispels the genjutsu and everyone now feeling very dumb.

Naruto, Erza and Mira just sighs heavily about it and thinking the same thing ' _how much of a idiot is he?_ '.

Later now in a Huge room/the right floor

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT THAT WAS TO WEED OUT THE FUCKING WEAK! IF YOU COULD NOT SEE PAST THAT THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEED MORE TIME TO TRAIN AND LEARN BUT NO YOU HAD TO GO AND FUCK IT UP WITH YOU OPENING YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Naruto shouted in pure rage some people were scared to go near him and his team who looked very murderous with Erza holding up one of her swords as she wants to slice him up into pieces while Mira has a smile on her yet it's so full of rage behind it.

Then Sasuke replies "Its because I'm the best! And I will finally beaten you and become a chunin while I'm at it" with a smile that's so full of arrogance and overconfidence like he always while Kiba joins in "that's right! Well expect for him becoming chunin becauses that would be me! And then I will finally make Samui my bitch!"

"Hey Erza do you have a war hammer I can use?" Naruto asked his teammate and she nodded plus gave him a war hammer which he slammed it on kiba's head "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, YOU STUPID MUTT MY SISTER IS OFF LIMITS AND SHE WOULD NEVER GO NEAR YOUR TINY DICK EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" yelled Naruto while he keeps slamming Kiba's head with the war hammer with everyone watching.

While a guy with glasses as he wearing purple clothes and silver hair and he has it in a short ponytail sees this and wondering if he should say something to stop this but he's too scared to do so, but he has to so he coughs to get their Attention, "yes hello everyone and I believe you shouldn't be doing that, cause you are really scaring everyone here" said the guy with glasses as Ino along with her team says "Naruto-kun is very protective of his big sister and Kiba has been crossing that line for a long time now" while her teammates are nodding to confirm that.

"I see anyway I'm Kabuto" said Kabuto as "is this your first time Kabuto?" said Sakura as Kabuto answer while placing his hand on the back of his head "no, this is my seventh time" said with a smile and everyone but team 11 saying that he must be really that bad and Naruto is whispering to his teammates, "he's hiding something isn't he?" and Erza and Mira nodding in agreeing with him.

"Well Maybe I can help you out with my ninja info cards. With these I can give you info on anyone in this room." Explained Kabuto and when Naruto heard that as he remembers of what Anko has said to him that, No one but jounins or higher rank can only know about, there for, Kabuto has knowable that he shouldn't know about at all.

Sasuke asked him about a guy that he had meet days ago with the name of Gaara and when Kabuto takes out a card from his deck as he says "you already know his name? That makes it too eas-", "shit!" yelled Naruto who had trip from walking over to see and falls on Kabuto causing him to drop his cards on the floor.

Naruto says "oh man! I'm sorry Kabuto let me get them for you" said Naruto who gets off of him and starts picking up the cards while Kabuto says "it's alright, accidents happens" with Naruto get all of them and hands them over to Kabuto and Kabuto takes them and resumes of what he's going to do while Naruto goes back to his teammates.

Kabuto puts chakra into the card he pulled out and nothing happened. "What the heck I swear that they were working before." said Kabuto who couldn't understand why it aren't working and Naruto with his teammates as he showing them while whispering "that's because I have the real ones" with Erza and Mira nods.

And before anything else could happen, The doors slams open as a man wearing a black coat with all blue clothes and has his headband covering his whole head as his face is covering in scars that he had gotten throughout the years being a ninja and he is "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS SHUT UP!" yelled the scar face man as he come up and stand in front of everyone and all of them are looking at them as he says "I'm Ibiki, and all of you will be assigned to seats and you won't be sitting with your teammates during this portion of the first part of the exam now get your green horn asses moving!" said Ibiki as everyone doing so.

Time An hour of test later

Ibiki had just went through a hour, Testing the all the genins as well as eliminating a few of them and so on, with a hour went by and telling them that their pass the first part and moving on to the 2nd part, so he's going by each seats and picking up papers that was used for the test until he arrived at the seat that Naruto was sitting on and sees a note beside Naruto's test paper, "Dear Ibiki, We have a spy in the village named Kabuto I was able to take his ninja info cards from him in the seal below. Take them to the Hokage he had info he should not have had and if you add chakra to them you will see what I mean. Now I have one thing to say to you CATCH THIS SON OF A BITCH AND BREAK HIM GAIN EVERYTHING YOU NEED FROM HIM TO STOP WHAT THAT SNAKE FUCKER IS PLANNING! Plus the guy smelled like snake and he is not a friend of Anko's so that leaves one other snake monster we all know and hate. From Naruto"

Ibiki unseals the cards and pulls one and adds chakra and sees Naruto is right. "Good catch kid and Tsunade-sama will want to know about this Now. Finish here I must go see the Hokage." The others nod and Ibiki shunshin to the Hokage's tower.

Meanwhile at the front the Forest of Death

"This is unexpected, anyway I'm Yugao and I'm taking Anko's place due the fact that she is pregnant" said Yugao as she's in front of everyone and the genins who have been for awhile are in shock about it as they start talking "No! I wanted to make her mind when I first heard her being simple!" yelled a few guys as a few girls yell out "really?! Why did she have to be taken!" then "who is the bastard who knocked her up!" as the newly made Genins are wondering who this Anko person is while Naruto is thinking ' _all you boys and girls were too late she is mine now'_ as he smirks slightly as Yugao told them to shut up about it and starts explaining of what is going to happen during the 2nd part of the Chunin Exam.

One Explanation later (2)

Every team are getting they scrolls which is one of two, then each team head toward they assigned gates that will allow them to enter the Forest of Death.

Everyone are waiting for it to start, then "all teams, you can to go now!" said Yugao's voice though a speaker and like that the gates open up and all teams run inside.

Naruto along with Erza and Mira jumping on the trees of the forest while thinking about a plan to get the plan that they need, "we need to found a team that has the scroll that we need" said Naruto while Mira "true but which one of there teams have the earth scroll?" while Erza notice a team as well hearing them arguing about something.

"Wait hold on" said Erza who stops as did Naruto and Mira, "they are right there but they seem to be arguing about something" said Erza, so they get closer in order to hear.

"Why are we even going along with this" said a guy with spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death and has forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate, he is Zaku, one of the members of Team Sound along with.

A guy wearing similar yet different clones that's mostly behind he has fur on the back and long sleeves and his whole head is covered in bandages leaving only his left eye and ear this guy's name is Dosu and he's the leader of the team.

And finally the lone girl of the team as with her very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes, She has her headband on her forehead with a note on it, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket holding back her double F cup breasts and she has a plump ass, her name is Kin tsuchi and she's just getting angry of her two teammates arguing about they're loyal toward their village leader.

"Because our Master ordered us to that's why!" said Dosu while Zaku "oh really? Well I'm starting to think that we shouldn't follow his orders at all!" said Zaku as Kin Is thinking that they are idiots and she walks away from them and leave them to they're arguing.

The Next thing that they know Dosu has swords sticking out of him and Zaku is blasted with dark energy killing both of them and She has a kubikiribocho blade at her neck.

"Now then would you kindly give us your scroll as well info about your 'Master'?" said Naruto who has Kubikiribocho at Kin's neck as he moving it closer to it and making Kin sweated in fear.

Time skip, Night time at the Forest of Death, Near a Waterfall

Naruto, Erza and Mira are looking toward a huge waterfall that's somewhere in the Forest of Death with Naruto saying "for a place that's full of death everywhere, it does have something that's mystical and beautiful about it" while Erza and Mira agreeding.

After that they setting up camp near the waterfall while Naruto get the memories of his clone which he sees though the memory of his clone that Kin get handed over to Yugao who then said that she will be taking her to Tsunade along with the info about Orochimaru.

Once the tents are set up and Naruto is now placing seal tags around the campsite while Erza And Mira head over to the waterfall to wash up there.

But it didn't take long for Naruto placing all four seal tags which setting up a chakra barrar around the campsite and the waterfall, Naruto sees that it's done with, he heads over to waterfall to wash up as well while thinking that his teammates had finished washing up.

After Naruto was done taking off his clothes he went into the waterfall and was shocked to see his teammates still there and they were naked as he sees Erza's breasts size as their are Double G breasts and her wide hips and her plump ass and Mira is the same as Erza as both of them are blushing badly, not because of Naruto walking in on them, No, they looking at Naruto's harded 12 and half inch cock, ' _m-my kami, h-he's b-big!'_ while unknowing that their pussies getting wet and not by the water, Mira is first to recover and goes to Naruto and gets on his left side while placing her hand on his hard cock.

Lemon starts

Naruto is bit surprised by her action but he shakes it off and turns to her while grabbing her ass which makes Mira moans lightly then her breast and that makes Mira moans even louder.

Erza Is shocked to see her teammates being so lewd and a little angry that she did not think of at first before Mirajane, ' _n-not fair! I wanted to make the first move! I-in that case!'_ said Erza in her thoughts who then goes up behind Naruto while placing her breasts on his back and she starts nipping on his ear.

Naruto doesn't let her do it for long as he grabs her and kisses her deeply with Erza blushing badly and in shock about this, then he stops kissing Erza as he kisses Mira deeply.

And he stops as he asked them this "how about you two lovely ladies giving me a double blowjob?" and both Erza and Mira blushing badly and only to nod to that as both of them get on they knees while looking at Naruto's cock as it throbbing hard, ' _i-it's so huge'_ said the thoughts of Erza while Mira is thinking ' _t this will b-break m-me i-in two!_ ' as they start licking Naruto's cock on the sides while they looking at Naruto to see if of what they doing to his cock is enjoyable or not.

Which he is as he letting a bit of moans and so they keep licking Naruto's cock more, that until Mira starts sucking Naruto's cock but she only able to take half of it in her mouth while Erza is licking the other half then she licking Naruto's ball lightly then sucking on them lightly.

They keep at it for a good 15 minutes until Naruto his first load onto both of their faces with they mouths wide open, soon after that Naruto has both of them on a top of each other with their breasts rubbing onto each other while they blushing badly and Naruto is behind as he deciding which of their holes should he fuck first while Erza and Mira and looking at them and holding each other's hands.

But Naruto makes a smirk as he slams his cock between their pusses as both they yelled while feeling Naruto's hard cock thrusting between their pussies with both girl's screams filled the night sky.

An hour later

Naruto is thrusting his cock into Erza's pussy while he's sitting on the edge of the pond while his clones is fucking Mira's both pussy and ass as she yelling out while being carried by one of the clones by her legs"YES PLEASE DESTROY MY PUSSY FOR OTHER MAN! CAUSE I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU NARUTO-KUN!" as she going very crazy.

While Erza who is having her pussy being thrusted by the real Naruto as she yells with her breasts are bouncing like crazy, "SCREW THE OTHER SUITORS!I FOUND THE MAN CAN TAME AND DOMINATE ME LIKE NO ONE ELSE! NOT EVEN MY EX BOYFRIEND WHO WAS SO WEAK!" but was quickly silenced by Naruto giving her a french kissing.

Like that, they went through the whole night with non stop fucking until very late into the night.

6 hours later

Naruto is looking both Erza and Mira who has their stomachs so full that they look around 10 months pregnant as they licking Naruto's cock as they saying "your the greatest lover Naruto-kun~~~" as they keep licking his cock more and And Naruto says to answer that "yes, thank you and now you two are now apart of my harem and no other man are allow to touch or else they will die" while thinking that he's just saying that cause Kushina told him to say that.

Lemon Over/30 minutes later

Naruto went to sleep along with Erza and Mira as they on Naruto's sides with him holding them as they sleeping, But however what Naruto doesn't know that he's going to pay someone a unexpected visited.

Naruto's mind

Naruto founds himself in a forest place and for some reason he knows that this is not the Forest of The Death, so he looks around while passing huge trees and he's noticing that.

Each tree are ingrave of 'Memories' and Naruto doesn't know why until he appeared at the memory of when he took his first step.

 _And the first thing he see is Samui but in the age of 13 while he's looking toward with his little hands reaching out to her 'come on Naru-chan you can do it, come to to your nee-chan'_ _Said the 13 year old Samui._

 _After a few minutes Samui had stopped calling and gave up and was about to leave that is when Naruto got up and slowly made his way over to his nee-chan. Samui say this and held out her arms again for him._

 _When he reached her his arms were out for her to pick him up and she scooped him up into her arms. "You did it Naru-chan I am so proud of you" Said Samui she then kissed his cheek while he giggled while she smiled at hearing her little brother giggle same as there kaa-chan and she was a little jealous she wanted Naru-chan to come to her. But she smiled seeing Samui was hugging Naruto and she had a look of love in her eyes that Samui had for her little brother._

Then Naruto gets out of it and realize that this tree holds his memory then he notice a massive tree on the center of this place.

He goes to it while wondering what it is.

At where the massive Tree is

Naruto is now in front of the massive tree as he sees veins wrap in metal bars with a seal on the middle of the bars, "hello? Is there anyone he-" but he cut in by "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" someone shouted from behind the bar and Naruto wonders who or what that was as he sees a pair of red eyes.

"I just appeared in what I think is my mind but who are you?" said Naruto and the voice behind the bar says "well for one I would like to know your are as well your name" and Naruto is now curious who this person is.

Then Naruto sees a woman who is hot and sexy beyond human limits while she has massive breasts as they K size breasts and legs are long and thick and she has a huge ass that's begging to be spanked or fucked, she has long wild red hair and reds with snake like pupils and darker whisker like marks on each side of her cheeks and she says "I bet you're wondering who I'm, don't you little boy?" said the unknown fox like woman.

Naruto looks at her then remembers something about what Kushina had told him about a month ago which was the secret that she had keep for 17 years.

But then "oh don't bother Naruto, you've already guessed it, I'm Kyuubi the one who attack your home village and as well leading your tou-san to his death" said Kyuubi and Naruto just says "ok and?"

"What do you mean 'and?', that's all you're going to say? No 'i hate' or 'it's your fault'?" said Kyuubi while she's wondering why Naruto just said 'and', "there's more to me then the story" said Naruto, "well I do know what really happened on that night, you know the night that you were born on" said Kyuubi as Naruto "tell me!" but however "maybe other time since times up, time to wake up but before you go" she grabs him then pull him closer to kisses him and that shock Naruto as he vanish on the spot.

And Kyuubi licks her lips and says "I can't wait for my turn with him~~" with a blush on her.

Out of Naruto's Mind

Naruto wakes up and see that it's somewhat still night time and he sees that Erza and Mira are still sleeping, so Naruto gets up and think about of what happened in his mind.

Meanwhile

Fuu is walking through the forest while looking for her teammates since they split up in order found the scroll they needed to pass, "man I haven't run into anyone yet" said Fuu with her hands behind her while thinking about of what she's going to do now.

But what she doesn't notice that, she just walked passed one of trees that has Naruto's tags on it and yet it hasn't done anything to her as she keeps on walking and unknowing heading toward the campsite of team 11.

Fuu keeps going while looking everything and she's smells a fade of something but she lost track of it cause she stops and see Erza and Mirajane with bellies that looked ten months and they are sleeping in semen and their own juices she is shocked because she thinks they were raped.

"W-who did this! Well I will make sure t-" she couldn't finished of what she's going to say cause, she felt a pair of hands on her breasts as well something long and hard against her ass and that makes her blush badly.

Lemon starts

"W-why are you doing this? W-why d-did you rape y-your o-own t-teammates?" said Fuu who clearly doesn't know and Naruto is going to fix that "oh I didn't rape my teammates, they were willingly had sex with me but what about you Fuu?" said Naruto who rubbing her breasts lightly making her moan loudly with a blush getting darker on her cheeks, and she just looking at it with it while thinking about.

A bit later

In area around them is fill the sounds of moaning as it being made by one Fuu from the waterfall village who is right now sucking on Naruto's hard cock with no clones on as they laying on the ground with Fuu looking at Naruto with a blush on her while sucking Naruto's cock and thinking ' _his cock is so huge~ I don't know if my pussy could take it'_ said the thoughts of Fuu as she is bobbing her head onto Naruto's cock more into her mouth and Naruto is thinking ' _wow she's really good at sucking cock even if it's her first time'_ and it didn't take long for Naruto to.

"Fuck! Your mouth is too good! I'm already going to cum Fuu-chan!" said Naruto who is ready to fire his first load since he woke up, and like that Fuu goes full speed on sucking Naruto's cock.

She keeps at it for a good full minute until Naruto fires his load into Fuu's Mouth and down her throat with her eyes wide open while trying drink it even though it's too much for her.

And it did, she takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth while letting his cum out of her mouth as it falling on the ground and getting hit by the rest of the cum, Naruto says "don't worry, you will get better over time but for now" as he makes a cross handsign.

Before Fuu know it, She's atop of one Naruto with his cock aiming at her pussy while another Naruto is behind with his own cock against her huge ass and so she's in shock and thinking ' _I-I'm r-really i-in f-for it n-now, t-there cocks will break me i-in half'_ and Naruto the real one says, "when I'm done with you, forget any guy that you had in mind for cause you will be thinking about only me and my cock!", "f-fuck m-me" was all Fuu could say in a nervous/scared tone and Naruto says "that's the point" with that Naruto and his clone slams their cocks into Fuu's pussy and ass at the same time and she screams loudly like never before.

With Naruto and his clone slamming their cocks into Fuu's holes as her ass cheeks jiggled and her breasts bouncing for each impact, then.

Smack!

Fuu screams twice as louder because the real Naruto spanks her huge as it jiggles from the impact of his hand and he's not done cause.

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

Naruto is spanking her ass cheeks nonstop while thrusting his cock into her ass fast and hard while his clone is doing the same with her pussy and she's losing her mind badly by this.

2 hours later

They keep at it for 2 hours and it's nearly sunrise and right now Naruto is on his back with Fuu riding his cock and her stomach is full of 2 hours worth of cum that it looks like 6 months pregnant as she yelling out while riding his cock like she's in heart " YES PLEASE DESTROY ME MAKE ME ONLY THINK OH YOU AND NO OTHER MAN EVEN MY FORMER CRUSH!" yelled Fuu as she's Naruto's now as well a new member of his harem with Naruto is smirking "that's great to hear! And I can't wait to see our child in the future" said Naruto then he rise up and kisses her deeply.

And they keep having sex for the next 4 hours.

Lemon Over

—

 **D:there! Chapter 15/part 1 is over!...man i feel burned out man.**

 **P:Then take a week off.**

 **D:sounds good to me but not only that! It's time for a poll! And what's it about? Well would you like to explain it a bit Blaze? Aka our argument about Milfs.**

 **P:You see my friend and I got into an argument i think the milfs breast should not get any bigger he thinks they should. Plus there's the problem with should naruko get everything her parents owned in the empire story.**

 **D:that's right and i forget about that argument, so leave a review for a reason why should Naruko get her inheritance from hers parents at Konoha or not and also when the this chapter comes up the new poll will come up about should the Milfs get their breasts bigger for when they get pregnant and it will i think when i get back or two weeks.**

 **P:I don't think we should they have already have had kids so their breast should really stay the same the bigger they get the more they are in the way of normal tasks and that is a pain. Plus their is one women with huge breast she can never sleep on her back ever again cause they would kill her. Hell when she hugs her kids their heads end up in between her breasts.**

 **D:mmmm you do have a point there anyway that's it for now and I will see you and the readers cause i'm off! *i put on a hat and heads out***

 **P:Later*puts on a jacket over my shoulders and leaves***

 ***all the readers see a sign that says***

 **Sign:the writing workshop is closed and will reopen and resume on Aug 25 signed DealtShadow35 and Phoenixlord42**

—


	16. Chapter 16

—

 ***me and blaze come out of the gateway with blaze with a pissed off look on him***

 **D:well sorry for the long wait *i laugh nervous***

 **P: *I just look at you with no emotions***

 **D:yeah i'm going to do the recap now…...so last time Naruto had fuck with his teammates during the 2nd part of the exam and Fuu as well, anyone else I'm missin-**

 **P: *I still have my emotionless look with my finger over a button***

 **D:sigh dammit, just get it over with Blaze.**

 **P: *I still look at you with no emotion***

 **D:just press it already while i finished up, so that's about it, what's going to happen in the 6 part of the exam story? Let's found ou-**

 **P: *I press the button* BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 **D:*i get hit by all of the bombs and i get send flying into the sky and i'm not coming back down anytime soon***

 **P: That was fun do the disclaimer**

 **D:WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR OCS!**

 **P:HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!**

—

 **Lemon in the Same Household**

 **Chapter 16**

Naruto woke up as he founds himself in the camp and next to him is a still sleeping Fuu who is holding onto his arm in between her breasts.

Naruto starts thinking about how to get himself out of it, so he makes a shadow clone and switch with the clone as the clone takes the real one's place, Now that Naruto is free as well refresh, he put on his clothes and heads out, let's see of what he's going to found.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house

The restroom

Kushina is washing up and she's not the only one as Hana is in the bathtub along with Anko, Rin and Ayame, "I miss Naruto-kun" said Kushina who still washing her long red hair, "us too but for now we have to share with Naruto-kun's special Clone, Naruko-chan" said Anko.

"Yeah we do but right Naruko-chan is with Tsume, Mabul, Tsunade and Samui" said Kushina who finished washing her hair and joins in the others in the bathtub.

Uzumaki house, in other room aka Naruko's room

In this room belongs to Naruko or rather Naruko 2.0 because the first one had poof away by Rin months ago and so Naruto had to recreated her, it was a pain but he was successful.

But with a few improves like having double H breasts, a cock with one inch less than his own, a bit more wider hips and huge ass, a special seal that allows her to gather chakra when needed, as well other things.

But right now, in Naruko's room

Lemon starts

"OH SWEET GODS! YOU'RE SO HUGE NARUKO-CHAN!" yelled one Tsunade Senji who is being fuck in the ass by Naruko with her 11 inch cock as both blondes are on the bed having sex in doggystyle.

While being watch by Tsume, Samui, as Tsume says "wow! She's a beast like Naruto-kun" said Tsume while licking her lips lightly with a blush on her while thinking about that she never had sex with another woman before.

Samui replies back "well she is Naruto-kun but in female form, and it seems that she's having a wonderful with Tsunade-sama" said Samui.

As Tsunade is screaming louder and louder with Naruko's cock thrusting into her ass more while gripping onto her huge ass tightly, "YOUR COCK IS GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF IF YOU KEEP THRUSTING INTO ME LIKE THAT!"yelled Tsunade who's loving it very much, "well it's your fault for having such wonderful ass Tsunade! And it's keeps tightening onto my cock!" said Naruko who thrusting into the ass of the Hokage more with Tsunade screaming louder than before.

But then Naruko stops thrusting which confuses Tsunade, "h-huh? W-why did yo-"before she could finshed talking, Naruko draws out her cock from Tsunade's ass and quickly slams into her pussy which makes Tsunade screams even louder than before with her massive double J breasts bounce from each impacts Naruko makes.

Tsunade's arms give them and bends her arm down in order let her arms rest while her other is being held by Naruko with Tsunade yelling out, "YOUR TOO AMAZING NARUKO-CHAN! JUST LIKE NARUTO-KUN!" after Tsunade said that, Naruko lets go of her ass.

And grabs her legs while getting up as she holding legs upward while thrusting her cock deeper into Tsunade's pussy and The Blonde Senji screams louder as she feeling Naruko's cock about to hit her womb.

Naruko thrusting her cock into Tsunade more and more as both blondes start sweating up, until finally Naruto's cock starts hitting against Tsunade's womb, like it's trying to enter it, Tsunade yells out "OH GOD! YOUR COCK IS HITTING WOMB! I IT'S TOO MUCH! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"Fuck me too! Your tight pussy is making me cum!" said Naruko who thrusting into Tsunade's pussy more and more until finally.

"CUMMMING!" yelled both blondes with Naruko unleashing her load of cum, filling Tsunade's womb of it with Tsunade herself squirts her juice while being filled with Naruko's cum as her belly is getting bigger.

It lasted a full 3 minutes as Naruko gently placing Tsunade down and letting her to catch her breath while both are sweating badly with Naruko redrawing out of Tsunade's pussy and Tsunade is leaking out the leftover of Naruko's cum.

But Naruko is still hard and ready to go, she looks at Tsume and Samui and asked, "who wants to be next?" was all Naruko said as Tsume and Samui look at each.

And Samui says "I wil-" before she could finished, Tsume jumps in as she yells out "FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!" as she on her knees and starts licking Naruko's cock from the bottom to the tip.

Samui felt a bit disappoint as she wants to be next and her face shows it, Tsume is licking Naruko's cock more then starts sucking it and Naruko is moaning from it.

Naruko looks at Samui while feeling Tsume sucking on her cock, "The male me has something in mind for us but later though" said Naruko while Tsume stops and says "now thrust this beast of a cock in me now!"

"I have a Itch in my pussy that only a Uzumaki cock can scratch!" said Tsume who gets off her knees and bends over on the bed while shaking her ass toward Naruko as well showing how wet her pussy is, "that's good because you are an Uzumaki bitch for the rest of your life" said Naruko who gets on Tsume's back and thrust into Tsume's pussy and wiping her inner walls as Tsume yells out.

"YES! I'M AN UZUMAKI BITCH! USE ME WHENEVER YOU WISH!" as her eyes rolling up with her tongue hanging out while her pussy is getting tighter onto Naruko's cock and Naruko is thrusting into Tsume's pussy like she's in heat, and Samui is fingering herself and rubbing her right breasts as she watching them go at it like crazy.

And she wanted some fun too, that is until she heard someone from behind who also grabs her breasts, "hello Samui, you seem a bit lonely, should I keep you company?" said Mabui who had come in the room as she rubbing Samui's breasts.

"Oh why yes, I could use some company" said Samui who replies back, who also turns around to face Mabui and reaches for her ass and Mabui does the same with her as both of them smiles full of lust.

Then both Samui and Mabui lead in to each other and starts kissing each other, making it into a full blown make out session with tongue action and all, as Naruko herself is slamming her cock deeper into Tsume's pussy as Tsume herself is screaming like a bitch in heat with both of them covering in sweat of lust and passion.

"YES! POUND ME INTO THE GROUND! DON'T STOP UNTIL I'M COMPLETELY WRECKED!" yelled Tsume whose sweating more with Naruko slamming her pussy like there no tomorrow while getting more sweaty by the sec with her hips hitting against Tsume's huge bubble ass as it jiggles upon each hit.

Naruko leans over in order to kiss Tsume which Tsume gladly does while Samui and Mabui are in the 69 position and fully naked, 'eating' each others pussy like crazy, with their pussies overflowing of their juice, with Samui on atop of Mabui with Mabui on the bottom, Samui starts using her fingerings along with her tongue for assists, back with Naruko who yell out "thanks with your tight pussy! I'm close from cumming!" as she thrusting her cock into Tsume's pussy faster with Tsume replying "ME TOO! PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME!" yelling with Naruko thrusting more and more.

Finally both of them yelled out "CUMMING!" Naruko unleashing a huge load of her cum into Tsume's pussy, filling her greatly with Tsume herself cumming as well, as it last of what it seem like forever, Tsume's stomach is slowly getting bigger because the amount of cum that Naruko had cum as it making her look 3 month pregnant.

Lemon over

Naruko finished cumming and redraws her cock from Tsume's pussy, so that she could rest a bit and Looks at Samui and Mabui then says "you two are next" and walks over to them.

Back with Naruto at the Forest of death

Naruto is moving along within the woods of the Forest of Death, ' _damn this place is huge, how can I found another team with the scroll we need to pass'_ said the thoughts of Naruto who keeps going.

That is until, "hey! Is there someone there help me!" yelled a voice that's coming from above Naruto's head, after hearing that, Naruto looks up and see.

And he sees Temari who is tied up in veins but in most sexual way ever like, a vein between her F size breasts, her arms are holding upward and her legs are tired in a position that has her legs spread apart that she's showing her underwear which is a black see through panties, and Temari says "c-could you help with this? I wouldn do it myself but as you can see I'm all tied up wand my fan is over there" said Temari with a blush on her.

"I will help but I do want something in return" said Naruto who looking up, "Oh I do have something in mind to repay you back" said Temari, Naruto jumps up while taking out a Kunai so he could cut Temari free.

Which it didn't take long, as it take about a moment for Naruto sliced up all the veins without cutting Temari, the Veins turn into pieces, Temari falls down and luckily she was able to quickly land on her feet, Naruto lands behinds her and says, "so what do I get in return for helping out?" as he waiting for Temari to say something, but then she undo her top and letting her breasts bounce as she finally says, "How about I pay you back with my body?~~~" said Temari with a dark blush on her face.

Without any warning, Naruto grabs her breasts and has his fingers onto her nipples and starts rubbing them with Temari moaning loudly.

Lemon starts now

Naruto lets go of Temari's left breasts and has it moves on down and gropes her ass, Naruto kisses Temari with bit of tongue action as Temari is bluhing badly upon it.

After that, Naruto gets Temari on against a tree as he removing his clothes as did Temari while kissing each other like crazy, Naruto takes off his boxers and letting Temari see the size of his cock, she can't help but thinking that, ' _t-this will be the only cock I allow to go inside of me and destroy my pussy'_ with her pussy wetting itself to the max, Naruto has his cock up against Temari's pussy as he says, "I'm hope your ready cause this forest will filled of your screams Temari" as he grabs Temari's left leg and lifted it up, then slams his cock into Temari's pussy.

With her Screaming loudly with blood dripping down from her pussy and her breasts bouncing upon Naruto's thrusts as the thrusts are fast and rough, "SO HUGE!" yelled Temari as she screaming louder than.

Naruto thrusting his cock in of Temari's inner walls, and he grabs Temari's right breasts and starts sucking on it, Temari herself is losing her mind of this and she's loving it greatly.

"You are mine now Temari! No man is allow to touch you cause you are now part of my ever growing harem!" said Naruto who thrusting into Temari's pussy, And Temari replies by yelling out "YES! PLEASE MAKE ME APART OF YOUR HAREM!" as she feeling Naruto's getting deeper into her pussy as it about to reach her womb.

An hour later

Temari has her hands onto the tree as she bends down with Naruto throwing into her pussy with rough and hard as Temari's stomach getting a bit bigger as it fill bit of Naruto's cum.

And Naruto himself has his hands onto her ass which he's loving just how firm it is as well how big it is, "YES! YES! I JUST LOVE HAVING YOUR COCK IN ME! AND I LOVE YOU THE MOST!" yelled Temari as she screaming even more.

Time skip 2 hours later

Naruto has Temari in the same position as before as his cock is rubbing against her the whole of her ass as she blushing badly as she says, "w-why d-don't you fuck m-my pussy t-then m-my ass" as she both scared and nervous, "that shows that you are mine and one else can touch you cause I have full claimed of your whole body!".

Naruto slams his cock into Temari's ass with her yelling out and Naruto feels just how tight her ass really is while Temari yells out "MY ASS! YOUR HOUSE SIZE COCK IS TOO HUGE FOR MY ASS!"

"OH Temari your ass is so fucking tight I can't wait for it to remember my cock." Said Naruto as he slamming his cock into Temari's ass like a beast man in heat and Temari is screaming louder and louder as the cock going deeper into her ass.

And Naruto kissed her deeply and she does the same as he slamming his cock more into her then before.

5 hours later/Lemon over

Naruto is putting on his clothes as he looks toward Temari who is passed out with her pussy and ass squirting out his cum as she saying even though she passed out, "s so amazing~~~ I love you so much~~~~"

Naruto sees that he can't leave her by herself so he leaves a Shadow Clone to look after her until she recovers from having sex with him after all.

Naruto walks around the forest for what it seems to be a hour or so, until he hears somewhat of a loud splashing that's near him like a rock get throw in, so he goes toward it to see of what he could found, hopefully a Team with a scroll that he needs for his to pass.

It didn't take Naruto long as he sees a lake within the Forest of Death, as he should have guessed since he and his team did found a waterfall after all, but the Lake isn't the thing that he found.

"I hope no one sees us" said a voice that Naruto knows as it turns out to be Lucy who is removing her green shirt off, allowing her huge breasts bounce as do her two teammates, "don't worry so much Lucy since no one knows about this lake after all" said Cana who taking off her pants since she already take off her bikini top after all.

As Juvia says "but what about the ones who live in this village?" as she has no clothes on at all, and Cana replies "you forget Juvia, not everyone are allow come in this Forest expect during the Exams" as all 3 went into the water.

And so all 3 begin having fun in the water as they start a water fight by splashing each other which making it very hot is what Naruto is thinking as he licking his lips as the thought of making them his own as he makes 2 clones.

And he tells his clones to follow them but slow and quite like as their moving they clothes and none of the teams notice them as they keep on talking. "So what do you all think of Naruto?" asked Lucy.

As Juvia has hearts popping out of her head as she says "he's so handsome! And he seem so kind too! He's everything that Javia wants~~" as she went on and on.

"Well as much I want to answer Juvia did but I'm more curious about how big his cock is!" said Cana with a blush as she imaging how big his cock is, then she asked "what about you Lucy?" with Cana looking at her.

"W-well h-he i-is handsome" said Lucy as she blushing badly as Cana notice something, "say Lucy, did your breasts grow bigger by any chance? Cause they look like they did" said Cana with a grin her.

And Lucy blushing even more as she covers her breasts "n-no! T-there their didn't!" said Lucy, as they not notice that Juvia isn't with them anymore with Cana making her way closer to Lucy who is telling her to leave her breasts alone.

With Juvia/Lemon starts

Juvia is making out with one of the two clones of Naruto as she blushing badly with her breasts on against his chest as she thinking ' _juvia is enjoying this so much and his cock is so huge~~ h-he will break me in half~~~'_ as she feeling his cock with her hand on it as she blushing more.

Naruto was behind Cana and his clone was behind Lucy as they making they way underwater as both girls haven't noticed yet with Cana now gropping Lucy's breasts with Lucy blushing and moaning.

Cana smirks "I knew it! They did get bigger!" as she groping Lucy's now H cup breasts as Lucy is moaning "Cana l-let them go please!" but then Cana lets her go which confused Lucy and she's doesn't feel Cana behind her.

She looks and does not see Cana anymore nor does she see Juvia, "Cana? Juvia? Where are you!" said Lucy as she calling them out as she feels a bit scared now.

With Cana

Cana is sucking the cock of the real Naruto as Naruto is enjoying it greatly as Cana is shaking her ass as she thinking ' _he's way bigger then I had thought~ I can't wait for him to fuck me with his beast'_ said Cana as she sucking his cock even more than before.

With Lucy

Lucy was scared her team is missing. As she is not noticing Naruto's clone coming up from the water as she says "w-what happen to them? I hope nothing ba- moans~" stops as she moans because someone grabs her breasts as she turns to see, Naruto or rather his clone as she says.

"N-Naruto?" said Lucy as she moaning as Naruto's clone smiles, "hello Lucy" as he said as Lucy asked "w-why are you here?" and he replies, "well I came here to have sex with you and your teammates and no the other Naruto's aren't raping them if that's what you're wondering about, since they agreed after all" said Naruto's clone.

The clone continues to mold her breasts as Lucy says "o-okay then b-but c-can w-we do it on land?" as she blushing even more while moaning.

And so they did, once both of them get on land, Lucy right away wraps the clone's cock with her breasts as she blushing badly "i-is this good?" said Lucy as she moving her breasts up and down slowly and nice as the clone feels now insanely soft they are.

With Clone one and Juvia

Clone One is about to fuck Juvia as she on fours as she blushing badly while shaking her asses toward him, "please~~ Juvia can't wait any longer Naruto-sama~~~ please fuck Juvia hard~~~" Juvia begged as she blushing badly.

As the clone sees that her ass is much bigger then her breasts as it shakes around, the more jiggles it gets, so he grabs her ass and spreads her cheeks and sees her unused hold, so he place the tip part of his cock against it.

"A-Are y-you s-sure a-about t-that N-Naruto-sama?" said Juvia as the Clone says "yes, why do you ask?" as Juvia replies back "C-cause I-I n-never r-read a-about t-this." as Naruto's clone says "oh you will know soon enough!" as he slams his cock into Juvia's ass which it's way more tight he had thought with Juvia yelling out.

"YOUR TO BIG YOU ARE GOING TO RIP JUVIA'S ASS IN HALF!" yelled Juvia as only barely half of his cock is inside of Juvia's ass as it getting more tighter on that half, "holy Kami upon! Your ass is way too tight! I love it!" said the clone as he goes full on beast on Juvia's ass with her screaming louder and louder as her ass jiggles upon each impact Naruto's clone makes.

With Cana and the real Naruto

For these two? Naruto is already fucking Cane with her on his lap and her back against his back as he is thrusting his cock Cana's pussy as she screaming very loud with Naruto has his hands on her breasts as she yelling out "FUCK ME MORE PLEASE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FUCK THIS PUSSY!" as Naruto is groping her breasts even more as he is fucking her more and more then before.

"Damn! Your one horny girl Cana!" said Naruto as he thrusting his cock even more up in her pussy, "IT'S BECAUSE SINCE WE FIRST MEET YOU! ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT IS YOU! HAVING YOUR WAY WITH ME!" yelled Cana.

"Good to hear cause if I do come to your village I will have my way with you more and maybe make you a mother." Said Naruto as he thrusts his cock to go deeper into her pussy as Cana yelled "Y-YES! FUCK ME AND MY MOTHER WHEN YOU DO COME TO MY HOME VILLAGE!" with her eyes rolling upward as she feels his cock about to reach her womb and Naruto says "but first! I will make you into a mother!" as he thrusting his cock in overdrive with her screaming even louder than before.

With Lucy and Clone two

Both Lucy and Naruto's second clone are in 69 position with Lucy on atop of him wither licking his cock as he fingering her pussy as well hole as she moans in between of her licks, And he says "I can't wait to have more of a wonderful Taste of Lucy" as Lucy herself is blushing to the core of what he had said.

Lucy just moaned as she then starts sucking his cock which is too big her mouth as Naruto starts licking her pussy which makes her moans louder as well more wetter then she was before.

20 minutes later

Naruto has Lucy on top of him as her face, mouth and breasts are covering of his cum as her pussy is leaking out of her juice as she slowly lowering herself onto Naruto's cock as she says "I-I don't know i-if y-your cock w-would-fit i-in m-me N-Naruto-kun" as she's very nervous about this.

"Oh It will fit one way or another." said Naruto as Lucy lowers herself even more until finally Naruto's cock starts entering as only one fourth of it only entered, "i-it's n-no good! Y-your cock i-is just too big and thick for my pussy!" said Lucy as she feels a bit of clone's cock in her.

Naruto's clone then shoves his cock at full force into her as all of it entered Lucy with screams like she never have before with blood dripping down from her pussy as it flowing on the Clone's cock as she yells "IT'S RIPPING ME IN HALF!" as she feels how thick and big his cock is inside of her as it nearly close to her womb.

Back with Juvia and Clone One

Clone one is now thrusting to Juvia's pussy while carrying her as her ass leaking out his cum with Juvia yelling out while holding onto clone's Neck "YES! FUCK JUVIA'S PUSSY MORE! FUCK JUVIA MORE UNTIL JUVIA CAN'T THINK ANYMORE!" as she feels his cock hitting against her womb like it's trying to enter it.

With Naruto and Cana

Naruto is thrusting into Cana's ass with no mercy with her pussy leaking out of his cum like crazy as she going crazy herself as she yelling out "YES BREAK MY ASS MARK IT TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT IT IS YOURS!"

And Naruto smirks when he hear Cana said that as he thrusting into her even more than before as he kisses her deeply.

Clone two and Lucy

Lucy laying flat on her stomach with her pussy leaking out Naruto's cock as she recovering from the first found, "h-he's a-a beast, a-and y-yet a-after cum s-so much, h-his cock i-is still hard" said Lucy, "Yeah you would be surprised at what happens with me." Said Naruto as he stands above as she looks at him.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" said Lucy as Naruto grabs her legs and lift him upward as his cock against her ass with her blushing like insane levels, "y-you can't mean m-my ass! P-please any hole but there!" Lucy begged.

"well , If I can't claim your sweet huge ass, then someone else might! And I'm not going to let that happen" said Naruto as he about to thrusted his cock into Lucy's ass But lucy keeps begging. "NO PLEASE ANYWHERE BUT THERE PLEASE TAKE MY PUSSY AGAIN PLEASE!" and Clone of Naruto smirks more as his cocks even more harder and thicker than right before Lucy's eyes as the clone thrusts his cock into her ass rough and hard with her yelling out.

"OH KAMI! IT'S TOO HUGE! IT'S RIPPING MY ASS IN HALF! PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU! I WILL LET YOU SHOVED IN TWO COCKS IN MY PUSSY THEN MY ASS!" yelled Lucy as she screaming to the high heavens as Naruto's clone thrusting into her hardcore tight ass like a beast in heat.

"Well I did Anko pregnant and I will take up that offer soon Lucy! So for now take my cock in your outrightly tight ass!" said the clone of Naruto as Lucy Screams even louder when he thrusted his cock deeper into her.

Lemon over/5 hours later

All six were back at the girls camp their bellies were swollen they looked 12 months pregnant.

As Naruto firing his load on them thus coating them with it as they feel it on their skin, "damn I think I went overboard with them" said Naruto as he sees his handy work, as he goes wash them up and put on they clothes as well placing a seal that no one would found them until they wake up from they sex coma.

Naruto leaves them a note and makes his and see who else to found to add in his ever growing harem as he looks a photo that Lucy had given him which is her as she is with her mother, "wow, her Kaa-san is a hot milf! Not much as mine but still" said Naruto as he goes through the forest of death.

Meanwhile at the house

Kushina is looking toward a pair of passed out Samui and Naruko, so she place a blanket on Naruko as well actives the seal to gather for Naruko, and once she did that she leaves the room and went to the living room and see's Hana so, she went toward Hana, as she see her breast feeding her baby in the living room.

"How is the little one?" asked Kushina as Hana says "he was hungry so I'm feeding him before he takes his nap" said Hana as Kushina sits next to her as she says "i wonder how Naruto-kun doing in the Exams? Most likely fucking all the busty girls he could found" with Hana nodding to that.

Back at the Forest of Death

with Naruto's teammates

Yuri Lemon starts now

Mira and Erza are in the 69 position with them licking each other's pussy in order licks off the leftover of Naruto's cum as they moaning while blushing and what's more, by judging of the amount of sweat they covered in, they have been at it for awhile now.

"Oh Mira I think we should do this again sometime." said Erza as she stops for a sec them resumes, and Mira stops as she says "I agreed!" then resumes licking Erza's pussy.

Soon after that, both of them now doing the scissoring position as they start rubbing their pussies each other while blushing badly as they moaning loudly with their breasts are bouncing.

Then they kisses each other deeply as they keep rubbing their pusses onto each other more while blushing badly. Erza then grabs Mirajane's ass.

And Mirajane does the same with Erza's as they keep it more and more.

a hour later

Erza summons a sex toy and starts licking it while blushing as she thinking that 'it's not big as Naruto-kun's but it will do for now' as she uses it to thrust in Mirajane's pussy with her starts moaning loudly.

While she is thrusting the toy into Mirajane she starts to suck on Mirajane's nipple and Mirajane moans even louder while blushing badly.

They would have kept doing this more and more until

Yuri Lemon over

Naruto come down from the threes and he see them, "oh! Opps I come back on a bad time didn't i?" Said Naruto as Erza and Mira stops as they doing as they see Naruto is come but he's not alone as he carrying girl with red hair and glasses as they wondering what Naruto have been doing?

And Naruto looks at the red haired girl as he thinking back.

Flashback

Naruto was jumping through the trees on his way back and he saw a bear attacking a team.

And he goes toward there and when he arrived there, he was too late as two of the team are now dead but the 3rd one which is a girl as she trying run away but she trips and fall as the bear about to kill her with her thinking that this is the end of the road for her.

But however, Naruto saved her by hitting the back of the bear's head hard that it get killed on the spot as it falls down as he looks toward the red hair girl, "hey are you okay?" said Naruto.

As the girl's name is Karin and she looks up to Naruto, she passed out before she could say anything at all and Naruto sighs as he goes pick her up as well and decides to head back to his teammates.

Flashback over

After he thinking about that, he then tells both Erza and Mira about what happen when he was out.

Two days later, at the Tower

Naruto and his teammate plus Karin who had been sent to Naruto's home when they first arrived at the Tower, so they taking a bit of a break and they have their own rooms to sleep in for now until the 3rd part starts.

When Naruto went to his room to rest then the door opens and he sees his sister who has her regular clothes on. She then closes the door and removes the genjutsu and she is now wearing a sling bikini. Naruto saw this and he has a raging boner. "La Mia amata (my beloved) what brought this on?" said as he could feel his cock would and will burst out of his pants

"Well this is a reward for passing both parts of Exams but sadly you won't able to impregnate me until you pass the 3rd part Naruto-kun~~" said Samui as she slowly walking toward with Naruto looking toward his Milf of a sister/lover with her breasts bouncing lightly as her ass jiggles for each step she takes.

As Samui got closer naruto looked ready to grab her cause those hips and breasts of hers had him in a trance He just wants to squeeze her breasts and ass. Plus the milk she has he wants some.

Lemon starts now

Samui is close enough as she says "well? Come and get me Naruto-kun~~ after all don't you want to fuck your sensei?" and upon hearing that, Naruto quickly takes off his clothes and underwear.

Now, Samui is on the bed with Naruto licking her neck while groping her breasts which bit of milk coming out from her nipples as she moaning loudly while blushing.

Then Naruto kisses Samui deeply while she blushing and kissing back, Naruto breaks off the kiss as he asked her "how about you give me a titfuck Samui-sensei?" with her blushing even more as she gets up from the bed and takes off her sling bikini.

She got down on her knees between naruto's legs and placed his cick between her breasts and while that was happening she was shaking her ass making it jiggle as Naruto will always love how soft her breasts are as Samui starts licking the tip of Naruto's cock as he moans as she looking up to him while blushing.

"It's been so long since I last lick your beast cock Naruto-kun~~" said Samui as she licks his cock even more"oh? I guess Naruko isn't enough for you?" said Naruto as Samui stops to talk "oh she's enough but I just want my little brother's cock more~~" said Samui as she resumes licking.

Then she starts to suck naruto's cock while giving him a titjob and Naruto is loving it as he gets his hand on Samui's head with Samui bobbing her head faster while rubbing the rest of Naruto's cock with her breasts.

Soon the whole room gets the smell of sex and lust in the air as the two keep it more and more.

Then Naruto unleashes his first load of cum for Samui to drink which it's a massive wave of cum and since the times they had sex, she now gotten used to drinking all of Naruto's loads of cum, "that it Sensei! Drink all of my cum!" said Naruto as he still unleashing cum inside of Samui's mouth as she drinking it, ' _no matter how times I have taste Naruto-kum's cum! It's so delicious!'_

Soon after that, now Samui is facing two Narutos as one of them say, "now give us your best handjobs Samui-sensei!" as the other one say "yeah!", as they have their cocks toward her and she does what he say while blushing badly, "like this Naruto-kun?" said Samui.

"Yes!" said both as Samui stocking both cocks with her hands, she keeps at it until both of them fires they loads onto Samui thus coating her with huge load of cums as she catch some of it in her mouth while getting covered of it.

And the next thing that Samui know, Both Naruto and his have her on the bed with their cocks aiming for her ass and her ass alone as she says while blushing "w-what d-do you have i-in mind N-Naruto-kun?"

"Well since you said that I can't impregnate you until I pass the 3rd part of the exam, so why not I have fun with your ass and leave your pussy alone for now" said Naruto.

"B-but w-with y-you and your clone's c-cock?" said Samui as she is with bit of excitement, "that's right!" said both as both of them thrust they cocks into her ass at the same time which makes Samui screams her heart out as she never had done this with Naruto before and yet she's loving it.

"YOUR COCKS ARE STRETCHING OUT MY ASS! AND I LOVE IT! YOU HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN WITH MY PUSSY NARUTO-KUN!"yelled Samui as both of them thrusting into Samui's ass even more and just like she said, their cocks is stretching out her ass while they smacking her ass cheeks as they thrusting into her more and more.

4 hours later

Naruto is now by himself as he thrusting into Samui's ass like crazy as she screaming louder and louder while holding onto the pillow as she calling her brother that he's a 'Monster of Sex' since he doesn't hold back no matter what as he keeps going more and more as her stomach is swollen up to look like 5 or 6 months pregnant.

He is also sucking her milk out of her breasts. And it's driving her even more crazy than before as he thrusting his cock her ass even more than before.

6 hours later/Lemon over

Naruto lays down next to Samui who is passed out as her stomach is filled up toward that she looks about 14 months pregnant as his cum is only leaking out of her ass as her pussy is leaking a lot of her juice as both are cuddling up to each other as they are sleeping.

But it didn't last long, as Someone comes and it's Tsunade as she says "well, it seem like that you two had a lot of fun huh?" as she closes the door as Naruto looks at her "what's up Tsunade-chan?" said Naruto as Tsunade "well I was hoping if your up for a round with me~~" said Tsunade as she taking off her clothes, and Naruto just smiles as Tsunade walks up to the bed.

But little did they know, that Tsunade didn't close the door all the way as someone is watching them behind the door as Naruto and Tsunade start doing it with Samui resting.

—

 ***everything freezes in time***

 **D:and this chapter is over!...is it a cliffhanger blaze?**

 **P:Yup.**

 **D:well won't the readers be mad huh? But what do you think so far?**

 **P:I like it. So what story is next?**

 **D:*i bring out the list of AUs that we going next* mmm it seems we are going to! Okay we are heading toward the Naruto and his Dragon Empire then that oh we haven't been that Au for awhile now.**

 **P:What about your first story?**

 **D:oh that's the 3rd one we going, so before we go, let's do the sign off Blaze.**

 **P:Yes?**

 **D:alright then, leave a review!**

 **P:NO FLAMERS! ANY WILL BE BLOWN UP! You do the rest. One gateway coming up *As i sad cracking my fingers. My hands and eyes glow as the ancient language is spoken. The gateway appears.***

 **D:and if you are new here, favorited for updates of the story! Oh and also blaze *i give blaze something***

 **P:What is it?**

 **D:a pie bomb *I enter the gateway***

 **P*Looks at the bomb and walks through the gateway changing the bombs look as he gateway closes. And a note that says P.S. I can also stop and start time better then dealt.***

—


	17. Chapter 17

—

 ***The gateway appears and opens with Dealt and blaze walking out of the gateway then it closes and vanishes.***

 **D:*as i don't notice that there something on me* i have to say blaze, I like your homeworld.**

 **P:Yes, it is wonderful Hell my home is the strongest of the empire *I see something on you back* Uh Dealt.**

 **D:hmm? Whats up? *about to unfreeze the world as I still haven't noticed it yet***

 **P: Looks like we have a hitchhiker on your back**

 **D:we did? Oh don't tell me it's the baby dragon? *it's not it***

 **P: Nope this one is different *I went behind your back and I pull it off and I show you a baby wolf pup* You have a new friend**

 **D:...PUPPY! *hugs the shadow wolf pup and plays with the pup***

 **P: Yup a shadow wolf the parents know where she is and they are fine with it but they don't like cuddles.**

 **D:*i didn't listen as the pup is biting me but i don't mind at all as i hugging her***

 **P:*I whistle and the puppy lets go and comes toward me and I pick it up. Then I kick you in the head***

 **D:ow!**

 **P:I said they don't like cuddles ok yes you may play with her but you cuddle her when you are not the mother then she howls and opens a dimension rift that summons her mother and father.**

 **D:oh okay, also here you go little one *gives her a small piece of meat***

 **P:And before you play with her the recap and the disclaimer do them *while the wolf pup eats the meat***

 **D:lets see? What happen last time? Oh right naruto banged Temari, Lucy, Juvia and Cana, and ass fucked Samui and then Fucked Tsunade with someone watching, if i remember right.**

 **P:*I nod while petting the pup* yup**

 **D:now then, we don't own naruto and any other animes expect the story and OCs that might appeared this story *me and the shadow wolf pup goes off play somewhere as the time begin to move again***

 **P:DON'T GO TO FAR!**

—

 **Lemon in the same household**

 **chapter 17**

Forest of Death, Central Tower

Just outside of the room that Naruto is staying during the time of 2nd part of the Chunin Exam, and standing outside of the room, is a woman with red short hair and amber eyes as she wearing a nurse's outfit as it hugging her figure as more so on her Double G breasts and her huge heart shaped ass, she is Jade, no last name, and she's a nurse and right now.

She's peeking through the door as she see.

Inside the room

Lemon starts now

Naruto is getting blown by Tsunade with his hand on her head and on the bed while this is happening is Samui who went to sleep to recover as Tsunade is thinking ' _his cock is so huge~~~ I love it so much~'_ as she sucking his cock more and more, as Naruto says "that's it Tsunade-chan, live up to your title!" as he about to cum.

Until a minute pass and Naruto cums as he unloads it into Tsunade's mouth and thanks to the times that she had sex with Naruto so much that she is so used to drink Naruto's cum from before, she's now use to drink the amount that Naruto unleashes.

"Ok Tsunade-chan show me that ass it is time for your pussy to get some." Naruto said as Tsunade does as he says "as you wish Naruto-kun~" as she has her ass toward Naruto then sure enough, she starts moaning because she feels the tip part of Naruto's cock rubbing against her pussy, thus making her wet even more, "this time for sure Tsunade-chan, you will be pregnant with my child and you will give birth to a Uzumaki-Senju baby!" says Naruto as he slams his cock into The Lone Female Senji's pussy as she yells out "YES GET ME PREGNANT PLEASE! SO I CAN FINALLY BE A MOTHER!" as she screaming a top of her lungs as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting in and out of her pussy, while her massive ass jiggles upon each impact against Naruto's.

While the two blonde are on it like bunnies in mating season, the nuse, Jade is watching this as she rubbing her legs together as she getting very turn by this as she thinking _'Oh my god I think this might be samui's lover as well._ ' as she getting more and more hornier by the sec as she slowly wants to join.

Back inside, Tsunade is on Naruto's lap with his still thrusting deep inside of her as she yells out "YOUR THE GREATEST LOVER NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE DON'T STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME!" as she in fact jumping on Naruto's cock as Naruto is enjoying this as he has his hands on her ass and he kisses her deeply.

As the blondes keep going more and more as the room is filling up with more swear, cum and lust, so much that it would intoxic anyone with it, It is making jade horniner until she can't take it as she makes herself known with Naruto looking toward while he smacks Tsunade's ass with her screams louder than before, "oh? What do we have here? A nurse? And If I have to guess, you were spying on us?" says Naruto as he now grabs Tsunade's breasts as she still bucking her hips onto Naruto as Naruto's cock as it going in deeper into her pussy as it nearly going to hitting her womb.

Nurse jade is startled, as Tsunade yells out "YOU WERE WATCHING PEEPER!" as she bucking her hips even more than before as she going more crazy as the next thing Jade knew, she felt a pair of hands grabs a hold of her breasts with her moans in surprised as she hears

"It seems our naughty little nurse wants to join in" says other Naruto who has Jade by her breasts as he gets her inside the room then closes the door behind him and locks it.

"N-no! I-i'm n-not n-naughty!" says Jade as she tries to deny it as her pussy is wetting her panites, and her nipples had gotten very hard that it should be see through her shirt as the Clone says "Really then why are you wet and your nipples hard as hell you sexy naughty nurse." As the clone puts one hand in her panties and starts to finger her as he founds out that when he says 'naughty' she's getting more wet as her nipples when he has his other hand on her breast.

As Jade is moaning louder as she unknowingly getting more hornier and the clone of Naruto realizes it, "oh I see now, The world 'Naughty' gets you more horner huh?" says The clone, "N-no i-it d-does n-not" says Jade as she getting more hornier .

While the real Naruto and Tsunade, Naruto had stops Tsunade from bucking her hips and has her ass cheeks spreads open as other clone of Naruto is behind her with his cock going for her ass with the 5th Hokage saying "I-I n-never h-had a-anal N-Naruto-kun, n-no m-matter how many times I went through it", Naruto just smacks her ass then thrusts into her ass by the cock of the clone with her screaming stop of her lungs.

"Doesn't Matter Tsunade-chan! Because I love how tight it gets on my cock!" says the Clone as he thrusting into her ass hard with the real one joining the rhyme and Tsunade just screams even louder by this.

With jade and the clone

Jade is without any clothes on is on all fours with the clone ready to fuck to fuck her as she has no clones and her underwear on as the clone says to her "how badly do you want? Miss Naughty Nurse?"

"Please fuck this NAUGHTY NURSE! Fuck me real hard!" says Jade and like that the clone smirks as he thrusted his cock into her pussy and Jade just screams like never before, as he has his hands holding onto her hips as he thrusting into her like there tomorrow as his cock going deeper and deeper into her pussy with Jade screaming even louder as she feeling his cock slowly reaching toward her womb.

The clone then Smacks her ass and says "Come on you naughty nurse! Beg for it! Beg for my cock to fuck you harder!" says Naruto's clone as Jade at first won't say anything but then the clone stops as he slowly pulls out "I see, I guess I won't fuck you anymore"

"PLEASE FUCK ME MAKE ME YOUR NAUGHTY NURSE WHENEVER YOU ARE AT THE HOSPITAL DRAG ME INTO A ROOM BEND ME OVER AND FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WANT PLEASE MAKE ME PREGNANT! FUCK ME!" yells Jade as she leg locks onto the clones and he smirks wide "oh gladly!" says him as he resumes thrusting into her pussy but way more intense then before, cause it's now his cock is hitting against her womb hard, very hard with Jade screaming to new levels.

7 hours later

Samui who is up as she giving her beloved little brother a titfuck as she says "so you really gave it to Tsunade-sama and the Nurse, Jade was it?" as she looks behind Naruto as she sees.

The clones are fucking Tsunade who has a swollen stomach that makes her look 10 months with twins and jade who has a swollen stomach that looks 9 months pregnant with twins as both of them has the look of 'fuck sily' times five on their faces as Naruto has a smile of pride as he says "that's right! And for sure Tsunade-chan will be pregnant for sure and I bet the same could said for Nurse Jade" as Samui just smirk "yet your still ready to go, the Uzumaki have insane stamina" as she keeps rubbing his cock with her breasts, "Yes we do Samui-neechan and I have an idea." said Naruto as Samu wondering what he has in mind.

Lemon over

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house

Kushina is walking the new maid aka Kin as she wearing a sexy maid outfit as she listing to Kushina of what she's going to ever since she get here as their heading toward a room.

"Do you understand of what I said Kin?" Says Kushina as Kin say "y yes ma'am! S so w what's t the first thing am I going to do?" as she notice Kushina stops at a door as the Uzumaki milf says "on your first day you will be doing" she tops the door which the door belongs to Naruko.

Lemon starts

And right now, Naruko is fucking Shizune, fast and hard as she riding Naruko's cock, Kin is shocked by this as Kushina resumes, "is to clean up Naruko's room as she and Shizune here have been at it for awhile now, but not right now, later since their are done" says Kushina.

"OH YES NARUKO FUCK ME MORE!" yelled Shizune with her breasts bouncing like crazy with Naruko holding her hips while thrusting into her more and more.

Kin is watching this while blushing badly, as she smells the lust and sweat in the air, ' _w-what the hell is going on! W-what did I sign up for!"_ says the thoughts of Kin.

As Kushina thinks about it, "you know what? How about you join in? Cause looks like Shizune is about to passed out" says Kushina as Kin blushing even more.

As Naruko cums inside of Shizune's pussy as it tons of cum with Shizune screams "SO MUCH CUM!" as her insides are being filled up as she falls onto Naruko as both of them kisses each other.

"No thanks, I'm g-good! W-why not you go in!" says Kin as she nervously sweating as Kushina is thinking about it, And Kushina smiles a the great idea, "all right then, then you go on cleaning the living room" says Kushina as she goes in and closes the door as Kin says quietly, "that was a dodge! But I don't think I could dodge forever though" as she makes her way but since it's a big house, and she couldn't remember the way back as she thinking ' _this is house is huge!'_

In Naruko's room

Naruko is about to fuck Shizune's ass with Shizune say in a tired voice "j-just t-this r-round a-and t-then w-we t-take a b-break?" as she feels Naruko's cock against her ass as Naruko says "Agreed" then thrusted her cock into Shizune's ass with her screaming in high heaven.

As Naruko is thrusting more and more into Shizune's ass, with Shizune screaming while losing her mind badly while tightening her hold on the blanket with more and more sweat on her as Naruko feels a set of breasts pushed on against her back.

"Do you want to do me next Naruko-chan~" says Kushina who doesn't have any clothes on as Naruko says "Oh you will get your turn Kaa-san~" as she thrusting into Shizune even more as Shizune herself screaming as Kushina kisses Naruko.

A hour later

Naruko had cum as she filling out Shizune's ass with it before she takes it out of her ass and starts covering Shizune with her cum from her cock as Shizune is feeling it and she's loves it very much.

Since she's done and Shizune passed out because she's had sex with Naruko for hours now, so she going to sleep to recover as Naruko looks toward Kushina, And grabs her to move her closer to her as Kushina says "ready for momma?" as she's face to face with Naruko as she about to kiss her.

And their did while Naruko is groping Kushina's breasts while rubbing her pussy with her cock, "Beg for it" says Naruko as Kushina "oh? Making your kaa-san beg? Very well" says then says "please Naruko-chan~~ fuck your sexy hot Milf of kaa-san with your huge cock~~~" in a sexy voice.

"As you wish." Naruko then thrusts into Kushina with her starts screaming loudly, as Naruko sucks onto Kushina's breasts while slamming onto her with screaming louder than before.

There two will be at it for awhile.

Lemon over

the Central Town of Forest of Death at the next day

As everyone standing in line with 8 teams as Tsunade which everyone notice that there some glow on her and doesn't understand why, expect for Naruto, as she says "Now it is time for the for the teams from here on out are no more other parts as this is the final state of the Chunin exams, and this part, all of you will put your fighting skills to the test, to see you have what it takes to be a Chunin" says Tsunade.

"But we must thin the numbers more, which is why, there will be primeinaries, and there who wins will go on the next round" says Tsunade, everyone couldn't wait to fight.

Like so, the rights went on, with a half of them won with two fights come into a double knock out, until the final fight, and this fight is a threeway, Naruto vs Sasuke vs Kiba."

Kiba says "YES AND WHEN I WIN I AM COMING AFTER SAMUI'S LOVER THEN I WILL BEAT HIS ASS AND CLAIM SAMUI ASS AS MINE" as sasuke says "as if you could win, after I will win and I will make Samui my wife since her looks and skills will pass down on my children and get rid of her lover." as Naruto is thinking.

' _Wow for guys having the smallest dicks of the whole village, their still talking like their are hot shoots'_ as Samui is thinking ' _such sad fools, if only their know that I'm very much ruined by Naruto's massive cock that no one would able to satisfy my needs'_ Samui is thinking about all the things her brother has done to her with a blush.

' _Yeah right these idiots will never touch my sister only I can full fill her needs and after this I plan on having another child or more twins with her and mabui as well_ ' says Naruto in his thoughts as he makes his way down, the same goes for Sasuke and Kiba.

One fight/beating later

Naruto stands on top of the statue as he looks down as well the others to see, Kiba and Sasuke beaten black and blue and they have a mega wedgie from hanging from the statue and Naruto says "that was by far the easiest fight I eve-" he couldn't finish it as he and everyone hears.

"YOU IDIOT GET SASUKE-KUN DOWN NOW THEN GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS AND SURRENDER TO HIM" yelled the pink hair banshee as Naruto looks at her and was about to say something but then.

SLAP!

CRASH!

Sakura gets slap so hard that she crashed into the wall, "I had enough of you and your screams! If you scream like that again, not only I will remove you from the ninja program! I will make sure that you won't able to make a sound with your mouth again!" said a pissed Tsunade as Sakura is trying to pull herself from the wall.

But it didn't long as she gets out of the wall that she-

SLAP!

Is slapped again and this time she lands in the arena and this time she got slapped by Samui as she has an angry look on her, not mad as Tsunade but still, as she says to her "order my little brother like that again, I will mess with your face", as lighting chakra begins gathering up on her hand to show that she really means it.

Many take a few steps away from Samui cause she is releasing a dark aura and having a hand covering in lighting making her look more scarer.

Even Naruto as he thinking ' _I really need to remember of never ever pisse her off.'_

Couple hours later

Naruto and Samui are heading home since the primeinaries ended and been given a month to train, and not only that Naruto has plans to do for that long with other things but for now he wants to be home and relax.

As he opens the door and he sees Kin who's napping on the couch, more likely since she finished cleaning and not only that he hears from upstairs, he hears Kushina yelling out "YES NARUKO-CHAN! FUCK ME MORE!"

And Naruto says "how can she sleep though that?" as he wondering how could Kin though all that yelling, as Samui says "I wonder how long has she and Naruko been at it?" as she more curious about that then anything.

Naruto closes the door, but then, there was a.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Naruto goes to open the door and he sees Mabui, and Naruto says "oh Mabui! What brings you here?" then he noticed that Mabui doesn't say anything, While Mabui is thinking ' _I want him so bad! I want him now!'_ then she grabs Naruto and the lone Male Uzumaki is confused about this as he gets dragged.

Lemon starts/In Naruko's room

While Naruto is being dragged by Mabui while not knowing that Samui is following as shes wonder why Mabui is doing this.

Kushina whom is on her feet, and bending over on the bed as she breathing hard with cum leaking out of her pussy and she's not alone because Shizuna is next to her in the position as her.

As Naruko who's behind them as she starts fingering them, as she says "who wants to be next?" as she fingering their pussies more as Kushina says while moaning "k-keep fucking me Naruko!" while Shizune says "no m-me! P-plase!"

Naruko keeps fingering them as she deciding who to fuck.

In Naruto's room

Samui is tied up as she looks toward is watching Mabui who dressed in cow print bra and panties with the cow horns and cow bell around her neck.

"Why did you tie me up Mabui?" says Samui as she wondering why Mabui did this and wants to know now, It was Naruto who answered "Well this was planned, you said I can't get you pregnant until after the third part of the exam and so I think I will impregnate my new breeding cow Mabui while you watch us do it" as Mabui who is taking out Naruto's cock out while he's talking to Samui and she starts sucking his cock as Samui says "wait then how did you even get Maubi into this plan anyway?" as Naruto who's looking back on the night before the second part of the Exam ended.

Semi Flashback

Naruto thrusting deep into Mabui's pussy as they are in Mabui's room with her yelling out "FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO-KUN!" while her stomach looks like 4 or 5 months pregnant because she so full of Naruto's cum.

Semi Flashback over

Naruto tells the story and then says "Well Think of this as a punishment Samui-neechan so you are going to sit there and watch as I breed my breeding cow Mabui." As Naruto said that he grabbed Mabui's head she happily sucking Naruto's cock more and more.

Back in Naruko's room

Naruko is laying on her back on her bed as she licking Kushina's pussy deeply while drilling into Shizune's pussy with both of them going crazy with lust.

"YES! FUCK ME MORE NARUKO! FUCK ME UNTIL I'M IN A SEX COMA!" yelled Shizune while Kushina says while moaning loudly "lick it! Lick my pussy more!" as Naruko does so.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto is getting a titjob from Mabui and Samui looks like she wants to join in as her pussy is getting wet like crazy as Mabui says "are you liking it Naruto-kun~~" as she keeps at it.

And Naruto says "yes I do, keep up and I will cum in no time" as he on his bed while Samui is thinking ' _I shouldn't have made that decision! Now most likely Naruto-kun won't have sex with me for a month!'_ as she slowly going crazy with lust and a chibi Samui is crying in her head.

As Chibi Samui talks within Samui's mind, "why did you tell Naruto-kun that you don't want him to get you pregnant until the third part of the exam is over! I want him to fuck us silly!" as she crying more.

'Cause I have to train him and his team for a month' Argued Samui as chibi Samui says "then your a baka!"

'Why am a baka?' asked Samui in her head, chibi Samui "cause, we will have to wait like you did with Kaa-san!" The Chibi Samui lets out more tears hoping that Naruto will fuck her again soon and so that she does not have to wait a month.

Back to Naruko's room

Naruko is thrusting her cock between into both Shizune and Kushina as both of them screaming their hearts out while losing their minds badly.

As she says "you two are so horny!", Naruko then hears both yell out "BECAUSE WE HUNGRY FOR UZUMAKI COCK SLUTS!" as Naruko then cums and covering both of them with it as Kushina and Shizune screams out while cumming themselves "CUMMING!"

Back to Naruto's room

Chibi Samui has almost flooded the place that is Samui's mind as she crying while saying "I WANT MY NARUTO-KUN NOW!" while Samui is trying her best to ignore her chibi self as she sees Naruto thrusting his cock deep and hard into Mabui's pussy with her yelling out.

"PLEASE NARUTO-KUN FUCK THIS COW AND FILL HER WOMB WITH YOUR CHILD AND FILL MY UDDERS WITH MILK!" as she lost herself to lust as well the love she has for Naruto and the want of becoming a mother toward future little Uzumakis.

"Thats its Mabui! Take more of my cock!" says Naruto as he thrusting into her even more than before.

As within Samui's mind, Chibi is crying more as she says "that should be us right now but noooo!" as she angry.

Time skip 7 hours

Naruto takes out his cock as he looks at Mabui who is passed out with her stomach looking like nearly 10 months pregnant.

"I WANT THAT COCK OF OUR NARUTO-KUN IN ME NOW!" Shouted Chibi Samui who is still crying, as Samui who pretty much has completely soaked her panites.

Then Naruto looks toward Samui and says "I bet you want to be fuck now don't you Samui-neechan?" as he gets off from his bed and walks toward her with his cock still hard as steel and ready to go.

"Now then, what should I do with you Samui-neechan?" says Naruto as both of them look at each other with Samui sweating as she wants Naruto to fuck her but has to keep her word but the chibi within her mind says.

"FUCK HIM YOU BIG BREASTED BIMBO FUCK HIM AND GET PREGNANT AGAIN! OR SO HELP ME I WILL FUCK CHIBI NARUTO-KUN UNTIL YOU GIVE INTO YOUR NARUTO-KUN!" Shouted Chibi Samui, as a chibi version of Naruto appeared within Samui's mind and Chibi takes off her clothes and jumps onto him.

Samui is rubbing her legs together and Naruto notice this, "oh? You really wanted to be fuck huh?" says Naruto, Samui does not answer While within her mind, Chibi Samui is getting her breasts sucked by Chibi Naruto while he is pounding her pussy hard.

Naruto is still waiting for her answer but then he sighs as he says "well i guess I go somewhere else since you won't say anything Samui-neechan, I will see you tomorrow for training" as he about to leave the room.

And that's it were Samui hits her limit, because she can't take it anymore, and was no way she couldn't handle a month without having any sex with her beloved little brother.

"P-please" Said Samui and Naruto stops then says "sorry, I didn't catch that, what was it?", he waits for her repeat it, and Samui "I SAID PLEASE! PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE RABBITS IN HEAT!" Yelled Samui.

Naruto just smiles as he about to say something, But he had a condition, he tells her that, if she lets him fuck her during the month break but only after training, and then he drops the bomb.

Lemon over

"You become my sexy maid for a whole six months!" said Naruto and Samui nods

And like that, during the whole month, both Naruto and Samui will do training from morning until at noon which they head home where Samui will put on a sexy maid outfit and becomes Naruto's maid then at Night sex and one day Naruto had Naruko join in on the fun.

Like for one, Naruko ask Samui to do sexy dances for her and Naruto in Naruto's room which she does then Naruto grabs her ass one day and pull her in between Naruko and him.

As both Naruko and Naruto starts rubbing her pussy with their fingers with Samui moaning loudly as she thinking ' _They are about to fuck me? T-two a-at once?_ " as her chibi self has her own version of Naruto and Naruko doing things to her.

But it didn't take long for both Naruto and Naruko start taking off her clothes but leaving her long socks and garter belt as the busty short hair blonde Milf is blushing badly.

Naruto grabs her tits and starts to suck out her milk as Naruko starts licking Samui's pussy with Samui moaning like crazy, this keep going for while until.

Naruto and Naruko gets Samui on her knees as both of them has their cocks out and have Samui face them, She licks one and gives the other a hand job as both starts moaning loudly.

Naruto says "good Samui-neechan, keep at it" as Samui is licking his cock while she's stocking Naruko's, then Samui switches as she starts licking Naruko's and stroking Naruto's cock with Naruto's hand on her hand.

30 minutes later

Naruto and Naruko had cum and unloading their onto Samui as Samui is taking it as she being covered of it, Naruto is looking At Samui with loving his eyes.

Then Samui rubs the cum of the two all over her body and licks some off of her finger, then Naruto says "now then, I wonder if your pussy could handle our cocks Samui-neechan?" with Naruko nodding as Samui is thinking ' _they are trying to break me_.'

And like that, Naruto is sitting on his bed as Samui has her breasts against Naruto's chest and his hands on her assis being held by Naruko as her gets slammed onto Naruto's lap with his cock thrusted into her all the way with Samui screaming her lungs out but then Naruko gets her cock thrusted into her pussy as well as Samui is now being double fuck and before she could yelled.

Naruto then Kisses Samui deeply and from Naruko has her hands squeezes Samui's breasts as milk comes out through her nippels which covering Naruto's chest with it.

Then both of them starts thrusting into Samui's pussy at the same thing with Samui still being kissed by Naruto as she going crazy by this, 'I am going crazy I might get pregnant again.'

Naruto and Naruko thrusting into her more then before with Naruko says "this so amazing! I should do this toward Kaa-san!" as Naruto agrees as both of them thrusting into Samui's pussy more, than Naruto lets her go and Samui finally could screaming her heart out, as Samui yells out "YOUR COCKS IS GOING TO BREAK ME! I-IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS ANYMORE I WON'T ABLE TO THINK OF ANYTHING ANYMORE EXPECT FOR YOUR COCKS!"

"Oh trust Me I have a plan to shock idiots who want you." Said Naruto as Naruko is kissing Samui's neck and Naruto starts sucking onto both of her breasts while thrusting into her pussy twice as hard, and Samui is just losing more of her mind and sanely.

Samui yells out "YES! DO IT OF WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANING NARUTO-KUN! A AND MAYBE I WILL BE FOREVER BE RID OF THEM!" as she feels the tips part of their cocks hitting her womb at the same time as she going even more crazy than before.

'Good I can finally ask her what I have wanted to ask for sometime.' as he and Naruko are about to cum their second load as Samui is about to cum herself, which within a minute all three of them did as Naruto and Naruko filling up Samui way more than before as Samui yells out "T-THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH! Y-YOUR FILLING ME FAR MORE THAN THE PAST!" as her stomach is getting swollen up greatly, thus already making her look like two months pregnant as Naruto says "oh, don't worry, we aren't even close from being done Samui-neechan, Right Naruko?" says Naruto.

Naruko nods as Samui breathing hard as she says "m-mercy p-please, o-or e-else, i-I will lose my mind a and n-never g-get it back" as she knows if their going to fuck her more, her mind won't be the same ever again, "Oh we both have you for another hour until Naruko has another women to have fun with." and Naruko says "yes, Mikoto-chan is getting herself ready for me~I wonder what she's going to WEAR!" as she and Naruto thrusted into Samui once again at the same time with Samui screams once more as she getting a bit of a crossed eye.

A hour later

Naruko is getting dressed and about to leave and she sees Naruto sucking on Samui's breasts and she has not lost her mind yet and it won't happen soon, Naruko is thinking that it's pure luck since the things she and Naruto did to her after all.

"I will be going now, and I will tell Mikoto-chan that you said 'hi' Naruto" says Naruko as she leaves, now it's just Naruto and Samui by themselves as Naruto says "now it's just us Samui-neechan"

Samui about to nods but she right away screams again because Naruto thrusting into her pussy again as her stomach is now looking like 4 nearly 5 months pregnant.

Lemon over

With Naruko

Naruko is heading over to Mikoto's house as she paying no anyone around her until she arrived at MIkoto's place aka the Uchiha home, but luckily, Mikoto's sons and husband ain't here, she walks right in.

And sees that there's no lights except for one in the whole house, MIkoto's room, so she goes toward it, and she opens the door and sees.

Mikoto laying on her bed as she wearing a see through nightie, "hello Naruko~, I'm so glad you come over~~~" says Mikoto, Naruko takes off her clothes and locks the door.

Lemon starts

Naruko right away goes over to Mikoto and gets on the bed as both of them begin kissing lovely while blushing, Naruko then grabs Mikoto's breasts while kissing each more and Mikoto place her hand onto Naruko's still harden cock.

Then shortly after, Mikoto laying down and in front of Naruko as she wraps Naruko's cock with her breasts and she lightly licking the tip part of Naruko's cock while blushing badly, Naruko has her hand on Mikoto's head with Mikoto says "we have two days until my small penis husband returns~~ let's make the most of it~~" as Naruko replies "oh I would like that very much"

Naruko then thrusts into Mikoto's mouth and Hearts popping out the Uchiha Milf's head, then Mikoto starts sucking Naruko's cock fast.

Time skip 5 hours

Throughout the whole house, a loud noise of flesh hitting against flesh, follow by screams of pure joy as one Mikoto is yelling out behind locked door of her room, "YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR FAT COCK!", and inside, Naruko is behind MIkoto as The Uchiha milf is on all fours with Naruko thrusting into her like crazy with her breasts bouncing more and more with Naruko says "Damn your husband must be tiny how did he get you pregnant for the last two times?" as she thrusting into Mikoto like a raging bull as Mikoto yells out her answer "I D-DON'T KNOW M-MYSELF B-BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AND MY SONS ANYMORE! JUST FUCK ME MORE! A AND IMPGREANT ME WITH A UCHIHA-UZUKAMI BABY!"

And Naruko says "I will after all I was made to do by Naruto!" as she thrusting into Mikoto way more than before as Mikoto screams even louder than before as she feels how rough Naruko is.

Like that both of them, keep going like this for the next two days without any breaks, and after this, Mikoto would be pregnant for sure.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Samui

Naruto has Samui on his lap with her back to him while in a full nelson fucking her pussy with Samui screaming as Samui had lost her mind for the time being as she says "FUCK ME MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK YOU BIG SISTER FOR THINKING OF NOT LETTING YOU GET HER PREGNANT!" and Naruto who's thrusting into her like crazy as he says to her "oh I'm planning to! And once I'm done with you, you won't able to get out bed for awhile!" but naruto also has another plan for the month "And I have my nee-chan maid to help me."

Both Naruto and Samui haven't left the room the same amount of days as Naruko and Mikoto.

Lemon over

A month later

Today at the Last part of the Chunin exams but however, Every guy and a few girls are well. In one word Enraged why Samui is wearing an engagement ring on her ring finger and she remembers it like it was yesterday that her lover popped the question as she making her toward the stadium.

And she has been looking at her lovely as a few guys says "there's no way! Now the goddess that is Samui Uzumaki is now out of reach!" while a couple of girls are tearing up as one says "it can't be true! I wanted to be the one that Samui-san is engaged to!"

But Samui doesn't listen to them as she looks back with a smile and blush on her face.

Flashback 6 days ago

Samui and Naruto are at a training ground with a waterfall working on Naruto's wind affinity and their is a barrier up so no one can see them and no one bothers them cause

Naruto is without a shirt and Samui has her shirt off showing her bra and mesh undershirt.

And this keep going until lunch with Naruto and Samui eating, and some reason, Naruto hasn't said a word to Samui all day and this worries her a bit, as the two keep eating.

Until Samui couldn't take the silence as she says to him, "alright, why are you been quiet all day Naruto-kun? Is something the matter?! You could tell me anything if there is anythin-"

Naruto puts a finger to samui's mouth and then puts his food down. He the pulls a small box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee then says "Samui Uzumaki you have been my sister for a long time you have been with me since I was young I would like to spend the rest of our lives together. So I ask this with all the love in my heart Samui Uzumaki will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife and make our little family whole?" Proposed Naruto.

First Samui was shocked and then without warning from Samui, she jumps onto Naruto with a loud "YES!" as she kissing him with hearts appearing for each kiss as she on him with his hands on her ass pulling her closer.

Flashback over

Samui is walking while looking toward her ring as she thinking ' _i'm so happy.'_ as she appeared at the stadium as the Final part of the Chunin Exams begins thinking about her fiance Naruto.

—

 ***me and blaze are on top of building while looking upon the crowd after freezing time***

 **D:...well i didn't see that coming, did yo- *see that Blaze is a bit teary* something in your eye?**

 **P:No, that was beautiful.**

 **D:yeah I think so, I wonder what's going happen next? And also puppy! *gives the shadow wolf pup another piece of meat***

 **P:Well be patient you will see but I think naruto made the right choice in doing that.**

 **D:yeah, but let's see what the future of this world holds but for now, time to go to the next one! Where are we heading next? *checks the list* mmm we are going to!**

 **P:Dragon empire.**

 **D:yup, so let's go and see how Naruto of that world is doing!**

 **P:*opens a gateway* the closer**

 **D:it's your turn, Blaze, but i will do it anyway, leave a review of what you think of this chapter, if you are new here, favorited and follow to upcoming updates of this story, AND NO FLAMES ARE NO LONGER WELCOME! Oh and also if you have a question, put it in our Q &A thing. **

**P:Ok lets go *I walk into the gateway***

 **D:*Picks up the shadow wolf pup and follows blaze***

 ***The gateway closes and vanishes.***

—


	18. Chapter 18

—

 ***Dealt falls from the sky and falls onto the Face Hokage Mountain, hard as this world is Lemon in the same household, meanwhile Blaze comes out and he sees where he is as he miles away from the Hokage Mountain***

 **P:THAT BASTARD IS STILL DEAD! *His wings come out then Flies to the mountain***

—

 **Lemon in the Same Household**

 **Chapter 18**

Chunin Stadium

As Naruto waiting for who he will and tries take this serious, but however that can't happen since.

"No way! Please Samui! Rethink this!"

Cause Naruto's opponent is begging with Samui along with others, as their trying to get Samui to change her mind about getting married.

' _Really? I'm here to show myself that I have what it takes to be a Chunin and yet the person i'm facing is begging my sister/fiance to reconsider of getting married!"_ says Naruto in his thoughts, His eye is twitching cause he is about ready to put this poor son of a bitch into the hospital with broken bones and a destroyed spine.

Samui isn't bother by this as she looking at her ring with a blush on her as she thinking about the future with her beloved but however a girl, a year younger than Samui is about to grab the ring and throw it away.

But Samui grabs the hand and says "Don't even think about it I am happy that my love asked me to marry him. Plus he is the father of our children, so no matter what you say to me, I won't change my mind just because you aren't the one marrying me" says Samui as she has a aura around that letting off a ice anger from her.

And before anything else happened, everyone hear a voice that's pure rage as he has a besinto and he's after something or Someone.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL BEG ME TO LET THE SHINIGAMI TAKE YOU TO THE AFTER LIFE! AFTER I CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND COCK THEN MAKE YOU EAT THEM THEN I WILL DEBOWEL YOU!" yells this person as everyone sees two running with in the arena of Chunin Stadium the as Naruto sees both of them running around him as he thinking ' _what the?'_

"It was prank man! You didn't have to kill me for it!" says the guy that's being based by the guy with the besinto in hand then both of them leaves the Arena.

But they hear "THAT PRANK DESTROYED A VERY PRICELESS ARTIFACT SOMETHING SO POWERFUL THAT I WOULD NOT LET IT FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS WHO WOULD USE IT FOR DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!" Shouted the one who is very enraged.

As in the Kagebooth with Tsunade is saying "t-that was odd, I wonder what happened?" as next to her is the Kazekage, as he wondering the same thing himself, "I h-have no clue m-myself"

"But I can tell you one thing hope and pray that the one that is being chased survives." Said A the Raikage as the kages nodding but then all the Kages sees a army of men with a head of a dogs as their summon by the man with the besinto, then The Mizukage named Mei says "I don't think he isn't going to live past today Raikage, cause who he is, just summoning an army with men with heads of a dog" as they don't know those are jackals and they are the army of Anubis.

As all five Kages see left Konoha grounds and enter the forest parts, Tsunade coughs a bit then "aham, w-well w-whatever that was, it's ove-" They all hear screams of bloody murder, "over with, let's start with the finals! Naruto vs"

Time skip hours later

The Leaf is being invaded by a the sound Village and sand village with leaf, cloud, mist and stone defending. But they are about to get some unexpected help.

Naruto is leading a group after Gaara but they were blocked by some deadly enemies. Then they are hear a horn they look toward the village and it is being swarmed by five hundred thousand unknown warriors.

In all and all, the invasion ended within an hour later, as Naruto with Temari as the talking with the leader of this unknown group with a battle beaten Gaara, "so where do you guys come from?" says Naruto, the unknown warrior chuckles and answers with "Oyaji called us we are the warlords and war ladies we are to protect the innocent no matter what and sand was tricked into doing this." Said the leader of the first division.

"I see, well thank you for your help!" says Naruto as he goes help out Temari with Gaara who is past out, as the warlords and war ladies disappear like their were never there.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki household

Samui rushy opens the house door as she sees a few dead sound ninjas on the ground, then she calls out "Kaa-san! Are you here!" as she about to head upstairs, but she hears "Yeah we are all ok thanks to these nice warrior women." Said Kushina who is with three women in battle clothes and with jackets hanging off their shoulders.

Samui come up and sees the three women are in guarding pose the babis, "Minato! Akemi!" as she walks past them and checks on her babies who seems to be okay he along with Akemi are unharmed and the women know that this is the children's mother as she saying "thank goodness you two are unharmed." as she kisses both of them on the heads as the three woman talking to themselves "should we tell her that both of them had seen bloodshed and just giggles upon that?"

Samui heard that and said "What?" with all three say at the same time "n-nothing!' nothing at all!" as their doesn't' want to face a mother's wrath as that's more scarier than any foe.

"Don't Lie to a mother tell me what they saw." Said Samui who is showing no emotion but a wrath of a mother, One of them steps up because she is a mother as well "They have seen bloodshed and they just giggled I don't know why." Said the mother warrior.

As Samui looks at them and thinking if she should worry about that.

The next day

As a day passed, with Konoha going through repairing after the failed invasion, and life slowly coming back to normal, that is until, Naruto was called upon by Tsunade for something.

And what happens next was surprising news that not only Naruto had become A Chunin which through helping out with the Invasion, and other is that Sasuke had gotten the Curse Mark by the Shake Sannin, Orochimaru.

Tsunade had order everyone, to keep a eye on him to see if there's any change in his behavior, all accept but one, which is Sakura and before she could reject this, A woman with blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face, She also has green eyes and she's wearing Jounin outfit as it hugging her Figure nicely with her Double G breasts being hugged by the blue shirt.

As she hits Sakura's head with her fist, as her name is Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother, as well as a Window as her husband had died during the invasion, as she says to her "Sakura didn't I tell you to set aside your personal feelings!" says the Older Haruno woman.

"BUT MOM SASUKE-KUN CAN DO NO WRONG" Sakura replies, then she gets hit on the head again by her mother as she says "that boy has been given a curse mark by a very twisted man! Any day he will turn against everyone and joins him, and your here saying what?" says Mebuki as she looks upon Sakura who is holding her head.

"Really So "Sasuke-kun can do no wrong" or "Sasuke-kun is the strongest no one can beat him.", Sakura just fucking grow up already" says Mebuki who is rubbing her head.

As Naruto and Samui looking at the two but didn't hear what Mebuki said as Naruto is thinking while looking at them, ' _okay, how? Mebuki-san has'_ looks at her figure as well her breasts which he hears ' _oh yeah!_ ' ' _as Sakura'_ looks at Sakura's as he hears nothing at all as she's flat as a wooded board.

' _Damn now that is something Sakura deserves. And She is a lot hotter than her daughter, but it still wonder though, she should have gotten something from her mother but it seem she hasn't at all'_ Samui is thinking as she trying to solve this mystery.

As Tsunade says "alright that's enough Mebuki, you can talk about it with your daughter later, oh and welcome back being a active Ninja again" as she smiles with Mebuki "have to, I don't have much to do anymore since I'm a window now, so why not I go back being a Ninja again but I might be rusty" says as she smile with her putting her arms under her breasts which bounce a little.

As Sakura whom next to her and looks at her mother's breather as she says to her thoughts 'why didn't I get there!' as she crying a bit as she knows if she had those breasts, Sasuke would have been all over her.

Then Tsunade gives Naruto and Samui a mission to snow in five days and there will be brief meeting upon it But until then, Tsunade giving them time to relax.

Later at Uzumaki household

As Kushina is looking after the babies, as she says "Your daddy is a Chunin now! And right now he's making more brothers and sisters for you and your siblings!" as she left one up.

In Naruto's room

Lemon starts

Naruto is licking Samui's and Tenten's breasts like crazy with his cock being lick by Ino and Temari as both are intoxicated by the smell of Naruto's cock as both blondes say "so big~ so manly~" as their licking more of Naruto's cock.

As this is going on, a clone of Naruto has Hinata and Natsu as their pussis being fingering deeply, "wow! You two are so damn horny! Was being away from me for so long makes you two like this?" says the clone, They just moan in response, "b-because we a are ruined by your a and couldn't live without your cock in us!" says both as their moaning louder than before with a blush on them.

"Oh? Like your mother and Mikoto?" says the clone as he looks the other side of the room, They see them being gangbanged by clones.

As Hitomi and Mikoto are fucking in their pussy, ass and Mouth as well giving a handjobs to a huge group of Naruto's clones as their thinking the same thing ' _I can't live without this cock'_ as both milfs are being fucked by the clones.

And near them, Kin is being gangbanged,not just her, Lucy and her teammates, Juvia and Cana, are being fuck with two cocks thrusting into their pussy and ass as their lost their minds.

Back with Naruto, the real one with Samui, Tenten, Ino and Temari as he makes light talks with Samui about, "you know I'm going to miss Naruko" says Samui who moans upon Naruto sucking onto her breasts and drinking her breast milk while he's groping Tenten's, "Yeah but she needed and wanted to travel and didn't want to stay here for the long of her life" says Naruto as he remembers that yesterday, Naruko had pack up her things and told him that she wanted to live and see the world and so on.

And like that Naruko had left within a hour after saying her goodbyes, and went to the world, "why does it feel like that we won't see her again ever?" says Naruto, as he twists Tenten's nipple with her says "d-don't say that Naruto-kun! I'm sure we will see her someday!" with her moaning loudly.

"Maybe we will meet her again, but I'm not sure that's all" says Naruto as he kisses Tenten deeply, and Tenten kisses back as Ino licking the bottom of his cock while Temari is now sucking it but nearly half of it.

As back of them, Tsunami, Mabui, Jade and Yugito are riding of their own clone of Naruto as each of them yell out "OH WE LOVE YOUR COCK NARUTO PLEASE GET US PREGNANT!" as each of them has a fuck silly face of them.

At the same time, Naruto's teammates, Erza, Mirajane, along with Brandish are doing the 69 position as all three of them look possessed as their are sucking their own Naruto's clones cock with their pussies being fingered and licked.

While Yugao, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume and Haku are losing their mind greatly as their being fucked in Doggystyle as the clones are thrusting into their pussies as Yugao yells out "FUCK MY PUSSY MORE! FUCK US SO THAT YOU TURN US INTO MOTHERS OF YOUR CHILDREN!" as she completely crazy with lust, as Kurenai yells out "P-PLEASE LET OUR BABY TOGETHER BE A GIRL!" with all her heart as she wants a daughter first, "YES GIVE YOUR BITCH ANOTHER CHILD! MAKE WOMB GROW BIGGER!" Yelled Hana with milk coming out of her new G cup breasts and their son, Menma, is with one of his grandmothers, as for Tsume as she yelling out "YES! YES! YES! GET THIS HORNY BITCH PREGNANT WITH A SON OR DAUGHTERS OR TWINS THAT ARE BIGGER THEN THAT NO GOOD SON OF MINE!" as she wants a childs that good as Haan and better then her son Kiba, Haku shouted "YES FUCK ME MAKE ME A MOTHER!"

Naruto is fucking temari while sucking on Samui's tits with her moaning very loud as milk is coming out of her breasts, while Temari is screaming very loud as Naruto's cock enters her pussy stretching it more, "SO HUGE! N-NO H-HOW MANY TIMES I HAD IT IN ME DURING OUR TIME IN THE FOREST!" yelled Temari.

Naruto thrusting into Temari while sucking onto Samui's breasts with one hand on Samui's ass and he squeezes her ass making her moan louder.

While two clones are fucking Ino and Tenten as both of them facing each other while their pussy being thrusted upon, "PLEASE MAKE US MOTHERS OF YOUR CHILDREN AS WELL KNOCK US UP!"yelled both of them which their start kissing each other with a blush on them.

Naruto the real one is now thrusting his cock between Samui's and Temari's pussy rough and hard both yell out "MORE PLEASE GIVE US A CHILD/ANOTHER WITH SAMUI/ME" as their holding each other's hands with their breasts rubbing each others as Naruto smirked "oh I'm planning to! After all we have a clan to revive!" as he thrusted between their pussies even more then before but he stops and takes out, however, Thrusts it into Samui's pussy with her yelling out "YES PLEASE GIVE OR TWINS ANOTHER SIBLING MY FUTURE HUSBAND PLEASE FUCK ME MORE! GET ME PREGNANT!" as she just lost it badly.

3 hours later

Naruto and his clones are now fucking all members of the Uzumaki harem as their in the cowgirl position as all of them yelling out at the same time, "CUM IN US SHOW US THAT YOU LOVE ALL OF US!" as each of them have stomachs so full of Naruto's cum that their look about 4 or 5 month pregnant.

Naruto and his clones keeps on thrusting into them far more than before as Naruto says to them, "damn! You girls are too horny for your own good!" as he thrusting into Temari's pussy with no mercy at all, With Samui next to him with no clone at all cause she knows that they will have their alone time. "Of course we are horny for you and you only Naruto-kun." Said Samui as she kisses his cheek and has one of his arms between her breasts.

Upon that, Naruto and his clones unleashes their biggest load yet into all of them as each of them screams to high heaven.

2 hours later

Naruto is thrusting into Samui deeply and hard as the others are passed out as well so full of Naruto's cum as Naruto says "we should head to bed soon! We a brief meeting coming up!" says Naruto who has his hands on her hips as he thrstuing into her faster as Samui screams as she crossed eye in pure joy, "I-IT CAN WAIT! F-FOR NOW JUST FUCK YOUR FUTURE SISTER WIFE!" as she doesn't want this to end anytime soon.

And like that both blondes go at it until way late at night as their pass out as they fell into rest.

Half a day later

Naruto is standing in front of Tsunade as he wearing his new Chunin vet along with Samui as their being inform about the mission which is.

"Wait we are doing bodyguard mission for Koyuki Kazahana! One of my all time favorite actress!" says Naruto as he so glad that he's in this mission, as Samui says "but why though?" as she a bit curious as well trying make sure that she doesn't look tired or sore since Naruto did fuck her real good last night.

"This mission come to be by her manger who ask us to not only to protect Koyuki and the crew, but also to guide to some snowy place as their working the latest movie, and he also ask for Kakashi but however he's unable right now" says Tsunade.

"Why?" Asked Samui and Naruto together, "well because he's away on other mission and not only that, I'm a bit afraid to this say but Samui, there was some change of plans, for that, I have a different mission for you" says Tsunade as Samui says "What is it?"

Tsunade rises a blow as she says with thoughts that she might have over think it, "what I have for you is to teach soon to be mothers as their have no knowledge of motherhood, seeing that their are near the same age as you" says Tsunade.

As Samui nods, "I will do it" says Samui as Tsunade then says "alright then, Naruto I know you were looking forward working with Samui for a bit more, but the person who was going to teach there soon to be mothers, is kinda going through a crisis" with Naruto And Samui are a bit curious about that.

"What kind of ciris?" says naruto, as Tsunade said "well it's the ugly kind really, her husband had an affair with her cousin, who is a guy by the way, and her son had gotten his secret girlfriend pregnant" with Naruto and Samui are thinking ' _damn! That's really fucked up!'_ but Tsunade had one more, "and top it all, her mother and family were killed during the invasion, she is going through a lot, I'm planning to visit to give her some confront though all of that" with a worried look on the 5th Hokage's face.

"Damn that is a shit ton of problems." Said Naruto who feels really bad this and he ain't start anything as Tsunade, "enough of that, I have assign a other Jounin along with two other to join you in this mission Naruto" says as she quickly say 'come in!'

The Door opens and Erza, a women with the same hair color and same features of erza's face and yugao walked in.

When Erza stands near Naruto as he asks her this, "looks we working together again Erza and also why does that woman look like you?" while he looks at the woman with long well longer red Hair then Erza's, as she wearing Jounin uniform as it hugging her much bigger breasts which are Double H breasts, as well a more deveple body, meaning her body is that of a Milf as Erza blushed lightly as she a bit embarrassed "s-she's m-my mother, N-Naruto-kun"

"Damn well I can see where you get your looks and skills from." Said Naruto as he smiled and Erza blushed more and was embarrassed more and her mother giggles, "why thank you, and You must be Naruto! My little Erza has been talking about you along with somethings" says Erza's mother whose name is Irene, "MOTHER STOP EMBARRASSING ME PLEASE!" Erza outburst which is a side that Naruto never seen before.

As Irene giggles once more, "well anyway, as Erza said, I'm her mother but do call me Irene" says as she smiles as Naruto nods to that, Then they all get ready to leave but not before Naruto tells Samui to meet him in his room which she nods at.

Later as Naruto is packing.

Naruto is in his room packing everything he needs as well a coat and a jacket, "It sucks you won't be able to come Samui-neechan."

"I know but it must be done I am a mother after all." Said Samui

"But why not Hana she is a mother and she got advice from our mother and her mother as well." said Naruto wishing his sister could really come with him they have been through alot together.

"Yeah but remember I have been mother longer than Hana and Kiba is still clueless of who the father is." Said Samui with Akemi in her lap with her holding her daughter as she is looking around. Akemi reminds Samui of Naruto like that one funny time.

Flashback

 _Samui is lying on the ground looking at the ceiling and her mother is not here so she is in charge of her baby brother. But her friends are coming over._

 _Then she feels something on her breasts. She turns to see Naruto standing with his little hand on her chest. She giggles and sits up while pulling him with her. "Oh you sneaky little brother of mine you are so adorable and to cute for your own good." Said Samui as she pulls him closer to him and he giggles then he surprised her with him saying "N-N-Nee"_

 _Samui looks at Naruto is surprise. "What did you just say Naruto-chan?"_

" _Nee" Said Naruto as he giggles and Samui squeals "Your first word, you said your first word." She kisses his cheek. Then there is a knock at the door._

 _Samui takes Naruto and answers the door it is her friends. "Come on in and I have a bit of surprise for you."_

 _They came in a samui closed the door and then they go to the living room. "So what is the surprise?" Asked Kurenai_

" _Naruto-chan said his first word." Said Samui_

" _OH what was it?" Asked Hana and then they heard Naruto say "Nee" And they all squealed as their thinking how cute it is._

 _Kushina who just walks inside the house as she just come back from a mission and notice of what is going on, "what with you lots? Don't tell me you girls are putting cute outfits on Naruto again without me?"_

 _She hears Naruto say "Nee" and then it hits that is why they squealed that was Naruto's first word and it was sister, and Kushina just lost it as she hugs her baby and she doesn't care if it wasn't 'momma', Naruto said his first word._

Flashback over

Samui smiles and kisses Akemi's cheek and she giggles.

"Man this sucks you are one of the only people I really want to work with more the most." Said Naruto as he finished packing up as Samui "we can't always get of what we want but There's always next time Naruto-kun" says with a smile on her.

"True" say Naruto as he about to leave but then, Akemi says "dada" Naruto turns around and he heard his daughter say her first word. "Well I fear for the future I think akemi will be a daddy's little girl and minato will be a momma's boy but that is not really bad but I am sorry sweetie but daddy has to go." Said Naruto then he kisses her head then kisses Samui on the lips. The whispers "I will come back alive and we will be a family with you as my wife in time my love." Naruto whispers

Samui blushes lightly as Naruto waves bye as he goes off to his mission.

A week later

A village somewhere in the land of Water

Naruto along with his teammate are rubbing their heads in order to stop their upcoming headache, because well, The one they are guarding is a bitch aka Koyuki as she had run off from what their have heard from the Manager who is a old man who has been working for Koyuki since she was young, "I'm so very sorry for this! Koyuki-san had heard because we were heading the Land of Snow" says the Manger.

Naruto has had enough he goes off to Found Koyuki( **you know what she looks like** ) which it didn't take long as he found her in a bar and when he gets the back of her, Naruto hits Koyuki on the back of her neck knocking her out.

"I can't believe my favorite actress is a bitch." Said Naruto as he carried her out of the bar, as he mumbles a few things as he carrying her to the ship as everyone in the bar are watching this.

Upon arriving back to the ship and everyone else, the Manger who's name is Sandayu is shock about this as he asking if she's already or not, Naruto just nods and says "She may have a major headache because she was drinking when I found her and knocked her out." as gets in the ship and everyone else follow, even the recording crew.

Sandayu sighs as he gets on the ship as the Ship which is a small on, but big though to carry a good amount of people as it moving away the port and heads over somewhere near the Land of Snow.

As Naruto and the team notice the guy with the Besinto from before and he's on board another ship which is a huge ship near them with a face of joy, for what? That's what Naruto went over to the ship's side then asks why as well why he's here, "Oh I have some friends to meet over the seas so we might meet again." Said the unknown figure. Unknown to everyone things will not be easy in snow country. As the ship moves away from their ship.

And that just confused Naruto and others, as Erza says "that was odd and also was it me or did I heard something other then the sound of the ship?", as everyone else shakes their heads no, what they did not know is the man that was being chased earlier was tied to the ship's anchor.

Some time later

After sometime, Koyuki wakes up and slowly rise up as she asking her manger to get her something as well to have the wall to stop rocking, then she smells the sea air gets up and runs out the door and sees they are on the sea. She screams out a bloody murder.

As she gets outside as well to demand to turn this ship back around as she doesn't want to be any near this land but the director told that it's already late and get ready as their about to start the next part of the movie.

They come to an Iceberg and the director wants to take some footage there.

But however, the Ship crashed onto the Iceberg, seeing that, this is a small ship, it couldn't handle the impact upon hitting the iceberg, a massive hole appeared and taking in all the icy cold water, causing it Sinking, almost everyone was panicking but another ship pulled up alongside and they heard. "Need a hand?" Everyone sees the same ship from before and rope ladders are thrown down and Some of the crew comes and get the equipment that is needed.

It didn't take long as everything and everyone are on the ship with everyone thanking this unknown person, "Hey it is no trouble at all we have enough room on the ship allow me to be the first to welcome you all on to the FALLEN my flag ship." Said the Unknown man "Now where are you all heading?" as Irene comes up and tells him on little to known basic but mostly that their heading to somewhere Near the Land of Snow for a movie.

"Wait your all heading to the Land of Snow you all know that there is a Tyrant ruling that nation looking for some unknown weapon or something." Said the unknown man, little did everyone know, Koyuki had flinches then starts trembling in fear, like she knows who this Tyrant is.

"But Hell, I will take you there and lets just say that you do stop by the Land of Snow be careful. The man by what I heard is willing to kill anyone to keep them from overthrowing him." Said the Unknown man as he about to tell his crew to get the Fallen going but then he notices Koyuki as he feels like that he had seen her somewhere before, so he come up to her and says "You look familiar have we met before?"

As Koyuki shakes her head no, "Hmmmm Yeah I think I have met you before." Said the Unknown man, as Koyuki is sweating in fear cause this person might know who she truly is but she covers it up by saying "of course you, I'm well known since I act-" but she gets cut off.

"When I met you way back you were a child." Sad the unknown man and before he could go on, a woman with green eyes and pink spiky hair that stuck out of two holes at the top of her grey helmet, reminiscent of pig-tails. She has small circular dark pink eyebrows, and her outfit which is her ninja gear and it's hugging her hourglass figure as well her Huge G size breasts, her name is Fubuki Kakuyoku.

And she's here for something as she throws Kunai made out of ice and their aim at Koyuki but Erza steps in front of Koyuki and uses a sword to reflect but their broken, Fubuki gets a angry and about to attack again but however.

The unknown man hits something and it sets of a chain reaction ending in the woman being caught in a net.

But not just any old net, no, this net is made with draining charka capabilities, but Fubuki uses her Jutsu but nothing happens at as she can't figure out until she heards from one of the crewmen say that that Net is made to drain Chakra, "Yeah good luck at getting out of that. Now where was I?" asked the unknown man.

And when he was about to remember where he going to say, he gets hit by a big snowball as it come from the land near them as the unknown man sees as well everyone else, as Naruto sees the man that the other one was chasing after, The unknown man is not very happy he goes over to an anchor that is not attached to the ship. Cuts the man free then throws him into a cage with seals on it.

Then he swing the anchor and throws the part that goes into the sea at the attacker, as everyone but the crew are wonder of what is going on and why their unknown savior trying to kill the other guy? And what's their history or beef with each other? As Irene come up to him, "um why are you looking like this? And what's your history or beef with him?" says Irene as she sees the guy somehow get out and running away.

Then he appears on the anchor once more. "Oh he is being punished for destroying a priceless artifact which belonged to me." Said the unknown man, "oh right, we never gotten your nam-"

A massive Ice Whale rise up from the icy waters and it's about to lands onto the Fallen, Fubuki smiles as she knows that her teammates are near as thinking their are good as dead since that ice whale hits them.

The unknown man's arms turn to magma, he then throws a punch meeting the Ice whale Destroying it and melting the ice.

After that, he jumps off the ship, and not long after that, everyone while the crew are getting things ready for something.

A short later

The Unknown returns as he carrying two heads but no bodies, as there heads are dripping blood with Fubuki about to yell but gets cut off by the Unknown man, "TAKE THE SHIP UNDER WE ARE SAFER THAN WE ARE RIGHT NOW! OUR FLEET IS NOT WITH US THIS SHIP CAN TAKE A LOT OF DAMAGE YES BUT WE HAVE PREASH CARGO!" everyone but the crew are wondering what he means.

Then they see the water is climbing up the ship and fast.

As the Unknown man gots a full of load questions by everyone from Naruto and his team to the recording crew to the actors, "Enough we are going under the sea but we are safe look up." said the unknown man and the guest look up and see that the water is not even coming on the ship.

Time skip the next day

As Naruto and others are having a meeting about what their should do with Fubuki who is with them as her mouth covering with a cloth and tied up as Erza says "I say we just kill her, after all she could get herself free at anytime" with her a sword in hand.

As the Unknown man came up and said "Why not Get Info from her anyway you can we could torture her. That will be fun." as Irene says "I don't know, since I'm very sure she could handle torture, how about seduction?",

"Really? Oh my Name is Blaze. Plus I think our methods will work." says the now named Blaze as Fubuki tries to say something but couldn't cause her mouth is covered up, Yugao uncovers her mouth as Fubuki says "go ahead and try! There's no way that I would break through Torture! After all, I was trained to withstand it!.

Blaze just raises an eyebrow as his hands start to spark, and Fubuki gets shock by it, like that, Begin the Torturing in order to get info out of her.

Three hours later

As Fubuki is covering in burn marks from being stock so many times, and she's breathing hard as she says to him, "i-is that the best you got! I went through ice storms worse than that!"

"Then let's turn up the HEAT!" Shouted blaze who breathes out fire to surround her as Fubuki screams in pain.

As the Team are watching this as Irene and Yaugo say "he's used to this isn't he?" as their watching this.

"Yup but be lucky he does not call out Skull." said one of the crew, all four of them said "skull?", than Blaze come up to them as he says, "Ok someone must seduce her she is almost at her breaking point."

And from there, all woman of the team look toward Naruto who notice this, "so you want me to do it? Alright, but I getting her clean first, since she is covered in ashes" says Naruto, as he goes up to her then ask for where the bathroom are which he's plans to do her there.

Blaze leads them to a Bathroom.

Upon arriving at the Bathroom, Blaze tells Naruto this "She must be broken do what you are good at. Also she is sensitive on her nipples and breasts.", Naruto looks at him and asks "how do you know that?" as he looks at him, "Whenever the electricity hit her nipples or breasts she would moan." Said Blaze and like that he walks away while waving bye to Naruto.

A bit later in the bathroom

Once both Naruto and Fubuki are in the bathroom as it is full of moans and it's because.

Lemon starts

Naruto has one of his hands on her breasts as he twisting her nipple a bit which is driving her crazy while other is on her pussy being washed as Fubuki moans out "NO NOT THERE PLEASE ANYWHERE BUT THERE" as she blushing crazy as a part of her is thinking of how good this boy is making her feel like a pro, "oh? Why is that?" says Naruto as he keeps doing it.

"PLEASE STOP I AM SENSITIVE THERE!" Shouted Fubuki but then, Naruto kisses her deeply, as Naruto lets go of her pussy and grabs her other breast as he starts rubbing them which is making her way more crazy as Naruto is twisting her nipples more and more as she close from cumming.

Then Naruto starts to suck on one of her breasts, upon that makes Fubuki yells out "c-cumming!" as she squirts out her juice from her pussy as Naruto smiles as he knows that he's going to enjoy breaking her and gain any info for him and his team plus gaining another women to his harem.

Naruto gets Fubuki gets on her back while holding her legs upward and that was when, Fubuki sees the size of Naruto's cock, "MY GOD THAT THING IS GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF WITH ONE THRUST!" yelled Fubuki as she tries to get away from him but Naruto is holding her tightly by her legs as Naruto says to him.

"OH no, you aren't going anywhere I have big plans for you." Said Naruto with a wicked smile on his face and without saying anything else, Naruto thrusted his cock into Fubuki's pussy, Rough, with Fubuki yells out "YOUR COCK IS A BEHEMOTH'S COCK!" with her pussy insides being spread apart by Naruto's cock as it too much for Fubuki.

When he heard that from her, Naruto smirks as he knows that he will gain everything that he needs for the mission and more, first he lets go of her legs than he reaches for her breasts again as he thrusting his cock into her pussy with him saying "Fuck! Your so damn tight! And I can't get enough of these breasts of yours!" as Fubuki shaking her head as she begging Naruto stop this and let her go.

"Hell no am I stopping ths you make a fine addition to my harem you snow slut." says Naruto.

With the hours passed, Naruto had fuck Fubuki in every position that he knows from. First was missionary with Fubuki screaming out for mercy as she can't take Naruto's cock with her legs in the air, their do this Position for two hours at most.

After that, Naruto gets Fubuki into the next one which is her on his lap as he thrusting into her pussy hard while holding onto her Phat ass which it very soft to the touch with Fubuki yelling out "N-No m-more p-please. I-I w-will t-tell y-you w-what y-y-you w-want t-to k-know" ]

SMACK

Naruto just smacked her ass and said "I don't believe you and I will keep fucking you until you truly break." as Fubuki gets a scared look on her.

With a hour passed, Naruto now thrusting into Fubuki as she on all fours with her already lost half of her mind, as Naruto had cum inside of her a few times now but there's no signs of him slowing down, as Naruto says while thrusting into her like a madman, "I wonder how much longer until you finally break my soon to be snow slut!"

He doesn't know it will be soon, as he thrusting into her ever more then before with Fubuki screaming louder as her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes crossed.

The next position naruto has her front against the wall as Fubuki had completely given to him as she tells him everything she knows as begging Naruto for more as her breasts are against the wall with her ass jiggles upon each impact he makes, "Oh I am loving this pussy and the girls will love it as well." as he thrusting into Fubuki's pussy as the tip of it is hitting against her womb hard.

As Fubuki herself is screaming in joy now as she knows that she belongs to Naruto and his cock now, then the snow Ninja feels Naruto unleashing another load of cum into her womb as she yells out as her eyes rolling upward with her stomach getting swallowed up to the point of looking like six months pregnant.

Lemon over/4 hours later

Naruto walks out of the bathroom as he sees his team, Naruto notice that both Erza and Yugao trying to hide the look of lust as their blushing while Irene herself, she looks very interesting with a unreadable face, so Naruto couldn't tell, "alright I got what we need and more, so follow me as my clone takes the snow Ninja to a room" says Naruto.

A few days later

Since than, Naruto and other had taken down the Tyranny named Doto Kazahana, with the help of the people as well the info from Fubuki and not only that.

Naruto and the others expect for the people of the Land of Snow, Found out that Koyuki is in fact the rightful heir to the Daimyo title, not only that, Doto is Koyuki's uncle as well the killer of Koyuki's father.

Doto had killed his own brother because of his greed and ambition, as well believed that Koyuki's father had created a weapon with great power that could take down the Five Land so that he could rule everything, and all he needed was Koyuki's necklace.

Watch during the last stand between Doto and Naruto, Doto had Koyuki's necklace as well at the Location of the Weapon, when he active it,as well calming that victory, what happen next.

The Snow of the Land along with the icy winds as well ice, vanished! In a instant! As grassy field takes the snow place, as well flowers blooming, and the once always clouded sky is now clean and blue as well a ray of sunlight hits the land!

Doto can't help but be confused and lost about this as he doesn't understand!, This machine made by his late brother, Was supposed to be a weapon of destruction!

As a massive image of a younger version of Koyuki, With Koyuki seeing her younger self as the Image of young Koyuki giving her answers to her father about many things and soon which she Remembers them as she starts trying.

As Doto finally realizes that, he had did all this, all this trouble as it turn out be worthless, killing his brother, taking the title of Daimyo, plans of taking over the other five nations, everything he did, all down the drain but he had forget that Naruto is changing toward with a Sword that he had take out from a scroll, which he infused it with his chakra and he pierce through Doto's chest, where his heart is and kills the man on the spot.

And so everyone are a throwing a party while Erza looks around for Naruto and her mother but she could not see them anywhere, but seeing that there a massive party since now the Land of snow is free!

But not only that, it's also celebrate of the fall, as Erza sighs out as she says with Yugao and Koyuki who wearing clothing of a Daimyo, "damn I can't found mother! Or Naruto-kun! I have to hurry before anything happens!" with a Anger look on Erza's face.

Koyuki can't help but ask, "I have been wondering for awhile now since you become our bodyguards as well kinda noticing a uneasy look on you everytime you and Naruto near Miss Irene, can I ask why?", Erza looks Nervous "My mother is able to embarrass me I am hoping Naruto is not asking about an embarrassing question, or that, I have a short history of exes that mother had stolen from me but from what I know she never went past the 2rd base with them."

Upon hearing that, Koyuki and Yugao are imaging Irene doing that to Erza with blur of faces of Erza's exes, they don't know who their are, but then gets dump, Why they don't know is it is Irene that should worry Naruto is about to make it where she will want no other man.

"Well I guess You could go to found them, oh and also make sure to tell them that this is no longer the Land of Snow, it's now the Land of Spring!" says Koyuki, Erza nods and runs off as Yugao ask, "so what are you doing to do now? Since your are a Daimyo now" as she wondering about Koyuki's acting career.

"If you are curious about my acting career, don't worry I ain't planning to retire so soon, I'm going to do both as a actress and a Daimyo! In fact right now I'm reading a script of a new movie, and from what I heard, it's based on a book, other then that, I don't know anything else" says Koyuki as she holds a script as the title is 'Icha Icha paradise:the Move.'

"Koyuki That book is based off of Jiraiya peeping on women in the female hotsprings and trust me I don't think you want to do that movie." Said Yugao who takes the Script away from Koyuki as she torn it into shreds then tells the now Spring Daimyo to take on a role from a different movie, as Fubuki who is eating a few .

Meanwhile with Naruto and Irene

Hotel room

Lemon starts

Naruto is sitting on a bed with his hand on Irene's head who is giving him a blowjob as she thinking ' _I never went this far with anyone besides my late husband before~ he's so huge for so young~~'_ says Irene in her mind as she bobbing her head as she sucking Naruto's cock more.

"Oh I see where your daughter gets her skills." Said Naruto, Irene looks up at him with joy, as she takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth then she left up her massive breasts and place it onto Naruto's cock and takes the tip into her mouth, "OH I AM SO GOING TO LOVE MAKING YOU MY WOMAN! JUST LIKE I DID WITH YOUR DAUGHTER! ERZA!" Naruto yells.

As Irene doing the combo of Sucking the tip part of his cock while rubbing the rest of it with her breasts as her pussy is dripping out lots of her juice as she very horny and wants Naruto's cock in her so badly, Naruto cums out of nowhere.

To Irene's surprised as she meets upon a massive load of Naruto's cum inside of her mouth with her eyes wide open, _'My god this is a lot of cum! I if he were to cum inside of my womb! I will give birth triples!'_ Irene with her thoughts as she tries to drink all of it but it's too much for her, so much so, that some of it comes out of her mouth and drops onto her breasts as well onto the floor, Then while Irene is licking the cum off herself Naruto is getting ready to fuck her.

By Placing Irene on the bed on her back with her legs spread part, allowing Naruto to look at her pussy and how wet it is, as Irene says "a-are you sure? I-i'm mean, y-you have Erza a-an-"

"OH she is not the only woman I fucked and you will join them." Said Naruto as he thrusts into her pussy without a second thought, as he thrusted into Irene's pussy rough and hard, Irene yells out "YOUR MASSIVE! YOUR SO MASSIVE! Y-YOUR COCK IS MUCH BIGGER THAN MY LATE HUSBAND'S!"

"Good now BEG ME FOR MORE YOU HORNY MILF!" Shouted Naruto as he thrusting into her even more, as Naruto's thrusts are so strong, that both of them are rocking the bed as the room is filled of Irene's screams of joy.

A hour later

Naruto now has half of Irene on the floor while the other half is being thrusted upon by Naruto's cock as it going deeper and deeper of her pussy, "PLEASE BREAK MY PUSSY FOR OTHER MEN LET THEM SEE MY BELLY GROW WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" as she just lost her mind as she begging Naruto for more and would have until.

The Door is forced open Erza enters but what she is seeing is shocking as she sees Naruto fucking her mother, Irene and she had given into Naruto as Erza says "N-Naruto-kun! D-don't tell me that mother made you to fuck her!" as Naruto answers back "You got that wrong think the other way around." with that said a Clone grabs Erza's breasts.

Erza moans upon that as the clone takes off her clothes as Naruto continuing saying, "I ask her to, since after all I have a clan to revive" while fucking Irene even more then before with Irene screams even louder than before.

"B-But w-why b-both o-of u-us?" Asked Erza as the clone massaged her breasts making her moan as the clone kisses her and she kisses back while blushing badly, "OH I should finish the collection of Mother AND Daughter think about this You will have more siblings" says Naruto, who had just makes Irene cums very hard with the red haired Milf screams all her heart out.

Timeskip 5 hours later

Naruto is laying on the bed with Irene and Erza licking his steel hard cock as it throbbing hard as it wants more pussy or any hole, as Irene's stomach is swallowed to the point of 10 months while Erza's is about 8 months, "you know someday I would like to see you two go at each other" says Naruto as he wants to see them have sex with one other one day, Naruto then smiles Evilly.

The next thing the mother and daughter pair know is Naruto has Erza on top of Irene with their breasts onto each other, as Naruto thinking which of them to fuck first or just do both of them, "so tell my dears, how badly do you want my cock in you?" says Naruto, with Erza answering first, "PLEASE FUCK ME FIRST MAKE ME A MOTHER!"

"NO FUCK ME GIVE ERZA A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER!" yelled Irene as Naruto looks at both of them as he knows that they can't live without him now, so he thrust his cock between them which makes the pair mother and daughter scream into pure joy.

With that, No else had seen them for the whole day until tomorrow noon.

Lemon over/Time skip, the next Day at noon

At the Daimyo of Spring's Mansion

Naruto is sitting on a chair with a small table with a cup of tea as he blinks a few in confusing as he says "can you repeat that Koyuki?" as he looks toward Koyuki as he sees a woman wearing a maid outfit as she had long silver hair with red eyes, and what's more, she's quite a looker with a figure that's beyond words as she has huge breasts, Double J breasts, as her name is Grayfia, no last names because.

"You see, I would like you to have Grayfia as your maid since she wishes to start over" says Koyuki with a smile, Naruto looks confused as hell "Why?"

"Well, Grayfia has a history which she wants to forget, and it all started with her husband" Grayfia cuts in "Ex-husband", "right, Ex-Husband, their going through divorce and the man himself is getting arrested because he was stealing money long before my father passing"

"Damn that is rough I am very sorry with what happened to you Grayfia and I will Let you become the Head Maid of the Uzumaki-clan and maybe help with the kids." Said Naruto as he pulls out picture oh his two kids who are sitting on their mother's lap and shows the picture to Grayfia.

"Your children are very cute master Naruto and thank you very much" Grayfia as she bows to him as Naruto says "Of course I know, Koyuki what do you think of them?", when Koyuki looks at the picture of the two children, she just lost it, "OH MY GODDESS! THEIR SO ADORABLE! I just want to pinch their little cheeks and dress them in outfits!" with hearts popping out of her head.

"Well the father is me and they are sitting on their mother's lap." Said Naruto, as Grayfia says "i see, I'm looking forward to look after you and your family master Naruto" as Grayfia bows.

"Well let's get you packed your things since we are leaving tomorrow" says Naruto and Grayfia nods then bows as she leaves the room.

Once Grayfia closes the door as Naruto says, "well that was one, what's the other thing that you wanted to give me Koyuki?" as he see her getting up from her sit.

"Oh I think you might like it we are in my bedroom. So." Koyuki removes her Kimono to show that she is wearing lingerie, "this is your second gift~" says the Daimyo of spring as she is blushing badly.

"Well, well It looks like the Daimyo is very naughty Daimyo for what you are wearing I wonder Should I make you one of my wives To rebuild my Clan. Hmmmm." Said Naruto as he walked up to Koyuki and one of his hands grabbed her breast while his other hand is on her ass.

Which Koyuki moans upon it, "I would never guess it that your so forward~ and what will your wife think of you?"

"Fiance actually and she would say good job." Said Naruto as he gets her breast onto his chest while squeezing her Ass nicely, "oh~ that would make that your building a harem~ but for what?" says Koyuki as she feels Naruto's hands on her ass as he rubs them a bit, "To rebuild my clan and it seems that I have found another wife I know that some people will want you to marry to have an heir well PROBLEM you are now MINE. Ko~yu~ki~chan." says Naruto as he kisses Koyuki deeply.

Lemon starts

Naruto is kissing her while thinking ' _Oh I am SO making my favorite actress my woman_.' as Koyuki as her hands all over Naruto as she felts Naruto's muscle, ' _my goddess~ he's so well built!'_ as their making their into the bedroom.

Naruto breaks the kiss and tells Koyuki "Beg me to take my naughty little Daimyo."

"PLEASE NARUTO TAKE YOUR NAUGHTY DAIMYO LET THE OTHER IDIOT SUITORS WATCH AS MY STOMACH GROWS BIG WITH OUR CHILD!" Shouted Koyuki

"Good girl now lets have your twins breathe." Said Naruto as he removes her bra letting her double G cup breast bounce hypnotically.

As the two resume kissing each other while Naruto takes off his clothes with Koyuki helping him out, now Naruto is clothless and Koyuki looks upon Naruto's harden up cock, Then Naruto gets her on her knees and he is falling onto the bed.

Naruto watches Koyuki starts licking his cock as she thinking, ' _such a big cock, it's bigger than my own toys, this will reach into my deepests place of my pussy'_ as she licking it more.

"I hope you are good with blowjobs." Said Naruto with Koyuki stops licking and looks at Naruto's cock as she makes a glups sound as she opens her mouth and takes the tip part into her mouth, Naruto sees that she's having a bit of a hard time since it's too big for her mouth to take in.

But Naruto is letting her get use to it and has his hand on her head, as Koyuki slowly takes Naruto's cock into her mouth as she thinking, ' _not only it's big, it's so thick too! This monster will rip me in half.'_

"Oh your mouth is so warm and tight, Koyuki-chan." Said Naruto as he grabs her head and thrusted his whole cock into her mouth which, Naruto had cum as well Koyuki as her eyes gets very wiped with a bit of tears.

As Koyuki has her hands on Naruto's legs while she taking Naruto's cum as it feels like that she drinking four gallons worth of cum ' _it's too much! H-how could he have so much cum!"_ says Koyuki in her thoughts as Naruto says "wow, cause of your mouth, I had cum lot!" as he starts thrusting his cock into her mouth while still firing cum into her mouth. She then removes her mouth and his cum lands on her face and breasts.

A hour later

Koyuki is in a complete mess as her face is covered of Naruto's cum as a newly load of cum is spraying onto her face as she breathing hard, "wow! A hour after sucking my cock, you had make me cum so much, you have a unbelievable good mouth, now I wonder how your pussy will do."

"How about you come over here and claim my pussy for yourself because I am a virgin." Said Koyuki a crimson red blush on her, which upon that, Koyuki sees Naruto's cock gets way more harder than it was before as he says "I never thought I would take my most favored actresses virginity" as he thinking his lucky star.

So Naruto gets Koyuki on his lad with his cock against her ass as Koyuki feels it as well Naruto's hands on her hips as he says "are you ready? Cause here we go!" he left her up and adjust his cock to aim against her pussy as Koyuki feels the tip of his cock against the lips of her pussy as she knows that this cock will ruined him as well be in her dreams for the rest of her life.

As Naruto slams her onto his cock as his cock enters her pussy which Koyuki screams like never before as her pussy is leaking out blood.

With Koyuki yells out "FUCK IT'S SO HUGE!" as Naruto kisses her deeply to keep her from screaming before he thrusts into her.

Lemon over

—

 ***time freezes***

 ***The anchor raises from the sea with Dealt still tied to it. Blaze comes over***

 **P:Did you enjoy your little dip in the sea?**

 **D:*spit out a small fish* yeah it was nice! And also why do i still see a murderous aura on you?**

 **P: Oh simple. WE ARE STICK HERE BECAUSE YOUR GATEWAY IS CONNECTED TO MINE AND WHEN YOU DESTROYED MINE YOURS WAS DESTROYED AS WELL!**

 ***than blaze notice that Dealt had disappeared on him as there's a bird resting on the anchor***

 ***Blaze is now even more angry and his five rings symbolising that he is the king of the gods and phoenixes are reacting to his rage and murderous intent***

 **D:*then come up behind Blaze as I eating something* sorry, I was hungry, *gets back on the anchor* resume please.**

 ***Looks at you with untold anger and rage.***

 **P:We are heading to the dragon empire NEXT! Also we need a new beta reader. And DEALT BEHAVE NOW!**

 ***though his rage, he notice that i'm gone again with a note that says***

 **Note: "meet me there, I'm going to do something"**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* *A Mountain plus ten were just destroyed***

 ***then blaze sees a box of pizza with other note saying 'sorry'***

 **P:UGH. TO THE DRAGON EMPIRE STORY NOW!**

 ***as the crew points a big gateway***

 **P: That is the only gateway that is working until I can get the others fixed. *I then pull out the gem that Dealt threw into the gateway* And I have plans for you.**

 ***like that the Fallen went through it as the gateway closes***

—


	19. Chapter 19

—

 ***a gateway opens and out comes the carrier***

 **First Mate: sir, we have arrived.**

 **P:*Blaze walks up on the bridge* Good anyone seen Dealt?**

 ***everyone shakes their heads no as Dealt is nowhere to be seen***

 **P:*Shrugs***

 ***then every crewmember start doing what they need to as blaze sighs as he feels that everything is in order, but he doesn't like it for some reason***

 **P: Recap Naruto has gained some more women and went on the snow country mission, and we left off with Naruto fucking Koyuki. Remember we don't own anything but the OCs.**

—

 **Lemon In the Same Household**

 **Chapter 19**

Land of Spring, The Daimyo Palace

Koyuki's room

Lemon resumes were it left off.

Koyuki is screaming as she is laying on her bed as she feels Naruto's cock thrust into her pussy as she yells out "YES MORE MAKE ME YOUR SLUTTY DAIMYO TO COME AND FUCK WHENEVER YOU WISH. I WILL GLADLY WORK WITH YOUR CUM SLOSHING AROUND IN MY WOMB" with a fuck silly face on her as her tongue is hanging out of her mouth with hearts popping out of her head.

Naruto who fucking Koyuki with his cock as he says "good! Cause once we were done! I will make sure that you never wanted any other guy than me." as he starts thrusting into way more than before as Koyuki screams more.

While by the door, Grayfia who's standing there and watching them going at it as she is rubbing her legs together as she feels very hot by this display as she is thinking ' _Is Naruto planning to do this to me and get me with his child as well. I hope that he dominates me so much that I am nothing but a slut. I hope that I am getting pregnant with his child. Moreover, I hope that he likes me to add me to the family._ ' as she feels that she had ruined her panties which are her favorite pair, as she keeps rubbing her legs together more.

Back with Naruto and Koyuki with The spring Daimyo is on top of Naruto with the Uzumaki holding onto her legs as he is thrusting in her harder and rougher with her breasts bouncing like crazy. "So It is agreed that you are my slutty Daimyo and actress that only I can fuck," says Naruto as he fucking Koyuki even harder than before and Koyuki yells out "YES. IM YOURS. I'M YOUR ACTRESS THAT YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WAY WITH. A-AND IF I DO A PORN MOVIE. IT WILL BE JUST US IN IT." as she is more crazed by lust.

"That is what I want to hear because I will make you call me master on that movie and show that someone aka ME owns you. My slutty actress" says Naruto and Koyuki answer "IM SORRY NARUTO. IT'S NOT UP TO ME AS IT'S THE DIRECTORS CALL!" as she is screaming louder.

"Then I might have a word with the Director!" says Naruto as he thrusting into her even more than before as the two keep going for hour laters.

4 hours later

Naruto lays down as he caught his breath with Koyuki in a complete mess with her stomach gotten so swollen that she looks like 9 and half months pregnant while her hair is really messed up as well as her body is covered in sweat and Naruto's sperm, speaking of which, her pussy is leaking out tons of it.

Naruto says "Damn", next thing he knows, Grayfia gets on him with no clothes on as she says to him, "can you go on?" as Naruto smirks as he says "I can, but you will have to lick my cock first" without a second thought, Grayfia gladly does it.

Grayfia gives some licks then takes Naruto's cock into her mouth as she tastes of Koyuki's juice on it along with its flavor, while shaking her massive phat ass as she is sucking more of Naruto's cock.

"Damn that mouth is warm now I want to feel those tits." Said Naruto, Grayfia hears this and does so after she removes Naruto's cock from her mouth and places her massives breasts on Naruto's cock and wraps it with her Gigantic J cup breasts.

As she resumes sucking Naruto's cock by only the of it since the rest of Naruto's meat rod is covered by her breasts, as she thinking ' _This will enslave me to my new master for the rest of my life and my ex-husband can die for all I care because I want this man as my husband'_ as she sucking and rubbing Naruto's cock more and more.

Short after, both Naruto and Grayfia are on their felt with Naruto holding onto her wrists as he is thrusting into her pussy in a strong force as the two are looking at each other Grayfia screaming louder and louder with a blush on her while her breasts are bouncing with each hit both collide.

Moreover, what's more, two are sweating as Naruto starts licking her neck and that turns Grayfia on even more than before as Naruto makes his thrusting movement faster than ever before, "Scream for me Grayfia scream so loud that your ex-husband hears you being fucked by your new and better lover!" says Naruto.

Grayfia screams "YES ANYTHING YOU SAY. I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY YOUR MASSIVE COCK, MY HANDSOME BLONDE LOVER."

"Good Because you are going to be addicted to this massive cock my new slutty maid." Said Naruto as he goes back licking her neck as Grayfia screams twice as loud than before.

With an hour passed, Grayfia is now riding Naruto's cock wildly as she is moving her hips like crazy as Naruto is watching her with his hands behind his head as her breasts are bouncing, as Naruto ask her something, "Grayfia, you won't happen to be bi?"

Grayfia yells "I-I CAN'T ANSWER THAT YET NARUTO." as she starts moving her hips on overdrive because it's feeling too unusual for her as Naruto says in his thought ' _fair enough'_ as he grabs her breasts and squeezes them and Grayfia screams louder from it.

as it didn't take as Grayfia makes Naruto cum his most significant load of sperm as it is going inside of Grayfia's pussy/womb.

2 hours later

With two hours passed, there's now moans as Grayfia is getting fingered by Naruto as she on his lap and giving his cock a handjob, Grayfia says "it feels so hot Naruto" as she keeps jacking Naruto's cock. Naruto smiles evil like he has a plan as he says "that's good cause I have a plan in mind."

Next thing Grayfia knows she is in doggy style facing a mirror "You are going to see what you look like when I fuck you am I understood my naughty slutty maid?" Said Naruto with an evil smile then he slams right into her pussy with Grayfia starts screaming again as she is looking at her reflection from the mirror as she see how much of a naughty woman she is, as her breasts are bouncing as she covered in sweat and her hair is very messy as she screams out.

"FUCK THIS NAUGHTY SLUTTY MAID OF YOURS WHENEVER YOU WANT WHEREVER YOU GET ME PREGNANT USE ME AS YOUR BREEDING MAID. PLEASE MORE MASTER NARUTO." Grayfia screamed as she feels Naruto's thrusts become stronger as well faster as she feels Naruto's cock hitting against her womb while she is looking at herself from the mirror.

After that, Naruto is holding Grayfia by her legs as he is sitting while still having her facing the mirror as he is thrusting into her more and more while The Busty Maid is playing her breasts as she is screaming like crazy. She looks in the mirror, and she sees a slutty version of herself, and she loves it. She also loves her master who is making her toes Curl.

As the two keep going for many hours until nightfall or morning, there couldn't tell because they lost track, after all going through many hours of sex could do that.

As Naruto and Grayfia are in the shower room with as Grayfia as her back against Naruto's chest as her stomach had swollen up to the point of looking like 9 and a half pregnant as the two are taking a small break before go further more.

Lemon over

A week later

Naruto is looking at a picture in his hands from Koyuki. It was a picture of her naked on her bed with only a necklace with the Uzumaki Swirl, and she is in a sexy lying position. With a lipstick mark kiss and a note saying 'I hope you come back soon lover because I want only your child in me to give birth to. So do come back and fuck me more. Your sexy Daimyo Koyuki P.S Bring Grayfia as well for much fun.'

Naruto smiles as he is walking back home, and won't take any missions for a while, Grayfia is walking right next to him as the two are walking down the street, but Naruto hears someone behind as the words are.

"Look out."

In a quick sec, Naruto is nothing but purple and something massive and soft, as now he hears Sasuke's voice, soon enough, he can see again as he sees a girl who's about a year or two older then himself with long that covers half of her back as it orange hair and brown hairs, as she wears a purple shirt which it's skin tight on her as well her grey pants, her breasts are double H cup and she has an hourglass figure, in all she one hot girl.

As she says to him "s-sorry about that, I couldn't stop myself," Naruto says to her that it's all right, then he looks behind and see Sasuke is 'talking' to Grayfia who look isn't interesting, not even listening to whatever he's saying to her.

"If you come with me, and be in bed with me, like that you will give birth to powerful Uchiha children, so what do you say?" says Sasuke as Grayfia turns to him and says, "you ain't worth my time, and I don't like man who doesn't have muscles as you are too scrawny, and I bet you have a 1 inch penis, cause you keep saying 'powerful', that raises many flags" says Grayfia with a very cold voice and her eyes are like a frozen tundra.

"Is everything ok Grayfia-chan?" asked Naruto, Grayfia replies "yes, I'm fine, I'm just about to walk away from this bag of bones" as everyone around who heard are talking as the guys who just dying from laughing, Sasuke is fuming mad and is about to attack Grayfia but Grayfia as she just snap her fingers and out of nowhere, Naruto and everyone see a massive block of ice with Sasuke inside of it as he frozen in it as Grayfia says, "he will be in there for mmmm a month."

As a few people are looking at it with a few knocking on it as their foundation, it's sturdy and thick, meaning fire won't be any good, with a couple are wondering if Sasuke is alive in it or not.

As the orange hair girl says "wow! You're amazing." as she comes up to Grayfia as the maid says "I know much ices based Justus, but I can that make out of thin air."

"Wow that should cool down his fiery temper," says Naruto as the Orange hair girl says "oh right! Again sorry for running into you! I'm Orihime! Moreover, I'm kinda new around here" as Naruto realize that he never saw her before.

"Grayfia Be a dear and remove the Emoslickle from in front of us. Then all three of us can go to my house." Said Naruto as Grayfia walks up the block of ice that Sasuke is in and she does one poke and it starts sliding downward, and where is it going? No knows but Grayfia as she says "oh he is heading toward the village gates, I 'hope' someone stops him" as it clear she doesn't care about whatever happens to Sasuke.

Some Uchiha fangirls hear this and rush to stop him Sakura is included as they are yelling out Sasuke's name while Grayfia is waving bye, like that their head over to the Uzumaki household.

At the Uzumaki House

It didn't take long for them reach the house as Orihime ask, "So this is where you live?" as she is looking of how big it is, in all, it's an amazing sight, Naruto says "come in and join us for launch" as he smiles.

Naruto opens the door and he hears Samui and Hana giggling why, the kids are in little onesies Minato is in a fox one, Akemi is in a rabbit onesie the twins are crawling after a puppy, And Menma is in a dog onesie which is in his mother's arms, and Orihime says "so cute." as she has starred in her eyes, as the twins notice Orihime as they come up to her as their curiosity about her.

Then they see Grayfia then "DADA!" Shouted Akemi as she is holding her arms up as she in her rabbit onesie, thus making her look very cute and adorable.

It was too much for Grayfia as she fainted from the cuteness, Naruto reaches down and picks up Akemi and goes over to Samui and Hana "I promised I would be home and here I am Samui-Hime" says Naruto as he smiles then he kisses her on the lips then he goes over to them while Orihime is tickling the Minato as they are giggling from it.

moreover, Menma had fallen asleep in his mother's arms which are Hana's as she smiles, as Samui ask "so who is the maid as well as the orange hair girl?" as she wondering about them.

"The maid is Grayfia, and she moved here for a new life her Ex-Husband was stealing from The Daimyo of the now named Spring country so she is the new head maid and Orihime just moved to Konoha, and they met the tiny runt Uchiha the one we all know as EMO-DUCK." Said Naruto as he held Akemi close as she is getting sleepy herself as Samui realize, "oh wait for Naruto, it's time for their naps" say Samui as she sees Orihime bring up a sleeping Minato which Samui Thank her as well to followed her, Naruto follows along so does Hana.

They go into the nursery, and the cribs have the names of the kids. The parents lay them in their crib they kiss the foreheads after tucking them in a while giving them their favorite stuffed animal.

Minato has a red fox doll, Akemi has a white rabbit doll, and Menma has a grey wolf doll. Orihime looks confused, but Samui Answers is a hushed voice "The kids can't sleep without those stuffed animals." Moreover, in response, the kids pull the stuffed animals closer. They walk out of the nursery then quietly close the door. Then head to the family room where they all sat down, But Naruto moved Samui into his lap.

Naruto say "so when did you get those dolls?" as he remembers of there dolls not being here before he left for the mission as Samui giggles then says "well while you were gone, me and Hana went shopping, you know get new clothes for the kids as they are getting bigger, as we were looking around, Minato, Akemi, and Menma spotted them and wanted them so bad that they started to cry even when I said no at first"

"But you cracked, in the end, didn't you my love." Said Naruto as he pulled her Back to his chest in doing so her breasts bounce a little with Samui smiles.

They talk for a bit with Naruto telling how the mission went and so on, then finally their ask Orihime of where she from which their learnt that she's from a small village somewhere in the land of fire, but she's not by herself though, as she has a friend/roommate from the same place as well, "Who is your friend?" asked Naruto as Samui cuddles up to Naruto's chest as she loves the feeling of his muscles.

"Oh! Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto! And get this, her breasts are two size bigger than mine since she is a bit older me" says Orihime as she just told them her friend's breast size as Naruto is thinking ' _she's a bit of an airhead'_ , "but I'm worried though since we been looking for jobs for our rent but there's so many guys looking at us that I feel uncomfortable"

"Yeah, I know how you feel being looked at like a piece of meat." Said Samui as she knows how it like and glad she will be married that will keep the idiots away, "oh how about you stay for dinner?" says a voice that's coming from the hallway as everyone turns to see Kushina as she looks like that she's ready to give birth soon, you See Kushina, Anko, Rin, and Lily are eight months pregnant, and Kushina's breasts have gotten bigger by two sizes She is now Double I cup, and you can see that milk is in her breasts.

Orihime "oh! Can i help! I like to cook!" say as she wants to help as Kushina, "sure, since I do need hand after all, follow me dear"

Orihime follows Kushina. Samui looks at Naruto and says "I know that look it seems she and her roommates will be joining our family. But Not now Naruto please relax after a long mission." Said Samui but however it falls on deaf ears as Naruto is, in fact, thinking about something else, ' _I wonder if there's any summoning I could get, since Kaa-san said that Tou-san had as toads as his summoning'_ but he stops thinking as he hears Samui who had asked him again but Naruto says "but I wasn't Samui, I was thinking about the summoning" with Samui say a quick 'oh' as she was wrong to think about that.

"Sorry about that but I know you pretty well so what were you thinking about?" Asked Samui as Naruto "it's all right, anyway, I am taking a break for a month, which means I can enjoy being with my family as well as train and other things" says as he smiles.

After about 30 minutes or so, lunch is ready and not a moment too soon, as the kids had woken up from their nap as they are hungry, as everyone is the table as Kushina says "I have to say, your a great cook Orihime!" as she looking at the food their made, as Orihime "it was no problem" as she sitting next to Naruto while Samui long with her twins come up as she says "I will be in the living room to feed them" as she goes over there and the same goes for Hana and her little Menma.

Naruto looks at the five of them with love, and like that, they're starting while talking, that is until Naruto who wasn't paying attention and drop his drink but also Orihime's as well as the two gotten wet. "Oh, I am so sorry I was lost in my thoughts" as he grabs something to dry himself and give some to Orihime as the two are drying up.

Once that was done with, Samui and Hana had finished feeding the kids and join everyone else in the table, "So what happened in snow now spring country?" Asked Hana after Samui and Hana put the kids in their highchairs as they have toys to play with.

Naruto tells them of what happened as well of him beating up the tyrant who was Koyuki's uncle as well killer of her father, while the kids are in fact listening of their father's tale of his mission and their look awed.

"Wow, now I wish to visit spring country and meet Koyuki." Said Samui as Naruto say "well you can, just let me send a message to Koyuki" as he smiles as Orihime asks "is it because you had saved her country and people from her evil uncle thus she owes everything to you?"

"Kind of But she is my friend, and I think that she would like to see the kids." Naruto answered as Samui knows why ' _or that she would like to ride your wonderful cock again'_ says Samui in her thoughts as little Minato has two toys, which are a monster and a ninja hitting each other like their fighting, _'Then again she might want me there as well. Yeah, my Brother/Finance destroyed every chance for another man to pleasure me but him. OH, I think that I will show him a new outfit I bought for him and maybe keep him close to the kids and me.'_ says Samui in her thoughts

As everyone had finished with his or her dinner and it's time for dessert, Orihime said that she would get it for them, she gets up from her seat and goes into the kitchen as Kushina says to Naruto, "you take one Naruto, I like her"

"Yeah I like her as well Kaa-san" says Naruto as Orihime come with a lay cake, and it's chocolate flavored, but however Minato throws his monster toy near Orihime's feet which she steps and well, Orihime trips on it and causing her fall and soon enough, the cake is airborne as it breaks up a bit as some of it gets on Orihime's head and the rest get on Naruto.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY" says Orihime as she gets up and checking while thinking how to get it off of him as Naruto say "it's all right, it was accident" as he's not making it a big deal, "but I will smell like chocolate though, and the same goes for you too" says Naruto as he points out the pieces of the cake on Orihime as it gets in her hair, Kushina gets an idea, "well since you two are covered in cake, why not take a shower together?" says Kushina with Samui is thinking ' _Kaa-san what are you doing?'_ while looking at Kushina.

"B-But i-it i-is n-not r-right." Stuttered Orihime as she blushing badly as she never bathed with a boy before as Naruto "all right" says as he doesn't want to be smell like cake, Orihime walks out then Kushina gets up then Yelps as Naruto smacked her ass "I know what you are planning kaa-san, and you will be punished am I understood. I know the laws of the clan. However, what you are doing the reason why the girls I fucked is Because I know them pretty well Orihime is new to the village, please Don't pull this stunt again." Said Naruto who was serious about punishing his mother.

However, he will think about it later as Kushina stops Naruto from going "first off, until you and Samui are married, I'm still acting clan leader, Naruto, so what I'm doing is the good of our clan" says Kushina as Naruto "I understand that Kaa-san but I wanted to GET to know her first. What would dad say if you tried this when you first met him? Hmmmmmm?" Questioned Naruto

"Kaa-san I agree with Naruto he should get to know her first." said Samui, then both get their ears to pull, "while you two have a point, but sometimes things happen, and the best place to form a bond is through bathing," says Kushina.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Naruto as Kushina lets go of his ear, "well, if you want to get to know Orihime better, take a bath with her, after all that's how it works with you and Samui, caused the days after she join our family, and believe it or not, but you didn't really get along with Samui in the beginning for a few weeks when I brought her home" as she remembers the time when Samui tried to put clothes on Naruto but ended up kicking her cheek.

"Really I didn't like Samui-nee-chan when you first brought her home?" say Naruto as Samui remembers that time, "w-well Naruto-Kun, you did kick me across my head when I try to put your clothes on" says Samui as Naruto says "o-oh" as he starting to see Kushina's point now, "But when did I start to like you Samui-nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

Kushina said "when you two took your first bath together" as Samui nods to that, "All right Fine I will, but you and I are still going to have a nice LONG chat then I plan to spend much time with my kids and Samui-nee-chan as well as the others." Said Naruto and then sees Samui's glint with plans for him.

As Naruto gets up and heads to the shower room as Samui looks at Kushina, "so, how does one become the clan leader of the Uzumaki clan?" Samui asked as Kushina gladly answers them.

At the Shower room

Orihime is in the room with a towel wrapped around her, which she is happy about since the sheet she usually uses don't really cover her well since her massive breasts would have gotten in the way, as her mind is going overdrive because she never bathed with a boy before, as her thoughts are _'I am so nervous about this it is my first time bathing with a boy, I don't know if I could ha-'_ her thoughts stop when she hears Naruto's voice behind as she quickly turns when Naruto say "sorry for taking long there" as he doesn't have any clothes on or using a towel cover himself up, Orihime is blushing very severely as her eyes are dead set on to Naruto's cock.

' _MY GOD THAT COCK IS HUGE IT COULD DESTROY ME_.' Orihime's thoughts, while her legs are twitching a lot as there an overflow of her juice moving down her legs, ' _did she just cum from the sight of my dick alone?_ ' Thought Naruto as he bit surprised about it, as Orihime says "h-how b-big a-are you?" as she keeps looking at Naruto's cock.

"It is 14 inches big" says Naruto with Orihime turns around and says "i-i will g-go in!" as she blushing badly, Orihime rushes into the shower in which she drops her towel as she enters, Naruto sees her massive breasts with a hips and a plump that would drive both man and woman crazy with lust or envy, ' _Oh She is SO GOING TO BE MINE NO MATTER WHAT_ ' as well thinking if he should join her or not.

However, he couldn't pass it up, so he joins her, as he says "so tell me, are you seeing someone?"

"N-No I-I a-am n-not. Y-You?" stuttered Orihime as Naruto grabs onto her breasts which makes her let out a cute 'eep' as he says "well I do need many wives to rebuild my clan."

"W-WHAT?" Shouted Orihime as Naruto tells her about Samui being his fiance as well the twins his kids as he many others, "Hell Samui-nee-chan is my adopted sister, and many people wish they were in her lovers place aka Me." Said Naruto.

Lemon starts

Naruto starts fondling her breasts which makes Orihime moans from it, "And You are about to join that family along with the others. I might even take your roommate" says Naruto as he starts licking Orihime neck as the orange hair girl starts moaning louder from it.

10 minutes later, as Orihime who's hair all wet as she facing Naruto's cock with her breasts wrap around it as she on her knees as she thought, ' _I am about to be fucked by this huge cock I might get addicted and think about nothing else ever again'_ as she looking up at Naruto as she starts giving the tip of Naruto's cock as the look says ' _is this good?'_

Naruto nods and say "Damn these tits of yours are soft as hell" as he feels Orihime's lips on the tip of his cock as he see her starts licking the tip while blushing badly, as the water running more, as Orihime starts sucking the tip of Naruto's cock while moving her breasts up and down on Naruto's cock, as Naruto say "if you keep it, I will cum in no time" says as Orihime is looking at Naruto's muscle as she says in her thoughts ' _I think I just found the man I want for the rest of my life'_ but her thoughts cut short because Naruto fires his first load of sperm into her mouth.

Orihime's eyes widen in shock as she feels waves after wave of sperm that's going inside of her mouth until it becomes too much for her and takes it out of her mouth, when she does Naruto's cum goes all over her face and breasts while Orihime still has her mouth open as she is getting blasted by Naruto's sperm as finally, it stops.

Orihime's face and breasts are coated in Naruto's sperm as Orihime is tasting the sperm in her mouth before swallows it.

After five minutes, Orihime is against the wall with Naruto letting up her right leg with his cock is against her pussy as Orihime is blushing badly, "I hope you are ready for this and I might be able to help you more than just this" says Naruto, "o-okay b-but j-just b-be gentle p-please" says Orihime as she is blushing like crazy, "I will try but it will hurt for a woman's first time" says Naruto as he push his cock inside of Orihime's pussy as the orange hair girl screams while grinding onto her teeth with as her eyes are wide open as she feels how big and thick Naruto's cock is as she says in her thoughts ' _My god this cock is huge that he is stretching out my pussy and inner walls_!' as Naruto feels how amazing Orihime's pussy is "fuck! This pussy feels like that it was made for fucking." says Naruto, he then Grabs her right breast to help with the pain with his free hand as he slowly thrusting into her with Orihime screams light but it's becoming more louder with Naruto slowly making his thrusts faster and harder.

"PLEASE TAKE IT EASY ON ME IT IS MY FIRST TIME!" scream Orihime as she feels Naruto making his thrusts faster as harder and her screams are matching it, but then Naruto kisses her deeply while he thrusting more into her until both of her legs wraps around Naruto's waist, Naruto breaks the kiss and says "Tell me Orihime will you join my clan and belong to my family and me only. I want to hear you scream it out loud" as he is thrusting into her now fierce like while Orihime is screaming louder while her massive breasts bounce against Naruto's chest as she yells out of what Naruto wanted her to say.

"YES. I WILL JOIN YOUR FAMILY. I WILL BE YOURS AND YOURS ALONE." yelled Orihime as she is screaming up to the heavens.

Meanwhile

Samui and Kushina are drinking tea while the kids are outside with Hana looking after them as the two hear Orihime's scream, "Well It seems we have a new member." Said Kushina who rubs her eight-month pregnant stomach as Samui nods to that she drinks her tea while thinking about her upcoming wedding as it's six months away now.

Back at the shower room

Orihime is blushing way redder than before cause at. First, she wonders why Naruto stop but then she realizes when Naruto summons a clone, and now she's standing between two Narutos with their cocks aiming for her holes as she says while blushing badly as well stuttered "w-with t-two cocks, y-you w-will break me."

The two Narutos smile and thrusts their cocks into her holes with Orihime screams four times louder than before as she is thinking that she's right as the cocks of the two Narutos are breaking as she is losing her mind badly.

So, with one Naruto holding her legs upward while the other is folding her breasts the two are thrusting into her holes like crazy with Orihime screaming more and more than before as she is going insane with lust.

"Well, It seems it like she was telling the truth she has broken from this." Said the Real Naruto as he the one holding her legs as he is thrusting into her pussy with no mercy while the clone says "Yup! Moreover, you have to fuck this ass of hers! IT IS TIGHT AS HELL, AND HER ASS CHEEKS ARE LIKE CLOUDS" as he is thrusting his cock into Orihime's ass as he is bucking it into a new level of speed.

Time skip Seven hours later.

Naruto and his clone are spit roasting Orihime in the guest room. Orihime has hearts in her eyes, and the only thing on her mind is Naruto's cock. She looks like she is seventeen months pregnant with quadruplets.

Naruto is pounding her pussy, and his clone is in her mouth, and Orihime loves it so much as she is only thinking about Naruto and his cock as she being fuck like this more.

With an hour later, Naruto who had to make about three more clones as their about to have their way with Orihime as the orange hair girl couldn't be more happier, as she right away goes for the nearest clone and right away starts fucking his cock like she's hungry for it. The other clones go to her while Naruto leaves the room.

Lemon over

As Naruto putting his clothes as well underwear as he gets to the kitchen and grabs a drink as he sees all three kids playing with their dolls while making noises like roars or growls. Naruto smiles and sees their mothers are watching them but he sees Hana helping out menma. Naruto sneaks up behind Samui then Kisses the back of her neck making her shiver.

As the sun slowly setting down as the day is almost over but little did their knowledge, someone is heading to his or her home at this moment, because she's looking for someone.

However, for now, Naruto sits next to Samui as she cuddles up to him while holding onto his arm as she smiles as the two along with their family watching the sunset.

—

 ***as time freezes***

 **The crew:*their looking around as their notice that Blaze had disappeared***

 ***They see Blaze come out of a gateway dragging a dead dealt.***

 **One of them: um sir, what happens? *they had cooled off about the deal from before as their see blaze dragging the dead Dealt and wonder of what happens***

 **Hint: read I want my first to be's Chapter Naruko**

 **P: Oh Simple a case of Anvil meeting head**

 ***everyone looking at Blaze as he places Dealt in a healing tank***

 **P: Well I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and NO FLAMES! NEXT STOP DRAGON EMPIRE!**

 ***The carrier moves to the gateway and Blaze walks away from the camera to the command deck. The Crew is firing all engines. They enter the portal***

 ***as everyone is busy with many things and no one is noticing that in the healing tank, Dealt is floating and the moment the doctors look for a moment cause their checking the readings as Dealt opens his eyes but quickly closed them when the doctors went back to looking at him***

—


	20. Chapter 20

—

 **D:*dealt walks out of the gateway as he finished telling Blaze about Futa life of Hyuga girl* that's about it blaze.**

 **P:*Blaze walks out of the gateway and says* Damn man I was in something else *Then pulls out a present for Dealt***

 **D:*brings out one for blaze* here you go blaze.**

 ***Blaze hands Dealt him and took his***

 **D:*opens it and sees what it is as blaze opens as blaze gets a photo of All Might and it's signed***

 **P: Really *Blaze pulls out a dangerous weapon, and it is one that launches dark matter bombs***

 **D:there's more in it *blaze looks through it and founds a Gun that fires White Hole***

 **P: That is better.**

 **D:*takes out of what he got from blaze, and it's***

 ***Dealt pulls out a mini Robot***

 **D:oh a Robot. So what does it do? *turns it on***

 ***The Robot Activates and turns into standard size* How may I help you**

 **D:well can you tell me what you do? Moreover, can you make chaos?**

 **Robot: I am a Helper robot and No chaos. I am better for war. However, No chaos Sorry your enemies will die by my weapons.**

 **D:no matter, to the kitchen! You're helping me to make cakes. *takes the Robot to the kitchen but comes back* oh and we now starting the 5 part finale of Lemon in the same Household. The rest is your blaze *went back to the kitchen***

 **P: We own nothing at all and where we left off was Naruto fucks Orihime, and her friend Rangiku is next Enjoy.**

 ***as blaze hears a lot of crazy sounds coming from the kitchen which makes him worry a bit***

—

 **Lemon in the Same Household**

 **Chapter 20**

Naruto is watching the sunset with Samui then they hear a knock at the door as it opens as it shows Rangiku and she asks "Hi I am looking for my friend have you seen Orihime?"

"Yes Please do come in." Naruto lets her in, and Samui whispers in his ear "Have fun with her love."

Naruto nods and shows her a room he opens the door and lets her in but No Orihime and Rangiku are confused, but she did not know Naruto has plans he comes up quietly behind her and grabs her breasts shocking her.

10 minutes later

Lemon start

Rangiku had taken off her clothes and underwear, and she's giving Naruto a blowjob as Naruto says as he is enjoying how Rangiku's mouth is "damn! I have to say. You are good with your blowjobs! It's like a pussy!"

Rangiku is going faster as she sucking Naruto's cock more and more but then, she felt Naruto's cock grow bigger inside of her mouth, 'my god his cock has gotten bigger' says Rangiku's thoughts as she takes out the now bigger cock of Naruto's as she sees that the cock is now 15 as she says "n-no way, i-it g-gotten b-bigger" as Naruto sees it too.

"Well that is something, I was 12 and a half, now I have a 15-inch cock," says Naruto as Rangiku makes a loud 'gulps' as she is looking at it as shes thinking that 'just how big will he get until he fully grown?'

Naruto is smirking and says "How about you use those breasts on my bigger cock?" as Rangiku does so as she wraps her breasts on Naruto's cock as Naruto say "damn! Their tits of yours are soft as Orihime's before I fuck her brains out."

"W-Wait y-you f-fucked O-Orihime?" says Rangiku as Naruto answers "big time she's in the next room a-" both hear Orihime from the room next to him.

"S-Samui w-what yo- moans~ ooh k-kami. Y-your so good with your tongue." as the moans can be heard.

"It seems my Fiance Samui-nee-chan has gotten a hold of Orihime and will have some fun with her," says Naruto as Rangiku blushes more as she hears more moans from Orihime.

In the Room

Orihime is moaning like crazy as she's shaking around on the bed as Samui who is holding onto Orihime's legs as she is licking Orihime's pussy deeply as Orihime says in between moans "O-Oh Kami, m-more p-please."

Samui licks Orihime's pussy faster as Orihime moans louder as she is losing it badly.

Back with Naruto and Rangiku

Rangiku is moving her breasts on Naruto's cock as she is blushing badly, Naruto is smirking and says "I hope you are ready because I am about to cum" as Rangiku moving her breasts faster as she takes the tip part of Naruto's cock into her mouth and upon that.

Naruto then cums inside of Rangiku's mouth, and boy did Naruto cum a lot as Rangiku learning that as she is thinking 'Oh kami he is letting out much cum' as Naruto think 'oh damn I guess I can cum more than before' as Rangiku drinking that seems like forever.

Naruto is not letting Rangiku pull his cock out as he smirks and Rangiku could tell of what is going to happen next.

An hour later

Naruto is thrusting his cock into Rangiku's pussy making her scream as she laying on the bed as Naruto is behind as he fucking her like the horny busty woman she is as she screams out "Oh my Kami you're destroying me" as she feels Naruto thrust into her more as Naruto is holding on her sides as her ass is jigging for each time it hits against him.

"This is wonderful you will be living with us from now on no ifs, and, or buts. This is your home now cause after all when I'm done with you!" he has his left-hand grabs onto her plump ass cheek which makes her moans upon that "you will never want another man beside me" says Naruto.

Rangiku is losing her mind to the pleasure as she feels Naruto's cock moving in deeper into her pussy as it slowly but surely reaching her womb.

Meanwhile with Samui and Orihime

Both women are rubbing each other's pussies with Samui overpowering Orihime as she is moaning like crazy as she moans out "y-your too much. Y-you k-keep is making me cum over and over again."

"You can thank my Fiance who is also my loving little brother Naruto," says Samui as she keeps rubbing her pussy against Orihime's as the orange hair about to cum once again, Samui is smiling while thanking Naruto in her head.

Back with Naruto and Rangiku

Naruto has Rangiku riding his cock as she bouncing on Naruto's cock like there's no tomorrow as she screams out "Oh Kami Naruto you have entered my womb" as she riding him more as Naruto says "good, and soon you will have our child Rangiku" as Rangiku screams more as she riding him even more.

Naruto is watching her Double J cup breasts bounce wildly as Rangiku losing more of her mind then Samui enters the room, and she is still horny, so she walks up to Rangiku and Naruto with her hips swaying and breasts bouncing. She is in front of Rangiku and then grabs her breasts and kiss her making Rangiku's eyes widen.

Couple hours later

As Samui licking Rangiku's pussy deeply as Naruto is watching this as he thinking 'she's really horny, cause look at her go' Samui is shaking her ass making it jiggle, and Naruto knows that they have to wait until the wedding day before he has her all to himself for a week or a month, as Samui keeps eating out of Rangiku's pussy as Rangiku doesn't know how much more she can get it.

Timeskip 5 hours later

Rangiku is breathing hard as she is passed out as Naruto says "I'm going check on Orihime, why not you take a bath Samui-nee-chan?"

"After you checked on Her join me it has been a while~," Said Samui as she has her ass bounce and Naruto's eyes follow her ass.

Lemon ends

After that, with a couple of days past since Naruto had sex with Orihime and Rangiku, then out of nowhere, they had gotten some unexpected news at the Uzumaki Household.

Moreover, what is it? Simple, Naruto found out that he's to someone else and they're talking to that said person.

Uzumaki household, Living Room

Naruto, Samui, and Kushina are facing a woman who seems to be a year or two older than Naruto with dark silver ponytail as she wearing a dark green Kimono which is hugging her figure is near matching with but in the breasts part not so, and her eyes are blue, she is Yuiko Katan, as she says "as I said before, I'm Yuiko Katan, and I'm engaged to you Naruto as it was made by our fathers long ago" as she smiles as both Naruto and Samui slowly turn to Kushina who is sweating bullets as she laughs nervous like as she says "h-haha, I Guess that I forget about that, s-since I was there when it happen"

"Mother you need to REMEMBER something THIS important since that I am going to be married to someone else mother." Said Naruto with his eye twitching as Kushina drops her head in shame as she says "well sorry! It's been years. So If I remember right, I was busy raising both of you since I'm a single mother since your father died!"

"You have a point but where did you or your husband put the marriage contract?" Asked Samui who is not happy that her Fiance/Little brother was never told and she does like the vibe she is getting from this woman, as Kushina says "let's see? Where did we put that? Since we made it two years before you were born mm" as she thinking on it.

"Sigh I might have to go through your father's old things until I found, why not get to know her Naruto," says Kushina as she gets up and as she leaves, Samui keeps staring at this Yuiko woman as she is sensing something off about her.

"Grayfia be a dear and help my mother, after all, she's almost due" Said Naruto as Grayfia bows and goes help out Kushina as Naruto and Samui at looking Yuiko who is drinking tea as both Naruto and Samui whisper to each other, "so what do we ask of her?" says Naruto as Samui said back "I don't know but more importantly, doesn't she feel a bit off?"

Naruto looks at her and whispers "what do you mean?", Samui keeps her eyes on Yuiko who doesn't seem to notice and says "that's what I been trying figure out."

Naruto nods as he tells her to let him know if she does found something about her, as he talks to Yuiko by asking "so Yuiko, where are you from?"

"I am the Daughter of the Daimyo of Fire country a-and I'm j I-I mean Yuiko as I said" and Samui notice that as she is thinking 'that was odd, She almost said another name I wonder if she really is who she is' as Naruto says "I see, and what do you like to do?" then Samui gets up and says "I might steal Naruto for a bit as I have something to tell him"

Naruto follows Samui and says "Ok Samui-Hime I know that look and you don't trust her at all," and Samui says while looking at Yuiko, "yes, cause she almost said another name"

"Your right she did, I think you should meet the Fire Daimyo and find out the truth cause I don't trust her after you said that I want the truth, but for now, I will put on an act" says Naruto as Samui nods as she tells him that she will head out and found out.

Once Samui left to get ready to go, Naruto walks back to 'Yuiko' "So tell me more about yourself? As 'Yuiko' notice that Samui isn't with him "oh? Where did Samui go?"

"She went on a mission, so she will not be with us for a bit," says Naruto as 'Yuiko' says 'oh' as she tells Naruto about herself.

The next day

At the land of Fire, the Capital

Samui is in front of the Daimyo bowing "So what is it you wish to ask me about Samui?" Asked Fire Daimyo Lord Nobunaga, as Samui says "if you don't mind me asking Lord Daimyo, do you have a daughter?"

"I have two daughters Twins, one is to be married to your brother, and the other is the be married to another noble's son. Why do you ask?" Asked Lord Nobunaga, "Well what are their names if I may ask?" Asked Samui.

"The oldest twin is Yuiko, and the youngest of the two is Juiko." Said Lord Nobunaga then he adds "and the only two ways to tell them apart is, Yuiko is more developed, and Juiko has a mark of an upside down heart under her right eye."

As he said that, Samui looks back from a meeting, as the memory of 'Yuiko' and though it, she sees an upside-down heart under 'Yuiko's' right eye, "We have a problem then." Said Samui.

"What do you mean?" Asked a curious feudal lord

"It seems my brother is not meeting with his Fiance but rather her twin sister I KNEW something was not right. Naruto is with the faker!" said Samui and Lord Nobunaga call his guard to check his daughter's room.

The Samurai Guard goes and does this "We will have this all figured out and sorted out Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Also, I have heard good things about you and your brother on missions reports and thanks to the wave Daimyo" repeats Nobunaga, as Samui bows.

Sometime later

At Konoha, shopping area

Naruto is annoyed of 'Yuiko' because she's been asking way too much of him, from traits, clothes, and attention.

'Great my fiance is a bitch I don't think it will work between us, and I hate her' says Naruto in his thought as he hopes that Samui comes back soon to bring the Daimyo with her, Naruto is so close to ending her life so close.

As 'Yuiko' come up to Naruto and says "darling, will you p-"

"Juiko." Naruto turns and Sees the Fire Daimyo, Samui ten Samurai and a woman he does not know.

"F-Father!" says 'Yuiko' as Naruto says "what's going on?" as the unknown woman come up as her massive Double J breasts bounce as she wearing a royal Kimono as she says "This is my twin sister Juiko, I am your real Fiance Yuiko" as Juiko says "no way! She's lying! As she's Juiko!" as The fire Daimyo yells "there no point of Lying Juiko! Give up this act now and tell me why did you do this! Right now" as he's in all dad mode.

"Because I did not want that Fiance you put me within the marriage contract. As he's old and gross! Why does my sister get to be with someone of her age."

"That man was the father, not your Fiance and Because Kushina and Minato were my friends and I want the friendship to stay strong," says the Fire Lord as he says "but after of what you have done, locking up your sister in a closet! Taking her place, failing the son of my two friends, Juiko, I'm very disappointed in you, as Pains me to do this" as Juiko says "w-what are you going t-to do F-father?"

"I have no choice but to Exile you Juiko, as in now, you are no longer a Daughter of the Fire Daimyo, you are forbidden to use our family name, and you will be a strip of everything."

Juiko starts to cry, and she runs away, to be never seen from again as Naruto could say after seeing that, "Damn that was cruel."

"I had no choice. It is better than death" says the Fire Daimyo as Yuiko sighs as she looking where her sister had run at as Daimyo says "thank you for bringing this to me miss Samui" as he and his men walk away, Naruto and Samui look at Yuiko, and then they head back the house, but Naruto come up her as she doesn't say a word as their heading home.

"You ok?" asks Naruto as Yuiko sighs and says "not really, since my sister knock me out, lock me in my closet and try to pose as me and take you as her husband, it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah Agreed it is, but I had no idea no idea about this contract at all that was a lot to take in," says Naruto as she says "well you weren't meant to know until you are 18 after all."

"Well That was a bit harder to do really," says Naruto as the two making their way to the Uzumaki house, as their get there, as their see Grayfia who is panicking as all hell as Naruto come up to her and say "what's wrong Grayfia? Why are yo-"

"Their water Broke. Their at the Hostal right this moment Naruto." said Grayfia as Naruto says "I need to go now." as he runs off like there's no tomorrow, as Yuiko is blinking in surprised by this. Samui Giggles.

A couple of days later

Konoha Hospital

Samui appeared at the Hospital with Yuiko as their walk up to the room that Kushina is staying in as she's resting in bed, as Naruto is sitting by himself, Naruto is worried about Kushina though the kids are beautiful and not only that, Rin, Anko, Lily also give birth as well as their resting up as well as do Naruto as all the worried had put him to sleep.

They had two boys and two girls they are Rose for Lily, and Rina for Rin. Now Menma for Kushina and Tsukune for Anko, as Samui says to Yuiko "I think it's best, we come back later, their sleeping" as she walks back home as Yuiko follows.

Later at the Uzumaki house

"So Samui Tell me something why did Naruto run off like that. Like they were his kids if I may ask?" Asked Yuiko as Samui looks at her as both at the door as Samui "it's a long story, come on, I will tell you as we make something for them when they wake up."

They start to make something as Samui tells Yuiko they are his kids and she is not his only Fiance. "Wait what do you mean I am not his only Fiance?" Asked Yuiko as she is slicing the chicken as Samui goes on telling her.

"Because I am also his Fiance. I may be his Adopted Sister, But I am also to be his wife soon he did propose to me" says Samui as she is boiling the water.

"But why Am I just finding out about this. I don't mind sharing Naruto but why am I finding out now?" says yuiko as Samui says "well first off, we didn't know that you and Naruto are engaged and seems my mother had forgotten to tell us but then again, she was rising both Naruto and me as a single mother, so it must have left her mind"

"Fair point there but the three of us will talk about this later we have food to make," says Yuiko as both of them resume cooking.

Couple days later

Naruto is sitting on the couch next to Samui, and they are facing Yuiko as all three sit there for a good while as their thinking of what to say, "S-So you are not against sharing me?" Asked Naruto as Yuiko says "not really but the problem is that, who will be the main wife? Even you had a purpose to Samui, but I'm engaged to you first as you are to me."

"That is a problem how do we choose the main wife?" Asked Naruto.

Samui then had an Idea "Well I can think of one way. A challenge the winner is the head wife." as Yuiko says "what's the challenge?"

Samui says "simple, you and I are going to see who makes Naruto cum the most."

"Uh, Samui-nee-chan are you sure that is a good Idea? I mean you want to wait until our wedding for more. However, are you sure?" Asked Naruto as Samui says "I know this, and this is something she and I have to do" as both get up and face each other as their breasts are against each other, with Samui's Double K cup Breasts against Yuiko's Double J cup breasts, as Yuiko says "who is first?" as she looking at Samui as Samui herself says "you go first, after all, it won't be fair if I go first, and tomorrow it will be my turn, with that let the best wife be win"

"Very well Samui I accept the challenge. So yes may the best wife win." Said Yuiko as Samui says "I will let you two be" as she walks away to her room as Yuiko says "so where do i-" Naruto picks her up and takes her to his bedroom.

An hour later

Naruto's room

Lemon starts

Yuiko is moaning as Naruto is playing with her breasts as she moans out "y-your so good N-Naruto-san." as she losing it badly, "Practice now let's feel that mouth on my cock" says Naruto as Yuiko gets on her knees as she facing Naruto's cock which to her is the biggest that she has ever seen in her life. She gulps a little, and she takes two inches into her mouth as she is thinking 'i-it's too big! A-and it's only just the two inches'

Naruto moans and says "You will have to do better than that, like so" as he thrust the rest of his cock into Yuiko's mouth which her eyes gets very wide by this as she thinking 'm-my god h-how can s-Samui t-take a-all o-of t-this?' as she realizing of what Samui had meant if she had gone first. 'She knows Naruto better than me they must have fucked a lot' as she is thinking as she is trying her best to suck Naruto's cock as her pussy is getting insanely wet by the sec.

10 minutes later

Yuiko is bobbing her head while losing her mind to Naruto's cock as Naruto says "wow, you're getting better by the sec Yuiko, keep this up cause I'm about to cum."

Yuiko is to busy that she did not hear him at all as she is bobbing her head faster as she is sucking Naruto's cock even more as she thought 'Oh my god this cock tastes so good I think that I might have Naruto become Daimyo if I can't take over.'

That's when it hits her, hard as she can hear Naruto say "Here I cum. take it all!" Naruto has her head take all of his cocks into her mouth as Yuiko felt a massive tidal wave of sperm flows inside of her mouth as she is thinking 'oh kami. Not only he has a massive cock! He cums at an inhuman rate.'

Naruto keeps cumming, and he is not letting her move as Yuiko is cumming upon this as it is way too much for her to handle, as her pussy is an overflow of its juice as it dripping down on her legs as her pussy is twitching badly.

After thirty minutes Naruto stops cumming as Naruto takes out his cock from Yuiko's mouth as he says "damn nothing beats a virgin's mouth" as Yuiko is coughing a bad as a bit too much of sperm for her to swallow, Then she feels her breast get grabbed "Now let's feel these twins on my cock" says Naruto as Yuiko is blushing so bad as she says "y-yes N-Naruto-san, a-as you wish" as she fixes herself a bit as she wraps Naruto's cock with her breasts as Naruto moans upon the feel of her breasts.

"Damn your breasts are very soft," says Naruto as he feels Yuiko's breasts moving on his cock, Yuiko says "I hope that you like them, as there my pride and joy."

Naruto smirks and says "I will enjoy them for a long time" as he is enjoying them more, as Yuiko moving her breasts more and more, Naruto is moaning and says "Damn these are soft I hope you are ready because after this we will have much fun" as he smirks more as Yuiko has no idea of what is going to happen next.

20 minutes later

After Yuiko made Naruto cum two or three times more, She is bent over the bed, and Naruto is behind her with his cock's tip rubbing her pussy, and his hands are on her ass.

As Yuiko says "N-Naruto-san, i-I don't k-know i-if m-my pussy could handle your gigantic s-size cock" as she nervous as she blushing badly, Naruto smirks and says "Oh no worries I will be gentle" as he slowly pushes his cock into Yuiko's pussy but since it's way too big for her, she couldn't help but scream with all her heart out "Oh fuck your massive it is splitting my pussy in half." as she crying as blood is leaking out of her pussy as Naruto is slowly pushing his cock deeper into Yuiko.

"Oh A virgin Perfect they have very tight pussies, and I am taking yours," says Naruto as Yuiko screams out "b-but your cock is too massive for me."

"I was for the others, but their pussies got used to my cock, and you will do the same, just you wait," says Naruto as Yuiko feels Naruto starts to thrust his cock in her as she screams louder with more tears falling from her eyes.

2 hours later

Naruto is hammering down into Yuiko with her screaming as Yuiko is losing it badly as she had made Naruto cum a few times as the two keep going like two sex-crazed there are, "Are you enjoying this Yuiko?" as Yuiko answers "yes so much Naruto-san. P-please fuck me more with your wonderful gigantic cock."

"Oh I will but do you think that you might be able to win" says Naruto as he hammering his cock faster into Yuiko's pussy as he thinking 'I think that Samui might win or if Yuiko does win her mind will be broken beyond repair by the time we are done' as he fucking Yuiko even more.

Soon enough, Yuiko is now on top, and she's riding Naruto like a cowgirl as she screams out "I don't know, but I will not stop until I can't walk tomorrow please More Naruto." as her mind is now gone, leaving only the thought of Naruto's cock as Naruto says "Oh with pleasure! Also, I am about to cum" as he starts to thrust his cock in Yuiko's pussy.

After thirty minutes Naruto cums into Yuiko's pussy as she screams in the heavens as she feels Naruto's sperm moving inside of her as she says "s-so much cum~~."

After thirty minutes of Cumming Naruto stops and pulls out and has his tip at her asshole which Yuiko says "w-wait y-you a-also d-do anal? B-but my ass will not handle it. p-please j-just fuck my pussy m-more o-okay?" as she is scared, Naruto looks at her and says "Oh but I want all of you not just your pussy. So yes I am claiming your ass as well" as Yuiko is nervous as she can be.

10 minutes later

Naruto is thrusting into Yuiko's ass and she is screaming "Oh kami your tearing my ass in half" as Naruto thrust his cock faster, faster each passing sec with Yuiko screaming more as she feels Naruto's cock moving wildly inside of her ass, "Your ass is tight as fuck" says Naruto as he keeps having his way with Yuiko's ass as she screaming more and more than before as she bit crossed eye.

"Hope your ass is ready because I am going to cum right now," says Naruto as he cums hard inside of Yuiko's ass as Yuiko screams in the heavens as she feels so much of Naruto's sperm.

The two keep going for the rest of the night of nonstop sex until sunrise. Where we Find Naruto fucking yuiko against the window as he thrust his cock very hard into Yuiko's pussy as she is screaming out "your monster of sex Naruto-san. Y-you have ruined me completely, and I don't care cause I want no one else but you."

"Good to hear that cause you are mine forever," says Naruto as he keeps fucking her more.

Lemon over

In the kitchen

Samui is drinking some of her morning tea as she hears Naruto and Yuiko above her as she says "not bad for a first timer" Samui then waits for them to come downstairs as she hears a loud 'cumming." from Yuiko from above.

A bit later

Yuiko walks down as she rubbing her ass a bit as she says "I'm so sore, but it was amazing" Then she enters the kitchen and sees Samui waiting for her as she walks up to her but at a slow rate as Samui says "oh I was like that when Naruto first fucked me, oh he was so wild~"

"Really and how long did you and he go at it?" asked Yuiko as she carefully sits down as she still sore on both holes as Samui tells yuiko that they once do it for a whole month, Yuiko is shocked at that then she hears Samui ask "So what was your count?"

Yuiko says it was about 269, Samui nods and says "Well my turn tonight, and I can't wait so some advice. Take a long hot shower to relax Ok." as Samui smiles.

The next day

At the Living room

Yuiko is shocked to hear of how many times that Samui had made Naruto cum which is two times more than her, Yuiko bows her head and says "I accept Defeat you are the head wife Samui" as Samui bows as well.

As for Naruto? Well he decides to head out for a bit to catch some breath and leave before he found who will be the head wife, Naruto is wondering about, as he's walking through the training grounds, then he hears someone is training here, so he goes check out who it is.

He sees a blonde haired woman who is wearing a sleeveless blue jacket with a black shirt with striped sleeves with blue skirt and black under pant and brown combat boots and what's more, the size of her breasts is a rival to Samui's they are Triple J or K cup he could not tell from where he is.

Naruto gets closer as he sees that the woman simple breaks the wooden pole in half with a kick, Naruto thinks 'Damn she is strong.'

Naruto gets closer and says "Hello." as the blond woman fix her a big as she turns to see Naruto, "oh hello" says the woman, "May I ask who you are cause I have never seen you around Konoha before?" naruto ask, as the woman "oh I'm just moved here after having a massive fall out with my lying ex-boyfriend after I found out that he was cheating behind my back with chick that he dated before"

"Ouch that must be hard so where are you stay?" Naruto asked again as the woman "some old apartment that no one lived for years but it only places I can pay for since I don't have much begin with" says the woman, Naruto nods "Well you can stay with me I have much room in the compound although you and I will not be the only ones living there."

As the woman says "look you seem like a nice guy but we just meet, I don't even know your name let along live with you and others" as Naruto has a look that says 'fair enough.'

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki," says Naruto as he often up his hand to her as the woman says "18 and yes that's my name."

"Well it is Unique really, but I am not going to make fun of that name," says Naruto as now named 18 says "is it because your name has two meanings, one is fishcakes and another maelstrom? I'm sure it was fishcakes part."

"Maelstrom actually," says Naruto as 18 smirks "right, besides names, I think I heard your name before, well before coming here of course."

"Really How if I may ask?" Asked Naruto, "for one, that you have a smoking hot sister, that both boys and girls want her for themselves but I also heard that she is taken and about to get married soon, you don't know how many I had seen guys and girls with sad faces."

"Yeah I know they are fools hell I fought one of those fools, and he tried to begin Samui-nee-chan to break off the marriage. She is a mother, and they want to separate the parents" says Naruto as 18 " I heard of that as well and many other things but there's one I don't know about, and that is, who is this guy, who simply win this Samui's heart out of nowhere, and yet no one knows who he is or what he even looks like"

"Yeah I know who it is, but it is a closely guarded Secret only a select few people know," says Naruto as 18 says "if you say so, anyway, do you want to have sex?"

Naruto smirks, and the air ripples as seals were activated and say "Hope your ready because you will be walking with a limp for a while" with 18 smirks.

Lemon starts

20 minutes later

Naruto has 18's breasts in hand, and they are K cup, and she is moaning as 18 says "o-oh y-your so good" as she is blushing badly, Naruto is smiling then removes one hand and has it go between her legs rubbing her pussy making her moan louder. "Oh looks like you are a naughty woman you are already wet," says Naruto as he is fingering 18's pussy more as she is moaning more as both have no clothes on except for 18 who still has her jacket on and Naruto with his pants on.

"Oh, Kami how d-did y-you g-gets-so good," says 18 as she is moaning more as Naruto says "won't you like to know~" as he keeps fingering 18's pussy more and more as she keeps getting wetter by the sec.

Naruto then pinches her nipple in hand making her scream loudly as Naruto also starts licking her neck as she moaning out "Oh kami you are a pro at this are you sure that you are not related to a god?" as she moans more as she feels that Naruto stop pinching her nipple and starts fingering her ass along him fingering her pussy.

"I hope you're ready because I want to have those lovely lips on my cock now," says Naruto as he keeps up until he makes 18 cum on both from her pussy and ass as she falls on her knees as Naruto started to undo his pants, and when he drops them.

Smack!

18 comes face to face of Naruto's gigantic cock as she says "oh my god" as she is stunned by his size, Naruto smirks and says "Yes it is big" as 18 is blushing badly.

18 then takes a little lick, and when her tongue touches his cock she really likes the taste as she thinks that it's bit salty, but in all she loves it as she now thoroughly licking all sides of Naruto's cock as she says in between licks "your so much bigger and better than my ex's"

"Oh, how big was he to compare?" Asked Naruto as 18 says "you beat his 6 inches badly" as she keeps licking it more, Naruto smirks as he would like to videotape this and send it to the loser as 18 keeps licking Naruto's cock, even more, then 18 decides to suck Naruto's cock by taking it into her mouth.

'My kami he is big I am only able to take half of it into my mouth' says 18 in her thoughts as she has half of Naruto's cock in her mouth.

Naruto moan and says "Damn you took in half my cock not many can do that on their first go." as he starts to thrust his cock into 18's mouth which her eyes gets uncommonly widen upon Naruto's action, 18 starts to gag as Naruto shoved into her mouth as she feels Naruto's cock moving inside of her mouth as she thinking that she will be ruined for life by him and only his cock will able to satisfy her.

As she is thinking 'oh kami his cock is terrific~ I-I'm going to cum by this alone~~' And true to her thoughts she came right there, as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust into her mouth and down her throat.

Naruto then feels that he is going to cum "I hope you are hungry because here I cum." as he cums on the spot as 18 takes a massive load of sperm down her throat as her eyes get even more comprehensive than before. As Naruto's cum is going right into her stomach and it does not seem like it is stopping at anytime soon.

30 minutes later

As 18 had to withstand 30 minutes of nonstop flow of sperm into her mouth as she feels that it finally stopping as Naruto takes out his cock from her mouth And her stomach looks like she is 5 months pregnant and she is shocked that he came so much as she cough up a bit of Naruto's sperm as Naruto says "wow, I had cum so much, but it seems my cock wants more, so with that I'm going to" as he stands over her s 18 sees that Naruto's cock is still hard as steel "fuck your pussy, hard" says Naruto.

"W-What I-I a-am still not ready for a y-your beast of a c-cock," says 18, Naruto says "don't worry, you will get used to it."

Naruto gets 18 into position with his cock at her pussy entrance with 18 saying that she's not ready as Naruto slowly pushes his cock into 18's pussy which she screams loud as she can as she feels each inch of Naruto's cock entering, It is tearing her pussy in half, and it is going deeper than her pathetic ex-boyfriend's cock ever could.

As Naruto says "holy fuck your tight. Did your ex even fuck you at all?"

"Yes he did but you are ten times bigger than he will ever be!" shouts 18 as she just losing it badly all the while Naruto's cock is still inside of 18's pussy, Naruto loves the feeling of 18 squeezing his cock, and he then gives her ass a nice Smack which she screams upon.

Soon enough, Naruto starts having his way with her as 18 screams like she never screamed before, Naruto is thrusting like he intends to get her pregnant as 18 has her back against the tree.

As 18 shout out "y-your destroying my pussy. Y-your cock is too much for me to take." Naruto keeps thrusting into 18 with a smile and says "Good cause I plan to make you only think about my cock and no other man, just me" as he thrust into her like crazy with 18 screaming louder by the sec yet at the same time she's slowly getting used to it as well as loving it.

Naruto then has one of her nipples in his mouth and starts sucking on it which makes 18 moans/screams upon that she losing her mind badly as she thinking 'oh kami he is so fucking good at this I think I am getting addicted to him and his massive cock" as she screamed louder while her breasts are bouncing like crazy.

20 minutes later

As 18 is being held by Naruto who is holding her by her legs as he thrust his cock deep into her pussy even more as it's juicing covering his cock, 18 looks like she has lost her mind from Naruto's fucking her even more as he asks her "who is better? Your ex or me Mr big cock?"

"You hands down he could never please me as well as you have been doing so amazingly good." screamed 18 as she is entirely into Naruto and his cock.

Naruto smirks and keeps thrusting into her like a mad man with 18 screaming like a crazy woman herself, "I hope you are ready because I am about to cum inside of your pussy!" says Naruto as 18 screams out "n-no. Not!" but she was too late as Naruto unleashes a massive load of sperm inside of her pussy as she screams out "Inside of me." with all her heart.

As Naruto cums inside of her but lucky her it is a safe day for her. Naruto just keeps cumming into her pussy with 18 feeling all of it inside of her pussy and womb as she says "y-you c-cum so much i-in me" as she has a semi fuck silly face on her, Then he stops and pulls out and puts the tip at her asshole and 18's eyes get very wide as she says "n-no! N-not there please."

"Ah but I want to take this nice soft and plump ass. I am not letting it not feel what your pussy felt" says Naruto as he thrust his cock deep inside of 18's ass with her screaming out "OH fuck. You're tearing my poor ass in half. Please, t take it out." with her losing her mind even more so, and Naruto began fucking her ass with 18 screaming louder and louder.

20 minutes later

Naruto is fucking 18 in Doggy style making her scream her heart out as he is fucking her ass with no mercy as 18 screams "fuck me in the ass more. Please, Mr big. Fuck me with your cock more."

Naruto keeps thrusting into 18 "I don't plan to stop until you are out cold from sexual bliss" as he is holding onto 18's ass as his cock thrust into her ass wildly with her ass cheeks jiggling nonstop as well, 18 screams out "Yes please fuck me into a sexual coma. Please make me feel like I am in heaven more please" as she now has a silly fuck face on her with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as well her eyes rolling upward.

Naruto smirks and moves on hand from her hip to her head and leans down while turning her head and kisses her on the lips with her moaning upon the kiss.

Many hours later

Naruto and clones surround 18 as they are gang-banging her as each of them fucking every hole she has as well giving handjobs and titfuck as the only thinking that she's thinking are 'Yes more please more. I love this so much' as she's being fucked in every way possible, while Naruto and his clones are having their ideas with her.

An hour later

Lemon over

18 is out of it, and Naruto has their clothes but he is on, and he is taking her to his house with her clothes and once he places her on the bed, and he heads out and see if there's a mission for him to do.

Naruto is enjoying the quiet walk then it is interpreted by three idiots which he sighs heavily as he hears.

"Hey dobe where are you going hand over that vest now!" says Sasuke as Naruto sighs again as he's not facing them and says "no Sasuke, cause it doesn't work like that you fucking Idiot."

"You baka Give Sasuke his vest right now." shrieked Sakura. Naruto covered his ears than in a voice of authority "Genin Haruno you dare order me a chunin to hand something over to a genin who has not earned it at all. Listen here, and I am your superior. Therefore, I don't listen to you or ordered by you" stated Naruto, and he's not finished "now listen to you three Genins! You don't tell me what to do since you have no right or authority. Now, you will leave me, or I swear to Kami herself, I will hurt all you so bad, you will resign as ninjas for the rest of your sad lives."

"You don't scare me a loser so how about you tell me who is your future brother in law so I can kick his ass and show Samui a real man." Demands Kiba, Naruto is getting pissed off now, Naruto grabs Kiba's throat and hisses right in his face.

"It seems the mutt or the runt is too stupid to know when to keep his fucking mouth shut and you have pissed me off." Said Naruto who vanishes with Kiba to god knows where.

Three hours later people were talking that Kiba was tied up bondage style and he was naked in front of the academy, and No one believed him when he says that Naruto did it to him as Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage Tower and heads inside.

Naruto goes right to the mission room, and he sees Danzo handing of giving missions, "Danzo-sama How are you today?" Asked Naruto as he smiles. Danzo looks up and smiles at Naruto. You see The Root Shinobi turn off their emotions when on missions and they don't know when they are not on them though some are an emotionless cause of what they witnessed when they were young.

"I am well Naruto-san. So here for a mission?" Asked Danzo with Naruto nodding as he asks if there one that's a week or two long mission. Danzo looks and pulls out a mission that Naruto requested "You are in luck. Suna is asking someone to come and get their ambassador to Konoha. This Mission will be about two to three weeks long. The ambassador is Temari" says Danzo.

As Naruto say "all right, I will take it" as he hands for the mission scroll and Danzo hands it and Naruto leaves and heads home.

Naruto gets home and sees Samui holding Akemi and Yuiko who has a bottle for Akemi while Minato is sleeping at the moment, Naruto informs them that he's heading out for mission and will be back within a week or two, Samui asks why and Naruto explains. After hearing that Samui nods now holding the bottle for Akemi who still has her stuffed rabbit. She is happily drinking from the bottle and happy to be in her mother's arms.

So like that, Naruto goes get his things together and kiss everyone goodbye as well sleeping bye to his children when he leaves the house and heads toward the gate and to Suna for the mission.

—

 ***Dealt and Blaze are sitting on a table of a restaurant as dealt freezes time while eating a dumpling***

 **P: Well that was an exciting chapter.**

 **D:Yup, and we usually would leave for the next story but remember of what I said before, I and blaze would be staying here until Lemon at the Same household is finished, right blaze?**

 **P: Yeah we will be here. The story is almost at an end. However, remember dealt the others stories. Well, we can send clones to them.**

 **D:I don't know to d- *a random gateway opens up and somehow split both Dealt and Blaze into two and sucks them in and vanishes*...what happen?**

 ***Blaze smiles***

 **P: The gateways made two of us so they can deal with the other stories while we remain here.**

 **D:but which ones though? * don't where the clones are heading* the list ones or the random updates?**

 **P: I think the random ones, but I am only 0.001% sure of that.**

 **D: I see, anyway, with one down until the finale, so what's going to happen next? Who's to say but worry not, the next chapter will up as soon as it's done until then, favorite if you are new, like that you will get updates for when a new chapter is posted, review of your thoughts, and now not just flames also random nonsense reviews are no longer ALLOWED! *my eye twitching badly***

 **P: Don't ask it is best you don't ask at all. Well, we will see you all later. Bye *Grabs a cup of Sake and starts to drink***

—


	21. Chapter 21

—

 ***gateway opens up, and both Dealt and Blaze come out***

 **D:finally we back here.**

 **P: Yeah after some time.**

 **D:yeah, so now then, do the recap blaze.**

 **P: Well it has been some time, so I don't remember much.**

 **D:well I do remember that Naruto went on a mission, that's all I could recall, and also *I place a lizard on Blaze's head.***

 **P: I remember that Fire Daimyo's Daughters came one was a liar and the other was the true one, and the challenge of who will his wife was decided. *Flicks the Lizard off my head***

 ***the lizard come back on your head somehow***

 **D:Yeah, it's been a while since the last chapter, so let us see what is going to happen next! *see blaze flicks the lizard again, but it somehow returns on his head.***

 ***Dealt is pushed into an Arena and shadow Dragons attack him, and the lizard joins the fight, and the Arena is in a pit.***

 **P: While I watch this enjoy. Remember we don't own anything other than the Idea of the story and the ocs. Also to those in the reviews trying to tell us to hurry up DON'T RUSH US! Alternatively, no more stories at all from either of us.**

 ***Then blaze notice that the lizard is back on his head yet again***

 **P: WHOSE LIZARD IS THIS? *So ready to pull out his God Killer Gun and the lizard doesn't seem to care if you have your God Killer Gun at its face***

—

 **Lemon at the Same Household**

 **Chapter 21**

It's been a few days since Naruto went on a mission, and so far.

Naruto grabs his head and messing up his head as he says "where the fuck am I?" as it turns out, he's lost, and somehow at the coast of the Land of Water, Naruto is looking around to find any sign of where he is and who hired him but it turns out the person employed is from the land of Earth.

Naruto then heads to the land of earth If he can ever get himself back on track, but for now he guess he will go down near the water as he walks up ahead to found a village that could point Naruto finds an old man which he doesn't know where the Land of Earth since he never went too far of his home village, he leads the way to the village which is also a Port, then tells him that there might be someone able to tell him where he needs to go.

Naruto heads into the port to ask for directions when he appeared there, he sees many people gather at the docks, so he wonders of what is going on as he comes up to someone and asks of what is going on. "Oh, the famous Nico Robin is here and is waiting for someone. I can't believe that Nico Robin is here." says the person, as Naruto feel like that he knows the name but not sure, as he about to leave but then he sees more people coming up thus pushing him in a crowd.

He is pushed to the front and is not very happy about it, but then, he gets pushed out and lands on the road which someone is in front of him. Naruto about to pick himself up but then he looks up to see a woman looking at him with concern in her eyes "Are you all right?" said the woman.

Naruto, a woman with long back hair with light blue eyes as she wearing a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line with periwinkle, rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead. She has an hourglass figure, and she has Double J cup breasts.

Naruto is thinking 'fuck she's hot.' He then gets up and says "Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki and I did not have fun getting pushed to the front o-" she stops Naruto as she says as she notices his headband "you won't happen to be A Konoha Ninja?"

Naruto nods and says "Yes I am. Why do you ask?", Before he knows it, the woman grabs his hand and says "I was beginning to wonder that you won't show up at all! Come on. We have ruins to study!" Naruto is confused as all fucking hell as he is dragged by this woman whom he doesn't know or understands of what going on.

Later on the boat

Naruto is now on board on a boat which he noticed the whole crew are woman, "Ok can you please tell me what is going on?" asked Naruto as he asked someone who would stop and listen but their all busy as bees, Then he feels a tap on his shoulder, and he sees it is the same woman who had to drag him here as she will answer his questions that he wanted to hear.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Nico Robin, and I had sent a request to your village to send a shinobi" The now Named Robin said Naruto nods "Ok then please tell me what it is that I have to do please," said Naruto.

Nico Robin "oh right, I guess you didn't read the full details then?" said as Naruto is lost.

Meanwhile back at Konoha

Tsunade's office

Tsunade is reading the details of the mission made by one Nico Robin as she says "I didn't expect for this" as she closed it and says "I wonder how Naruto will react when he founds out that he's not only to protect them."

Back with Naruto

Naruto says the last part of the mission "I have to have sex with not just you but the other crews which at all woman?" Robin nods and Naruto sighs and says "Well this is going to be an exciting mission, so how many are in the crew?"

Robin thinks and then answers "20 that includes myself really." as Naruto says "all right, so do I first?" as Robin thinks on that as she says "first off, do you know shadow clone jutsu? I heard most shinobi and kunoichi from Konoha know Shadow clone jutsu."

Naruto looks at her and says "Watch." Do the cross symbol and Thousands of clones appear and the women are shocked as all hell as Naruto dispel them and says "yeah I can do that" Robin smiles as she says "good! Then made a couple of your clones and have them keep an eye on things as you, go to bed with Nami and her sister Nojiko" as on cue.

Two women come up to Robin as Naruto see the first one has long orange hair with brown eyes as she is wearing no shirt and only has a bra on which is Red and long blue pants as her breasts are nearly big as Robin's, she's Nami.

Also, next to her is a woman with somewhat long light blue hair with her skin a bit darker then Nami's as she wearing a shirt with no sleeves and white pants as her breasts are a bit more prominent than Robin's, she's Nojiko.

Naruto looks and asks "Adopted?" They both nod as their says "now then come with us lover boy~" drag him to a bed as Naruto says to wait that he has to make the clones first.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house

Kushina is breastfeeding her baby, and Samui is playing with both her son and daughter as Kushina ask "so tell me again, when will Naruto return?", Samui thinks on that as she says "I'm not sure, but for a while, I believe."

Kushina nods knowing that her baby won't have her father for a while as she notices that the baby is getting sleepy, and so do Samui's children, which means nap time.

So they put them all down for a nap and Hana does the same along with Rose and Anko.

All of them leave with Hana saying that she will be back as she needs to get food for her three dogs and Anko is heading out to get Dango, so it's just Kushina and Samui by themselves within a few minutes Kushina says "want to have sex?"

Samui smirks and so does Kushina as both grabs one other's hand, and both of them quickly head to a room for them to use and place Kushina place to seal to block all noise, that's when they start doing it.

Back with Naruto

Lemon starts

Naruto is on a bed, and the girls are giving him a sexy strip dance as Nami slowly taking off her pants as Nojiko taking off her shirt. Naruto is watching both as Nojiko lets her breasts bounce and Nami's ass is so plump, and Naruto wants to tap it so bad.

As both are now in their underwear as they come up to Naruto as Nami ask him "so tell us~ how big are you big there?~"

Naruto smirks and says "How about you take them off and find out." as he sees Nojiko who is already on it as she takes off Naruto's pants and boxers, both sisters are in a massive surprised. Naruto's cock smacks Nojiko in the face, and they are shocked with wide eyes.

As Nami says, "t-that r-really big" Naruto smirks and says "Yes it is and this is what the girls want right?" They nod their heads, but their eyes glaze over at seeing this beast of a cock as Nojiko opens her mouth and takes out her tongue as she starts licking Naruto's cock as Nami starts moaning because Naruto is using his right arm to groping her breast.

Naruto says "Well I must say that these are very soft Nami. what is your secret?" as he foundling Nami's breast more loudly while Nojiko is licking his cock more "I-I don't h-have a secret N-Naruto~" says Nami as she is losing it badly as Nojiko says "i-if you think we are busty, you should meet our mother."

Naruto smirks and says "Maybe I should and have all three of you worshiping my cock." They get a wet hearing that from Naruto as well blushing badly.

A bit later

Both Nami and Nojiko are licking every side of Naruto's cock as Naruto says "damn you two are going at it" as he sees both sisters licking his cock more and more then he asks for the names of the others in the crew. They tell them the Captain is Whitey bay. Then they have Hina who is the fighter and their mother, Bellemere, who is the crew's chief.

Then there's Marguerite as she's both a fighter and one of Robin's assistants, Then there's Vivi, Robin's Apprentice, and there's the vice cap, Rebecca which Naruto learns that she from far away places that she used to be royal but chose of life as do Vivi.

Then there's Viola who is a dancer, and Shirahoshi aka the newly added member, then they have Tifa Lockhart the muscle of the group, as there's Koala even though she's new to healing the crew, but she gets the job done.

The next person is the Sharpshooter Bisca Mulan, and she is the one who carries the guns and protects them from any raiders and thieves.

However, before Naruto could think of the rest of the crew's names, the two sisters makes Naruto cock hard from their licking, Naruto moans and says "Damn you two are good cock suckers aren't you?" as Nami says "yes we are but your the biggest we even had~~" as she licks some of Naruto's sperm on the side of her face, Naruto then says "It seems that you both are naughty little Sluts! I wonder should I take you both home and keep you chained up to fuck you whenever I want" as both sisters are now licking each other's faces as both are covered in his cum.

"We love that idea~~" they purr, and Naruto smirks as he has plans for this crew.

Meanwhile back at Uzumaki house

Samui is moaning as she has Kushina's head between her legs "Kaa-chan you are good at this~~" as she losing it badly as Kushina licking Samui's pussy like crazy then she stops and move up from Samui's pussy and kisses her daughter deeply as the two moans upon that with both of them blushing badly, Then Kushina feels her ass gets grabbed and Samui breaks the kiss and says "I hope your ready I have some toys that I would like to test on you~" She purred Making Kushina shiver but then Kushina holds Samui closer as she says to her "oh as much I would love to~ but not today my dear girl, I'm going to make you moan~~" as she goes back kissing Samui deeply.

Samui had grabbed her double ended dildo before Kushina kissed her but upon of Kushina holding onto her, Samui drops it as she gets kissed by Kushina, as the two making out as Samui tries to break the kiss as she says "kaa-san please" gets kissed again but couldn't as Samui is really enjoying kissing her mother very much.

Back with Naruto

Naruto couldn't decide which one of the two sisters should he had his way with first as both of them are shaking their ass at him having their ass cheeks jiggle, Naruto feels his cock way more harder than before as he thought to himself 'Damn these two slutty bitches. I know what will do to solve this!' as he makes a cross hand sign, then.

Poof

A clone grabs Nami and Nojiko has the real Naruto as both blushing deeper shade of red as their feel the cocks of Naruto and his clone against their pussies as both say in unison "Hope you sluts are ready for a good fucking that you need. Teasing sluts" and both of them slams their cocks into Nami, and Nojiko pussies as both sisters scream out "Oh fuck Naruto your massive cocks are destroying our pussies" Naruto and his clone smirk and thrust like no tomorrow into their pussies.

As the Real Naruto lift Nojiko and carries her by holding onto as he now fucking her while standing as the clone is showing no mercy toward Nami as she screams out with her eyes rolling upward "Oh fuck yes fuck me more! Make me into your bitch."

As they keep at it, someone walks in, and it's Nami's and Nojiko's mother, Bell-mere, she has a long fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail, grey eyes, and a rather unique hairstyle similar to a Mohawk known as a Chelsea hawk, as she wearing a striped shirt which the shirt is hugging her Triple H cup breasts with an apron on with dark blue pants.

Naruto and his clone as both girls say "m-mom!" as their looking at her while blushing badly because they didn't expect to come in as Bell-mere looks at him.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house

Samui is moaning as she and Kushina are rubbing their pussies together as Samui says while moaning "kaa-san~" and Kushina says "Samui~" as their keep at it while blushing badly, Samui then pulls Kushina into a kiss which ending up with Kushina falling onto her back with Samui on top of her as Samui rubbing her pussy against Kushina's.

Kushina moans into the kiss than their break off the kiss as their moaning louder with Samui not only her pussy against Kushina's, also her breasts as their moan together.

Back with Naruto at the ship

Bellamere is being fucked by a clone who snuck up on her, and all three are scream like sluts in heat as Naruto, and his clones are fucking all three of them as the real one is thinking 'fuck! I never thought I would be something like this! Fucking a hot kaa-san with her two hot daughters!'

"Yes please, more fuck this slutty family more please!" shouts all three as there in the same position which bends over the bed as all three are covered in sweat as their eyes are full of lust as their falling for Naruto's cock.

Naruto smirks and says "It seems this family is full of nothing but a horny woman that should be on their knees worshiping cock that's in them their pussies!" as he and his clones keep having their way with all three.

Naruto is listening to them letting out mixes of screams and moans like the horny woman there are as he and his clones are fucking them stupid as all three woman cum on the spot.

3 Hours later

Lemon over

Naruto walks out of the room as he does so, Nami, her sister and mother are laying on the bed with fuck silly faces on them as their covered in sweat and cum as their holes are leaking out so much of Naruto's sperm.

Naruto is walking down the hallway of the ship as he hears someone from behind, "I see that you are done Naruto-san" says the voice of the person as Naruto turned to see Robin who has her hand up as she smiles at him, Naruto nods and says "Yeah and let me tell you those three are so horny."

Robin says "well we all are like that since traveling does that to a woman, never staying one place for long" as she smiles as she says "now then, would you like to meet the next woman you will have sex with?" Naruto gets a boner and says "Who is next?" he glints in his eye.

Robins says 'right this way' as she leads Naruto to the next one.

Meanwhile at Uzumaki home

Samui and Kushina who had finished having sex a while ago and right now, well.

There are pissed and annoyed. Why? There's a guy at their doorstep, and he's holding flowers toward Samui, "Samui will you please go out with me and be my girlfriend?" says the guy who is wearing noble like clothes, Samui raised up her hand to show her ring as she says "you do know that I'm getting married right?" The Guy is shocked then gets angry "I DON'T CARE I WILL MAKE YOU MINE MARRIED OR NOT. YOU WOULD MAKE A NICE SLAVE! Because someone of your looks shouldn't be with anyone but me!" says the guy as Samui looks at him and says "You are pathetic you know that you tiny cock loser." Samui then slams the door in his face.

The nobleman gets very anger from hearing that as he kicks open the door and gets inside as he about to grab Samui and drag her by force, Chakra chains catch him and is not letting go as Kushina is pissed as her face is covered in shadow as her eyes are white as the guy sees fury in it's human form. "You fucking asshole she said that she is to be married and it seems you don't want to be a man anymore. Wish granted"

Outside of the house

As everyone is walking by as their minding their own business, that is until their all hear, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NO ANYTHING BUT THAT." as everyone hears someone crying in a bloody mary.

Back with Naruto

Robin Introduce Naruto to a woman who is a bit older than Naruto as she has long pink hair as she wearing a simple yellow shirt and skirt, what's more, from what he sees, this woman has the biggest breasts in the whole crew are there are K cup as she is Shirahoshi, no last name though, and she looks very nervous as she blushing badly as Robin says "do you remember of what we talk about before Shirahoshi?"

"Y-Yes Robin." Stutters Shirahoshi as she is looking at Naruto and looking away as Naruto is thinking 'Oh boy a very shy one~ I'm going to have fun with her' as Robin says "good, now then why not you take Naruto to your room" as she smiles, She nods nervously.

With that Robin sees them walk away while Shirahoshi is very nervous as it because she never had sex before, sure she had masturbated but never sex. Anyway, both of them arrived at the room as she walks in and lets Naruto walks in.

Then she closes the door, but she is still Nervous, then out of nowhere, she sees Naruto taking off his clothes as Shirahoshi is blushing badly as she is watching this, she is blushing so bad that she might pass out but when she sees Naruto's cock, she blushing way more than before.

Steam is coming out of her ears as Naruto says "come on now, I can't be the only one Shirahoshi" as he can't wait to see Shirahoshi get naked as Shirahoshi staring at Naruto's cock as it's throbbing hard as it leaking out a bit of sperm from the tip then Naruto's body as she sees how muscley he is.

Naruto licks his lips and pounces on her which the busy girl lets out a big 'eeps!' as they fall onto the bed.

Lemon starts

A few minutes later

Naruto is sucking on the pink nipple of her left breast, making her moan while he's fingering her pussy as Shirahoshi says in her moans "y-your so f-forceful! S-so mean. Y-you r-rip off m-my clothes." She is getting turned on as Naruto keeps at it.

Then he lets go of her nipple as well fingering her pussy as he stands above as his cock against her face as he says "lick my cock" She gets more wet and takes a nice long lick as she blushing badly as she licking Naruto's cock as Naruto smirks as he thinking 'I will have to make sure not to take it too far, cause I might break her for real' as he sees Shirahoshi licking his cock more as she blushing more than Naruto says "good, now suck it" She stops licking and starts sucking but only to take a few inches of Naruto's cock as it's too big for her as she's not also used it.

As Naruto is thinking 'I have so much to teach her as I break her' Naruto then starts to thrust into her mouth making her moan with tears forming on her eyes as she not used to this as she thinking 'This man is going to be my first in everything' as she looking up Naruto as she feels Naruto's cock in her mouth.

Naruto is thinking 'Oh she is learning very fast' as he sees her slowly taking more of his cock into her mouth.

20 minutes later

Naruto thrusting his cock like crazy into Shirahoshi's mouth she has her hands on Naruto's massive balls as she looking up to him with his cock deep inside of her mouth as Naruto saying to her "That is it I hope you are ready because I am about to cum" as Shirahoshi thinking 'Oh my god he is going to cum' as she said that in her mouth, Naruto makes inside of Shirahoshi's mouth as he says "I hope you can drink it all." and then Naruto cums right into her mouth as Shirahoshi soon founds out that Naruto cums a lot as she looking up at Naruto more as she thought 'oh god! There's so much of his white sniff!'

Naruto is not letting her go so she can take as much as she can but it's too much for her takes as she takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth as she coughs a bit as her faces get hit by the remaining sperm onto her face.

Then she fell to her side which to Naruto, he sees that she's in a sexy pose as Shirahoshi says while blushing "s-so much w-white s-sniff" Naruto then grabs her and puts her on the bed back first and goes full beast onto her.

With Naruto thrusting his gigantic cock into Shirahoshi's formerly virgin pussy as there's blood flowing out of her pussy as Shirahoshi screaming like crazy as she losing her sanely with her breasts bouncing like mad as she screams out "y-your too much. N-Naruto-sama." Naruto keeps fucking her, and he takes one of her nipples and starts sucking on it, making Shirahoshi crazier than before as both of them began to sweat.

Meanwhile outside of the room

Sharley who is a tall woman and short black hair with blue shirts as it hugging her Double H breasts as well long skirt, next to her is the other woman with long pink but a darker tone then Shirahoshi's as she wearing what seems to be combat suit, as it hugging her figure and hugging her G cup. The three people are Robin's Partner Lara Croft as she is wearing a tight tank top shirt as it clutching her Double J breasts and light brown shorts as showing off her long thick legs.

Moreover, the final one is Vivi who has long light blue hair with white shirt as it hugging her double H breasts and blue skirt as all of them are hearing Shirahoshi screaming behind the door as Sharley says "Damn he is really giving it to her good isn't he?" as the other nods "yeah, the way he making her scream" said Vivi as she blushing badly.

Lara nods while blushing and says "I can't wait for my turn" as their hear more screams behind the door.

Back inside

Naruto has Shirahoshi's arm as she's on her back with her legs spread as she screams out "Please slow down" with her breasts bouncing like crazy as Naruto thrust his cock wildly inside of her as he says "sorry, but I don't show mercy when it comes to sex!" Her eyes widen, and she screams louder as she feels more of Naruto's cock moving wildly inside of her pussy.

an hour later

As Shirahoshi is laying on her back with her pussy full of sperm of Naruto's as she breathing hard while shaking as well covered in sweat as she says "N-Naruto-sama i-is a b-beast" Naruto's cock is still hard as he is resting upon her face as he says "oh I know and we were not closed from finished" as Shirahoshi blushing badly as she says "b-but."

A few minutes later

"NO!" She shouts as Naruto is fucking her in Cowgirl style as she is made to bounce onto his cock by Naruto as their rocking the bed very hard as Shirahoshi's breast bouncing unstop as she is screaming wildly as Naruto says to her "Ride Em Cowgirl" as he makes her bounce on his cock even more.

She is screaming hoping that this will stop soon.

Sometime later as both Naruto and Shirahoshi are on their feet as well off the bed as Naruto has Shirahoshi's arms as he thrust his cock harder than before as he saying to her "take this you damn busty pink hair babe!" as sound of screams and skin hitting against skin is heard in the room, She is screaming even louder than before with her tongue out of her mouth as her gigantic ass is hitting against Naruto as her pussy leaking out tons of juice as it dripping onto the floor.

Naruto now has her in doggy style as Shirahoshi has her head on the bed as she is biting onto her bed sheet as she and Naruto are sweating considerably as the pink hair busty is her toes are curling up.

Two hours later

"No Nii stop this it is not allowed" said Shirahoshi as she has her back against the wall with Naruto coming up to her with his hard as steel cock as he says to her "Not a chance you have teased me for years, and now I am going to fuck you into my cum dump sister" as he comes closer to her, She screams out "No Kaa-sama would kill you if you fuck me."

Naruto smirks and says "You are behind on the times' sister remember how mom is seven months pregnant. It is not fathers child it is my child!" as Shirahoshi is 'shock' as she says "n-no y-you didn't!" as she moans loudly as Naruto grabs both of her breasts "Yes I did and now I am going to get you pregnant as well. My hot tease of a sister" as Shirahoshi blushing as she says "n-no."

Soon enough, Naruto is now fucking Shirahoshi on the bed "Just give in sister submit to me and carry my kids" says Naruto as he and Shirahoshi rocking the bed very hard as Shirahoshi screams out "No Stop please Nii let me go, and I won't tell anyone what you did to mom and are planning to do to me." as Naruto thrust his cock harder into her as he says to her "no way! Now that I have you. There's no turning back now as I'm making you mine to fuck."

"NO!" she yells as Naruto fucks her like a raging bull as the room is filled with screams, sweat, and lust, then their change position as their in cowgirl as Naruto has his hands on Shirahoshi's hips as Shirahoshi "please stop this once Nii." Naruto smirks and says "Not until your stomach and womb are heavy with my child like mother!" as he is watching her bouncing onto his cock. She screams out "No!"

30 minutes later

Both Naruto and Shirahoshi drop the act as their making out sincerely with Shirahoshi on his lap as Naruto thrust his cock deep into as their break off the kiss and Shirahoshi scream out with her head backing away and her legs hanging upward "Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama." as she screaming out Naruto's name which Naruto smirks upon that as he made this former virgin busty pink hair babe his woman as he is thinking 'Damn this chick is a wonderful!' as he fucks her even harder than before.

Then, Shirahoshi is on the floor as she's on all fours as Naruto is fingering her ass as he says to her "now it turns to your remaining virginity" as Shirahoshi moaning while blushing as she says "b-but N-Naruto-sama" Naruto says "No buts other that your getting fucked" as he removes his fingers from her ass and right away slams his cock into her asshole with her screams like never before.

Shirahoshi screams out "Your too big. You're ripping my ass apart!" as Naruto pushing his cock inside of her ass as he says "fuck! Not only you have a gigantic fat ass! It's also very tight!" Naruto is enjoying taking all of this pink hair busty firsts, in fact, he's going to keep fucking her, but he doesn't want to leave the others left out.

So he makes a cross hand sign.

Lemon pause

2 minutes later

Naruto walked out of the Shirahoshi's room and closed as he looks for whom he's going to have sex with next, Naruto then runs into Lara Croft and thinks 'So this is one people want to get into bed and keep her from doing what she does best and what she loves to do. How stupid are these people' as Lara notice him and walks up to him "Hello there, You must be Naruto right? I'm Lara Croft" says Lara as smiles as her thoughts are 'finally he's done fucking Shirahoshi, now I can have my turn with him~.'

Meanwhile in Shirahoshi

Lemon resumes

Shirahoshi holding onto the edge of her bed as the real Naruto fucking her like a bull in mating season as she screams out "More Naruto-Sama more please" as the Uzumaki male's cock thrust into her ass like crazy as busty pink hair woman's pussy leaking out so much juice as Naruto says "Damn your ass is so tight I love fucking it" as he said that, he cums deep inside of Shirahoshi's ass with her screaming out "Naruto-sama." a bit of her sweat fly off of her body.

Lemon pause

At the ship's hallway

Lara is leading Naruto or instead of his clone, to her bedroom as both are holding each other's hand as Lara asks "I have to know, how long can you last? I mean, after all, you have so much sex today."

The clone shrugs "No Idea, and I never bother to found out" as he being lead by Lara, as their walk past Shirahoshi's door and Lara didn't hear the screams behind the door as they keep making their way.

Back in Shirahoshi's room

Lemon resume

Naruto now has Shirahoshi in full nelson as she is screaming her heart out as Naruto thrust his cock fiercely into her pussy with her screaming out "Oh more please fuck me more fill me up with more" as Naruto fucks her more and more.

As he says "Oh I will fill you up more but I', not done with you yet!" as he fucks her even more with Shirahoshi screams even louder.

Lara's room

Naruto's clone is playing with Lara's breasts making her moan as their clothes are gone from their bodies as Naruto or rather Naruto's clone says to her "Damn this is some soft tits" as Lara moans louder as she blushing badly as she sees his cock, as it twitching as a bit of pre-cum leaking out from the tip. "You want this don't you?" Naruto whispers in her ear.

Lara is blushing more as she nods shy like as she says "y-yes I do so much" as she moans more as the clone smirks.

Shirahoshi's room

Naruto has Shirahoshi laying on the back as he slamming his cock hard into her pussy as their rocking the bed very hard with Shirahoshi screaming out Naruto's name as he grabs onto her breasts as he says "I had heard the lady say, and I think I'm going to test out of how long I can last by fucking you Shirahoshi!" as he thrust his cock even more as the pink hair busty screams out "Please NO!" as their rocking the bed even more.

Lara's room

"Then I want to hear you beg me for it." Said Naruto as he is rubbing her pussy with his cock with Lara moaning upon that as she moans out "p-please f-fuck me with your monster size cock. Please." Naruto smirks and says "I will." He then thrusts his cock into her pussy making her scream.

Naruto's clone starts having his way with Lara as he thrust his cock in her pussy as he grabs her breasts. Making Lara scream more as she feels the clone's cock thrust into her like crazy.

Shirahoshi's room

Shirahoshi has her back against Naruto's chest at their laying on the bed with Naruto thrust his cock in a insane rate of speed with him holding onto Shirahoshi's sides with her screaming loudly as their on the verge of breaking the bed due the rough sex there been going through as Shirahoshi screams out "OH fuck you're destroying me" as her tongue hanging out her mouth as she dropping lot and her eyes are rolling upward as she covered in her sweat as it shows how long they been at it so far as Naruto says as he moves his hips faster for passing sec "Damn right I am! Moreover, now take my cum you damn busty pink hair bebe." Naruto cums right into the womb by thrust his cock deep inside of her pussy with Shirahoshi screams upon that as she cums as well by squirting out her juice from her pussy with her screams out "Your filling me up so much."

Lara's room

Naruto's clone is fucking Lara very hard as their in mating press position as she losing it badly "I am losing it badly big boy!" scream Lara as she feels the clone's cock thrust into her pussy like crazy as he says to her "and this big boy will make sure that you forget your past lovers!"

Lara screams as sweat begin to form on her body as she tight onto her bed sheet.

Shirahoshi's room

Shirahoshi is moaning loudly as she is sucking on Naruto's cock as Naruto is fingering her pussy and ass as both of them are in the 69 positions Naruto is thinking 'Damn she has learned well.' as he feels Shirahoshi's mouth on his cock as she is sucking it more, then without warning, Naruto stops her as well removes his cock from her mouth as he tells her for other role play for them.

As she says to him "I-I don't know." Naruto smirks and says "I know babysitter loved to get fucked" as Shirahoshi blushing badly as she says "but we can't Naruto! W-won't your Kaa-san and Tou-san return soon?" as Naruto gives her though his eyes 'this is the part you try to get.' as Shirahoshi nods as she gets up and starts running around the room with Naruto after her.

Back in Lara's room

Lara is a teacher who has given naughty student detention as she comes up to Naruto who is sitting on the bed as she says to him "Now do you know why you have been given detention?" while she is waving her hips.

Naruto looks at her and says "Maybe because I was not paying attention to the lesson." Lara nods and says "That is right now you are here for three hours, and in that time you will learn what you should have been learning."

Naruto then gets up and pushes Lara against the wall and says "Or for three hours I could fuck you senseless sensei" as Lara thinks on it while checking Naruto out as she says "but Naruto I can't I'm a married woman! Moreover, I'm your sensei too!" as she is trying to push him away, but Naruto won't move as Naruto says to her "To bad you are the reason why I don't focus your sexy ass and breasts always draw my eyes so I think I should give you what you want. Because you always seem to be begging for a cock. I will make you mine slutty sensei to use whenever I want."

Lara says that when Naruto grabs onto her breasts "no!" Naruto then removes her top and plays with her nipples making her try to fight it.

Shirahoshi's room

Shirahoshi has her back against the room as she says to her "no please listen to reason Naruto-kun" as her remembers that Naruto told her to call him 'kun then sama' since this roleplay as Naruto coming up them with his cock throbbing hard as he says to her "To bad they should have thought about this before hiring you to cause your one hell hot babysitter" as he walking closer to her as Shirahoshi says with her right arm in between her breasts "b-but t-that doesn't g-give you the right f-for trying to fuck me!"

Naruto then has her breasts and squeezes them with Shirahoshi moans loudly upon that as she moans out "no." as she gets grabbed and pulled away by Naruto.

Lara's room

Naruto has Lara's breasts in his mouth, and he is fingering her, and she is trying to stop it as she is only wearing stocking and garter belt as she moans out "no! L-let me go N-Naruto. Listen to your sensei." Naruto lets go of her nipple and adds another finger to her pussy making her scream, and he says "Oh fuck no I am keeping my promise turning you into my slutty sensei" as he pushes her on the bed as she lands on her back with her breasts bounces.

Lara tries to move away from Naruto. However, Naruto grabs her legs and spread them with him saying to her "Oh no you don't, you are mine now no matter what." Naruto rubs his cock against her pussy with Lara blushing badly as saying "n-no, please don't!" while in her mind 'yes please FUCK ME.' as she starts to scream as Naruto thrust his cock in her pussy.

Shirahoshi's room

Naruto is fucking Shirahoshi against the wall with her feet off the ground, and her legs spread as she holding onto Naruto's head as she is screaming the loudest as she can as she screams out "no. Please stop this Naruto-kun! Y-your k-kaa-san and Tou-san will be home soon."

Naruto says "NEVER" as he fucking her like a madman with Shirahoshi screaming more, Naruto then says "I don't care! You belong to me now no matter what I will keep you here. You will be happy with me filling you with sperm every day. Giving you kids for the rest of your life!" as he thrust his cock more into her with Shirahoshi scream more as she buries Naruto in between her breasts. Naruto keeps fucking into her like a madman not caring that his parents are almost home.

Lara's room

Naruto is fucking his sensei like a bull, and she is trying to get him to stop still, Lara screaming as she says "oh Kami! Oh, Kami! Oh kami." as she doesn't know how long she can 'resist' him, Naruto says to her "come on sensei! Give in to me! Moreover, I promised to give you a fuck that you won't ever forget!" Lara shakes her head and screams "NO!" with her breasts bouncing wildly as there's loud skin hitting against the skin is heard in the room, Naruto then smacks her ass making her scream even more emphatic.

Naruto increases his speed making her scream even louder, and she says "Stop Please Naruto. Please!" as their rocking the bed hard.

Shirahoshi's

Naruto has his 'babysitter' bent over on the bed as he is bucking his hips on overdrive and Shirahoshi screaming like crazy as Naruto is thinking 'now that I think about it, should it be night now? Moreover, if so, how about my other clones doing?' as he smacks onto Shirahoshi's ass and Shirahoshi screams more upon that.

In three other rooms

In all three rooms, the clones are fucking three women who are Vivi, Sharley, and Tifa.

Vivi's room

She is being fucked doggy style with her arms behind hold by Naruto as she screams out "Oh fuck your so good" as Naruto's clone fucking her more as he says to him "I have much practice!" as he thrust into her even more with Vivi screaming even more as she cum on the spot.

Sharley's room

Naruto is fucking her as she has her front on her bed on her knees and Naruto is on her fucking her ass like a beast in heat as there are no words between as their fully into each other as well showing no signs of lighting up.

Tifa's room

Tifa is giving Naruto a titfuck with her Triple K breasts as she says to him "do you like this baby?" Naruto smirks and says "Oh fuck yeah but I think a tattoo would be nice on this titty twins" as Tifa says "no as it doesn't sit me Naruto, but I would wear a bra with your name on it~."

Naruto smirks and says "Along with panties saying you are my property?" as Tifa moves her breasts more "big time~~."

Now in Lara's room

Naruto now has her in full nelson position as he thrust wildly into Lara's pussy as her juice coating Naruto's cock as she screams out "My student's monster size cock fucks me."

Naruto smirks and says "Damn right you are slutty sensei say it! Say that you belong to me." as Lara screams louder as she cums as she answers "n-never." while in her mind 'Oh you already own me I would not be surprised if he fucks the whole crew after today.'

Shirahoshi's room

Shirahoshi and Naruto are in the Cello position with Shirahoshi on her stomach and hands on her back with Naruto behind him while he held on her leg with on his left side and his right is holding onto her hands as he thrust his cock wildly in her pussy with Shirahoshi scream out "No please Naruto-kun stop please" as she doesn't know how much more she could take as Naruto says "Never not until I know you are completely mine for the rest of your life!"

Then he changes position by putting her back against his chest and grabs onto her legs the lift her up with her scream out as she feels more of Naruto's cock in her "no. I-if you fuck me like this. I-I will have your babies for real" as she screams to high scream as Naruto thrust his cock like a madman.

Naruto smirks and says "Good then you will stay and live with us. You are forever being fucked.

A few hours later

The clone walks out of Lara's room as he looks at Lara, She has a fucked stupid look on her face with her womb full of semen, and he knows she belongs to him now, he has a big smirk on his face as he says to himself that he fuck her real good, so he closes the door and walk down the hallway, when he walks by Tifa's which is next to Lara's, as he hears screams behind it.

So he opens the door a bit as he sees inside of the room.

One of Naruto's clone is fucking Tifa with her breasts in his hands saying "That is right Tifa I own you and the whole crew! I ruined you for any other pathetic man in this world" as he fucking her hard while fondling her breasts as she screams out "yes. You do owe me, baby, as you ruined me. As I want only your cock in me."

Naruto smirks and says "The next time I see you I want to see you in those bras and panties saying that you are my property. I think black would look good on you" as he makes her cum with Tifa screams louder than before.

As the clone outside smirks as he sees one of his follower clone fucking Tifa real good, so he closes the door and notices another door as it has a 'V' on it, he opens and sees Vivi is being fucked like a slut with other clone fucking her as their in doggy style position.

As he hears Vivi scream out with the 3rd clone thrust into her pussy even more, "I can't longer think. The more you fuck me. The more I can't think." Naruto smirk and says "Good that was the plan all along" as he smacks her ass with Vivi scream more.

As the other Naruto closes the door and goes over to the last door Sharley's room, as he sees what the previous clone is doing to Sharley, he is in jackhammer position as Sharley screaming wildly with her eyes rolling upward.

The clone outside smirks as he closes the door as he walks down more and when he walks past Shirahoshi's door, but he stops and places his ear on it as he is wondering of what is going on.

Inside of Shirahoshi's room

Shirahoshi is on her bed as her ass is being fuck hard by Naruto as both of them covered in sweat as the pink hair busty screams out "more please Naruto-sama more fuck your babysitter more" as she feels Naruto smacks her ass cheek hard with the real Naruto say to her "So you have finally given into to being my property to fuck whenever I want!" while he fucks her ass even harder than before with Shirahoshi screams even louder.

Outside of Shirahoshi's room

The clone removes his ear from the door and walks down until he sees one Whitey bay, aka the captain, She is looking at the ocean, and the clone comes up behind and grabs her then throws her over his shoulder. "Guess what captain your next." he has his hand on her ass.

As Whitey blushing badly as she says as she is carrying away "w-wait. W-we can't. I-I"m the captain! I have to drive the ship." as Naruto says "Your vice-captain can do that and I want you in that bed screaming my name" as he carries her as Whitey saying to let her go.

Back in Shirahoshi's room

Shirahoshi is laying on her back as Naruto thrust his cock into her mouth as her breasts bounce for each thrust Naruto makes as Shirahoshi moans loudly as she thinking 'He is ruining me, after what he did to me, I don't think I could live without him' as she moaning more as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust into her mouth. Naruto is enjoying fucking her.

Naruto says "I wonder if You are willing to go back home with me Shirahoshi" as he fucking her mouth more, Naruto is not letting up and her eyes are hazed over then he stops and takes out his cock from her mouth as he says to her "now then, do you want to go again?" as he stands above her with his cock throbbing hard, "More Naruto-sama."

Naruto smirks more as he gets in front of her and slams his cock into Shirahoshi's pussy she screams out "Naruto-sama."

At the Whitey's room

"No stop please!" Shouts Whitey as the clone is fucking her like an animal as their rocking the bed so hard that it breaks on them, but they haven't noticed as the clone slamming his cock harder into her while Whitey's F cup breasts bouncing wildly, Naruto reaches to her front and grabs them as he slamming his cock deeper into her more with Whitey screaming even more.

Meanwhile at the hallway

All three of Naruto's clones walk out of a different room, All three girls have fucked stupid looks on their faces, and their wombs are full of his cum he knows that he owns them now then their look at each as their wondering who should their have with next.

Then all three clones of Naruto see Bisca and Viola as both walking down the hallway as they notice the clones. The clones look at each other and smirk then looks at the woman with that smirk, and it sends shivers down their spines as their blushing wrongly as they remember of what Robin told them.

20 minutes later

Bisca's room

Bisca is making out with Clone 2 as their removing each other's clothes as their break off the kiss as Bisca says "Oh my you know how to really give it to a woman" as she starts moaning as clone 2 has her Double I breasts as he folding them as he says "you will see~"

Viola's room

Viola is moaning as clone three is fingering her and clone four is fondling of her naked breasts as Viola says in between moans "I N-never h-had s-sex w-with two b-before" They smirk and says together "Then get ready for the fucking of your life" as Viola blushing badly.

Whitey's room

Naruto has Whitey in cowgirl, and she is still trying to get him to stop as Naruto thrust his cock into Whitey's pussy wildly with her scream out "Stop please I have to drive the ship. Please stop!" as she losing it badly as Naruto fucking her more and more then as he is planning to put her into a sex coma as he is wondering how the real Naruto is doing.

With the Real Naruto

Shirahoshi is hazy-eyed and she is Naruto's only no matter what as Naruto is hitting on the bed with Shirahoshi on his lap as he making her bounce onto his cock as she screaming her heart out as she says "Yes Naruto-sama fuck me like the slut I am." as she grabs onto Naruto's head and place him in between her gigantic marshmallow as Naruto fucks her even more than before. Naruto smirks knowing he broke her.

Then he pushes her as Shirahoshi falls on her back and Naruto is now top of her as he now hammering down his cock into her pussy with her scream out "Yes give me your cock" as Naruto stops thrusting as he buried his face onto her breasts with Shirahoshi moaning as she feels Naruto licking her nipples. She is moaning loudly.

Whitey's room

Whitey is trying to escape by running around the room, as she runs, her breasts are bouncing wildly as she looks back and see, Naruto is chasing her with his hard cock bouncing as well, then whitey ends up at the corner of her room as she turns around to face with her back against the wall as she says to him "Stop this please I have a ship to pilot" as she sees Naruto coming up to him with his cock throbbing badly as he says to him "but it's my mission to have sex you and the others as in fact, I'm a clone as the Real Naruto still has his way with Shirahoshi"

"W-What n-no w-way!" Said a surprised Whitey as the clone nods to that as he grabs her, as he does, Whitey says "No Stop this can't be."

Bisca's room

Naruto is fucking Bisca in reverse cowgirl position, with her Double I breasts bouncing wildly as she loves this so much as she screams out "your the greatest lover that I ever have." she screaming happily as Naruto says "Damn right after today I will be the only lover you want! Heh, Naruto's cowgirl I like it" as he sees her bouncing on his cock more.

Viola's room

Viola screaming beyond her limit as her feet are off the ground, as she is carried by one of the clones as both of them thrust their cocks with no mercy into her pussy and ass as she screamed out "Oh fuck you are too good at this!" as her breasts bouncing against clone 3's chest as both of them say "Damn right and by the end of this, you will belong to us" as their fucking her even more with Viola screaming louder.

Shirahoshi's room

Naruto is now gangbanging her with 5 clones as two fucking her pussy which now the real Naruto and a clone and two fuckin her ass and the last one thrust his cock into her mouth as Shirahoshi thinking 'Naruto-sama.' that is it as Naruto is thinking 'I had lost track of time when I first take her virginity.'

Within a few minutes, all the clones are now fucking her her like she is in heat until all of them cum inside of her She is getting filled to the brim, and she passes out as all of Naruto's clones proofs away as he wipes his forehead as he says "fuck, now I know how long I can last and I can't wait to do this to Kaa-san or my wife to be"

Naruto then gets dressed and heads out. However he stops as he feels exhausted, he thinks that this might be not best to move around right now, so he went back to Shirahoshi's room and joined her on her bed and went to sleep.

Whitey's room

She is being fucked doggystyle and her arms are handlebars as the clone fucking Whitey more than before as Whitey screams out as her eyes are bit hazy "P-Please s-stop" as the clone of Naruto says to her while thrust his cock more into her "Not a chance not until you are screaming my name my sexy Captain!" as he fucks her more as Whitey gets turn on when she heard the clone called her 'captain', she is still trying to resist as she thinking 'n-no! H-he f-found m-my trigger word d-during s-sex!'

Naruto sees this and smirks and says "So you get turned on during sex when someone calls you captain. Oh, you are a slutty captain", Whitey squirts out a bit of her juice from her pussy and the clone smirks.

As he is going to enjoy this very much for the next of their time together.

Viola's room

Viola is now being spit roasted, and one of the clones is playing with her J cup bouncing breasts, She is thinking 'Oh god these two are too good I am losing it. I-I might belong to Naruto by the end of this' says the thoughts of Viola as she feels their cocks thrust into her even more.

As the rest of the night goes, they had non stop sex until sunrise.

Lemon over

Late Morning

Naruto is finally able to move again after a good sleep but however he feels something warm and tight on his cock, and since he has his eyes closed, he opens them and see, The women he fucked yesterday for many hours, Shirahoshi as she giving Naruto's cock a blowjob as he has morning wood as he thinking as he watched her sucking his cock 'she no doubt can't live outwith me fucking her brains out' as he swirls, Naruto knows that he broke her with him fucking her so long yesterday as he says to her "enjoying sucking my rod Busty Pink hair babe?"

She looks up at him with heart in her eyes giving him the answer he needed as Shirahoshi sucking his cock more as Naruto smirks more as he thinking how will he leave the room cause he doesn't have it in him to go a horny woman by herself, so he creates a clone that would last forever for her as the clone appeared behind Shirahoshi's and he slams his cock into her pussy which makes the pink hair busty takes out of Naruto's cock from her mouth, allowing Naruto put on his boxer and pants than leave the room as he tells to his clone to enjoy fucking Shirahoshi with her screaming out Naruto's name.

Once Naruto leaves the room and closes the door as he heads over the deck of the ship. Naruto is seeing the women he and his clones fucked walking with limps as each of them kiss Naruto for the fantastic sex until one of them notice that Shirahoshi isn't along with them. The ask and Naruto smirks and grabs Tifa's breasts making her moan and say "She is with a clone of mine being fucked."

All of them look at him and says "really?" As their surprised by that since their know that Shirahoshi is or instead was a virgin until Naruto her into her room, but they didn't think that she would be still having sex right now, They are all surprised by this but then again then now all belong to this young man who is groping Tifa.

As Tifa stops him and says "as much I love you groping me lover, but we dutys to do on the ship" Naruto pouts then says "Then you will be in my room tonight understood." As he walks by and smacks her ass but then she says "but I will have to break it to you, but I have many things tonight as well lover" as she sad about it as Naruto says "oh? May I ask why?"

Tifa says "as I said we have duties, in order make sure this ship doesn't sink but I think Rebecca should be free since she was handling the ship all night as Whitey wasn't at her post last night" as she sees Rebecca look a bit tired and head to her room to sleep.

Naruto smirks at that knowing he fucked her and made her into his slutty captain, speaking which, Whitey had joined them as she looks at Naruto as she says "you must have big balls to take me to my room and fuck my brains out."

Naruto smirks and says "Oh I do and I know you loved it. In Fact I might just do it again." then he gets on the head by Robin with a roll paper "I will have to step in on that, cause if you do fuck both the captain and the vice captain, then we will end up either lost or sink so I will have to ask you not to fuck both the captain and the vice captain at the sametime as their the only ones that could drive the ship or else I will make you do everyone's duties" as she smiles.

Naruto nods and says "Then I hope when it when you have your turn then you might not be able to walk for a week" as Robin smiles as she says "I can't wait but for now, we things to do and I guessing Shirahoshi won't able to do anything today as she still having sex" as she walks away, and so does everyone else.

Leaving only Naruto at the deck as he thinking 'maybe I shouldn't get too greedy' Naruto then heads to look out at the ocean then he noticed that he's not the only one, Viola and Nojiko also join him, "Man, I don't even know where we are going" says Naruto as Nojiko answers him "oh we heading over toward a island that's stand between the Land of Water and Snow"

"Snow? I think you mean Spring." Said Naruto as both of them look at him and look lost, Naruto then tells them what happened and they were shocked to hear this as Nojiko says "well I guess that's what we get for always traveling and never staying in one place for long" as they keep looking out the sea to make sure nothing terrible was to come.

Naruto nods to that as the rest of the day has nothing but clear skies.

Timeskip sunset

Naruto is in the only spare room relaxing or would have as someone knocks on the door. Naruto gets up and answers the door as he sees one Rebecca, "Hello Vice-captain how can I help you?" say Naruto as Rebecca doesn't mean anything as she walks in and closes the door as Naruto thinking 'oh don't tell me that she's going to tell me how I shouldn't do of what I did with Whitey' She jumps him as he was wrong.

An hour later

meanwhile

Lemon starts

Shirahoshi's room

"Oh Naruto-sama please fuck your slutty pink hair babe more" screamed Shirahoshi as the clone as he been fucking her all day as the door opens up behind them, In walks Vivi and Tifa with Tifa says "look I lied Lover but fuck, how long have you two been doing?" as her and Vivi see the clone wildy thrust his cock into Shirahoshi's pussy as both of them haven't notice them walk in.

Then they feel an aura of lust making them wet between their legs as Vivi says "I-I'm r-really w-wet b-by this feeling that these two m-made" as her legs twitching

Tifa doesn't say anything as she is fondling her breasts as she is feeling so horny as do Vivi, Then Tifa looks at Vivi and grabs her face and kisses her.

As the clone cums inside of Shirahoshi's pussy with her scream out "Oh yes Naruto-sama please keep me with you to fuck whenever you want" as the clone takes out his cock and right away slams it into Shirahoshi's ass with her screams, even more, The other two crawl up to the clone and start rubbing themselves against his sides after they stopped kissing.

As their ask, if they're going to have a turn and finally the clone notice them and ask them of how long have there be in here, "Long enough to know you both have been fucking for a long time." Said Tifa then Kisses him on the lips.

The clone breaks off the kiss and says "I see, however you will have to wait" "Ahhhh" said both girls who want it now then both moans loudly as their look back and saw two more Naruto.

They smirk and grab the girls breast and fondle them while rubbing their cocks against their pussies. "Yes please fuck us." They said together, and the clones removed their pants and panties and thrust right into them making them scream as all three clones fucking their own woman with all three screaming wildly.

Meanwhile with the real Naruto

Rebecca is on all fours being fucked by Naruto as the blonde Uzumaki male slamming his cock into her pussy as their fucking like they are possessed, "Yes more please give me what the captain got!" screamed Rebecca as Naruto slamming his cock in her even more as he sees her massive ass jiggles for each time it hits against him as both are sweating.

Naruto is enjoying fucking the vice-captain Rebecca and is thinking 'Damn this crew is so damn horny women! I hope they will leave the life of always traveling and come live with me!, so I can fuck them whenever I want' as he smacks her ass and makes Rebecca scream louder with her say "Yes spank my ass I have been a very naughty kinky vice-captain. Punish me please."

As her eyes are rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Naruto spanks her ass again making her moan loudly.

A couple of hours later

Naruto now has Rebecca in full nelson, and she is screaming in pleasure as her pussy getting thrust by Naruto's cock as her juice is covering heavily on his cock as well his balls as she is crying out "your the greatest lover that I ever have."

With Shirahoshi's room

Naruto's clone is fucking Tifa like a wild bull, and Vivi is licking an out cold Shirahoshi's cum filled pussy as Shirahoshi is moaning lightly as she's out cold as Tifa screaming out of how much she has fallen for Naruto and his cock, Naruto smirks knowing that Tifa is his, He increases his thrusting speed making her scream more.

While Vivi is eating out of Shirahoshi's cum filled pussy as she in love of the taste of Naruto's sperm as Shirahoshi is moaning more as she is laying down.

Back with Naruto's room

Rebecca is blushing 100% redder as she looking at two Narutos as their standing in front of her, The smirk then grab her and put her into a spitroast with the clone in her mouth and the real one thrust his cock in Rebecca's ass, Rebecca loves this fucking that this stud is giving her as her eyes are rolling upward.

As she is getting fuck by both Naruto and his cock as their fucking her with no mercy with the clone says "Damn this horny woman knows how to suck a cock like a pro" as the real Naruto says as he fucking Rebecca's ass "Damn right but her ass is so fucking tight. Man I could fuck this ass for hours" as he and his clone thrust into their own holes of Rebecca as she just taking it and lovin every minute of it as she thinking 'My god this man is a god of sex and I think he wants me' as she feels their cocks in her mouth and ass.

Naruto and his clone increase their thrusting speed into and makes her mad with more lust as their on the whole of nonstop sex.

Lemon over

Days later, on the island.

The crew plus Naruto get off the ship, and Naruto asks "So where are we?" as Robin answers "I heard old stories says that this island once housed a village that time had forgotten."

"Oh yes I agree with my partner I have always wanted to come to the ruins of the sky village" said Lara as Naruto is lost upon that as he didn't know or heard about this Sky village, so with that everyone begin working as Naruto ask of what should he do, Robin tells him to keep on guard in case of anything.

So that's how the whole day went, setting everything and other things, as Naruto is Keeping guard and being sure he made dozen upon dozen of clones and shout around, Naruto was walking around, and he might have heard something by the tree but was not sure as he walks over to it and when he about to reach it, when Naruto hears someone calling him, so he stops and heads back.

However, little did Naruto know, if he had looked more clear, he would have noticed a person covered in leaves as a disguised as the leaf covered person moves into the shadow of the trees of the island.

Later at Night

Naruto is relaxing in his tent while still on his toes. Then he hears "Naruto can I come in" as Naruto says "come in" as he sees Robin walking in as he says "oh Robin! What brings you here?"

Robin smiles as she walks up to him and kisses him on the lips then breaks the kiss "Oh I hope our dear bodyguard is doing well tonight." as she smiles, and Naruto says as he holds her close "I'm doing and It's about time that I do you since I had sex everyone else, mostly my lovely pink hair busty"

Robin smirks and kisses him again, and they start a makeout session but.

A ball rolls into Naruto's tent and both of them notice it and wonder what it is as it rolls until the ball stops and lets out some light blue smoke which fills up the whole tent with both of them coughing as their wonder of what is going on until both of the out of nowhere passed out and everything went dark.

—

 ***from the distances of the island as Blaze is watching of what is going on through a spyglass while dealt is taking a nap***

 **P: Ok this is not good *Then kicks Dealt awake startling him as Dealt fell onto the floor and screamed is surprised.* Wake up you lazy fucker**

 **D: I'm up! What the hell man, what was that for? *getting up while rubbing my side as it were blaze kicked***

 ***Blaze then turns Dealt's head toward the island and put the spyglass over his eye***

 **P: You tell me.**

 **D:*sees through the spyglass as he sees Naruto, long Robin, and the whole crew being carried away by people covered in leafs*...are their being taken away by grass people?**

 **P: Closes those are natives of the Island, and I think woman not sure.**

 **D:ohhh I think they think that Naruto and the others are invaders or something, who's to say, but one thing for sure that, this is unexpected! Ahahaha sorry i have been watching a lot of this D &D twitch show **

**P: Dungeons and Dragons?**

 **D:yup! It's on the guy who voices the Abridged version of alucard, anyway, I wonder what's going to happen Naruto and others? Also, just who are there people covered in leaves? So many questions.**

 **P: The only time will tell us.**

 **D:until next time, leaves your thoughts on reviews, favorite if you are new for newly updated chapters as flames are no longer welcomes, laters.**

 ***Blaze grabs Dealt and drags him through a time gateway. To see what is going to happen***

—


End file.
